Minto vs Maki
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Sequel to "A Pokémon's Betrayal". Two blood lines rule the mines: Makias and Mintoyae. One of Makias's children, his daughter Eletius, despises Mintoyae to the point of wanting to kill him. However, when she gets hired by Team Flare, will she actually kill Mintoyae? And will she rule the mines... or will this end as Mintoyae would've done with Ash? Semi-Collaboration with Xbyt92.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's the Sequel to "A Pokémon's Betrayal". I highly suggest you read it so you understand the characters and what the fuck is going on. It's an unorthodox betrayal, but nobody has done it so I might be the first to do so. Anyway, I'm going for that 100K on this story so if I get stuck, I'll ask for ideas, if not, then I won't.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

Ah, I see you're back. Ignore the Hobbit style 4th wall talk here. So, for those who read "A Pokémon's Betrayal", Mintoyae was the Ash-Greninja who got dumped, betrayed and went through a series of life changing moments that soon led him to go on a shooting and murder of Ash's friends and mother who helped in the betrayal, and then enslaved Ash. Then Ash is still a "slave" but not to him.

Of course, as time went on, Mintoyae had a pretty good family. Well, ok, he had a sort of dysfunctional when it came to his kids. Edgar and Eisha are mates, despite being half-siblings, Mella is a lesbian, and one son is a lazy prick. Aside from them, everything has been going fine. His grandkids, if you want to call them that, are pretty well off as well. One thing that did happen, if you remember, is that Yema and Martin were having some "fun" time almost every time after Yema laid an egg. They got, right now, 12 kids and Martin was now feeling a real burden of dealing with them all.

Now, due to Mintoyae's polygamy, he has twelve kids, then those kids have, um, let's see: 12 for Yema, 2 for Kellen, one for Milligan, one for Edgar and Eisha, 3 for Myi, his Serperior daughter, 2 for Yamito, one for Amar, and three more from the next two, one being a daughter of Eve and the other being a son of Delphi. That's 25 grandkids for ol' Minto, and he's "loving" it.

But, Neeliska and Makias didn't have what Mintoyae had, but they had a total of 11 kids, and then add on 5 from their first two daughters, and then 6 more from the next seven kids and you got right their 11 grandkids, so both Makias and Mintoyae have huge families. And yes, obviously the two are kinda like the Republican and Democratic parties being the two major bloods of the mine. Now, a few Pokémon thought this was heritage ruling that favored only Mintoyae's family to be allowed in. Obviously, pure bullshit. Many non-bloods were hired on and almost everyone one of the false claims or theories were demolished… well, I did say almost.

Despite the proof how Mintoyae was literally the best leader the mine could have, one Blaziken named Eletius despised him. She thought of Mintoyae as a selfish, tyrannical, dictator, don't ask how, and wanted him put down as soon as possible. Of course, her siblings think she's just massively jealous. Now, this is basically true since she's wanted to rule the mines herself. She thought she could do better job than him, which we know from history almost always fucks up.

Now, here's the general sum up of what the hell happened after the last time:

Mintoyae is still in ruling and has become more or less a very excellent commodity to Team Alliance. Fine, he has his slight anger moments here and there, but he's become much calmer. He still deals with some of Alliance's shit, and also dealing with family issues, but he's got used to it and just deals with it. Over the years, he's kept track of Ash and three times he nearly had to get up and kill him. Luckily Jan and Alphonse had it fixed, but this was during the first three years after they left. Now Ash, oddly, enjoys his life with the two gays, but still has the regretting feeling of what he did to Mintoyae long ago.

On to Kereesha, she still has retained her old self and is as loving as ever. There have been times she felt a bit sad that Mintoyae wouldn't let Mella back home, even though there have been slight protests of Mintoyae's actions against homosexuals. They weren't horrible, just slight things here and there. Anyway, she was more than happy to have grandkids and even happier to see Yamito has finally gotten over that incident, or at least, for the most part.

Delphi, um, she has one small issue, she's been taking Mintoyae lessons on her daughter since she now can't stand to see what has happened. Sure, she doesn't mind the kid, but to have the reminder that Eisha is mating with her own half-brother is downright unacceptable. Well, besides the depressing stuff, Delphi and Mintoyae are close, really close. Ok, one time there was a foursome orgy in Eve's dorm and Goovy shielded her grandkids' eyes and ears when that took place.

Next is Eve as she was still Kereesha 2.0 and still server. Uremia did drop on by for a visit and taught Eve a few things so the Serperior had a nice life in honesty. Ok, the daughters she had grew up, the son… he gave the middle vine and just left off to wherever. A rumor is going around that he's part of Plasma, but that's debatable. Oh, kinda for the record, the Serperior here is Koro. But at least the daughters and mother are happy with their work.

Now, for Yamito. As stated in the prologue, he's vice chief of security, and half the time the actual chief of security. Of course, he might get once in a while put in as the vice chief of mine security, but a human took that position as Makias held chief of in general mine security. Back on track, Yamito and Bonnie are a great couple. Fine, some have thought it was a bit of a vice to have sex that early, but the two have kids and Bonnie loved it.

Yema, well, the way she acts, she'd be up with Melilla, but believe it or not she's been sticking with Martin for the last 20 years. Ok, fine, there was that incident with Mintoyae, but crossing that off; she's been sticking with Martin pretty forward. And that has kinda backfired, ish, since they got too many kids. She's not a sexoholic like Melilla, but when she wants to get very close to Martin, she jumps on him and you can follow the rest.

Next is Milligan. Well, he's a father, but he's still naïve in some ways. But, he's more aware than when he first became a Garchomp. Gimi helped along in getting him more acute of his surroundings, but sometimes she liked how he was naïve, especially when it came to innocent romance.

For Mella, um, let's say believe it or not Yamito has actually persuaded Mintoyae to let her be in Mine 2. Her father doesn't really talk to her and in some cases as said he doesn't love her. Of course, Kereesha, for the first time, literally beat some sense into Mintoyae saying that she's his daughter and he should love her no matter what she is. Mintoyae, for the last two decades, has never seen Kereesha get violent with him. Of course, she apologized for her attacking, and Mintoyae apologized for what he said, but he still wouldn't let Mella in. This shows how dysfunctional his family got over time.

Next is Kellen. She and Gladion are still enjoying each other as their kids may have grown up, but the couple still feel as if they're in their pre-"marriage" years.

Then we go to the next group of kids starting with Edgar and Eisha. Um, let's say they aren't too well off with Mintoyae and Delphi is ashamed of her daughter. Fine, their Zoroark son, Alezek, is perfectly accepted, but not the parents.

For Mintoyae's adopted child, Hellza left the mines. But, then indirectly, it was found out he's part of Team Flare, after that organization finally came back to life 14 years ago. Selezsis and Tomahawk, especially him, were upset over how their son joined up with criminals.

Ganivus and Uremia were also together, just with a couple issues. Ganivus was head of the police office he worked at, but one of the Jenny's were attracted to him and tried to cheat behind Uremia. Ganivus denied and warned she would be either moved or fired, but did that stop the officer? Uremia was a mother until her bitchy daughter finally grew up and left. She even said that she'd rather deal with every prick in the mine than deal with her daughter. Then a surprise came along and she was mother for six more years, until five years ago the two stopped fucking before they got another bitchy kid. The two Ralts lines still were together, no problems, but once the little "affair" was trying to get implemented, Uremia knocked some sense into that officer and that shit was put behind.

Next is Jan and Alphonse. These two enjoyed their time with Ash and even by themselves. They got equipped into a national guard styled set up where one works one week and vice versa, but don't ask how, that's their thing.

Next is Goovy. The doctor, chief of all medical operations, is enjoying both her work life and her grand parenting life, despite being the overprotective mother she was. Gimi and Nimitz didn't mind, as long as she didn't be overly protective and restrict them from normal things. Goovy got used to it to a certain degree, but she felt as if it still wasn't good.

But that leads to Gimi and Nimitz. The twins have their good families as Gimi has her love and Nimitz has his two loves. Gimi enjoys Milligan with the naïvetés he has still retained and plays little romances here and there. Nimitz was enjoying himself as he has the entire post office under his wing, and only with that does he still got two hot wives. There have been guys staring at them as they really hated what they had and really wanted that Blaziken ass. Sadly, Melisa and Anya stayed to Nimitz. And they got five kids, still got one Combusken to deal with.

Next is Gary. Well, him and Lillie you can call married. Mintoyae granted them out of the mine so they can have a proper family and they did. Gary is the father of one daughter and Lillie loves the way she's gone.

Now, if we look at where May, Dawn, Tracy, and Max are… well…

May and her Blaziken are a couple, figures, Dawn has had some issues in trying to get something, Max took over for Gary, and Tracy is now a building designer. Also, Max is with Dawn's Lopunny, lol, and Tracy has had trouble trying to find a girl, only then to have Goovy's fourth kid, Gella, have a romance on him. Ouch.

And inda to sum this shit up so we can get on with the real main story, the Pokémon's Rights Laws have been officially passed through every region, except Johto, and the tension has gone down to only Kanto and a couple areas of Sinnoh had some tension lurking about. Now for the actual story, not sorry if you're bored.

(At the mines)

It was a decent day in the mines as everyone was working about, little problems, no troubles, but not everything was hunky-dory. Eletius was one of the Pokémon that many suggested to stay the fuck away from. She had literally no tolerance and would erupt as soon as one thing was wrong. She had very low temper and was known to use violence as her first move rather than to talk, at all.

Right now, she was marching through the mines, precisely and prideful, watching through every little nook and cranny for any troublemakers. Most of the miners steered clear of her and if any fights were done, they'd literally get moved to areas that she didn't even know about.

As she walked on through, two miners, a Gardevoir and a Meowstic, waited until she was gone, then had an all-out fight in the tunnel in order to settle an issue of territory. Eletius heard the faint sounds and walked over, only to see the two trying to attack each other. Her anger increased as she marched in and grabbed the Gardevoir, not for her to see it, and twist her arm, earning a scream from her. The Meowstic asked, "What the…"

Only for Eletius to grab him with her foot and stomp in onto the ground. The Blaziken whispered into the Gardevoir's ear, scary as always, "Don't fight in these tunnels because I'll kill you myself if I had a choice."

She let go, leaving the two miners injured, and left out to survey the rest of the tunnels. The job wasn't that bad, but she wanted to stop all of this by becoming the boss herself and nobody would suffer, at least in her mind. Lunch came around and she went over to the cafeteria, only for everyone to clear a path of at least three feet. New Pokémon never did this and they don't usually care until they find out the hard way of why it is done. Sometimes Eletius just pushes others out of the way, whether on the floor, into a wall, or something like that, since she didn't care for anyone.

Inside, Eve and Myi were severing the food, only for Eletius to push off a security member, who was Yema's fifth son. He asked, "Hey, can't you wait?"

She looked down with her killer glare and the Sceptile just recoiled and left to the back of the line. Eve asked, "Do you have to act mean to everyone?"

Eletius didn't answer and snatched the tray of food and went to her table. The table was empty and nobody would dare sit on it, unless it was her parents or siblings, and even with the siblings, some of them wouldn't dare.

As she ate, a Greninja came behind and asked, "Hey, could you move it?"

She didn't answer as him as he got impatient and now touched her shoulder, "Hey, move asi…"

Eletius turned around and grabbed his neck, almost crushing his throat and airway as the Pokémon dropped his food and began to choke. He fell knees to the floor, only for the sounds of choking to be heard, but nobody was going to help. Eletius wanted to kill him there, but then a voice appeared, "Eletius."

She looked up seeing Alezek with a disappointed look, "Can you survive one day without strangling someone?"

She growled, but let go, only for the Pokémon to run off out of the cafeteria. Alezek went up and said, "You seriously need to get your attitude in order."

Eletius ignored him as he further said, before leaving, "Because if you don't, I'm getting Mintoyae to have you removed."

Mintoyae. She hated the name, the threat, it may be repetitive, but it was so true. She hated his family, hated everything about them. Eletius never wanted to deal with or talk to anyone of his family, business, casual, or anything. Alezek walked back to his table as Eletius ate in her solitude.

After lunch, she went back to her security position and surveyed throughout the mine. It wasn't that eventful because even the most tightly shut fights are at some point found. Oh course, friendly fights are usually misinterpreted and Mintoyae deals with a lot of the complaints, only to tell Makias to talk with Eletius, since Mintoyae knows she won't listen to him.

Luckily there was no more problems and the workday ending whistle blew, basically ending everyone's torture. They all went to their dorms or other areas. Eletius wasn't heading to her dorm, she went for the gym.

She has been nicknamed the Machoke Blaziken because comparing the two isn't much. Ok, she doesn't have the muscles like a Machoke, but she had a nice set. And to top it off, she was 6' 5", making her a bit taller than the usual Blaziken. Of course, nobody cared for height or attitude, but when it came to her strength… unless you are one of Mintoyae's offspring with a nightmare side, which I may add all his kids have one now, or Mintoyae himself, you'd have no chance of beating her.

Eletius entered the gym and went straight for the weights as a few Machokes were going at with the tons. Eletius got herself at the 150lbs, soon going 175, and she usually did this as a way to relieve whatever extra anger she had. She also mandated herself to do a few of these weights a day so she can retain herself.

Skipping about 20 minutes later, she exited the gym and went to her dorm. Her dorm was solid empty because of the fact that nobody would set foot in there or be with her. She sat on her bed and took out from under it her knife. Then she took a flat, smooth rock and used it to grind the blade to a sharp edge. After grinding, she put her talon finger on the blade to see how sharp it was, and then threw the knife at a picture of Mintoyae.

The blade landed on his head, cutting deep in the rock, making another headshot. Eletius got up and went over to the picture, only to pull it out and put the blade and rock under her bed. Afterwards, she left the dorm and went to the security office. There, her nephew, Nartikin, Alezek, and Yamito were there at the desk. Once she entered, Nartikin smiled, "Ah, look who finally showed up."

Eletius snarled at him, "Piss off."

She didn't want to talk to any of Mintoyae's family, so she avoided talking to anyone around them as well. Eletius just went over to where the rum was and took two bottles of it. As she walked out, Yamito asked, "Could you at least do something, then take it? Because all you do is literally knock one of those miners, and that isn't even done right."

Eletius just gave him her glare as the vice chief just made a face that said "That's supposed to intimidate me?" He shrugged, "Fine, but if you get drunk and kill someone, not my fault."

And she left the place. Eletius got back to her dorm and drank off the two bottles, but felt the buzzing of the alcohol as she went to sleep. To top it off, she was then awoken later by her older brother. Technically, she was the youngest of Makias's kids, but she's at standards of Melisa and Anya, despite being a male repellent and not wanting a mate anyway.

Back on track, she irritatably asked, "What the fucking hell do you want Erusko?"

Erusko said, "Just a little talk, not much."

"Fuck off, I want to sleep."

"Please?"

She murmured, "Fine, what is it?"

"Well, it seems that… they're planning to replace you soon."

Eletius now had her attention captured asking, "Replace? Oh, now that fucking Froakie decided to replace me?"

"C-calm down sis, it's more or less a rumor, or it was, but Alezek said it might happen and that his grandfather might just relieve you and let you go."

Eletius almost yelled, "When the fuck is this supposed to happen?!"

One thing you didn't want was an angry Eletius, and the alcohol was going to kick in, so the very, very last thing you want is a drunken, angry Eletius. Erusko tried to calm her down, "L-look, m-maybe we can go to Alezek and talk this over?"

He began to squeak at the end as Eletius grabbed out her knife and jabbed it very close to her brother's neck, "Not we, you. I won't talk with a tyrant's child. You will do it."

Erusko nodded, "O-ok, ok, I'll do it."

She pulled off the knife and put it back under her bed. Erusko left the dorm and Eletius went to bed without another word.

(Next day)

Eletius woke up in her dorm with a hangover, and swore that she was feeling if she was poisoned. She got up and stretched herself, but then when she walked out, she saw the last thing she wanted to see… Mintoyae.

Now, honestly, Mintoyae, despite looking like time never aged him, he was feeling a bit older definitely since he has less energy than he used to, but at least he was able to kick ass. Besides him was Makias as the two were going to try, knowing they would fail, to talk this whole thing with Eletius. However, Eletius wasn't going to talk with it involved Mintoyae. Makias said, "Before you go off, you should consider the fact that Mintoyae and I are going to keep this up until you are set straight."

Eletius ignored him and continued walking, only for Makias to step in front of her. He said straight and firm, "As your father, I 'suggest' you stay right here until we are done."

Seeing as it was futile, Eletius growled, but agreed. She stayed and Mintoyae first said, "Ok, to begin with, I'm getting tired of hearing the same complaints for the last who knows how long. Now, my idea would be to fire you, but Makias was asking for a second chance, so I'll grant it BUT I want you to begin behaving correctly and accordingly. Understood?"

Eletius didn't respond as Makias stressed, "Understood?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes."

"Good."

Mintoyae walked off as Makias stayed and told Eletius, "This is getting ridiculous. You need to grow up and talk like a mature Pokémon. I can't keep coming with Mintoyae just so you can hold a one minute talk."

Eletius told her father, "Dad, you know I don't like him."

Makias asked exaggeratingly, "REALLY?! Well, ain't that nice to hear?"

Then he became serious, "Eletius, listen, you cannot pick and choose who you want to listen to, ok? You got a job and the least you can do is do it with no problems. Throwing a knife at a picture of Mintoyae is fine, but not taking commands, overdoing the beating on Pokémon, walking in and out taking things like you own the place… you don't."

Eletius just stood there, and Makias walked away. It was as pathetic as all hell. Eletius was eight years of age and yet she's acting like she's a Torchic, well, to some degree. Makias got sick of telling her, countless times, that she needs to grow up and deal with it. She needed to get herself in order and become a real adult instead of this pissed off child that never grows up emotionally and mentally, but visually.

Eletius went to the security office and really needed something. She entered the place and inside, Makias, three other employees, and Alezek were inside talking over something. Eletius growled, but went up and stood in front of everyone as Alezek said, "Ah good, grandpa needs you in his office."

Yeah, only the family members can call their "superiors" informal names. Eletius protested, but tried as hard as possible not to show it, "Sorry, but I have to…"

Makias sternly said, "Eletius."

She now got pissed and murmured, "Fine."

She walked out and went to Mintoyae's office, which was Hux's in case you forgot, and sitting behind the old desk was Mintoyae as he was, despite being at this job for so long, dealing with the human world of papers and documents. He put them down as he saw Eletius, "Ah, Eletius, hopefully this morning won't kill the moment."

Eletius kept a straight face as Mintoyae said, "Now, I got a mission for you, unless you don't feel like it, to go to Kalos and retrieve… what is this stuff… uh…"

He looked at his papers, "Delphoxite?"

A few new gems were found during the years, so yeah. Eletius nodded with a trace of rage, "Yes… sir."

She spun around and walked out, only for Mintoyae to say, "Let me give you a little advice since I've had grudges on many before. It's not worth it and all you get is one body failure and a want to kill. Of course, that's for the mines; outside of the world, have a killing spree."

Mintoyae kept topics from being hypocritical and wisely made them like that. Eletius ignored him and walked out of the office, and then out of the mines. Ok, she got stuck going back because Mintoyae didn't give her the place of where, but once he did, then she was out fast.

Skipping about two hours, she was in Kalos still annoyed mumbling to herself. Pokémon around were watching, wondering how insane she was, as Eletius was talking to herself. She constantly mumbled angrily on about all the shit she's had to put up with on and on, day after day.

"You know, I'm getting sick of this shit and I seriously want to go and get out of there. It's not worth it, I don't care if I have to leave everyone behind, it's not worth it one little fucking bit."

She was almost to Mallowver town ( **love using this town name** ), only then to hear rustling in the bushes as she thought some little Caterpie or some stupid kid trainer wanted to fight her. Only then her assumption was wrong when a Lucario jumped out of the bush with a bone rush in hand. Then a Machomp, then a Magmor, and then a Gardevoir. From her right she saw a Greninja, a Toxicroak, a Blastoise, and a Raichu appear out, and to top it off, a Scolipede in front of her. She was fucked and she knew it. But then a voice appeared, "Hold it."

Eletius didn't know what happened, but got into fight position as the man said, "Please, they'd pulverize you if I let them attack. Now, I'm sure you're wondering who I am."

Eletius asked, "Do I care?"

"Well, you might."

Eletius was a bit confused, "Wait…"

"Yes, I have a translator. Anyway…"

The man stepped out revealing to be a man, red hair, and an orange jumpsuit with a red capital F. He wore a visor that covered his eyes, and had a thieving grin plastered on his face. Eletius asked, "Who are you?"

The man answered, "Me? Well, I'm someone who has a little offer you might actually like."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's someone you really don't like, right?"

Eletius now was curious, "How do…"

"We have sources. But it seems you have a friend of your father's that you seem to loathe."

Eletius nodded, but crossed her arms in cautious suspicion, "Yes, you know who it is?"

"Of course, Mintoyae, the original Ash-Greninja. Hehe, never thought to see a Pokémon go to such lengths to enslave and almost kill his own trainer. But, that's not the point. I'm going to offer you something you might like."

"What?"

"How would you like to be on Team Flare?"

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one. Small credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Eletius was questioning, "What?"

The man repeated, "How would you like to join Team Flare?"

Eletius knew Team Flare was a big enemy rival with Team Alliance after a few things they've done. Course, she wondered if she would. Eletius asked, still wary, "What exactly will happen if I join?"

"You join, not much."

Now annoyed, "What the hell happens if I join?"

"You simply become a member, but of course you'll have to be passed, which won't be an issue."

Eletius thought it couldn't be that bad and accepted the hiring, "Ok, I'll join, but this better not…"

"Don't worry, it won't be."

And she was led by the man as the group followed around her. As they went, more and more of the group fell and left to other missions as then it was only the Lucario and Scolipede. The walk took several hours, but they made it to one of the Team Flare outposts.

The outpost they made it to was relatively large, but small enough to be hidden. The man led her in and said, "We trust that you won't try relaying information, correct?"

Eletius rolled her eyes, "If I was, I wouldn't have even accepted this shit."

Inside Eletius was looking about seeing the Pokémon that worked along with the people. She's never seen Pokémon actually work side by side with humans before and already is feeling this is a better place than at the mines.

Another five minutes fly and they make it to the leading office of the outpost. Inside, there was a man in general business suit as the door opened with the Flare grunt entering in. The manager asked, "What do you want?"

The grunt said, "We have something of great value that might come in handy."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

The grunt looked to Eletius as he said, "Someone who could spread Team Flare to Unova."

The manager laughed, "Are you crazy? First you need to take on those Allaince mines and then take out Plasma."

"Exactly. She can help get us those mines."

Eletius walked in, getting impatient, as the grunt mumbled seeing as she ruined the introduction. The manager asked, "A Blaziken?"

"Yes, yes, but she's that Blaziken who we've gotten notes about that wants to kill that rebellious Greninja."

Mintoyae was named the Rebellious Greninja, the killer Ash-Greninja, and the Death Greninja. The manager asked, "Wait, this is that Pokémon?"

The grunt nodded as the manager asked Eletius, "Is that so?"

Eletius nodded, but held a straight face, "Yes."

"Then how about you ditch your job at Alliance and join Flare?"

Eletius smiled, "And I will."

"Good, then we'll get you set up in the rules and whatnots, and you can join with us."

So afterwards, the manager gave Eletius a run through and explained basic setups. She got bored with it and just wanted to kick someone's ass. Then it got to a part she wanted to hear. The manager explained, "Over the years we couldn't get into Unova because Team Alliance has such a grip on the border, making it impossible to get in."

Eletius chuckled, "You idiots, there's a way to get in."

The manager was confused, "There is?"

"Of course, if you stole a couple trucks, you'd get right on in without a problem."

"Yes, but what about that killer Greninja."

Eletius asked, nearly laughing, "Him? He's nowhere near as scary as dad claimed him to be. There's this so called nightmare side, and I never seen him have it. His daughter Yema, sure, but him, I never seen it and I think it's bullshit."

Oddly, Eletius has never seen Mintoyae in his nightmare form because he rarely used it. That and Kiyask, after getting stuck in that battle field, rarely went around spooking people and instead went to the spirit world raping Delia, Misty, and Iris during free time. Ouch.

Anyway, the manager said, "We have evidence of it, but he's… not that bad?"

Eletius laughed, "You fucking crazy? Assho Minto is more or less a wimp. All he does is come by, look around, do this, do that, and give out orders. I never seen him fight."

Both the manager and grunt were actually amazed that Mintoyae didn't fight. He did, but he never did it in the mines. Anyway, the manager said, "Well then, I guess it will be a breeze for you to do it, but of course you won't get this done right away."

Eletius asked, "What?"

"We don't entirely trust you, yet. But, we may if you do us this job."

"What would it be?"

"How many others can you get from the mines to here?"

Eletius asked, "Why?"

"Because, the more the better."

"That was a fucking lame line."

"Yes, yes, anyway, can you do so?"

Eletius tilted her head back and forth deciding, and finally said, "I think I can."

"Good, you'll do that on Saturday, which is in four more days."

"Hold on, right not right now?"

The grunt said, "As we said, we don't trust you… yet."

He left as Eletius left as well. The grunt came back and said, "Also, you'll be living in a room, which should be better than the dirt made dorms you got."

He led her through the outpost and into a hallway that had metal doors, each leading to one room. The grunt explained, "You'll be room 4B-35. We'll increase security to watch you until we feel that you're trustable."

Eletius rolled her eyes and opened the door, going into the room, and then the door closed leaving her alone in the room. It wasn't too bad, it had a bed, desk, light, and at least it wasn't made of dirt and rocks.

She sat on the bed and wondered if anyone would notice. Nah, maybe they'll think she got killed, or they'll think she abandoned the base, or both. Eletius laid on the bed and closed her eyes, kinda enjoying the relaxing bit, but then the relaxing turned into confusion as a certain tune played in the room: " _Tick, tock, goes my watch, and now I'm getting bored here; tick tock, around this watch, I'll now go drink a beer_."

Eletius sat up as a man was standing in the opposite corner with a bottle of wine. She stood up as the man halted, "Hold on, let me take a sip."

He pulled off the cork, drank a bit, and then put away the bottle in his back pack. He said, "It's not beer, but it sounded good."

Eletius asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm someone your father knows, pretty well."

"Ok, again, who the hell are you?"

"Fine, fine. My name is Professor Italy. I'm a trader…"

"Get the fuck out."

Italy sarcastically said, "Why? I don't work here, trade sure, but really?"

"Get… out."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

He laughed out loud, telling her, "Do you know how many rules I broke over the last, um, 28-ish years? I don't know, you hit 40 years and you forget a lot of shit. But anyway, main point is, why should I listen to you?"

Eletius walked up and showed her talons saying, "Because I can kill you with no issues."

He laughed, "So can my wife, and she'll make it gorier than you, so I suggest back off."

She got up and placed them under his chin, not even earning a flinch, "Get out… now."

Italy shook his head, "Alright, alright, I was willing to do a couple good trades, maybe help you along, but if you want me gone, I'll go."

He walked to the door and said, "Here's my number, if they let you."

He tossed her a card that had a picture of him where a gangster outfit with a M4A4 shooting a Pikachu mercilessly, only below that to have his number of 666-999-PROF, name of Prof. Francesco J. Italy, and place of business being Luminose City, Kalos. Eletius looked up with a WTF look, only to find Italy to have disappeared.

She wasn't entirely sure what happened, but she placed the card on the table, and left over to the door and exited the room. Outside, she looked to her sides, only to find that guard on her left as she crossed her arms and seethed, "Oh, so now you're a little spy?"

He laughed, "No, I'm here as a guard to make sure that you don't do anything behind our back. We know you won't, but we need to make sure."

Eletius groaned in annoyance as the guard said, "Well, since you'll be working here, might as well introduce myself. I'm Clark."

"Fuck you."

"Hello Fuck You, I'm Clark."

Eletius snapped towards him as Clark laughed, "Nah, nah, we know your name is Eletius. Anyway, I think you might like to see exactly who has gotten the info on you."

"Finally."

Clark led Eletius down the hallway and into a larger room that had several supply crates being moved back and forth. Past that was a room that was the dining area, where the time is nearly lunch. Eletius went in as Clark said, "Now, just as a small note, I'll get the two that helped along and hopefully we can explain what has happened for a while behind your back."

Eletius asked, getting suspicious, "How much?"

"Well, besides your heat phases, we saw how you could possibly help take down Alliance without much force."

Eletius got ticked off asking, "You saw my what?!"

Clark nervously said, "Um, be right back."

And ran off into the crowd as the amount of beings came in for lunch. Eletius would probably choke, if not kill, him later. To explain what's going on, Eletius has the usual female heat phase; problem was she had no real mate. So to solve it, she has this thing of raping the first male she would find and threatening to kill if he told anyone. So far, she's done it to about 23 males and hasn't been caught yet.

Back to Eletius, she sat down at one table and waited for Clark to come back with whoever these spies were. After 20 minutes, Clark did come back and brought with him a Zoroark and a silver haired looking woman. Eletius already had questions and she wanted them immediately, before she began strangling someone. Clark went up and introduced, "Eletius, these are the two who helped us get you here. This is Mortem, and this is Maraich."

The two went up and pulled their hands out, but Eletius didn't pulled her arm out and kept a firm look on them. The two retracted their arms as Clark said, "Now then, let's discuss."

They sat down and the first thing Eletius barked out was, "So you're little perverts!?"

She got to Mortem's face as he backed up a little, but remained calm saying, "No, what have we done…"

Clark explained, "She meant about seeing her 'sessions'."

"Oh, well, that was more of an accident."

"Explain the story of why the hell we have her here before I decide to send you two off back to Kalos prison."

Mortem and Maraich were cringing on it since they got some gruesome experience there. Long story short, the inmates of that prison were harsher than anyone at the mine and they couldn't do too much, unless they wanted to get longer sentences or get executed. So, they might as well explain what was going on.

Maraich began, "Well, it started during our time in prison that Team Flare got us out under… what case?"

Clark shrugged, "Don't care honestly."

"Ok, anyway, they got us out on the condition we work for them, and we accepted it. After a couple of years, they began to send us to those Alliance mines…"

Maraich stopped there as he remembered the horrible time he had there. He took in a deep breath and said, "The Alliance mines, for a surveillance. Mortem found you in your dorm and what he saw was you throwing a knife at what appeared to be Mintoyae's head, so we assumed you were like us and hated him."

Eletius was slightly surprised, "Oh, you want him dead too?"

Mortem said, "I would like revenge on his daughter, but he will do as well."

She smiled creepily, "Then I think I might have found a better place after all."

Clark whined, "Oh great, anyone else I'm missing?"

Maraich chuckled, "Unless you really want to have Lys…"

"No, no, having him executed was a good idea. Now continue because this is getting better."

"Yes sir. Anyway, after a year of seeing your actions, we've decided to allow you to enter. At least whenever the right time came."

Clark finished, "Which was today. However, we, or at least everyone but these two, don't trust you until we can confirm you'll stay with us."

Eletius smiled, "Which I will."

"Good, then we can settle on that for now. Anyway, lunch should be coming up."

And it did. A Gardevoir came around with a food trolley passing food out to everyone. It was a plate of vegetables and fruits, at least for Eletius, and everyone else on the table got meat. As they ate, Eletius asked a question, "How exactly can I get out and do the things I need to do?"

Clark said, "Well, first off, you're stuck here for a while until four more days, so might as well get used to Team Flare's, um, hospitality, if you want it called like that."

Eletius sighed, "You're saying I have to put up with assholes…"

"Yes, in order to get others here. Now, shut up, eat your food, and maybe we can the rules instated well."

Eletius groaned, but just went with it and ate her food. After lunch, the assassin and spy left, but Eletius was still with Clark. Clark was asked, "Why did you choose me of everyone here?"

Clark chuckled, "Oh, there's a reason."

She grabbed his throat asking impatiently, "Then tell me."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you."

She let go and he told her, "Besides the fact that you hate Mintoyae and want to kill him, you know the place inside and out, sort of?"

"To a certain degree, yes."

"And know a few who you can also get into Flare?"

"Yes."

"Then that's the most of it, that, and, um, you're not going to be alone since someone else liked the idea of you staying in their dorm."

Eletius's eyes widened protesting, "Hello no! I won't be staying in someone else's dorm. Either you move or…"

Clark crossed his arms, "Or what? I can get those two here and straighten you out in half a minute if you want to act like a child. You're staying in that dorm and I don't care about what you like or don't like."

He got up and left as Eletius groaned, but got up and went to her new dorm. She's going to have to get used to the rule set here, and the physical works of the place, in order to get her plan done, but she was wondering if this was even a good idea.

(Back in Unova)

At the Alliance mines, Mintoyae was waiting for Eletius. It would've taken at lunch to get there and back, but it was past lunch and she wasn't back yet. Mintoyae went to Makias, being in the security office, and asked, "Hey Makias, where's that crybaby daughter of yours?"

Makias knew who he was talking about and said, "Eletius? I don't know. I'm starting to think that firing her was a good idea."

"Well, don't forget you wanted her a second chance…"

"And I was wrong, ok, I thought maybe she could learn, but I don't think it will happen anytime soon."

"Course it won't, when she gets back, I'm getting rid of her."

Mintoyae walked back to his office as Makias just sighed seeing how this whole event was just insane. Ever since Eletius was a Combusken, she's had a dislike for Mintoyae. And when she became a Blaziken, well, it got worse. Makias tried to fix it as soon as possible, but it failed and now he's a got a rebellious, out-for-blood daughter.

(Back in Kalos)

And speaking of the daughter, Eletius is back in her dorm, only to mumble and grumble about how she has to put up with someone. She sat on her bed and… wait, wait a minute. There was one bed in the room. Either Clark was mistaking… or she was stuck sleeping with someone else… as in… touching her.

She got off the bed and already was about to strangle Clark as she was not, ever in her time, going to sleep with a guy in the same bed… and definitely not a girl because she didn't want to be pictured as a homo.

She darted off out of the room, only to bump into a Lucario who fell to the ground looking up at her. He was slightly stunned from it, but saw a sexy looking Blaziken look down on him as Eletius snapped, "Watch it asshole!"

The Lucario stood up slowly as Eletius walked away. He smirked, "Nice bitch."

Meanwhile, Eletius stomped down the hallway back out to the main area as she yelled, "Hey Clarky fucko!"

Some heard that and held their laughter as Clark mumbled, "Shit, does this Blaziken have to have such a bad attitude?"

Eletius came up to him as he was about to get spieled. She yelled in his face, "I'm supposed to sleep with a male in there?!"

"Technically yes."

She grabbed his throat and lifted him up snarling, "Listen here, I will not sleep with anyone in the same room, unless they want to become part of it."

"And you better put me down before you get your first jail sentence here. Now, you'll be sleeping in that room until we can get you a second bed by all means you'll stay be sleeping with that Lucario."

Her eyes went into confusion as she saw that Lucario…

She dropped him, "You're saying that that Lucario is…"

"His name is Erick. He's the one who sleeps in that dorm. However, he's a bit of what you called the other two so watch out."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll paralyze…"

"And another thing, he's a well-respected employee. If you cause any harm to him, then depending on what happened, you can get either imprisonment or death penalty. So I suggest, don't cause any problems."

Eletius just growled and walked away as Clark shook his head, "It sucks that we can't use Maraich otherwise we would have no use for this bitch."

Eletius went back to "her" dorm and found the Lucario sitting on the bed as he had a slightly lewd smile. She closed the door, but she growled, "Don't even think about it."

Erick just chuckled, "Oh? Why not?"

"Because it isn't happening anytime… ever."

"Really? Well, maybe when we…"

She shot him a glare, "I said it ain't happening."

Erick just shook his head as this was going to be a tough nut to crack; only it might cost him his limbs and teeth. Eletius left the dorm and wandered off up the hallway, opposite from the main rooms. She found herself led into another hallway as she asked herself, "Where the…"

The hallways began to seem repeat themselves as Eletius kept on walking through, seeing the same dorm rooms. She kept on walking and then started to wonder what place this was. The lights began to darken and soon it went near black. It kinda sucked she wasn't a dark type, or a psychic, and would've been able to see where the hell she was going.

The hallways became pitch black and all she saw was nothing. Then a voice appeared, "Eletius."

She heard it and looked to it, but walked into a wall, then stumbled back, back on the other wall. She turned and missed the hallway crossway and she went into the wall, but still heard her name being called. She tried to ignore it, but it kept on calling as she mumbled, "Where the hell…"

Then everything went black as she went out.

Eletius woke up in a hospital as two doctors were over her along with Clark, who had a smile on his face, trying to hold back his laughter. To Eletius, she got cross and asked, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Clark just said, really holding back the giggles, "No matter how many times it happens, all the new Pokémon fall into the Dark Hallways."

"The what?"

"The Dark Hallways are a name that we use to call those halls you just went into. There's a lot of Haunters around there and they enjoy a good catch. Usually after once, rarely twice, the Pokémon get the point and stay away."

Eletius sat up, "Then why don't you tell your leader to get his fatass up and clean them out?"

"We tried, it failed. Even dark types go in and don't usually come back out, unless they come back within the week. So, we just alarm most Pokémon to not go there."

She got off the medical bed, "Oh, and I'm going to listen?"

Clark shook his head, "Well, unless there's some stubbornness that the two didn't tell us about, I highly suggest you start to listen because you saw what happened. Lights go out, your name is called…"

"Hold on, how did…"

"Oh I got my Absol that can take out the surface ones."

"Surface ones?"

Clark nodded, "The surface ones. The deeper you go the harder the Haunters and Gengars get, and the more chances of you never returning."

"This base?"

"Believe it or not this place was built on a graveyard, ok? There's one area that everyone stays away from because of haunted curses and shit like that, and now nobody can enter. Of course, why should you care?"

"Exactly."

She had enough and was going to her dorm, only for Clark to say as she left, "This Blaziken, out of everyone here, is going to get in a lot of trouble."

Eletius would, soon enough, and worse than trouble, but let's not spoil the future just yet. She marched off and went to her dorm, and without being surprised on bit, she opened the door and found that Lucario lying in bed on his back. Erick looked her with that lewd male smile as he stretched himself out, only for Eletius to cross her arms, "If I'm thinking of what you're thinking, then I suggest you back off or else it's getting ripped off."

Erick went back to a normal laying position asking, "Do you have to be so distant?"

"Distant? You're a fucking stranger I'm stuck sleeping with and I have plans to do so I think you better get off that bed if you know what's good for you."

"This is MY bed. I'll let you share…"

And Eletius went over and threw Clark off as he rolled onto the floor and looked up, seeing Eletius in bed taking the whole thing up. She wrapped herself up and went to sleep as Erick shook his head mumbling, then went into the same bed as well. Eletius murmured, "If you do anything, I'm going to rip off you dick."

Erick snickered and just slept on the bed behind Eletius. He wanted to bang this girl, but at the same time he thought it would probably be safer to let it first develop, and then bang her.

(In Unova)

In Unova, Mintoyae and Makias gave up hope on Eletius. Mintoyae called up that place and Eletius never came. Mintoyae asked Kereesha to do it and through the whole trip, she told him Eletius was nowhere. This already gave the idea Eletius abandoned her job and gave the finger. Mintoyae said to hell with her as Makias was massively disappointed.

Mintoyae was going to the espionage office to where Yema was and was going to ask for her to go get Eletius. He went in and found the Sceptile humming away as she sat at her desk. Mintoyae entered as Yema looked up and cheerfully smiled, "Hi dad, something up?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Yep, you're needed."

"What is it this time? Thief? Robber? Or do you finally want Ash…"

"The last option I'll do by myself. I need you to go find Eletius and bring her here."

Yema titled her head in confusion, "That's it?"

"Yeah, nothing big."

"And… then what?"

"I'll straighten her out, and arrest her."

Yema shrugged and went for it as her father gave her some boring tasks, but this was so far this one was the lamest one yet. Anyways, after she left, Mintoyae went to his dorm and laid down on the bed, only for Kereesha to come on by and join him. She asked, "Everything ok?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Yeah, just a pain in both Makias's and my ass."

"Well, maybe Eletius will rethink it?"

"Doubt, that's like Mella…"

Kereesha almost scolded, "Mintoyae, we went through that."

"Yes, yes, I know, but you know I'm going to gripe."

"Then don't. She's your daughter and you should love her no matter what."

"*sigh* fine."

Kereesha smiled, "Better."

She hugged in tightly as Mintoyae hugged her back and the two went to sleep.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So, it's going to bounce back and forth between the mines of Unova and the Team flare base, just for you to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I developed a system on writing down ideas and as soon as I get the closet turned into a writing space I can get stories made faster and better. I won't do like the betrayal where I set a limit on days because that fucked up half my year, and I now finally learned why some stories take months.**

 **Anyways, credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

Well, Eletius now has some issues with her dormmate as she couldn't stand having some other guy touch her. Rape and go was her thing, this… this she didn't want. She woke up finding that Erick was holding her from behind and pushed him off, waking him up abruptly.

He grunted, "Do you mind?"

Eletius snarled, "Oh yes, I mind that you were touching me."

"Hey, it's my bed also. I suggest…"

"Oh no, I suggest you listen to what I say. I don't care…"

Erick rolled his eyes and fired a little aura ball at her gaining her attention. He explained, "Maybe Clark did not tell you, but I'm one of the higher employees. That means I tell you what to do. Now, I won't do inappropriate things to you unless you're willing, but that means when something is to be done a certain way, it's going to be done like that. This isn't the babyish mines you worked for, this is Flare, get used to it."

He walked out the door as Eletius seriously wanted to rip off his arms and shove them down his throat and up his ass. She got up and left the room, only for Clark to be outside waiting for her to get out. When she left, Clark asked, "Eletius?"

Eletius groaned, "Great, one prick after another, what the fuck now?"

"Well you're going to be part of the Team Flare organization, so I suggested to the superiors that maybe you should have a run through on the rules, regulations, and other things like that."

"And I have to wear human clothes?"

"No, well, depending on what you do. Walking around in public areas, yes, here, no. However, you're getting a designated uniform anyway so don't hold your head so high that you won't need one. Now, come on, I'd like to get this over with so I can drive off to those mines."

Eletius asked, "The Alliance ones?"

"Yep, we have three spies already there. Not the ones you met… but one of them is actually a kid of that Minto character."

"Who?"

"Oh, she's not a spy-spy, but she might give ya bits here and there."

"I asked, who?"

"Oh, his daughter… Mella."

Eletius was a bit surprised on that. Truth be told, Mella didn't work for Flare, but for bribes here and there, she gave them some private information she could get simply by going into the security office of mine 2 and grab something. She's vice chief, so she can go in and go out.

Anyway, Clark led Eletius down the hallway into the main area, and then turned around to hallway that was perpendicular to the cafeteria room. They went down and kept walking there until Clark led her up to a door that was the entrance to the filing room.

Inside, papers and yellow file holders were stacked high and stuffed in cabinets, some even spilling out, only to make a mess on the floor and a waste of space. Eletius asked, "What is this place? The dump?"

Clark answered, "It's nicknamed the info dump, but it's actually the filing office. Now", pulling out a folder, "here are the rules you're gonna read and follow. I don't care for any kind of protests because we can simply ship you back to those mines."

He gave it to her as she rolled her eyes and swiped it out of his hands, then asked, "The whole thing?"

"It's only a hundred or so pages of bureaucratic bullshit, contracts, rules, and fine print."

Eletius groaned once more, as she started with page one and read through, feeling bored and tired of it.

(In Unova)

While she reads the foundations of bureaucracy, in the mines, the meeting room was full of some leaders of other mines, Rocket, and Alliance. The leader of Alliance was now Hux, after finally getting his ass high enough in ranks, and he brought along the last one, and the one that was in the prequel, who was Kara Eyre, and both came to this meeting as a way of a reunion and to talk useless shit about everyone. Mintoyae also invited some of his own friends, Ganivus and Gary, only Gary will come on in after the meeting.

Anyway, inside, Hux, Kara, Alezek, Mintoyae, Makias, two other mine leaders, named Markku and Jessika, and Yamito were at the table as everyone was waiting for Ganivus to appear. After a few minutes, the Gallade finally made it, looking worn out and out of breath. Mintoyae smiled, "Well, it seems you've made it."

Ganivus got into his seat, "Hey, I'm not young anymore and four kids wears ya out."

Hux shut everything, "You two can talk later, now's the time to get everything straightened up here."

He stood up and went over to a screen that hung by the wall as it turned on showing the world map. He pointed over the southern end of the Orre region, "Now, most, err, half of you know that there used to be a team called Cipher?"

Everyone, excluding Mintoyae, his son, and grandson, nodded as Hux continued, "Well, it seems as though they decided to come back to life and rain hell on us."

Then a picture of a Lucario, a Pidgeot, and a Garchomp appeared, only to have darker, blacker, and scarier versions of them below each picture. Hux began, "Currently Cipher has come back to life thanks to three things: Team Flare, this technology they have that comes from some kind of non-human/non-Pokémon life called Daleks and Cybermen, don't ask, and Mintoyae's family's nightmare side bullshit."

Everyone looked to Alezek, Yamito, and Mintoyae as Hux cleared his throat and said, "Yes, anyway, after that, Cipher has created, interestingly, some of their own styled nightmare sided Pokémon after genetically altering the mega evolutionary patterns. AKA, Mintoyae, you're now replaced."

Mintoyae facepalmed himself as he had a new issue to deal with. Kara continued, "And to make this matter worse, Team Flare and Aether have this technology after all three created their own alliance. Scavenger, Skull, Aqua, Rocket, and we are not as well made for this, but thankfully, unlike the natural ones, these artificial nightmares are only made with Pokémon that have mega evolutions."

Hux continued further, "And to top it off, those pictures aren't the real looks, these are."

He showed a picture that was taken from actual grunts that showed a Lucario, at least 5 feet tall, dark, black, silver, and each arm had a sharp blade that acted like a Wolverine claw. Next was a Pidegot that had talons as sharp as Yema's fingers, one giant black bird at 9 feet, and then a Garchomp that had giant sword blades for hands, and a killer glare that stood about 7.5 feet.

Everyone was kind spooked as some thought Mintoyae was scary, but this shit even made Mintoyae cringe. Ganivus raised his hand, "Hold on, you're saying that… any Pokémon with a…"

Then a pan went to the back of his head, causing some pain as a voice appeared, "Ganivus, don't think of it."

It was Uremia that entered the room with an unhappy look, causing Mintoyae and Makias to chuckle, "Look who joined."

Uremia then smiled innocently, going up to Ganivus, saying, "Don't get any funny ideas."

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry dear."

She laughed, and then asked Hux, "Well, what exactly is this though?"

Hux explained, "Well, according to out spies, at least the ones who got back, it's more or less some kind of genetic activation. Example, um, Mintoyae's changing back and forth at his will. That's what it is. One issue is that none of the Pokémon here appear cute and cuddly. The Gardevoirs, Audinos, and, don't ask how, even a Latias, was some scary shit. Sharp, scary, dark, and deadly, nothing more."

Mintoyae asked, "Hold on, one thing I don't get is… are these per…"

"No, oddly. Unlike you, these activations can be removed anytime."

Kara continued, "But to have a world full of you is the last thing we need."

Mintoyae sarcastically laughed, "Oh, ha-ha, very funny. And only Team…"

"Technically the three I stated have it, but…"

He smiled deviously as Markku stood up with a small looking disc. He gave it to Hux, who put the disc into the projector, and then it showed a Team Alliance file that provided the procedures for artificial nightmare evolving. Makias raised his hand, "So… you're saying… I could…"

Kara nodded, "Correct, you can. However, one cost is that it takes about five hours in the current methods, then there's usually an hour to make sure there isn't any kind of mental corruption, and then that's it."

Makias smiled as Hux shot it down, "But, nobody in this fucking Team, Alliance or Skull, is getting anything. There isn't enough and the last thing I need is to have someone become Mr. Hyde and got on a slaughter. Ok, now, recent issues that have happened lately include… oh, my mother died, hmm… ok, on second thought, meeting over, I have to go clean all the shit out of my mother's house."

He left off as everyone was confused on what happened. They shook their heads and left one by one, Ganivus and Uremia in a slight quarrel on the nightmare evolving, and Mintoyae sitting there by himself as he tried to comprehend the fact that hell might break loose. And to top it off, Yema entered in the room as she had a small smile, "Hey dad."

Mintoyae nodded, "Yema."

"Hate to break whatever mood you're in, but I couldn't find her."

Mintoyae turned to her, "What?"

"Where did you send her?"

"To Mallowver town. You checked around?"

"I even asked Pokémon around there and they never seen a Blaziken pass by."

"Shit."

Mintoyae put his face in the two hands on the table as Yema asked, "Why did you send her out anyway?"

"Because I figured she could be useful for once and instead she acts like a bitch who owns the place."

Yema shrugged, "Eh, I guess that's how she is, but did you really think she would do it right?"

"No, and now she's gone period."

"Well…"

Yema turned into her nightmare form as Mintoyae got her idea and denied, "Killing her isn't an option… right now. First, try to find her between today and tomorrow. Can't do that, well, then we'll wait until she does appear, then arrest her."

She changed back and nodded with a gleeful smile, "Ok."

And skipped out of the room as Mintoyae sat down trying to figure out where Eletius disappeared off to.

(In Kalos)

After reading a lot of bureaucratic bullshit that even a lawyer would want to commit suicide on, Eletius agreed to it, not remembering a percent worth, and signed it on the paper. She was hoping this would end well for her as everyone else in her opinion can go die under a Snorlax's ass.

Clark led her out of the room and up the hallway, passing the intersection. Eletius asked, "I thought…"

Clark nodded, "Yes, yes, but one more thing we need to do."

"And what is that? More bullshit papers?"

"No, luckily. Just a medical exam."

She rolled her eyes at the necessity of it. The two got to the place which was a room that had a glass barrier inside and behind it was a chair. Eletius asked, "Is it me, or are you bullshitting me?"

Clark laughed, lying, "Nope, just a chair, now sit down."

He opened the glass door, and led Eletius to the chair. He geustered for her to sit and she did, but was very impatient and ordered, "Look, make it fast, ok?"

"Of course, of course."

The door closed and then a hissing sound was heard. Eletius asked, "What the hell… is… going… on…"

She began to feel very sleepy and collapsed asleep in the chair. Clark turned off the gas and relieved, "Thank Arceus she's an idiot. The muscular, brawny ones are usually the dumbest, but that doesn't mean useless."

(Time passing by seven hours)

After the time passed, Eletius woke up on a regular chair at a table as Clark was sitting at the opposite end. Eletius stood up violently and yelled, "YOU BETER EXPLAIN YA LITTLE…"

Clark lifted up a bowl of soup, "Here, eat this."

Eletius crossed her arms, "Another trick?"

"No, no, that was the only thing."

He passed it over as she asked, "And why should I eat it?"

"Because you get angry when you get hungry, I think. That and it's passed lunch."

Eletius asked, "How long was I…"

"Um, about seven hours…"

"SEVEN HOURS!?"

"Hold on, there was a reason."

He smiled creepily as Eletius took the bowl and asked, "What?"

"Well, have you ever wanted to be like that Sceptile girl, scaring the shit out of your enemies, killing the ones you hate, things like that?"

Eletius slowly nodded, "Yeah, a couple times… why?"

Clark laughed, "Well, that contract wasn't the normal one. It was an instantaneous hire contract, meaning you signed it, you're one of us now."

Eletius was confused, angry, and wondering what just happened. She asked, "Fine, but…"

"Hold on, I'm explaining. You see, a while back… An old team called Cipher came back to life, after being wrecked by several bastards, and I think Mintoyae's ex-trainer friend as well, I don't know. Anyway, they devised a way this time to, instead of making shadow Pokémon… they created a way to make nightmare forms."

Eletius now got his idea and asked, "Wait, nightmare forms? You mean…"

"Yep, Cipher has seen many of the events of what that damn Greninja has done and they created a way to give a Pokémon their own nightmare side. The only drawback is that only Pokémon that can mega evolve can have this side," Clark smiled that creepy smile, "one of them being you."

Eletius asked, "Me?"

Clark nodded, "Yes, you."

"You're saying…"

"Well, that whole process wasn't a medical exam. The whole reason you're here is because with that nightmare evolution, you can kill Mintoyae and we can take down the mines. It's a very simple process, and it requires several night-forms, you, and an open target to get in."

Eletius was trying to get this, only for Clark to say, "Also, if you haven't known, because Cipher is teamed with us… most of the Pokémon here with the mega ability… has that form installed."

"Wait, wait, even…"

"Even Erick, yes, and no two forms are the same. Now, if you want we can see your form here."

He got up and went to the end of the room as Eletius finished her food, and stood up. Eletius asked, "How?"

"Just focus on something you despise the most, and then focus it into your body."

Eletius nodded and began thinking of a past dream. She had it where she and Mintoyae were fighting over power of the mine. The duel was extreme, the tenseness of the fight growing, her anger flowed through her. She felt everything of it, and then… something happened.

Her body began to change as she grew up and her limbs grew out. Her feathers became black and red as her eyes, blue and red, her talons were death pincers, sharp as sword blades, her body increased in muscle tone and she was at the height of 7' 6". Her whole back was on fire as she stopped glowing and she looked over as she exclaimed, "What the hell?!"

She looked over and started to like her new body as Clark explained, "All I warn is not to walk around in that all day, because males will look at you all day long."

Eletius didn't listen and asked, "Ok, now how do I…"

"Just think about it, literally."

Eletius thought of her regular, boring self and she turned back into her regular form. Clark further said, "Now, I assume you know what the hell to do?"

Eletius rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know what the hell to do. Can I leave and get my siblings?"

"Uh, no, we can't trust you yet."

"Ha, yeah, and you trust me with…"

"Because you're still staying here. And, are you going back there?"

"Hell no."

"Then that's why we allowed to give you the form. We don't trust you fully until about the time of three more days."

Eletius asked, getting into her impatient sass, "Hold a minute, you told me I'm a member, then say I'm not?"

"No, now you're changing all the words around. You are a member, but we don't trust you fully yet."

"I'm beginning to understand why your butts get kicked by a bunch of…"

"Ok, shut up before I change the superiors' minds on the decision. Besides, we almost succeeded for you to know."

"Mhm and what do you got now?"

"A lot of regretting, executing that orange haired dumbass, and cursing out that asshole who stopped him. Now, off to your new security post, AND NO USING THAT FORM UNLESS 100% NECESSARY!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs so suddenly to where even Eletius jumped a bit. Clark calmed down and said, "Ok, before I blow my top off again, let me get you to the security area where you'll be working."

Clark led her out of the room and the two strolled along out of the hallways, across the main room, and to an area that was half the main room's size, but contained a lot of Pokémon and humans. A few humans were in metallic and robotic suits as they found a way how to go in and out with little issues. Eletius asked, "Do Pokémon go into those robots?"

Clark answered, "So far, only Gardevoirs and Gallades can go into them. Honestly, it's better for humans to use since it protects against bullets, basic shrapnel, and even a few Pokémon attacks. But, it has some issues of explosions, special attacks, and anything like that."

After the mini tour, they made it to where the higher up security guards were and Clark said, "Ok, here's who'll be joining you *until she fucks up*."

The group consisted of two humans, a Machomp, and…

"Hell no!"

Eletius said as she saw Erick there as well. Clark asked, "Why do I get the feeling these two aren't on good sides."

Erick chuckled, "well Eletius, it seems like you're not having a good da…"

Eletius grabbed his neck as she seethed, "Oh no, I'm having a great day, but you're making a hole in it."

Clark tried to ease her, "Eletius, calm down."

The Machomp said, "Let go now."

Erick asked, "Sh'es got hers?"

Clark nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure."

He glowed as Eletius didn't know what the hell happened and then Erick grew a foot less than Eletius as his body was now bright white with several spikes on his body, mainly his arms, and holding two bone rushes with two sharp blades per wrist. Eletius let go as she exclaimed, "What the hell?!"

Clark asked, "Is this your new catchphrase?"

Erick smugly asked, "Now, I think we get the…"

Eletius charged at him as Erick dodged under and grabbed her left leg and tripped her, sending her face first on the floor, "… the point since…"

Eletius fired an ember, only for Erick to swing it back and slam both bones on her leg, causing a shriek of pain to exit after one of her bones did break, "… I'm better at controlling my form. Now, send her to the hospital."

Clark helped Eletius get up, despite the pain, and said, "I'll get her to the infirmary."

Erick nodded, taking off his form, and the two walked off to the hospital. There, a Blissey was healing Eletius's broken leg; luckily it was a small facture. The doctor just smiled, "It'll be up and ready by tomorrow. All I suggest is that you take care of it and don't put strain on it."

Eletius mumbled something as Clark helped her up and out. He helped her to her dorm as the Blaziken mumbled, "The next time… I see him… I gonna…"

Clark stopped her, "Eletius, please, you got your leg broken. The least you can do is shut the fuck up and actually listen to the doctor."

"Hey, I didn't think he'd use that mother fucking form on me!"

"HA, I told you he had it. Besides, that shows you what happens if you piss of someone here with a mega evolve and that can nightmare evolve."

They got to her dorm and Clark told her, "Now, you go in, I gotta go to Unova because I got my ass chosen for this shit. Don't fight Erick until you know how to."

He left off as Eletius just rolled her eyes and gave him the middle talon. She entered and found Erick on the bed laying on his side with that smile. Eletius asked, "Oh, now you're going to rape me?"

Erick laughed, "No, no, just feeling a little lonely, nothing more."

"Mhm, bullshit coming from your mouth."

"Well, that doctor told you to not to put strain, so…"

"Keep the hell out of my head."

She got on the bed as Erick hugged her from behind, only for Eletius to further say, "And your dick away from me."

Erick softly chuckled as both went to sleep, only for Eletius ready herself just in case "someone" needed castration.

(To the Border of Kalos)

Yema was getting tired of the searching and just wanted to go back to her room with Martin. She knew this was her job, but she's literally done a near 15 mile length survey of the area and has even talked to Pokémon that go nearly double the distance.

She got back to the main road as she began asking herself, "Why couldn't Eletius just put up with dad and do what she's supposed to do? Chasing her all over Kalos, Unova, and whatever in between isn't what I call work."

Then her ears caught a sound of something as a truck was coming her way. She hid behind the trees and saw that the truck passing by was a Flare truck. She changed into her nightmare form and quickly ran to catch up with it.

In that truck, Clark and two other guys were driving their way to the mines. They were going to bribe off Mella once again to get something, but Clark doubted since she did tell them that she was getting closer to getting herself into the mess and would rather not do it than risk anything. Of course, that didn't stop them.

Clark told the driver, because he was too nervous on the whole driving portion, "Make sure that you park in 'reserved' area. I don't want anyone finding out that we're around there sneaking out with facts and knowledge."

The driver nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'll…"

Then a knife came through the window that went into his head as the second screamed, "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING…"

The knife went out, only for another blade to cut out the roof and the van to begin stopping. The hole was cut and a hand came down and grabbed the second guy out as Clark wet himself. He stuttered, "Gotta run, gotta run, gotta…"

Then a face appeared at the door's window as it was Yema smiling a psychopathic smile, causing Clark to scream, "AAAAAHHHH!"

Yema disappeared, only for hand to come back through the hole and grab Clark out of his seat and through the top, then get flung out of the van and back first on the path. Yema stood over him with a smile, "Aw, did someone get hurt?"

She pulled a knife finger out, "Well, I can solve that."

Clark begged, "W-wait, wait, there's gotta be something I can do! Anything!"

Yema placed the tip of the finger on her chin, rubbing it asking, "I don't know, what could you do for me?"

"I-I can tell you some things!"

"Like?"

"W-well, what do you want to know?"

Yema placed a finger to the top of his forehead as Clark shrugged trying to avoid it, "Hmm… I'm looking for someone and I'm sure you would like to know who it is."

"Wh-who?"

She bent down, "I'm looking for a Blaziken named Eletius. Tell me where she is and I'll let you…"

Clark blurted out, "SHE'S AT TEAM FLARE!"

Yema was shot with that, then she pulled Clark up suddenly, grabbing his shoulders in questioning anger, "What do you mean at Team Flare?"

Clark fucked up, but it was this or him being dead. He explained, trying not to give too much away by adding a few lies, "Sh-she just got hired today. She said she wanted to join us to get away from Team Alliance, that's all!"

Yema dropped him as she then knocked him out with a swift blow. She took off her form as she had to drag Clark back to the mines. Grabbing his leg, she began dragging but had the reoccurring thought, ' _Eletius? Flare? Makias and dad won't like it_.'

It was about to become a long, long story, hopefully.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Now, one note I guess I should throw in, the credits to Xbyt92 gets repetitive since it's in literally almost every chapter so I decided to say this: semi-collaboration with Xbyt92 since he gives me ideas for the chapters.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

(In Unova)

Yema was carrying Clark on her shoulder as she was getting tired of carrying the guy from Kalos. She made it to the mines, only for the two guards there to see her in the distance as one asked, "Isn't that the psycho Sceptile?"

The other one nodded, "Yeah."

Yema came up to them as she just nodded and they stepped aside. She carried Clark down the tunnel to where the mine entrance was. After kicking the doors opened, she walked in and went to Mintoyae's office, only then to find him and Makias in the same room.

Yema told the two, "Well, I found this guy, and Eletius."

Makias and Mintoyae looked to each other in slight surprise as Makias asked, "Well, where is she?"

"I think she's a Flare now."

Makias's expression was now in dead shock, "Sh-sh-she's… a-a…"

"A Flare."

She dumped Clark on the floor and asked, "What can I do with him?"

Mintoyae said, "Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, I want to talk with him."

"Dad, he's…"

"He might have more on it, so once I get whatever I want, then you can do whatever… but… don't kill him."

Yema smiled, "Of course."

She left as Mintoyae told Makias, "I want you to leave also. *sigh* this might be long."

Makias was unsure, but nodded and left as well. Mintoyae sat up and kicked Clark in the balls lightly, seeing that would wake him up which it did. Clark just stirred a bit and looked up seeing a Greninja stand over him. He looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Mintoyae turned on the translator, "In my office."

Clark spun his head as he asked, "Hold on, hold on, are you… are you that Greninja?"

"Which one?"

"The flying devil one?"

"Yes."

Clark stood up, then tilted his head, "Honestly, you look pretty short… and old."

Mintoyae nonchalantly said, "That's my nightmare form stupid. Two, this is my normal height, and three I'm not old."

"You sound like a guy in his late forties."

Truth be told, Mintoyae, in human years, would've been around his mid-forties. Mintoyae said, "That's not why you're here."

"Yes, I assume that was your psychotic daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Yema, if you forgot."

"She's most of the time called the Psycho Sceptile."

"Aside of that, the main point here is that you know where Eletius went, correct?"

"Yes."

Mintoyae sat down, "Then tell me, where?"

"At a Flare base."

"Where?"

Clark lied, "I don't know. She was moved to a base that was within Kalos."

"Kalos alone is vague."

"Yes, but that is all I know."

Mintoyae stood up again, "Well, unless you tell me where, I think you'll be seeing my daughter for a while."

Clark's face went into fear, "H-hold on, I swear that's all I know!"

"Oh, extra info can be pried, just you see. Yema!"

Yema reentered, as Mintoyae ordered, "I'm done with him, take him off to the prison… and give him a nice 'treatment'."

Yema gave that creepy smile, "Yes dad."

And she pulled a rope from behind her as Clark said, "W-wait, is this necessary?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Oh yes."

Yema tied up Clark's hands and arms as the man screamed, "I don't my arms cut off!"

"Cut off? No, no, just little cuts here and there. But Yema, make sure he gets as much pain with the least amount of lacerating."

Yema nodded and dragged Clark kicking and screaming, "YOU MOTHA FUCKING FROAKIE!"

The door closed behind as Mintoyae say back at his desk and pretended that nothing happened.

(In Kalos)

In Kalos, a team of search and rescuers were going off to go find Clark. The team consisted of two humans, Erick, two Mienshaos, and Eletius was dragged along by Erick. They were discharged and the whole team was sent off in a truck to Unova.

On the way, figures, Eletius wanted to bust open the doors, grabs Erick's head, and grind it against the tires watching the blood spray everywhere. If he had a metal skull, time to test its strength. Erick saw her hostility and asked, "Something wrong Eletius?"

Eletius told him, "No, *not yet*."

"You do realize I can read minds?"

"Then stay the fuck out of mine!"

Her outburst caused everyone to look at her as she turned the opposite way and crossed her arms. The drive, luckily, was quiet as no one wanted to pop any kind of talk, wondering if Eletius would simply blow another fuse.

After an hour of travelling, the truck made it to the mines, only about 200 feet away from the actual entrance. The Flare grunts got it parked away where it was close enough to simply walk on in, but also far away enough so the guards don't see them. Yeah, the problem with bushes. Anyway the men stayed in the truck, figures, and the Pokémon were instead sent out.

At 50 feet, still behind a bush, the Pokémon were going to have to knock out the guards. Erick gestured, "Eletius?"

Eletius crossed her arms again as Erick said, "Alright then, Hjeur, Uhika?"

The two Mienshaos nodded and both went around and…

Then two knocked out the guards sending both of them falling to the ground. The two nodded as Erick told Eletius, "Sometimes having a set of twins are good."

Eletius asked, not really caring, "They're twins?"

"Yep."

"Well then maybe they can kick the shit out of set of twins I know."

"Unless those twins you know get in the way, they won't be bothered because they have no purpose right now."

Eletius growled as she wanted to kill literally anyone who was a friend of relative, in-law or blood, to Mintoyae. Anyway, they went over to the entrance and quietly ran down there, even though it was work period and anyone could wander around. At the bottom, Eletius said, "Wait."

Erick asked, "Hold on, you know this place. What they said was that Clark was dragged here, so where would he be?"

"The prison."

"What?"

"Look, anyone who's a criminal goes there. If not, then we have to get to Yema's office."

All three shook their heads, and all whispered in different sentences, but still on the phrase, "Are you crazy!?"

Eletius crossed her hands and barked back, "Hey you dragged me along, so I'm dragging you along here, now come on."

And, she led the way to the prison. There, Clark was strapped to a chair, in a cage, with Yema walking around him making slight, surface cuts around his body. She said, making a cut on his arm, "Come on, I've been going on this for nearly an hour and a half. I'll leave as soon as you tell me all the little secrets you know."

Clark yelled, "FUCK YOU!"

She giggled, "Sorry, I got Martin."

"Look, what the fuck can I tell you?! I got nothing!"

"Simple, tell me where Eletius is."

"I told you and your mother fucking father that I don't know where exactly she is!"

Yema made a cut on his left torso, "You know, after the time I spent being an assassin, I can tell when someone is lying… and I can tell you right now… you're lying."

"No I ain't!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I AIN'T!"

"Yes you aaare~"

"I ARCEUSDAMN SWEAR I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHERE SHE WENT! WHAT IS THERE MORE I CAN SAY?!"

Yema thought, "Hmm, dad was telling me something about you making your own nightmare forms."

"That shit is top secret, fuck you."

She laughed, "Really?"

And placed her knife finger on his neck, "Well, I can tell dad you refused to tell and…"

Clark yelled, "OK, OK! What do you want?"

She removed the finger, "Well, what is it?"

"The nightmare evolving is a process of modifying the mega evolution into what you and your fucking father have. That's what gave the whole idea to it and it was successful and now just about every mega evolving Pokémon we got has it."

He chuckled, "And let me say something, some of them are scary than you."

Yema titled her head, "Oh really?"

She cut the ropes, confusing Clark, "Wait you're letting me go?"

Yema gave him her signature smile, "Not even close."

And grabbed him up, then hung him by his feet, "Now, here's what I can do to change your mind on: Tell me where Eletius is… or I can cut out your spine and change your mind. What'll it be?"

A Chesnaut prisoner across the way said, "I say tell her to go suck her father's dick!"

Yema used her double tail and blow torched the Chesnaut, causing him to scream in agony, only to scare Clark further. He stuttered, "O-o-ok, h-here's where she is."

Yema asked, "Yes?"

"She's at the base near those snowy mountains. She's got herself the nightmare evolving and is getting trained to use it."

Yema dropped Clark, head first onto the ground, and said, "Much better."

She walked out as Clark asked, "Wait * _cage door closes_ * what about me?"

Yema looked, "You?"

She changed into her regular form and waved with a cheerful smile, "Have fun."

She walked away as Clark grabbed the bars and yelled at her, "YOU LITTLE TREECKO BITCH!"

And the main prison door closed as Clark sat on the floor, "The little bitch."

One prison said, "Her form is almost 6 and a half feet dumbass."

"Thanks you made me feel smaller *asshole*."

Meanwhile, Yema left and got back to the mine entrance, but she didn't know about the Flare gang that was hiding in one corridor. Once she passed by, the group got out of the corridor and to the prison. At the prison entrance, Eletius said, "Keep quiet, the assholes like to be loud."

They went in one by one as Erick didn't know the prisons were actually bad. All the other teams thought Mintoyae was too nicety nice with everything, but after this, Erick and the twins might reconsider pissing him off.

And speaking of pissing off, Clark saw them and waved, "Hey Erick, weird names, fire bitch, here!"

Erick nodded, "Yep, that's Clark."

They got up to him as Clark said, "Cut the damn bars and get me out of here."

Erick changed into his nightmare form and cut the bars, letting Clark escape with ease. Clark said, "Now to Mella."

Eletius and grabbed his suit, "Woah, whoa, wait fucking minute. We just saved your ass and now you want to talk with Mella?"

"Hey, you know I go to her every time I'm here."

"Well, call her and say you can't come for dinner."

"First off, she's a lesbian. Secondly, there's no dinner, and third, I'm the leading guy here."

"Well, fuck you!"

Erick face palmed, "So much for keep quiet."

Hjeur went to Eletius and slapped Eletius's back, causing her to spin around to see him saying, "Eletius, can we move now?"

Clark said, "Alright, I'll take Hjeur with me. You other three wait up."

They all agreed, with Erick making Eletius agree, and they went to their areas. Skipping time, Clark and Hjeur made it to the entrance of mine 2 using secret ways that, oddly, hasn't been found yet. However, back at the prison, Mintoyae, Yema, Makias, and a human chief entered in as Yema wanted to double check Clark by having her father go over.

When they got to the cage…

Yema exclaimed, "How did!?"

Mintoyae looked as the human chief said, "Someone came on in and cut the bars."

Mintoyae said, "Who?"

"Judging by the way it was cut, I'd say a Lucario."

Makias asked, "they couldn't have been here long."

One prisoner said, "I can tell you, but it'll cost you something."

Mintoyae walked over across and asked, "What?"

Next to the Chesnaut's cage was a Weavile that was slightly mental and was a bit creepy. He told Mintoyae, "I can tell you if you let me go away from these mines."

"Fine, who was it?"

"There were four Pokémon, two Mienshaos, a Lucario, and a Blaziken."

"Names?"

The Weavile smile represented Gollum's smile almost, "One was named Hjeur, then the Lucario who cut the bars named Erick, and then the one you want… Eletius."

Yema mumbled as she remembered Clark's words, "Little lying asshole!"

Mintoyae said, "Free him."

All three were perplexed as Mintoyae ordered louder, "I said free him."

The human chief nodded and unlocked the door, sending the Weavile running out of the prison like nobody's business. Mintoyae told Yema, "I bet Eletius and her new friends are here. Get them."

Yema nodded and ran off as Makias was in dead awe. Mintoyae saw it as the Blaziken said, "I… I don't believe it. My own daughter… I know she hated you and threatened to kill you but… I…"

Mintoyae patted him on the shoulder, "Calm down, she'll enjoy prison."

"Mintoyae, look, maybe if I…"

Mintoyae spun facing him, "No Makias, I learned this a long time ago, I never thought I'd really give true credit, but Alphonse told me that I had to discipline my kids because they did shit behind my back… I should've said the same to you. Eletius is now my concern and she's gonna get imprisoned and tortured. Sorry Makias, but this is how I'm gonna deal with it."

He walked out as Makias was both horrified, yet ashamed. Mintoyae was right and now he was going to see his own daughter get locked up and even beaten up for this.

In mine two, Clark and Hjeur made it to Mella's dorm as it was just her in there. Clark made it to the entrance as Mella asked, "Look who returned, what is it?"

Clark explained, "The usual bullshit."

"One of these days it's going to get me in jail and you won't get anything."

"Look, you helped me a lot, ok? The least you can do, if anything, is give me some information on what the hell is going on? Please?"

Mella sighed, "Ok, fine, what do you want?"

"That Sceptile…"

"Yes, my half-sister. What about her?"

"Well, does she know about this whole nightmare evolving thing?"

"No, unless you told her, but dad, Makias, my… nephew, and a couple humans no about it. And to top it off, they've semi-successfully made their own."

Clark yelled, "FUCK! Great, who exactly has this?"

Mella said, while pulling out a drink she got from her security office, "Well, I can tell you this. I got something that said it's only in the Ferrum region that they have it and it's only there for now. Basically, your asses are saved."

"Yes, yes, but is it fully…"

"Administrable? They made it perfectly safe last month."

"DOUBLE FUCK!"

"Yeah, take that on him."

"Fuck you, I have a wife."

"Well, you're loss. Anyway, leave, I told you whatever I knew, now leave."

Clark and Hjeur quickly left as Mella told herself, sipping the alcohol, "Two people I can't stand: Dad and Clark."

She drank her drink away as back to the van, Eletius was getting very impatient and Erick had to keep her from doing something stupid. Thankfully, Clark and Hjeur got back as Eletius groaned, "Finally."

Clark said, "Shut up, and get in before hell breaks loose."

Eletius rolled her eyes and followed along into the back of the truck as Clark got in the front with the human driver, and everyone else went into the back. However, once they left, Eletius asked, "What the hell took him so long?"

Hjeur answered, "It's called we had to make a stop for some business, I suggest you shut up and let us do so."

"Hey, I didn't ask to get dragged along."

Erick asked, "Wanna bet?"

"Fuck you."

"Don't mind…"

"FUCK… YOU!"

Clark, in the passenger seats, yelled, "Shut the fuck up you two."

Eletius just mumbled something under her breath as they continued their way to Kalos. Skipping over, they made it and on exiting the truck, Eletius was mumbling something as Erick told Clark, "Hopefully she'll get herself under control."

Clark shook his head, "Doubt it. Once you live a spoiled life… well, that sticks to just about everything, assuming she had a spoiled life."

They entered the place and Clark told them, "Well, judging from the fact that the place is almost empty, it's lunch time. C'mon."

He led everyone into the cafeteria, and popping up from behind were those two assassin/spies as they saw the group of returnees, well, return. As they walked into the cafeteria, Maraich asked Clark, "Well, look who's back."

Clark looked down to him and said, "Look, I got nicely cut in a lot of places. Next might've been by testicles so I suggest you shut up."

"Huh, who were you dealing with?"

"That fucking Sceptile Yema."

Maraich closed his mouth as he remembered the pain from it, and Mortem remembered his injury as well. Eletius looked as the two shut up, then asked, "What about her? She's not that scary anyway."

Maraich blurted out, "Do you even know what she did?!"

"No, not that I even care."

"Look, I got stuck in those mines before and I was getting my revenge on Mintoyae for sending Kiyask to ruin my life. I started off with Makias…"

That caught her attention, "Dad?!"

Maraich was now fucked as he quickly said, "Uh, well, um, yeah, but anyway, after that, I poisoned Kereesha, and one more thing I did was try to kill Hux."

Eletius rolled her eyes, "That dickhead?"

"Yeah, it failed, and when I tried to… kill Kereesha at gunpoint", lying that part since Eletius would've actually attacked, "then Yema came into the room and… well, sliced me up and put in such a condition."

Mortem continued, "Then I went to avenge him, but Yema sliced off… b-both my claws and I wound up in the hospital as well."

Clark was slightly scared as he asked, "Um, so when the hell was this?"

"A long while back."

"Define a long while; last week to me is a long while."

Maraich asked, "You know when Mintoyae was at the highest point to being as bad as Team Flare?"

"Yeah, I remember that. That was back when I was a teenager."

"That was around the time that those incidents happened."

Eletius asked, "Hold on, how old was Yema at the time?"

Mortem shrugged as Maraich said, "She was a couple months old, I think."

And that made all the heads in the group turn to Maraich as he asked, "What?"

Clark asked, "Wait, wait, that Pokémon… only…"

"There's more to it."

"Well come on, explain it."

"At the table."

They all sat down on one table and, after choosing their food and getting it, Maraich began to explain, "You see, Yema, unless I forgot, has a similar nightmare side to Mintoyae, who is…"

Clark nodded, wanting to skip it, "Yes, yes, her father, makes sense, but how the fuck did she get it that young?"

"One word: Kiyask."

Eletius said, "Another word: bullshit."

Maraich looked over, with an angry look growing on his face, "What do you mean bullshit?"

"That Kiyask shit is just a myth."

For those who don't know, Kiyask extremely rarely goes to the mines, he comes most times in dreams, you know, making out with Yema, aggravating Mintoyae, and being a "nice" uncle to Mintoyae kids and grandkids, despite having no relation to anyone.

Maraich slammed his fist on the table yelling, "HE IS NOT A MYTH!"

Eletius didn't budge as she asked, "Really? How?"

Maraich calmed down, but still had anger in his voice, "You don't what he did to me. He's raped me, tortured me, and done some of the worst things. I don't mind the body changing, but everything else he done is never going to be forgiven. He is a horrible beast, and you should be scared of him."

Eletius laughed out loud, as Clark asked, "Is she trying to piss of Maraich?"

Eletius said, "Look, I never seen this Kiyask guy anywhere. He's only a stupid myth that dad used to say as a way to help Mintoyae keep his reign."

Clark and the twins looked at each other as Mortem slapped himself and Maraich wanted to strangle her. Erick broke the ice, "Um, one minute."

He whispered to Eletius, "My dorm, now."

Eletius said back, "Fuck…"

"No fucking, just come."

Eletius rolled her eyes and followed Erick as Maraich calmed down, only for Uhika to ask, "I assume this is going to be normal?"

Clark said, "Her attitude is going to be normal, so I suggest get used to it."

Maraich left as Mortem said, "I suggest you straighten out Eletius because that was very disrespectful."

"Erick wanted her, ok? I didn't."

Mortem got up and walked to where Maraich went off to. Clark told the two Mienshaos, "Make sure both pairs don't kill each other, got it?"

They nodded as Clark finished up his food. Over to Erick's dorm, Eletius was in there as Erick just entered as she asked, "What is it?"

Erick said, "You don't know who you're messing with. Those two aren't just spies, they are also assassins, you know, kill and disappear?"

"Mhm, yeah, look, I don't honestly care for them anyway."

"Eletius, you need to treat everyone else in this base with respect and all you give them is everything but respect."

Eletius laughed, "HA, because why should I? I mean, it's not like anyone here is going to arrest…"

"Oh contraire, arresting for inappropriate behavior on the higher up staff is definitely worth it."

Eletius just groaned as Erick said, while leaving the dorm, "I suggest you change your attitude."

And left the dorm. Eletius just smirked, "What an asshole. Like I'm going to play by the rules."

"True."

Eletius heard the voice as she saw Italy in the corner once again. She barked, "What the fuck are you doing here now?"

Italy smiled, "Well, the usual, wife's out for a bit, Edward's runnin' the lab, Catherine still being the bitch she's always been, but with kids this time."

"And, the point is?"

"Well, maybe you'd like a bit of company? After all, I am a criminal myself and a trader."

"Criminal? Ha, yeah right, you look like a science human."

"The term is nerd, but I left my all black clothes at home. Anyway, I am a criminal."

"Ok, how?"

"Well, let's see: I murdered Ash and his Greninja at 16, once I got into the gym leader business, I traded with virtually all the criminal organizations out there, and I also had Sycamore get stuffed in a bag and stolen. He's alive, but he's trapped at Team Flare. And then, I guess I just enjoy fucking around with the law period."

Eletius wanted now to use slam and knock him right out, if she only knew it. She asked him sarcastically, "Ok, now tell me this since I'm soooo awestruck by your presence, why the actual fuck should I make a trade with you, hmm?"

Italy explained, "Well, what would you like?"

"Me out of here and Minto the Assho dead."

"Can do the first option, but not the second one. Next bullshit, I meant what would you like in simplicity?"

"Alcohol."

"Done."

He pulled out two bottle of Cayman Island dark rum, only to say, "Three gems."

"What?"

"Three ME gems, or $200."

"For two bottles?!"

"Hey, want it to not?"

Eletius griped and said, "I'll get it, fine, but it better be worth it."

"Well, as River Song said on Doctor Who… rule number one, the doctor lies."

And he disappeared within an instant. Eletius said to herself, "Mother fucking…"

And just left without finishing her sentence. Afterwards, the day was uninteresting since there was only little talk here and there, Eletius getting scolded a few times, and getting once again to the hospital after pissing off a Charizard and did a nightmare form Z.

At the end of the day, everyone went to their dorms and slept away, but back in Unova, Mintoyae had Yema put on constant watch for anyone who might be a suspect. He was sitting in his chair as he was looking over a picture that was taken a long while back. It was him with Makias, Neeliska, Kereesha, Delphi, his kids, Eve, Ganivus decided to drop by so he was in there too, Alphonse, but not Jan, and Gizel. Oh how he missed her. May have been a nuisance with her religion, but with the stories she told Edgar about angels and heroes, she was an angel in his eyes.

As he went through memories, Makias dropped by and said, "Mintoyae."

Mintoyae looked up, "Makias."

"You're getting a visit by an old friend."

"Who?"

"Brunet?"

"Oh, and I assume Luya as well?"

"Duh."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble. Anything else?"

Makias rubbed his talon on his back, "Yeah, um, another old friend."

"How many old friends do I got?'

"Uh."

Makias passed Mintoyae a latter that was from Alphonse saying…

"Fucking hell no."

Mintoyae cursed as they wanted to come on down to Unova as well. He didn't mind Alphonse or Jan, but they were bringing Ashley along as well. Makias said, "Look, worst thing that could happen is that you explode in rage and threaten to kill him. Besides, I don't know how you'll deal with this."

"Might find a way, why, what will you do?"

Makias smiled, "Oh me and Neeliska have a nice ride to Aloha for a week, gotta love these new laws."

"Yeah, they drag it down seeing that you have to wear human clothes."

"Shit, I forgot."

"Uh, it's fine, that's why I usually fly over to Aloha by myself."

"Well, you have fun, I'm going to have my fun."

"Yeah, and another kid."

Makias made a sweatdrop, "Um, hopefully not."

"Let me guess…"

"Well, no, I got 11 kids right now, and Neeliska is kinda in her prime with slight heat here and there so…"

"Well, that happened to Yema, scared the fuck out of her afterwards."

"What happened?"

"Well, she got what she wanted… she fucked me."

Well… that escalated quickly. Makias nodded, "Uh, yeah, hehe, see ya in a week."

"Yeah, enjoy your time in Aloha."

Makias left as Mintoyae stayed in his seat and said, "What can I do?"

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter here, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

Eletius woke up in her bed as she was, getting used to her new routine, feeling two things: Erick hugging her and his boner poking her. She flipped him over as he went slamming onto the floor. He snapped in pain, "What the hell?!"

Eletius smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry", then changed to her usual tone, "Your perverted boner was in the way."

Erick looked down to see his member as he stood up and turned around saying, "Can I help it?"

"Yes, either you get out or I'll cut if off for you."

"HA, the only time you'll like me is if you were drunk, in heat, or came to your senses."

Erick then left without another word, leaving Eletius rolling her eyes in annoyance of his attitude, even though it was hers that started it. She got out of bed and left the dorm, once again, almost on schedule, Clark stood there at the entrance.

Eletius asked, "What is it this time?"

Her answer was, "Well, after giving us directions on how to save my ass from being further sliced, you've been given full uniform. However, you're a beginner rank, so it might take a few years."

"Really? Well, you can shove it up your ass if you want because the only reason I'm here…"

"Yeah, yeah, you want to assassinate Mintoyae and rule those mines yourself. Look, I'm telling you what happened, ok? The side effect is that you might, MIGHT, get called for other missions. But, I doubt it since they've, believe it or not, got a record of you anyway."

"Nice."

"Now, since you're an employee, here's your suit."

He pulled out a long looking suit as Eletius took it an asked, looking already stupefied, "This? I have to wear… this?"

"Does the words Pokémon Equality Laws sound familiar?"

She groaned and just put it on, disliking the feel of fabric on her feathers, and once she was done Clark said, "Honestly, I think you were better without it."

"You think?!"

"Yes, anyway you won't be able to do anything alone so might as well explain to me your 'plan' on assassination."

Eletius shot, "Why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because, I'm a high ranking employee. Secondly, it'll be further worth it if we can get more of whoever you want to bring so we can have more employees. However, what is your plan?"

"*groans* fine, I'll tell you, but…"

"Don't tell anyone? Please, I still have shit in my head I never told anyone for ten years, continue though."

They began walking down the hallway, "Alright, here's how it is supposed to work out. First thing is to get as many of my siblings, and their kids, as possible. Get them out of the mine and such. Afterwards, I want to have a quick invade entry."

Clark suggested, "We can get those two on it, but with the current setup, the chances of getting them to agree will be tricky, since you pissed them off, but I'm sure they would like revenge on Mintoyae anyway."

"Do I have to bring them?"

"No, I'm just saying as a suggestion."

Eletius ignored it and said, "Well, anyway, once we invade, I want to kill off Mintoyae whether by myself or those two… or some third option."

Clark nodded, "Hmm, yes, a third option, like him killing you."

"HA, yeah right. Anyway, so after I kill him, I get out and come back in with a little proposition to get the mines… and I quit this shit and rule the mines myself."

Clark asked, "Oh, is that fucking so?"

He pointed a finger at her, "Listen here, you want to keep giving out middle fingers, soon someone will take it a different way and get you raped. You want to rule the mines, fine, but on the condition that you stay as a Team Flare member, got that?"

Eletius cursed under her breath and agreed, "Fine, as long as…"

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell that one and watch how they'll do so if you succeed. We might be criminals, but we aren't assholes… well, sort of."

He walked off as Eletius just groaned in annoyance. Clark was annoyed himself of her constant groaning and mumbling. The least she could do is shut the fuck and do something. An hour passed by and Eletius was in the main room as she looked to see that Clark enter with an unusual looking weapon, which in fact was a Dalek weapon.

Eletius asked, "What's with the gun?"

Clark answered, "This? Well, we need to stun whoever the hell you'll be luring out, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want them dead."

"Calm down, we modified these so they don't kill and only stun. Saves a shit ton of life and cash."

Eletius almost rolled her eyes and groaned, but Clark pointed the gun at her and said, "Groan and I'll fire."

Eletius instead just gave him the finger as Clark sighed, "Look, I don't know how fucking spoiled you got, but you're in the wrong neighborhood father fucker, and you should know. You get treated well when you behave accordingly and do everything correctly. Now, we can do this little attempt of yours, but if it fails then you're going to do as we say, got it?"

Eletius nodded. "Good, let's go then, the truck's outside."

The two of them left the room and went outside to see a regular looking truck there. Eletius asked, "This piece of shit?"

Clark nodded, "Yes, this 'piece of shit'. Now, hopefully you can lure several of your siblings out so all I need to do is go ballistic and knock every one of them off."

"Will that even work?"

"Mostly likely, no, but one can still hope."

Both got into the cab and drove the truck off to Kalos. On the way. Another conversation sparked as Clark asked Eletius, "Hey Eletius, question."

She answered, "Yes?"

"What exactly caused you to hate this Greninja so much?"

Eletius began, "It started a while back, when I was a Combusken almost ready to evolve into a Blaziken, and as I got older, I saw something that changed my outlook of him."

"That would be?"

"I saw a mother die… in front of her child. Don't say it cliché bullshit, I saw it."

"Um, ok."

"I never seen it, then nobody even cared, even Minto just walked on by like nothing happened."

"Shit."

"You bet. I hated how he just pretended nothing happened and walked on by. The fucking bastard thinks he's in charge and never has to see death again while everyone else drops and he wouldn't care."

While this happened, Mintoyae actually found that child in her dorm and comforted her when he learned of her mother's death. Eletius sees only one factor and states it as fact, and never is really true.

She continued ranting, "After that, I swore one day I'd kill him for everyone I have seen die… and for those who have died without witness."

Clark was a bit worried, and the driving alone made him more so as Eletius gazed over with anger seething from her. He was beginning to question who was scarier: Yema in her form… or this Blaziken. He asked, "So, what happens when you kill him, but it's found out?"

"I thought of running away, but after you gave me my own nightmare form, I can fight back."

"Hold on, Yema is a scary as fuck assassin, ok? We have had reports of our own employees having their organs dangling from the walls, gauged out eye sockets with the heads on the desks, I think there was even an open body with a note inside saying "Flare is gonna burn :)". She's fucking sadistic while somehow maintain a smile on her face like some kind of Yandere… and you think you can go up against that?"

Eletius nodded, "Look, she's not that bad."

Clark yelled, "Up your ass! You saw all those cuts!"

"Please, those weren't that bad."

"She threatened to cut out my fucking spine!"

"Threats, oh please, those are so empty."

"I'm not bullshitting. You can't go up against her, nobody in their right mind would even think of pissing her off."

Eletius rolled her eyes, "Look, stop acting like a damn baby and drive me to the mines."

"Fine, but if you get killed, don't expect me to hang around crying."

After that, it was quiet until they got to mines around a couple hours later. Clark parked a distance that was a bit farther away from the mine than previously, but went further, just as a precaution. They got out of the truck as Clark pulled out his Taser laser and said, "Now, I'll be here, waiting for your lure, and you go in."

Eletius asked, "UM, you're coming too."

Clark laughed, "Are you out of your fucking mind? After that shit I just went through, you're not going to get me into that mine unless I know it's 100% safe to get in and out."

"Fine."

Eletius walked off from the truck as Clark got behind a bush to wait for whoever she brought out. Eletius had one major obstacle and that was to convince her siblings to actually listen and follow her. Anyway, she got to the mine entrance, seeing no guards which meant they were changing shifts, and quickly went down before anyone showed up.

She got down to mine entrance and carefully walked on in without being seen, but she also across the mine in plain sight making a very stupid look. Some miners saw, didn't really holler since they didn't know who it even was, and they didn't care. Eletius did make it to the edge of mine 1, but then her attention changed to the wall blocking mine1 to mine 2 as she was thinking… Mella.

Maybe she could get along so Clark doesn't have to get stuck and send another group to rescue his ass. Eletius went into the mine 2 entrance and ran on in, going to the security office there.

Meanwhile, Mella was in the security office of that mine office as she was sitting in her chair looking over some security details. She closed it up and sat up, only to then have Eletius run through the door as Mella looked and crossed arms with a smirk, "Well, looks like the criminal decides to show up."

Eletius impatiently said, "Look, don't got time for your bullshit, ok? I came here to ask you if you…"

"Join Flare? You crazy? It's bad enough I do what I do with Clark, but to actually join Flare is basically putting a target on me."

"Hey, I got a target on me too, so it's not like you're gonna lose anything."

"Eletius, please, how about you go do your thing and I stay here."

"Look, how about you stop being a pussy like you are now and just join."

Mella walked to her, "Ok, how about I join if you give me something~."

Eletius snapped, "Fuck off faggot!"

And Mella stopped, "*Sigh* for someone who hates dad, you act like him."

"Hey, if you don't want to join, fine, your hell."

And left off as Mella sat back in her chair and said, "And good luck in yours."

Afterwards, Eletius then ran over back to mine one and went to where her sisters' dorm was. There, a Combusken was waiting there alone, just minding her own business. This was Eletius's niece Melina, who was Melisa's youngest daughter, and Eletius thought that she could easily change her over.

She went into the dorm and Melina looked up to see her aunt. She asked, "Aunty Ele?"

Eletius wished she never told her that name when she was a Torchic. Eletius nodded, "Yes, it's me."

"Aren't you a bad guy now?"

Eletius lied, "Ah, it's some bullshit they made up because I ran off for a bit."

"They said you helped a Flare."

"More bullshit to make me look like a bigger criminal."

Eletius then asked, "Oh, could you follow me out of the mines for a bit."

Melina asked, "Why?"

"Small thing, nothing much."

And they got out of the mines, very luckily, without getting caught, but Melina still wondering what was going on with her aunt. Once out of the mines, Eletius led her niece into the forest away from the mine, and Clark hiding in the bush saw the Blaziken's head coming over. He charged the gun, aimed… then he asked, "The fuck?"

He expected another Blaziken, not a Combusken. Anyway, once the two got over, Clark stood up asking, "You said a sibling, not a fucking kid!"

Eletius wanted to smash his mouth giving away where he was, but Melina asked, "Who was that?"

Eletius said, "Nobody."

"That was someone."

"He's an asshole, ignore him."

Then Clark came out and fired the laser weapon, only to hit Melina and show a living x-ray and knock her out. Eletius screamed, "YOU FUCKING KILLED…"

Clark figured she'd yell and calmed her down, "She's alive, stop bitching, get her on the truck."

Eletius did so and then she asked, "Any other great things about that gun I should be aware of?"

"Nope, just a stun gun. Anyway, who else you got?"

"Tried Mella…"

"Forget her. Alright, you made enough presence, now to get the hell back."

And so, they got everything cleaned up and drove away with Melina off to Kalos. Skipping over to then and there, they got out of the truck and carried the Combusken to the infirmary and Erick came along seeing the three. He asked, "Who's that?"

Eletius looked over to her niece in her arms, "Just my niece."

"Hold the fuck on, you're kidnapping children?"

"No, I'm kidnapping family members."

And she continued onward as Erick asked Clark, "Is this even…"

Clark answered, "Eh, I don't know."

After getting Melina to the infirmary, Eletius came out and walked to her dorm as Erick crossed to her and scolded, "You don't go stealing off kids Eletius, that's just wrong!"

Eletius scoffed, "Hey, you people kill everyone around here and you think kidnapping my niece is so bad?"

"Look, in the society of REALITY, anything bad with children is wrong, ok? You said you were gonna bring in your siblings, and their all Blazikens, so I suggest you stick with that."

"*exaggerated sigh* fine, stupid prick."

"Damn bitch."

Eletius walked away as Erick just sighed at the situation. He asked Clark, "Why her?"

Clark told him, straightforward, "Look, she's the ticket to get those mines and ruin Team Alliance's position in Unova. If she fails, we're going with plan B."

"Being?"

"You know those giant salt and pepper shaking robot suit tanks?"

"Um."

"The motherfucking Dalek tanks we built/stole."

"Yeah."

"Take a bunch and blast the fuck out of the mine."

"I see you got no sense of quietness."

"We're Flare dumbass, we don't act quiet. We sent a Monolith Zygarde to plow right on through and try to destroy the planet for crying out loud. Do you think we're fucking quiet?"

Erick just left as Clark stood alone, "Why can't anyone agree with what I say?"

And he walked off to his work area. After all that shit, the day passed on by without any more bullshit, or so you readers thought.

(In Unova)

Mintoyae was at his desk as Melisa came in telling him about her daughter missing. Mintoyae had Yamito look for her and told him to bring her back. After he and Melisa left, Yema came into the office with an unhappy look. Mintoyae leaned back and asked, "Is Eletius still bothering you, or do you think I'm being lazy?"

Yema just shook her head, "No dad, you're fine. It's just that I can't believe someone actually went and just ditched everything for those guys. And to make it worse, Mr. Girly Ashhole showed up."

Mintoyae actually let out a giggle. Every time he sees some picture with Ash, only now Ashley, in it, he laughs his ass off seeing how girly he looks. He told Yema, "Ok, let's see."

He got up and took a bottle as Yema asked, "Could…"

And a second one, tossing it to Yema. She asked, "Are you even able to drink…"

Mintoyae asked, "A whole bottle? No, just enough if some stupid shit happens."

The two went out and left the mine, to the training room as Yema led them their thinking they needed some room. Inside, Mintoyae saw Jan and Alphonse… and then Ashely. Here's the relationship of everyone: Mintoyae is actually friends with Alphonse, low acquaintances with Jan because the two still have an issue, and you know what's going on with Ashely. Yema was much better, but had about the same resentment on Ashely as her father.

Mintoyae then told Yema, "Go get Kereesha."

Yema nodded and left quick as Mintoyae walked to Alphonse and smiled, "Well, it seems you're doing well."

Alphonse grabbed his hand, shaking it, "And still seems that you've kept yourself somewhat in shape, um, ish?"

He looked to see the bottle of grape rum as Mintoyae said, "Just because I got old and gained a bit of weight means shit to me. I could kill all three of you right now with no problems, hehe."

Mintoyae chuckled as Alphonse did the same, but Jan and Ashley didn't. Mintoyae asked, "Now, I'm sure this isn't just a meet and greet, why are you here?"

Jan now spoke up, "Because, I think you should see how Ashely has done over the years."

"I could kill him right now if I wanted to, it's not impressive."

"Really?"

"Yes, really *fucko*."

Jan growled as he said, "Fine, that guard there."

The guard standing at the entrance, "Me?"

"Yes, you fight her."

Ashely looked as the guard asked, "Her? Um, why?"

"Because if Mintoyae won't give Ashley any respect…"

Mintoyae interrupted, "Which I will never."

Jan grumbled, but continued, "… then I'll show it to him."

And right on time Kereesha appeared. She cheerfully began, "Hi Mintoyae!"

Then saw Ashely and her smile reverted into a glare, "Why the…"

Jan said, "Oh Arceus, her."

"Um, why is 'he' here?"

Mintoyae knew who she meant, "Jan thinks he can take on the guard. Guard, fight him, kick his balls and ass."

The guard asked, "Isn't that a woman?"

"No, it's a guy with so many changes, that it looks like a woman. Anyone, knock her out."

The guard shrugged and walked on up as Jan telepathically told Ashley, 'Kill him.'

Mintoyae whispered the Kereesha, "If the son of a bitch kills the guard, kill him."

Both nodded as they didn't know about each other's plans. Ashely and the guard lined up as Mintoyae yelled, "FIGHT!"

And the Ashely ran on up as the guard quickly whipped out a bowie knife, but Ashely just knocked it out of his hands and side swiped him onto the floor. Ashely through the knife away as she stood over the guard, then kicked his head, causing a nose bleed and a bone fracture. A second kick caused a jaw fracture. Kereesha was already getting ready as Jan deviously smiled. Then Ashely kicked the guard's head a third time, leaving the man nearly unconscious. One more blow, and he was dead as…

"CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

One big ass lightning but shot through the room turning Ashely into a giant human lightbulb. After the light show, Ashely fell to the floor knocked out as standing by the entrance was the one Pokémon who would electrocute his own trainer… Brunet, or for those here Ash's Pikachu, now a Raichu, well, since a while back when he evolved finally. Standing by him was also Luya as Kereesha just waved happily to them, Mintoyae did the same, Alphonse quickly went over to Ashely, and Jan stood there with his jaw open and eyes in wide open shock. Brunet asked, "Did I kill him? Err, her?"

Alphonse said, "No, thankfully."

"Oh well."

Mintoyae told them, "Well, get them to the hospital. As for Alphonse and the Delfag…"

Jan snapped forward in offense. "…you two got a room. Kereesha show them to their dorm, and take Brunet and Luya too."

Kereesha nodded as Alphonse said, "Can we take Ashely as well?"

Mintoyae said, "Fine, but you'll have to carry the guard as well."

"Come on."

"OK, you're right. Jan, you carry Ashely and the guard."

Jan asked, "What?!"

"This was your plan and it was to nearly kill someone. Well, Kereesha would've killed the Ashhole anyway if that happened, so I suggest you get your punishment accordingly."

Kereesha flew on out with everyone, except for Jan who was stuck carrying Ashely and the guard. And Mintoyae warned him, before leaving, "And if that guard gets lost, or killed, I got a noose for you."

Jan just turned to the exit and left as Mintoyae opened the bottle and drank some of the rum, about a quarter worth. Afterwards, he left and went to his dorm to go sleep with Delphi, and then Eve joined him so he had a nice night with both of them.

Over to Yema's dorm, the Sceptile was still in her pissed off mood. In fact, she was so pissed that even Martin, who loved her near and dear, was scared enough not to go near. However, Yema wanted him in the dorm as she needed something to make her happy, ebven a little. She went out and found Martin laying on the wall of the entrance so she asked him, "Martin, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to come in when you were…"

Martin cut her, "I was, but you seemed, um, not to happy so I thought…"

"Martin, you're one of the things that helps me relax a bit."

"Yeah, but, you and anger don't exactly mix well."

Yema smiled, "Aw, someone scared of the big, bad Treecko?"

"Technically lizard would be one, but… more like the big badass scary as fuck lizard, that you have."

Yema pouted, trying to get him in, "Martin, don't be mean."

Martin now felt a bit guilty, "Sorry."

He walked over to her as the two hugged for a bit and Yema felt a bit better. Martin felt a bit unsure still, but was relaxed thinking she wouldn't hurt him… right? He asked, "Um, Yema?"

Yema answered, "Yes Martin?"

"Remember way back you said you'd… slice me up if I left you?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Were you being serious?"

Yema said, "W-well, why would you ask?"

"Because ever since I was scared to go anywhere because…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I-I just didn't want to leave me as in… like what humans do."

"Divorce?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, it won't happen… ever. Besides, I would I give up someone like you? We've been together for twenty something years and even if you start when you became an adult, and we officially got married in Texas, then we've been married for a long while, longer than others. I would not give you up for anything."

Yema tilted her head, "Really?"

Martin chuckled, "Course."

Yema smiled and the two went in as Yema's anger was mostly thrown out, and the two went to bed for some "fun".

Off to mine 2, Mella was finishing up her duty at the office as Yamito entered in. She asked him, "Hey Yamito, anything up?"

Yamito shoo k his head, "Nah, just dad having me look for someone. Anything about Melisa's daughter, Melina?"

Mella shook her head, "No, why?"

"Maybe you'd know."

"Unlikely. I never knew she had one except for the first two, unless she had more."

"I don't know, honestly if I didn't have Bonnie with me, I'd be damn jealous of Nimitz with those kinda girls. But Bonnie is a girl I'm keeping, her beauty, attitude, cheery…"

Mella stopped him, "Ok, you're making me a bit sick now. Hurry up though."

"Basically, she has more unless you never knew."

"I have been in that mine since I first became a Greninja."

"Yeah, then dad kicked you out, I know."

"Besides, who ya looking for?"

"A Blaziken."

"Oh, name?"

Yamito lied, "I don't know."

"Huh, well, I gotta go now."

"Yeah, so do I."

He got to the door, "Have a night."

"Good luck on finding your Eletius friend."

And the door closed. Mella took a bottle and then a shuriken came through the door as then a dragon blats that blasted Mella into the wall and smashing the alcohol bottle. Up standing over her was Yamito as he snickered, "Well, I think we found the mine spy after all this time. Won't dad be glad to see you… and won't Yema have a fun time with you."

Mella blacked out as Yamito dragged her out of there, only for hell to await her.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm alive, but as heavy said it "Not big surprise", except I'm not dead. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday but there was an internet outage due to the modem having an issue. Because of the delay, I went ahead and made chapter seven, and it's half way done, so it'll be out pretty soon.**

 **First lemon of the story, but there will be very few lemons in this one unlike the first one. Lemon = ((((**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

Waking up in a dark room, Mella had no idea where she was or if she was even dead. All she saw was nothing but darkness, then…

*SLAP* her face was hit hard as she grunted of the pain. She looked around, trying to see, but even a dark type couldn't see in…

*SLAP* another hit as she now yelled, "Who's there?! Show yourself! Yamito?!"

*SLAP* A third, and final, hit across her face as now she armed herself. Then a voice appeared, "Try that and we'll see your mother make a coffin."

"D-d-dad?"

It was. Mintoyae was standing there, waiting for her to wake and hit her face several times. Mella asked, "D-dad, what are you…"

Mintoyae cut her off, sounding enraged, "Oh, I knew some shit was going on. Flare knew a lot of about us and there had to be one little spy, but no, it was theirs, or some random asshole… it was you."

Mintoyae hit her hard in the head, knocking her on the floor, as he ranted, "Kereesha told me to love you no matter what, and I thought, sure, fine, what could go wrong, now? Fuck it. You want to work for Team Flare; you'll get treated like one of them. Yema!"

Yema entered the room, bringing in some light from the outside, "Yeah dad?"

"Take her off to the prison. Do what you did with that other guy if necessary."

Yema, this time, was a bit unsure and asked, "Um, you sure?"

"She's the Flare spy, I checked."

Yema's eyes grew as her own sister, well half anyways, has already gone against the family. She nodded, "Yes dad."

She grabbed the Greninja as Mella screamed, "Where's Yamito?!"

Mintoyae told her, "I told him I'd take care of you, simple and quick."

And she was gone from the room as Mintoyae shook his head, "What the fuck is going on? Huh? All of a sudden everyone on the two families is rebelling and becoming anti-agents? God."

He left off back to his office after the horrible morning he had to deal with. A couple minutes later, Kereesha came on in as she asked, not sounding to happy, "Mintoyae, why is Mella getting dragged off by Yema?"

Mintoyae turned to her, "She's getting sent off to prison and possibly tortured…"

Kereesha slapped his face as she yelled, "We've been over this Mintoyae! Why do you have to…"

"SHE'S FUCKING FLARE NOW!"

Mintoyae yelled at the top of his voice as he calmed down a bit, only for Kereesha to keep her frown and say, "And that gives you the right to have her go through that mess?"

"Hell yeah!"

"No fucking way. Mintoyae, I'm going to talk with her…"

"No."

Kereesha asked, "What?"

"I said no."

"Mintoyae…"

"No, Kereesha, I need you to listen. I've listened to your advice for years and I love it, ok? But this time, I need you to listen to my advice. Mella is going through this straight forward. I don't care what anyone says here, she's gonna get treated like a Flare and that's final. She's gonna learn the hard way and that's that."

Kereesha turned away and walked to the door as Mintoyae just stood there. He has gotten more stubborn and stricter over the years to the point that even Kereesha couldn't fix him like she used to. Once Kereesha left, she had a tear form at her eye as she saw how it has gone. She still loved Mintoyae, never will deny it, but he's sounding cold and distant. In truth, he isn't, but he rarely shows it because of his job and what he has to deal with. In the end, Kereesha left to her dorm and Mintoyae went back to his office.

(In Kalos)

Well, it wasn't much different in Kalos. Eletius woke up, Erick was pushed off, the two yelled at each other, Clark came on in and hell broke loose. Skipping the big shit, Eletius stormed out of the room, and Clark and Erick were at the dorm as Clark asked, "Normally I've seen girls get Tsundere at times, but this is a fucking nut."

Erick corrected, "She's a not a Tsundere. She hates me like she hates you, hates everything, even ahtes herself to some degree. She's arrogant, spoiled, and acts like royalty in a place where you're treated like dirt, and…"

Clark ended, "And do you think I don't know this shit already?"

"Um, yes… you do."

"Exactly. Now, shut up and let's get out of here. Also, do you smell something."

Erick cracked a grin as Clark asked, "What? Someone drop a tank of some new form of laughing gas… or is it something I should warn everyone?"

Erick asked, almost as a riddle, "What does a girl got that a guy does not?"

"Oh shit, riddles, um… a pussy?"

"And what does it have?"

"Fuck, um…"

Clark thought for a bit and raised in defeat, "Tell me, I don't fucking know."

Erick frowned, "Heat stupid."

Clark face palmed, "Oh shit, not that."

"From last it…"

"Please don't fucking remember me. Thankfully she's gone, or at least not with me."

"She's on the opposite side of the base."

"Oh fuck. Hopefully she doesn't have…"

"No, according to research, it's another month."

Clark gave a nonchalant smile, "Thanks."

And left the dorm. A couple years ago, his Salamence, Sharpie because she had twice the sharpness in wings, went into heat and raped him. This caused some slight trauma, which he did recover from, and she got moved away to another owner. Clark, however, has to go see her once in a while so she doesn't get homesick and miss him. Clark, as weird as it sounds, doesn't have any of his own Pokémon on in, just other Pokémon and/or a gun.

Erick, on the other hand, grinned more so as he was thinking of something. If Eletius was in heat, or entering it, he had the opportunity to fuck her and show who the dominant one here was. Anyway, he also left his dorm to go over to the main room and meet up with Clark and Eletius, unless she wanted to punch him, or already punched Clark and is waiting for Erick… or disappeared randomly.

Thankfully, Eletius wasn't doing any of the three as she was at the lunchroom with, what seemed to be, a map in her talons as she was looking for a way to steal off her relatives. Clark entered the room as he sat down and asked, "Now what are you doing?"

Eletius growled and focused on the map as Clark said, "Look, we're not going back and I'm certainly not going to have anyone go back unless it's those two."

Eletius snapped, "Got any better ideas?"

"Yeah, stay here and we work our way in slowly and smartly."

"Really? How?"

"Not the usual way, not worth it."

"I got Melina here…"

"She's not even a Combusken and you expect, you fucking expect, for me to believe that is a victory? Eletius, if you told me you kidnapped Mintoyae, or your father… or even both, then I'd say it was a victory. This isn't worth much."

"Look, she's something, ok? Now, shut up and let me find a way…"

Clark grabbed the map as Eletius grabbed the table, "What the fuck man?!"

And he put it aside scolding, "I don't know what you had in mind, but apparently it has failed massively. Now, we're going to get into those mines a more secretive way and I expect you to behave under MY rules and conditions. Got that?"

Eletius just murmured something and left as Clark rubbed his hand on his head, leaning back, in semi-defeat as he was going to have such a hell with her.

Eletius got into the main room and Erick found her as she turned towards the dorms, but Erick stopped her saying, "Eletius."

She hissed, "Out of my way."

"Look, I can tell you what's going on, but you won't like it."

"What?"

"Follow me."

Erick walked off as Eletius followed along, wanting to get this over with. Once they made it into the dorm, Eletius closed the door and asked, "What is…"

Erick stood still but turned his head smiling as Eletius questioned, "What?"

He asked, "When was the last time you mated with someone?"

Eletius was taken aback from that angrily said, "That's none of your…"

"Two years?"

Eletius just stopped, then slowly nodded, "Yeah?"

Erick made a slightly lewd grin, "You're entering heat, aren't you?"

Eletius was now wanting to leave, but her senses started to take her as she felt a slight pain begin. Erick knew what Eletius wanted, but she was holding back instincts and she just shook it off saying, "Fuck you pervert!"

Erick asked, "Really? Well, sorry if I might point out a little issue but… you more or less liked this morning."

"Fuck this."

"Come on Eletius, just once?"

"NO!"

"Why? You don't like males?"

"I… I don't have time for this shit!"

"Come on, you know you want it."

"N-no!"

Her heat began to increase. Erick got a bit closer as Eletius then kicked Erick in the head and sent him falling on the floor. He couldn't move as Eletius went over and whispered, "I want it, but you won't."

()

Eletius was having her heat pain drive her a bit insane as she crashed her crotch on Erick's groin and began rubbing it, gaining an erection out of him. She licked her beak in lust, breathing heavier every second, she wanted it badly.

But as much as she wanted it, Erick's body glowed as she wondered what was…

His nightmare form, then Erick leaped up and flipped Eletius on her back, got flipped over, and then…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

His erect member, nearly 10 inches, 1.25 inches thick, rammed her ass once as she never had anything there before and was in pain from it. Erick smiled sinisterly, "Well, it seems your heat got to you. Now, we can solve this two ways: Either I ram your asshole until I'm satisfied… or I can please you the right way, and also claim you as my mate."

Eletius didn't want to be the dominated and really didn't want to have Erick ram her ass. She sighed in her first defeat, still growling, "Fine, you can do it."

"Beg."

"What?"

Erick bent down, "I said beg for it."

"Fuck no."

"Really?"

Erick pulled out as Eletius cringed, "Ok, ok… do it."

"Do what?"

"Bang me."

"What?"

"Fuck me dammit!"

Erick pulled his length out and then inserted it into Eletius as he asked one more time, "You sure?"

"YES, DO IT BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

And he rammed her nether region as her heat was dissipating, but her pleasure was piling on. Erick was enjoying it himself as his member being shoved in her with the extreme heat and tightness made it heaven for him. As he pumped her in and out, Eletius was beginning to regret this and now wanted to beat the shit out of Erick.

Erick enjoyed this and when he was almost about to come, Eletius used her legs and pushed him off, giving the final jolt and when Erick's member was out, it fired a whole load of semen on Eletius. She had his seed sprayed on her as she got furious, "What the fuck did you just…"

Erick wasn't happy and kicked her in the head, knocking the Blaizken out. He had one job and the least Eletius could do was not fuck it up. He positioned himself and basically banged her again. He moved himself faster as Eletius came onto him and he got the slippery touch and went even faster. This time when he came, he fired into her and was deciding whether to fuck her ass as a punishment.

He decided not to, but instead fuck her again. He rammed her pussy hard and the third time, he pulled out and stuck it in her ass and came inside. Now he was happy. He left the dorm and let Eletius rest in peace so when she wakes up, she doesn't explode, or at least, kill him.

()

Outside, Clark was eavesdropping again as Erick came out and closed the door, only to ask, with an unhappy look, "What?"

Clark said, "Raping an employee?"

"Hey she was asking for it, ok?"

"Yeah, I know, but she's gonna kill you. That and I've heard most of it."

"C'mon, it's like you and…"

"No, that was different."

"Oh? How so?"

"I didn't want it."

And Clark now walked off as Erick just sighed and went to whatever position he had.

After around an hour, Eletius woke up feeling dizzy, sick, and having some weird feelings buzz in her. Her heat was gone, but she was feeling as if she was wanting a bit more of it. Eletius got up and already she felt something drip out her. She felt her anus drip something out as she snarled, "Erick."

She wanted to kill the bastard, but at the same time, she…

"N-no, n-no, no, I won't."

She almost had slight feelings for him. No, no, she's not going to… no… no… NO… NO!

Eletius yelled, "NO!"

And pounded the wall as she couldn't accept that she actually had even one feeling for the little, ass fucking Lucario. No, he raped her and that was that. Fine, she raped him first, but he actually did it. Her mind, her head. Eletius couldn't think straight anymore. She collapsed on the bed as she could smell Eric's scent and it began to drive her. She just got herself into a fucked up position all because she was entering heat.

She just went to bed and tried to not think of him and went to sleep… even though it was day.

Meanwhile, Clark was at an office with a supervisor as the two were talking over something. Clark asked, "What exactly did Galactic get this time? We teamed up with them, gave them that alien shit, and we got out suits and weapons, but what the fuck is this thing?"

The manager said, "It's called the Covenant. Galactic has found a way to create a rift into this universe with enough allocated power."

"Oh, they got Palkia and Dalgia to do this shit… or is there more to it?"

"There's more, yes. Those suits and robotic cyborgs we gave them, that we of course killed, had information on several things we never knew existed. Of course, I'm not aware of what they got, but you'll be sent off to Galactic in order to get everything."

"Shit. So what is this info they got?"

"Well, universal technology beyond our grasp, which Galactic has slowly developed, ways of time-travel, weapons and aliens we never have seen. And… they seem to have one common enemy."

"Please don't say a 10 year old kid."

"No, it's a man under the species of something called a Time Lord, named the Doctor. Doesn't look like he can visit us anytime soon, so we're safe for now."

"Nice, nice, and, um, kinda need a refresher but… what does this Covenant thing do?"

"I wasn't given any details yet. You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

Clark nodded, "Thanks."

And walked out of the office without another word.

Back to Eletius, she decided to wake up as she couldn't help herself anymore and just left the dorm. She was pissed at Erick… but was having feelings for him and she didn't want them. She unintentionally found Clark, only for the two to cross paths as Clark asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Eletius didn't say a word, but continued. Clark asked, "The first time I've seen you look like you just had your parents killed, if you cared, what the hell happened?"

Eletius snapped, "Erick raped me, period."

Clark nodded, "And?"

She quieted down, "And what?"

"This. Normally you'd storm out to go and find Erick to rip off his ba… or…"

Clark made a mischiveious smile, "Heh, or do you actually like him."

Eletius made a scowl and walked off as Clark laughed, "Ya do! Otherwise you wouldn't be like that, oh-ho, this is hilarious. One heat phase and you like someone for once."

Eletius just said, "Sh-shut up."

Clark snickered as he shook his head, "Oh Arceus, she actually likes him."

He walked off out of the place as he had to get to Galactic. Meanwhile, in the lunchroom, Erick was a little nervous of the event as he didn't know how Eletius would react and the fact he might have gotten her with an egg. Well, can't be too bad. However, Eletius was sitting at a table that was three tables away from him and she was a mess in emotions. Frist she wanted to kill him, then she wanted to get romantic, then she wanted to yell, then she wanted to get intimate, and then she wanted to just sit in her dorm and wait to kill him.

Eletius attracted psychics around her as some were walking by and then ignoring her as they got bombarded with the unusual love and death notes she was unawaringly spewing out for everyone to see… even Erick. He caught a few and was immensely shocked to see she actually developed something. He went over and asked, "Eletius?"

She looked up to him, then turned back to her front view, asking harsh, "What?"

"Um, kind of a little problem… everyone who can read your mind is able to see what 'thoughts' you got on me."

Eletius turned around as the psychic types and other Lucarios turned back to their food and talk as Eletius then realized who's behind her. She asked, "You… know as well?"

Erick took a deep breath, "Yes."

Eletius mumbled, "Shit."

She got up and was about to go away as Erick asked, "What's going…"

"Go away."

"Eletius…"

"I said GO AWAY!"

Everyone looked over as Eletius marched out of the place. Afterwards, the two stayed away from each other since that incident until night time came over and Erick walked off to his dorm. Hopefully if Eletius is in there, she won't be as bad as before, if not worse.

He opened the door, and saw Eletius sitting on the bed as she was still in a mess. She didn't even notice Erick walk in until he asked, "Eletius?"

Eletius turned her head and saw him, but then turned it away as Erick said, "Look, you're probably pissed off about earlier today and, yes, it wasn't a good move. But, maybe it could help us a bit?"

She asked, with her nonchalant face, "How?"

"Well…"

He went up next to Eletius, "We're mates now… right?"

Eletius shook her head, "Please, I done that shit before and how is this any different?"

"Well, I was in control, that's one. Secondly, we're technically stuck in this room and we'll be working together so, might as well call ourselves mates while we're like this."

Of course, Eletius was mumbling over it and sighed, "Fine, I'll be your mate."

Erick smiled, "Good."

"But, I'm in control here."

"HA! Let me tell you something, I'm the one who's gonna be controlling, you can help along but since when do you think that I'm going to do as you say?"

"Really? Well, the next time I'm in heat, I'm gonna do nasty shit on you."

"I'd know by then."

Erick went to bed as Eletius rolled her eyes and went into the bed as well.

(In Unova)

While they went to sleep, in Unova, Mintoyae was unable to sleep as he had problems he could no longer tolerate. Kereesha is, for the first time ever, sleeping away from Mintoyae as she needed to think over what happened; Mella is still in the prison after getting a little bit of a torture treatment by Yema, even though Yema didn't like doing it; and to top it off, Hux, on the big screen, sent Mintoyae some notes regarding Galactic's stolen technology.

Hux explained, "Basically, they got some new weapons, shit like that. I don't know how, where, when, or why, but they got them."

Mintoyae asked, "You don't know how they got them?"

"Fuck no. The spies can't even figure it out and you think I can? There's gotta be some reasoning behind half this shit, but we can't find it out… yet."

"Maybe somebody caused something."

"Exactly."

The voice appeared as it was Italy again to annoy the fuck out of everyone. Mintoyae rolled his eyes as Hux whined, "C'mon, couldn't it have been that flying nightmare instead of this dick."

Italy tipped his hat up, "Nope."

Mintoyae asked, "What the hell are you doing here, don't you have a lab to run?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting older don't forget so I need to do shit to make me laugh a little and pissing off Catherine only does so much."

Hux stopped the ramble and asked, "I assume you know what's going on?"

"Yes."

"OK, what?"

"Universal breakdown."

Both of them looked at each other, then asked, "What?"

Italy explained, "Here's how it works, sort of. Basically, over the years and years of stupid assholes and morons, including your 'friend', that have crossed parallel universes, time travelled, and things like that… oh and paradoxes, can't forget those, all which over time has apparently worn out these barrier like things between universes."

Hux asked, "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"All the shit that Flare and Galactic and maybe even you have are not of your universe."

Mintoyae asked, "Example?"

"Talk to Kiyask, he might know something about it."

And he disappeared as Mintoyae now was more baffled than before, only then to shake his head and say to Hux, "OK, you know what, forget it, I got bigger issues, but I'll keep it in mind."

Hux nodded, "Yes, yes, hopefully this doesn't get worse than it already is."

And the screen turned off, only for a now stressed out Mintoyae to sit in his chair and try to figure this through.

Meanwhile, Kereesha in her dorm wasn't stressed, but was very sad and even crying a bit. She wanted a happy, loving Mintoyae and all that has happened was the direct opposite. He was cruel, unhappy, and hated his own daughter. Kereesha didn't want this and needed to tell him that he needed to change.

As she was in bed, a head popped on the top of the dorm entrance out as a cheery voice said, "Hi mom!"

Kereesha sighed, "Hi Kellen."

Kellen came right on in as she asked her mother, "Hey mom, is something wrong?"

Kereesha nodded as her daughter asked, "What?"

Kereesha told her, "You're father."

"You two are no longer…"

"No, we got into a huge fight. I don't think it'll get fixed."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know how Mintoyae works. He's too stubborn."

"Mom, you can knock sense into him."

"I tried!"

Kereesha snapped, but then began to cry. Her love of Mintoyae was beginning to shrivel and she couldn't stop it. Kellen said, "Mom, look, maybe I could try to talk with dad?"

Kereesha nodded, "Sure, but he wouldn't listen."

"Mom, you two love each other, you can't just forget that."

"I'm not, but I think Mintoyae is."

"No… I didn't."

Kereesha and Kellen were both surprised as Mintoyae came at the entrance. He looked unhappy, but more of the sad kind. He said, "I know, I've been acting like a prick lately."

Kereesha said, still heartbroken, "More like for years."

"Yes, I know, but what can I do? I have had such problems when we used to work together, I've had friends killed… e-even family… and it's stayed with me for a long time. I won't stand in one place thinking about having a Flare ruin everything because in that time I can stop it and this is what I will do!"

Kereesha just had tears form as Mintoyae said, "Kereesha… I love you, I won't deny it, I will always love you… but I need you to trust me, if not ever again after this, I need you to let me do what I need to do. Please Kereesha?"

He was next to her as both their eyes met, and Kereesha just grabbed Mintoyae and hugged him as the two were put back together. Kellen had a tear in her own eye form as her parents weren't going to get into another fight and solved it… mostly.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **As you can see folks, teens, and kids, make sure to have good families.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this is shorter than the rest so far, but at least it's out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

The next day Eletius woke up and found herself with Erick hugged her back. She would've thrown him out of bed, but then again since he was now her official mate, unfortunately for her, throwing him off the bed wasn't too smart and she just waited.

Erick woke up a bit later and then asked Eletius, "Why are you still here? You could've just wiggled out and left."

Eletius slapped herself and groaned, then got out of bed, busting from Erick's grip. Erick chuckled, "I assume the whole mate isn't what you intended?"

Eletius snapped, "If it were my choice, you'd've been knocked out on the floor, fucked, and gone."

"HA, look even in your nightmare I would've still had advantage over you."

"Uh, I'm fire and fighting, if I'm right, you got both weaknesses on those."

"Yeah, but I've trained AGAINST Blazikens, and other fire/fighting types so you're kinda screwed on that subject."

Eletius decided to end the conversation by leaving the room. Erick followed afterwards and went to go find Clark as he needed to see if he could pull off something to help speed up changing Eletius's mind of arrogance and annoyance. After a while of looking, he found that Clark was off at Team Galactic in order to get some other worldly technology.

(In Sinnoh)

Clark was having a fun time. He got stuck arguing for an hour on where the tech was and all he got in terms of answers were "the boss knows". It took another hour, and possibly even a half added on, to get to the boss's office, only to then get one hell of a surprise.

"Cyrus?!"

It was him. Cyrus was back. Clark was stupefied as he asked, "H-hold on, I thought you were…"

The "dead" man laughed, "Oh, I was, but then I was somehow picked up by an unknown force and brought upon this ship called the IKS Ku'tah? I think that's what those… beings called it, I don't know. Anyway, I was revived and brought into this area of something called the Federation, and then I was brought onto another space ship called the USS Excalibur. After that, I stayed in that Federation for years, untilI was thrown into a shuttle craft and sent on my way after a psychic human saw what was in my head and the destruction I cuased apparently. I crashed that shuttle a while back on this planet a few years ago and got back to where Team Galactic was in ruins.

"Fine, Galactic was reviving itself slowly, but when I came back, everyone knew who I was and immediately put me in as the leader."

Clark asked, "Fine, fine, nice story, but what about the weapons you semi-promised to give us?"

Cyrus stated, "I did say I will give you some weapons, yes, but however, we were also agreed on the deal of $10000 for each of them?"

"Fuck! We can barely afford that and you want me to tell my boss that you want that?"

"Of course."

"Look, you helped us over the years, thanks, but don't forget we also support your men with those robotic suits and mini tanks. If you want those cut off, I can arrange that, but how about this: $8000?"

Cyrus made a straight face, "$9000."

"It ain't going over 9000 man. $8500."

"$8750, no lower."

"Fine."

Clark walked out as he then said, "I want that on paper."

Cyrus nodded and wrote down the agreement and Clark took it and left to get out of Sinnoh and get back to Kalos. Clark mumbled, "Arceus, this bastard wants too much cash for just a few laser guns."

He walked out and went back to his ride to tell the Flare boss of the bad news, well, the semi-good/bad news. But back in Kalos at the Flare base, Eletius was having temper issues once again. It wasn't with Erick this time, oddly, it was with another male, being Typhlosion, who was trying to hit on her. Of course, she already Erick to deal with and she was in no mood to have to deal with him let alone this prick.

The Typhlosion kept on asking Eletius, who was really ticked off and refraining from using a blaze kick to his testicles. He asked her, "C'mon, one visit to my dorm? Might be a bit of fun?"

Eletius was sick of him and snapped, "Ok, either piss off or I can kick you straight in your nuts, ok?"

"Heh, there's something else with my…"

And Eletius did so, causing the fire type to crash onto the floor and grasp his privates, as he was in pain. Eletius hissed, "Don't fuck with me if they haven't told you yet."

She left off, leaving the Typhlosion in pain, and as she walked down the hallway, she met up back with Erick. However, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him so she began to walk off but Erick grabbed her arm and asked, "Eletius, can't we walk together without your arrogance ruining it?"

Eletius mumbled, "Fine."

And the two walked together, oddly, until they made it to the lunchroom room where lunch was beginning to get served. The two sat down at a table and waited as Erick asked, "So Eletius, I see you're better than before."

Eletius didn't reply and kept silent. Erick sighed, "Look, Eletius, you have to stop being so distant and talk a bit."

Eletius snapped, "I don't want to talk ok?"

"Mhm, you never want to talk."

"Look, if you don't like it, leave, ok?"

Erick asked, "Do you have to stay hostile to even…"

Eletius stood up, "You know what… fuck you, ok, I don't care anymore. I joined this shitty place so I can kill Mintoyae and all I got was this: That asshole Clark, a bunch of dumbass workers, these idiotic fuckers, you, and my ass getting raped. Do you think I wanted any of this?"

Erick raised his tone, "Clark had you brought here to help get the mines…"

"Well, maybe he should go jump of a mountain and get killed because I don't give a fuck anymore of what he wanted."

"Then maybe you should leave… right… now."

"And leave I will."

Eletius walked out of the room as the server came over to Erick and asked, "Um, unless it's a bad time…"

Erick asked the Gardevoir, "A tall glass of high percentage alcohol."

She was a bit surprised and asked, "You sure?"

"Definitely."

The server nodded and went to the next table. Meanwhile, Eletius was pissed off and leaving the building. She headed for the exit, until…

"AAAAHHHH!"

Melina screamed as she slid by and knocked over her aunt, and then rapidly kicking her as Eletius didn't know what just happened. The Combusken was yelling, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Eletius then just used blaze kick and sent Melina flying across the room. This caused a load of attention to everyone as they all stood away to see the fight continue. Eletius cracked her neck as Melina got up and charged at her firing several embers, only for Eletius to dodge them and then sent one flamethrower to engulf Melina, but she just got out of it and…

Eletius easily kicked Melina again sending her flying across the room as her aunt laughed, "Come on Melina, attacking someone who's a tier higher than you is one hell of a stupid move."

Melina didn't give up and continued to fight Eletius, but it was failing every time. After twenty minutes on constant fighting and horrible pain, Eletius kicked her niece in the head one more time, causing blood to leak from her beak and land on the floor. Eletius asked her, not caring, "Are you done yet?"

Melina looked up, but then just collapsed as her body couldn't handle it. Erick, who was in the crowd, hoped that she wasn't dead. But then, Melina stood up, slowly and painfully, and then… she glowed.

Her Combusken body was changing and grew up several feet until she was 7' 3", black feathered, killer gaze, and her finger ends were literally needles. He eyes were that red and black as Eletius swore that it looked familiar. Her form was surprising, and even scary to everyone, but Eletius's awe wore off quickly as she scoffed, "Well, I can handle…"

Melina ran fast and almost hit Eletius, but Eletius blocked the punch, then she tried to side swipe her, but Melina back flipped over Eletius, then side swiped her. Melina took her talons up to her aunt's neck as she said, "Mrs. Yema taught me a couple things of how to do that, now… let's see if…"

Then a bone rush hit her head and knocked her out. Eletius was, for the first time, scared like shit as Erick in his nightmare form above her laughed, "Well, more enemies than you need?"

Eletius just muttered, "G-get her off me."

"Of course."

Erick moved off the Blaziken monster, then she turned back into her Combusken form. After that insanity, Eletius was sent off to the hospital; only to find that she had her foot had a hair line fracture which led her to be sent off to her dorm for today and tomorrow. Erick couldn't blame her this time, and Melina was brought over to the hospital as well, but she would then be moved to another section of the place so she doesn't go kill Eletius… or anyone else hopefully.

In the evening in Eletius's dorm, she was lying in bed as she couldn't believe her ass got kicked by her niece. Clark and Erick entered the dorm as she looked up and asked, "What now?"

Erick and Clark kept their mouths shut as Clark lied off, knowing what was going on, "Erick said you got your ass kicked?"

"Thanks for telling me."

"Hey, look, I thought you were hard to take out, but after hearing what Erick told me…"

"Yeah, look, I have a cracked foot bone and you want to tell me Erick was being an asshole as usual? I don't know what the hell happened with that because I don't know how the hell Melina could do that."

Clark said, "Well, we didn't fuck her DNA, so was it possible… that she has a bit of DNA off…"

Eletius laughed, "MintoAssho? Fuck no, impossible. My family has none of his shit filled genes, how the hell could he get into my family?"

"I don't know, maybe you knew."

"Nope, there's none of his genes in my family."

"Oh well. In that case, we'll have to look at her and see what is going on with the genetics. Have a good night you two."

Clark left as Erick crawled up next to Eletius, as she asked, "What now?"

Erick smirked, "He did say have a good night 'you two'?"

Eletius groaned as the two went to bed and slept away.

(In Unova)

As the two slept, in Unova, Hux called up Mintoyae over something having to do with Team Flare, Eletius, and then Mintoyae himself. Hux appeared on screen as it was just Mintoyae, "Mintoyae."

Mintoyae nodded, "Mr. Hux."

"Now, I first want to begin with that I don't give a fuck if you hate me after this."

"Do I care?"

"Maybe."

"Anyway."

"Yes, anyway. Now, to begin with, we found that Galactic has sold off some weapons to Flare, don't know what, but they seem to be pretty advanced, unless they press the self-destruct button."

"Alright, so be on the lookout for anything unusual."

"That's a given. Secondly is your recent problem."

"Eletius?"

"Yes, she's caused an insignificant problem over here as it has linked to the third topic I need to discuss. However, she might sell you off with whatever weaknesses you got and what we got, but maybe she won't."

"But what about this third thing?"

A heavy sigh was made as Hux put his right hand on his face, "This one has gone for a while now, but it has become more apparent with the recent situation with Eletius, and your ex-mine chief daughter Mella."

Mintoyae asked, "What?"

"Some of us, and even myself, here at Alliance headquarters feel that… you are selective in only having your family run the place."

Mintoyae was taken aback as he asked, chuckling, "What, no, why the hell would I do that?"

"Well, let's think with the current setup: You run the mines, your kids mostly run the mine security chiefs, your daughter runs the assassins and espionage centers, and we've seen your grandchildren take up a good amount of positions that are high ranked as well. The mine is becoming a family run business and, while it is more stable than a non-family run business, a few of us have argued whether to replace you or not."

Silence was all that filled the room. Mintoyae was straight faced as he asked, "Is this… going to affect me?"

"Not yet, but you'll know by the end of the month."

The screen went off as Mintoyae then called on, "Yema, Yamito, I need you here."

Yema was still torturing Mella, only to hear her father and then run on out, looking the door behind. At the meeting, Yamito and Yema made it to Mintoyae's office, seeing their father standing up next to his seat. The siblings stood erect as Mintoyae asked, "You're wondering why I asked you here?"

Both titled their heads, but nodded. Mintoyae explained, "Well, I just got a recent message from Mr. Hux… I think we'll have to replace some of the chiefs."

The two were a bit confused. Yamito asked, "Wait, wait, dad, what do you mean?"

"Well, he said that I put my family into most of the positions instead of others and thinks that I chose you over everyone else. Now, you two will still have your positions… but I need you to tell all your other siblings… and Yema… your kids… that they're fired and need to find other positons."

Both were pretty shocked Mintoyae said, "Now, tell them as well that they can apply for security, server, smaller jobs, or can find other positons in regular security… or be sent to other areas."

Yema asked, "Dad, wait, don't you think that's a little too far?"

"No Yema, it isn't. I need you to take this and tell everyone else, got that?"

"But dad…"

Mintoyae turned away, "No buts just do it."

"*sigh* yes dad."

And both siblings went back off as Yema then said, "Wait, what about Mella?"

Mintoyae perked up, "Oh yeah, right, um, finish up the torture and do that."

Yema nodded and left off to the prison.

(Before)

Once Yema left the prison, Mella quickly took the opportunity and changed into her nightmare form to get out. Hers was darker than her fathers, but she wasn't as good as his. All she had was cloaking and a wrist blade on her left hand. She cut the bars and quickly escaped. The one thing she hated was this one extra foot height increase Kiyask decided to add on to everyone as it made Mella have a little more difficulty escaping.

After getting out, she changed back into her original form and quickly ran out of the mines. Yema returned to the prison, but when she entered the place and got to Mella's cell…

Yema looked and said, "Oh… shit."

Mella's cell was empty. Yema saw the bars on the floor and immediately knew that she had to go get her father on this.

Skipping over to a small room where the two visiting groups were, Jan and Alphonse were talking with Luya and Pietre, seeing as the four got along pretty well. As for Ashely and Brunet, um, they weren't too well. Brunet was slightly pissed at his ex-trainer for the things that have happened in the past as Ashely was pissed her ex-starter still had some of his old ways and hated how he just abandoned him and Jenna, still remembering her.

The talk didn't continue much as Mintoyae came into the room looking angry. Alphonse asked, "Minto…"

Mintoyae snapped, "Out!"

"What?"

"I said out! YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, AND YOU, OUT!"

He pointed to each of them as Brunet asked, "Um…"

"OOOOOOUUUUT!"

Everyone didn't want to further anger him and just agreed to it. Alphonse stayed and asked, "What's going…"

Mintoyae told him, walking to the door, "Get everyone out of here until I allow you."

"Wait, you're…"

"Banning you? No, just a small… delay. Sorry, but I want everyone to leave."

Alphonse nodded, "Ok… sir."

He left as Mintoyae shook his head, "Mella… I'm going kill you along with Eletius."

And speaking of Mella, she was already out and running from the base. She had to keep on running out in order to not get found, but then when she thought she was safe, she got tackled. Mella didn't know who…

"Thelsia?!"

It was Thelsia as she tackled down her love onto the ground. Mella asked, curious, "What are you doing here?"

Thelsia answered, "Well, I got worried about you so I went to find you. Then I found you running out of the mines and into the woods so I just followed along and… got ya here."

"Um, not to blame you or anything but, are you helping…"

Thelsia kissed Mella for a bit and broke the kiss saying, "Nope, not helping your insane father one bit."

Mella smiled and the two cuddled up on the ground under a bush, waiting for tomorrow so they can run off to wherever.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **This chapter is where you have to go through the prequel to get where it was going at the fight scene.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so next chapter out. This is more or less a semi-peaceful chapter so the more alliancy political and technologically baffling bullshit will come in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Eletius was waking up as she had Erick holding onto her as if she was a pillow. She rolled her eyes and slipped out, only for Erick to pull her back to him. Eletius wasn't going to deal with this and pushed herself off the bed, but dragged Erick off as well, having him land on her back. He woke up asking, "Huh? Oh, morning Eletius, why are we on the floor?"

Eletius mumbled, "Because I wanted to get out of bed."

"Oh."

They got up off the floor, but then Eletius asked, "I have a very interesting question."

Erick looked up, "Yes?"

"Yesterday after Melina attacked me, and then later when you came back to the dorm, I did think for a bit about how Melina could have got that form. But when you and Clark went for it, something was off."

"How so?"

"Almost as if you knew something and kept it from me."

Erick held his peace as Eletius grew a frown, "What is going on?"

Then the door opened as Clark entered, "Well, the Buneary is out of the hat, your niece has a gene you might not like."

"What?"

Her voice grew more hostile as Clark sighed, "Now, we keep genetic records, don't ask even how, on suspects, targets, some enemies, and Mintoyae isn't an exception. When your little Combusken went Primapeshit on you, I suspected that there might be…"

"Get to the mother fucking point already!"

"Ok, ok, we had her brought to the hospital and when we checked her DNA… we found Mintoyae's DNA in there."

Eletius was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Her mind was paused from reality and her breathing died. When her eyes fluttered, she asked, "How?"

"Well… um, a while back, when talking to Mella, she told a story that her brother told her that her father told him that years and years ago, your father hosted some kind of birthday party and what happened was, was that at that party, Mintoyae got drunk and went fucking a few females. Mella was even told by your mother, oddly, that she went and had sex with Mintoyae… so judging by that story… I think whoever her mother is…"

Eletius whispered, "Anya."

Erick looked to Clark as he asked, "Who?"

"Anya… my sister."

"She's…"

"She's Melina's mother… but that means…"

"Your sister is Mintoyae's daughter. Oooook, this just got fucking weird, fucking fast."

Eletius was frozen as Erick said to Clark, "It's probably best to…"

Clark finished, "… leave her here to think it over?"

"Yeah."

And both left quickly, locking the door as Eletius still was amazed, stunned, flabbergasted… just purely dazed. Her own sister was actually one of Mintoyae's kids. Eletius then laid in bed as outside; Erick and Clark were listening in, hearing nothing. They just shrugged and left the dorm door, walking on down the hallway.

Clark asked Erick, "This isn't good. I think that will make her more pissed and cause bigger problems."

Erick shrugged, "All I can say is that you better not have her and Melina in the same room because it looked as if the two were at a to-the-death fight."

"Yeah, and what can I do honestly, hmm? She's stuck here and the only thing I can actually do is move that Combuskrazy off to wherever the hell and then everything will be solved."

"More important topic, how did the event go from yesterday?"

"Great, well somewhat. I got the weapons, boss didn't like it, but went with it anyway, and then I kinda got a small ticket to see if we can get on Eletius's good side."

Erick asked, "Good side?"

Pulling out a ticket, Clark smirked, "There's this casino in Kanto that is one of the world tops. Number 6 or 5, I don't know. Cash in, cash out, and I'd like a bit of profit anyway."

"And how the hell will that get on Eletius's good side?"

"Well… there's a thing called trying, try it sometimes."

Clark let off a laugh as Erick rolled his eyes around. Then the next one he picked up was, "Also, aren't you suppose to bring out Sharpie today?"

The name and today cringed Clark, "Oh hell, well, I guess I can bring her along, but do I have to?"

"You promised her."

"Damn, can't ruin it."

"She's a sweet girl with an equal amount of toughness."

"Yeah, nice for me."

Clark walked on off to go get Sharpie while Erick waited for Eletius to come out of her dorm. About 15 minutes later, Clark returned, but Eletius was still not there. Clark told the Lucario, "Go get Eletius."

Erick nodded and went over to his dorm. He opened up finding Eletius, amazingly, in the same position as she was when he left. He walked over carefully and snapped his fingers. Again. Again. The fourth time, Eletius jumped and growled, "What?"

Erick sighed in relief, "Sorry, but you were sitting there like a statue… literally."

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit."

"Really?"

He showed her a memory of her sitting there before and after, making Eletius actually amazed of it. She asked, "What happened?"

Erick explained her the entire story again and she was stunned. Eletius just shook her head, in an uproar and left the dorm saying, "I can't believe this… I can't fucking believe this!"

Well, it was better in Erick's mind if she was like this than being a statue. Down the hallway, Clark was waiting for the two to come back, only to see the pissed off Blaziken stroll on down. She asked him, "Now what?"

The man just grinned, "Well, seeing that hell broke loose enough times, I decided that maybe all three of us need a vacation."

Eletius asked, "Wait, you mean… not dealing with assholes and anyone?"

"Yep, just me, and you two, in Kanto in this town, which got renamed, to El Vega. The place seems pretty high up, and I hacked into an account to pay for it for, five days."

Eletius and Erick were surprised as Eletius never has gone on a vacation before. Erick however said, "But, you two need clothes, and I need to change anyway."

Afterwards, they went with Clark to what apparently was a dressing room. Erick didn't in the whole dressing up, but Eletius on the other hand hated the feeling of human clothes. Now, the rules got intertwined with the regular human rules and a humanoid Pokémon can get simply arrested for indecent exposure, which meant Eletius had to wear one thing she hated above everything else… underwear.

Clark got into his regular setup, which wasn't as bad as his work suit, but wouldn't attract attention, Erick got a similar getup of a late teenager, and Eletius went with a dress, and mumbled under the underwear shit. Once they were finished, Clark told them, "This is just to go around during the day; there are a couple fancy ass locations you'll definitely like."

Mumbling under her breath, Eletius asked, "Really? Where?"

"Well, there is this famous casino that is one of the world's best, 5th or 6th ranking, and there's a few more stops, hopefully no bullshit in the middle."

"Like thugs?"

"That's where you two come in stupid."

And so they went out of the base as they had to take a non-suspicious ride to the Kalos airport, not like they'd have good luck anyway.

And speaking of airports, in Unova, Jan, Alphonse, Ashely, Pietre, Luya, and Brunet were there waiting for their planes. Ok, the trio of gays already left as Pietre and the nice couple remained there. One thing buzzed through Brunet's head of why Mintoyae was all accepting, then he just kicked their asses out. Sure, Ashely nearly killed someone and Mintoyae even said good shot, but to go and kick everyone out was a bit unusual, even by Mintoyae standards.

Luya interrupted his train of thought saying, "You know, of all those years, I still don't know why I have to wear human clothes."

Pietre explained the simplest way, "It's the law. Besides, once we get back, you don't need them."

"Thankfully."

She was innocently envious of Brunet since he wasn't humanoid, but he liked Luya in the human clothes, seeing it to be prettier than without.

Soon, the plane arrived and they went off on their merry way.

Meanwhile in Kalos, Clark almost went apeshit on Eletius after she insulted him over the drive to the airport. The driver didn't want to know and plugged in some heavy metal. After that, they got out and went into the airport, then another fight ensued, Erick broke that up, a third broke out, and the police had to break it up.

Walking through the security line with a fake smile, Clark got everyone checked through with no issues. In the actual terminal, the fourth fight broke out over Clark telling Eletius to act more like a lady and not like a bitch. Well, that ended not to well as a security guard came over and escorted them with a gun to their terminal. Unusual shit, but they got there with no issues.

After a few minutes afterwards, a guard came up, being a man in his late twenties as he asked, "Clark?"

Clark cringed, "Oh shit… Thomas?"

The guard smiled, "See you're still part of Team F?"

"Don't even say Team."

"Well, I won't arrest your ass unless you fuck with me."

"I'm surprised you can say that and not get fired."

"Eh, you'll be surprised what you can do here. Anyway, who are these two?"

"This is Erick…"

"Ah yes, nice to see you."

Erick nodded, "I see at least you're not as bad as before."

"Who said I'm nice? Hacking cameras to get a couple snacks at night? Definite. And the Blaziken?"

Clark told him, "This is Eletius."

Eletius just snarled at Thomas as he said, "Not friendly?"

"In general, even to Erick."

"Why is that?"

"Boy, girl?"

Thomas nodded his head slowly, "Ah, I see. You all are heading?"

"To Kanto, El Vega."

"HA, been there myself. Last month as a matter of fact."

Clark asked, seeing the old friend knowing it, "Hopefully the reviews didn't lie."

"Nope, but the owner is a sassy, slightly rude Gardevoir and she'll kick the hell out'a you if you either piss her off, or you cheat somewhere with either fake cash or stuff like that."

Erick asked, "Name?"

"Um, her name is Sherya, bit of an asshole if she wants to be, and taken."

Clark nodded, "Yes, I got Sharpie, I'm good."

Thomas made a chuckling smile, "Oh, so you and your Salamence…"

"Shut the fuck up."

Thomas continued chuckling as he said, "How much more do you need to know?"

"Security?"

"Secretly pro-Alliance. Sherya's father used to be a chief at those Alliance mines."

"Who?"

"Um, I think her father's name was Gavanus? No, no, Ganeevus?"

Eletius asked, "Ganivus?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Eletius wanted to yell "fuck", but then everyone would look at her. Clark asked, "Wait, wait, you're telling me that that Gallade from Arceus knows how long ago, retired?"

Thomas flipped his hand, "Retired from Alliance, became a regular police officer."

"Ok, semi-retired, and his daughter runs one of the top ten casinos in the world?"

"Well, not off the bat, but after a while she did get to that."

Clark sighed as his idea of casino spending was thrown into the hole. Thomas left, and 13 minutes later the plane arrived. Now of course there was some brawling on the plane as Clark went cheap getting coach and with three of them in one area, hell was bound to break loose. First after takeoff, Eletius looked kinda of panic stricken, seeing it was her first plane ride. Next fun part was Clark's planning of what the hell to do, ending with an old man next to them pointing a bottle of wine at them. Don't ask how, this isn't the TSA.

Next was lunch which ended in disaster as during the middle of it, Erick decided to telepathically say something over to Eletius, and she stuck the bottom of the knife up his ass, literally. Erick got out and ran to the bathroom to pull it out before anyone saw it, which a couple did, but didn't bitch. Then that started another fight, which Erick and Eletius actually had in one of the airplane bathrooms. That lasted for five minutes, until a flight attendant opened the secret hatch and opened the door, hearing a barrage of swear words and profanities, only to close it and pretend nothing happened.

Afterwards, it was quiet once that old man hit both Pokémon on the head saying he was trying to listen to his audio book on how to cheat a hooker. I don't know something like that.

The plane arrived in Kanto and the whole arguing happened until they got out of the terminal and into the security checkout. Security went fine, got their luggage, and outside, Clark asked, "Ok, now where do we go?"

Erick sighed as Eletius wanted to beat him senseless. The group found themselves at the line between urban and suburban of the city. They got to the hotel, checked in, dumped their shit in their room, and the first thing Clark said was, "Now to gamble land!"

Eletius asked, "Oh? How about we actually rest our asses here for fucking once?"

"Good idea."

Then he pulled out his Pokéball, "And you can meet Sharpie."

Then opened it up, releasing a Salamence who looked around and asked, "Where, who, who are you?"

She looked at Erick and Eletius as Clark said, "Sharpie."

She looked up as she smirked, "Haven't seen you in a while Clark...y."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, but who are they?"

"These are my friends, Eletius and Erick."

"Oh yeah, I remember Erick."

Erick nervously smiled remembering the time she slammed him hard into the floor. 6 weeks in the hospital, ouch. Sharpie looked to Eletius, "She doesn't look to familiar."

Clark told her, "She's new to Flare."

Eletius rolled her eyes as Sharpie greeted politely, but not in a overly joyful manner, "Hello there Eletius."

Eletius just said, "Piss off."

And Sharpie made a frown, "And I see she has a bad attitude."

Clark just shook his head, "Look, no more fighting today. I argued with her too much and an old man with a wine bottle fixes her. Now, I want to go to that Casino and damn me if I lose, and have to listen to this damn Torchic if I do."

Eletius snapped her head toward him as Erick said, "Look, can we pack Sharpie up and go so another fight doesn't happen?"

Sharpie then said, "Actually, could I stay out while you're gone?"

Clark rolled his eyes now, "Fine, don't fuck the place up."

"HA, the only thing I'm gonna…"

"Don't answer that."

She shot him a glare, "You know it's rude to interrupt someone as they talk, especially a female."

Clark laughed, "Yeah right! Look, you have fun, I'm gonna scream at the one arm bandits as I lose cash, ok? Let's get dressed up first."

And they and got more fancied up. Clark and Erick had their own tuxedos as Eletius was bitching in her mind of wearing the dress. It was a better one, but she still hated the feel of cloth on her feathers. Afterwards, the three went to the casino as Sharpie stayed in the room alone. Skipping the walk and crappy conversations, they got to the casino as it was a pretty big building, but not something huge and glamourous like a crystal palace.

They entered the building and immediately they were stunned by everything. The shine, the golden like floor, walls, ceiling. The sounds of coins and machines buzzing, spinning and whirling as some were shouting in joy, rage, confusion, some swearing off as they lost a bet, and even a couple laughs here and there.

The three walked on in as Clark tossed them 30 coins, "Have a ball."

"Well, well, well."

A voice appeared, sounding female, figures. The three looked to see a Gardevoir come to them, wearing a sleek red kimono that puts the regular ones to shame and two ear rings, one on each ear. She crossed her arms, but had a smile on which meant that they were special, or fucked. She said, "If it isn't Eletius the Blaziken. Dad said something about his old friend hunting you down."

Eletius asked, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, dad still has a bit of something to his old life. Now, why are you here?"

Clark said, "I assume you're Sherya?"

"Correct."

"Don't seem too bad."

"That's because I'm in a nice mood. But what the hell are a few Flares doing here in MY casino?"

"Visiting. Besides, I'm using my money here so don't think I'm gonna steal off."

"Really? Go to that bar and back to your room. You're not coming into my bar anytime soon."

Erick now said, "Look, just let us in, ok? We're not going to harm your anyone here."

Sherya looked at him, "Well, you're not lying, but if you want to come in anyway, I'm gonna have someone watch you."

Clark shrugged, "Fine don't care, I want to come in and enjoy myself because I haven't gone on vacation in a couple years. That and I want these two to get along, and for HER to get a bit happier and more settled."

Sherya swished her hair, and looked behind, calling, "Max! Looks like you got yourself a little survey."

Then came a man in a back security guard suit that had no reflection of the casino's interior. He asked, "Yes Sherry?"

Sherya smirked, "Three Flares want to have fun here, watch them please."

"Will do."

And they made a quick kiss as Sherya walked off. Clark asked, "You're the lucky guy with her?"

Max said, "Yep, my fiancé if you may."

"Damn lucky."

"Yes, now move along."

Clark shook his head as the first stop they went to was the bandits. Clark put in his coin and flicked the lever as he asked Max, "You look familiar, honestly. Any previous jobs?"

"None of your business."

"I'm gonna keep asking, what were you before guard?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, it's not like your Alliance."

"No."

"Oh, so you know them?"

"Yeah, but I know a lot of them from a previous job."

"What, documenter?"

"No."

"Writer?"

"Yes."

"Publisher?"

"No."

The machine had two lemons and a seven. Clark asked, "Newspaper?"

"Yes."

"Ah, ok… wait, wait…"

Clark put in another coin and flicked the lever as he asked, "Aren't you that crazy guy from way long time ago?"

Max asked, looking unhappy, "Specify?"

"Max Kojack?"

"Kolchak."

"Kolchak?!"

The machine hit three cherries with coins coming out. Clark asked, "You're that news reporter who was claimed crazy and delusional who was for Mintoyae?"

Max nodded, remembering, "Yes."

"Man, I never thought to see you marry off a casino girl."

"Hey, she's… well, was a virgin, until we done things, but why the hell would you ca… hold a fucking second."

Kolchak pointed a finger as Clark asked, "Yeah?'

"Aren't you that fucking teenager that stole my wallet a few years back?"

Clark went white as that happened. He nervously smiled and pulled out his own wallet as he said, "Um, kinda using it."

Kolchak was not amused and said, "You're damn lucky I got a new one and I cancelled all those cards, and they expired anyway, otherwise I'd take this pistol and empty it into your stomach."

Clark decided to change over to the next machine after collecting the coins. He quickly changed subject, "So, you're the reporter that everyone called a looney…"

"I'm not a looney. All the shit I've said was right; problem was my career was finished after that insane killing spree."

"Which one?"

Kolchak said, "Well, 21 years ago, during that whole Killer-Greninja incident…"

"There was a lot of shit going on…"

"Yes, but wait, everything went quiet after the police found several corpses."

"Who exactly? I forgot it and only heard about the professors getting killed."

"Well, there were two gym leaders, Misty Waterflower and Cilan…"

"Yes, yes, I know you're talking about, and?"

"Then there was Delia Ketchum, and then that girl named Iris?"

"Yeah, that's four bodies right there."

"Then, and then, another corpse was found in a hotel who was Jenna Rivers."

Clark paused and asked, "Hold on, isn't she…"

"She was Mr. Ketchum's girlfriend at the time. That alone means that Mintoyae must've came along and caused all five murders."

"You know…"

"I've met his friends and I'm with his friend's daughter, ok?"

"Ok, so when exactly did you lose your career?"

"I lost it after a month from that incident. There were other things to appear, like the Pokémon Laws, the Church of Christ, like that sold well, and then the usual bullshit of Teams and stuff."

Clark looked at him with a confused look, "Wait, wait, the church of who?"

"Christ, I don't know who that guy is, but it seemed Gizel decided to go for it."

"Who?"

"She's a Zoroark I met once. Believe it or not, I did go to that church, but never got into it, then a group brunt the place down, killed her, then they wound up dead two days later. I think Mintoyae did that as well."

"Ok, seeing now how you lost your job, why the hell are you not getting us arrested?"

"Do you want to be arrested? Because that's how you're gonna get arrested."

"No, no, I'm just saying."

"No, unless Sherya wants to. I'm just a guard and from what I can see, she doesn't mind you as long as you don't make tro…"

And on cue of saying the word, Erick went flying across the casino as Clark and Kolchak looked over as the guard asked, "What the fuck was that?"

Clark began to run to it, "Eletius."

Eletius got pissed after Erick made a couple sneaky moves in roulette and she lost everything, getting her worked up, and she threw Erick across the room as she got her cash back. Erick, who laid in the rubble of a table, was now in pain and really wanted to leave as soon as possible. Kolchak took out his gun and shot Eletius in the neck, but it wasn't a regular gun, just a dart gun. Eletius fell onto the floor and Clark asked, "Um?"

Then he was lifted up by psychic, along with Eletius, and thrown out of the casino. Clark looked up off the ground to see Sherya calmly say, "And don't think of coming here… again."

Erick was then thrown out as well, landing on top of Clark. He mumbled, "Eletius… you fucking bitch."

And so, Erick, who somewhat recovered from his pain, and Clark dragged Eletius to their hotel room seeing as the night was ruined. At the hotel, Eletius finally woke up, only to feel her head massively hurting, and her mind splitting. She looked around to see Erick and Clark dragging her through the lobby of the hotel. She asked, "What the fuck are you two…"

Clark kicked her head, knocking her out as he told the clerk at the desk, "Ruined night…"

Erick finished, "…her arrogance…"

And both said synchronizing, "… got kicked from the casino."

The clerk didn't want to know and just let the two continue away. Afterwards, Clark and Erick dragged Eletius into the elevator and went to their floor. During the flight, Clark told Erick, "When we get back to Unova, please kick the hell out of her."

Erick snickered, "I got a better punishment."

"Shut it, there might be a camera."

The doors opened and they continued on, dragging the Blaziken on the floor. They opened the door, and the first thing that happened was Clark looking around and asking, "Where's Sharpie?"

Erick said, "Odd, she's not here."

"Bullshit, she couldn't fit through the door."

"Balcony?"

"Fuck."

Eletius woke up a second time as Clark said, "Oh fucking good, you're awake. Now then, I'm going to get drunk, Erick, you can rape her ass again."

Marching to the liquor cabinet, Clark left the two alone. Erick looked down with disapproval as Eletius stood up asking, "What?"

Erick snarled, "You got us kicked out, that's what, and WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Clark yelled to them, "Not too loud Erick, people hear this kind of shit!"

Eletius marched off to the bedroom, apparently hers, as Erick side swiped her back on the floor. He said, "Oh no, you listen here. I had enough of this Arceusdamn attitude you got. You need to grow up, ok? Is that too fucking hard?"

Eletius said nothing and got up again, only to grab Erick's neck squeezing it, "No, but this is."

She began to choke him as Clark hollered, "If you kill him, I'm comin' in with my own attacking force of 20 soldiers!"

Eletius let go and left to her room as Erick was on the floor gasping for air. After the strangling Eletius did, Erick walked in and found her relationally cold and wanted to keep hushed up. The Lucario just laid by his mate, only for Eletius to growl, "Don't… even… touch."

Erick retracted his hands and slept by himself. As they slept, Clark was now drunk and ready to vomit possibly, well, sort of. He stumbled out of the kitchen, only to hear something come out from the main balcony. He looked over to see nothing, but wouldn't even be able to see anything anyway.

Then he got tackled to the ground by something, only to look up seeing… Sharpie? He asked, "Sharpie?"

Sharpie smiled mischievously, "Well, who else would be, Hunter J's Salamence?"

"No, that bitch was captured after finding her travelling around Sinnoh. Course, I hope she likes space."

Sharpie then grabbed his shirt with her mouth and dragged him gently to the empty bedroom, as Clark asked, "Uh, Sharpie?"

Sharpie didn't respond as she threw him on the bed and then closed the door. She hopped on the bed with him and was now on top of him. Clark asked, "Um, Shar…"

Sharpie kissed him, shutting him up, then pulled out saying, "Now, how 'bout you shut up and let me do the fun, since you look as if you couldn't locate anything."

"Well…"

From there on outside, all you could here were her moans as you could assume what happened.

(At the casino)

Sherya was in her main room with Kolchak as she was filing her nails, "You know, maybe I should just call up dad to tell about those three assholes. Made a scene in the place."

Kolchak said, "Calm down Sherry, the table will come in soon. Thank Arceus you can afford that, and just about everything else, like water."

"Ha, it took a while to get into this position, but of course don't expect that you'll get it."

"Most likely not. Anyway, I have to get home and get some sleep. If you talk with your father, good luck."

And he left the office without another word. Sherya just kept her smirk, "Well, at least he's not a dick like he used to be. Now then", putting her file on the table, "let's get dad on this."

She opened her drawer and pulled out an advanced looking 'dex as she put it on the table and a holographic screen appeared with a loading circle. Then the screen changed showing the house of who's face showed on screen… Ganivus. He asked, "If this is more mocking…"

Sherya laughed, "Oh dad, still think I'm a Kirlia?"

"In some ways, yes."

"Well, how would you like to know something that you'd like to tell your old friend?"

Ganivus raised an eyebrow, "Who and what?'

"That Blaziken he wants that you told me about?"

"I said to watch out for, yes."

"Well, she was in my casino tonight, only an hour ago. She's at the Hamager's Hotel, two other Flare's, one Lucario, one human. Erick, Clark."

Ganivus nodded, "Room? Floor?"

"5th floor, room 102."

"Thanks, for once."

The screen went as Sherya evilly chuckled, "Oh, I love playing backstabber."

Meanwhile at Ganivus's side, he called up Mintoyae's line, only to see the Greninja after waiting a few minutes. Mintoyae was a bit surprised, "Ganivus? Since when did you…"

Ganivus cut straight into it, "I'm calling because my daughter found someone."

Mintoyae shut up asking, "Who?"

"That Eletius character."

Silence ensued. Mintoyae said, with trace amounts of rage, "Get her, you're a cop, arrest her."

"Deal, but… on one deal."

"What?"

"I want some of that rum stuff…"

"Fine, fine, just arrest her."

"Perfectly fine. One of the officers is an ex-Alliance anyway."

"Damn, everybody is now an ex."

"Well, some join and quit because it wasn't what they expected."

Ganivus turned off the screen as he said, "Well, the glory days are back."

Uremia popped behind, "Don't tell me…"

"No dear, I'm just going to help Mintoyae this one time, and I'll be getting some nice drinks."

He ended it with a smile as Uremia smirked and put her hands to her hips, "You're lucky we don't got any kids, otherwise I'd wipe that grin off your face."

"With a pan?"

"With a 2x4."

The smile went nervous, "Really?"

"I can use heal pulse very well, so yeah, I would."

Great "marriage" for Ganivus, aye?

(In Kalos)

Now, Mella said a while back she would never join Flare, well; she got stuck working for Flare. Her and Thelsia got hired on as Mella showed a couple ins and outs of how it worked, and the two got stuck with that Typhlosion from before. Eh, at least they know to kick his ass if he flirts.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Here's #9, just not what old man Jenkins ordered. Shitty pun aside, there's a little 4th wall, not much.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:

Eletius was waking up in bed as she wasn't a happy camper right now, and Erick was still a pissed off convolution from last night. Eletius shoved Clark off the bed, waking him up abruptly, and sending him into a fury, "What the hell Eletius!?"

Eletius just gave him the middle talon and walked out of the room. Outside, she just walked over and wanted to leave, but she didn't know where to go and definitely did not want to get thrown back into Alliance after walking around aimlessly. She stayed in the room, and then after a few minutes, out came Clark who looked like he was hit by a train, then a truck, and someone stole all his clothes.

Not wanting to see Clark's dick, Eletius crossed her arms, "Do you mind showing off your dick?"

Clark looked down and said, "Oh, sorry, one minute."

He went back in and came back out saying, "Don't ask."

Eletius asked anyway, "What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"Me? Private stuff."

"What you mas…"

"No, no, I don't do that shit."

"Then what?"

"None of your business."

Then out came Sharpie, squeezing through the door with a great smile on her face, "Morning Clarky."

Clark had a nervous face as Eletius connected the two and asked, "You two mated?"

Clark sighed, "Yes Eletius, we did."

Sharpie got out as she said, "Hey, he's a nice guy, why can't I mate with him?"

Eletius just shook her head, only for Erick to come out and shove her onto the floor. Eletius yelled, "What the hell?!"

Erick said nothing and went to the kitchen. Clark asked Eletius, "I assume last night finally got you two at each other's throats. Serves you right."

She didn't take that well, "Oh please, why don't you go back and fuck that dragon type of yours?"

Sharpie heard and snarled, "Hey, that's our business you stay away from. We'll do it when we want to."

Before it got worse, Clark said, "Look, let's get this point straightened out right now, ok? We just got kicked from one of the world's best casinos, Sharpie played dirty, I have a hangover, and we have to argue all that bullshit today just because all three of us woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

That got everyone silent as Clark said, "Ok, how 'bout this: I'll take Eletius for some time to straighten her out, you two can just… talk about life, or shit."

Eletius groaned, but went with it and followed Clark out the door. Sharpie gave Erick a friendly smile, but he wasn't too sure it would go well.

(At the casino)

Sherya thought of something overnight as she had a more backstabbing plan to use. She enjoyed playing dirty and hypocrite to groups of criminals, especially enemy teams. She called up her father again, and Ganivus asked, "Now what?"

Sherya smiled, "How 'bout you tell your friend that they'll be at the casino tonight. I can make it work."

"Wait; get Eletius at the casino… tonight?"

"Yep, I got the whole idea figured out last night. On one note though."

"What?"

Sherya gave a smug smile, "Every bottle of that sweet rum you drink."

Ganivus denied, "Fuck no!"

"Well then, I guess you don't want…"

"Half the bottles."

Well, it was something. Sherya looked at her nails, "Fine, I guess it'll work. Tonight they'll be here and will play with the machines, curse at 'em, the usual gamblers, and once they're occupied, you can have a ball, but if those Alliance bastards scratch up my casino, watch how I can have them arrested."

Ganivus smirked, "For someone who helps Alliance, you're willing to also arrest them. Fine, I'll tell Mintoyae."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes Sherya?"

"I want those bottles tonight, or you'll be in jail."

"Hey, I'm your father!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'd like you in maximum prison with your record."

Ganivus sighed and turned off his side as Sherya smugly sat in her chair as she can control a good chunk of what goes on. Meanwhile, Ganivus called up Mintoyae, who looked stressed and groggy, and said, "New directions."

Mintoyae whined, "Please tell me it's something good?"

"Frist, did you send anyone?"

"No."

"Good, I think, anyway, my daughter said she'll get them at the casino she runs. I suggest you send whoever knows them."

Mintoyae thought it over and said, "Fine, I'll send Yema and Makias as the first two."

"Um, won't someone see Yema?"

"Her? A lot of times she gets it done without any witnesses. There's literally no chance anyone there would know her, maybe Makias if you get lucky…"

"Look, Sherya says that if the place gets damaged in anyway your group will get arrested, so it don't matter if there are or aren't any witnesses. Now, can you send them off?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it so I can get my alcohol."

The screen went off as Mintoyae said, "Well, Yema would love to go on this mission."

(Over to the research lab)

Gary, now a well-off researcher, was dissecting and looking over parts of alien technology that some Alliance members have stolen from Flare or Galactic. After looking through the tech, he did find a piece of unusual looking electron…

"Wait, can this actually…"

Gary, I'm trying to fucking narrate here!

"Piss off!"

*Mumbling back and forth in the closet were I write this shit* Fine, Gary was saying, "Much better, anyway, can this actually teleport things… oh my Arceus this is gold!"

And he ran out the door with the tech as meanwhile a meeting was being held at the headquarters of Alliance in Ferrum. The current setup was pretty large as it had the following leading bosses: Archie of Aqua, Krugman Marks of Rocket, Armitage Hux of Alliance, Guzma of Skull, and Grogan of Scavenger. Then there were the smaller, yet major leader, or other bosses: Kara, Mintoyae, Enamor, leader of the second Alliance mine in Unova, and then Rachel Hermes, who has a setup located in Ferrum by one of the major cities. At the conference, the main leaders were at the table as the rest were on video screen.

Hux began, "Alright, so to begin with this whole bullshit meeting of blabbering useless facts on our enemies, recent events have happened for a while, starting with the fact that the enemies, Aether, Flare, Cipher, and Galactic. We call these the opposing teams the Quartet Axis. Now, over time we've found out that they have been using unconventional weapons, new methods of transportation, and even the speculation of hiring non-Pokémon/human beings into their forces. We don't know whether this is true, mostly the beings part, but…"

Another screen appeared with Gary on as everyone turned to him. Hux asked, "Prof. Oak? What the fuck are you doing here; you weren't in the meeting list."

Gary apologized, "Sorry sir, but I found out something that explains how everyone else has travelled around."

Kara asked, "What is it?"

"I-I don't exactly know, but…"

It was a mobile device, not too impressive, but everyone had eyes on it as Archie asked, "Is it even working?"

Gary nodded, "The device seems to create an artificial kind of portal, a wormhole, which can send someone or something back and forth. But, it's happening more so than we think as things have been entering our universe for a while now."

Hux asked him, "How long about?"

"Uh… decades?"

"How many?"

"Maybe 40-50 years?"

"What? WHAT?! Bullshit, half the shit we deal with now is from recent events!"

"Flare was able to get hold on a lot of stuff, we were able to get a hold on stuff, Galactic had stuff, Rocket had stuff, everyone had something and where could they have got it from?! Creation of Mewtwo?! Cyrus's universe crisis?! Team Flare's… well, I don't think that required much, but, you get the idea."

Rachel asked, "Can we use it for our purposes?"

"Yes, but we need to know where this is going to take us."

Hux whined, "Wanna bet in the distortion world?"

"Probably."

"I was joking, but fine, technology kills comedy anyway."

Gary continued explaining, "Now, if we can get a space ship and attach this to it, and correctly work it… we might be able to go to other universes ourselves."

And Guzma yawned, "Yeah, ok, bullshit aside, can you get us weapons to blast Aether to bits?"

"Um, once I get this up and running, yes."

"Good, I'm gone."

As he said, Guzma left the table and the room. Hux shrugged, "Ok, anyone else have any kind of bullshit to throw at Gary? No?"

Nobody said anything, "Good, next topic. Bye everyone."

All the screens, except for the one with Mintoyae, went dead. Hux told the rest, "Get out."

And they did, wondering what Hux had in mind. Mintoyae assumed it was about Eletius, and he was right. Hux asked him, "Tell me that this whole Eletius event is solved?"

Mintoyae answered, "Nearly. Ganivus told us where she will be according to his daughter."

"You mean that annoying Gardevoir bitch that runs the casino?"

"She what?"

"I've been there and Arceus was she a hell of a problem. And being followed around by a guard all the time, oh that was annoying. Anyway, who are you sending?"

"Two that are necessary: Yema and Makias."

Yes, who else?"

Two others who will accompany them, and a driver."

"Good, you took my advice. But don't cause a fucking scene."

"I told Yema that."

"Good, I've seen her record videos of shit she's done and a number one horror movie couldn't do half the shit she's done."

"Is that a compliment… or a sign I should be worried?"

"Eh, more of a 'you should've set your kids straight' kind of vibe."

"Tried that, got Yema off the incest path."

"Good, that's something at least. Anyway, contact me after the event."

Mintoyae nodded and the screen went off. Mintoyae stretched his neck, and then just remembered something he forgot to tell Yema… not to use her nightmare side. Well, maybe she'll remember… ish?

(Time skip, evening at the casino)

There, Clark brought Eletius and Erick back, possibly asking Sherya for a second chance. When they got there, she was in the lobby, waiting for them to come back. She knew that those who get kicked almost always come back asking to come back in and half of them do get back in. The three entered the lobby as Sherya asked, "Wanna go back in?"

Clark nodded, "Yeah, sorry about yester…"

"Calm down, your friend has a temper issue. I'll let you in, but one more event like that and off to jail."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

' _Unless you want your team spoken of in public, go in and enjoy yourself_.'

Clark shook his head from the telepathy and walked past her into the main room. The Gardevoir just smirked, "Hopefully they make a good show, but also don't wreck the place."

She walked out of the place and the first thing that she saw was a van driving into the lot and parking. That must've been…

"FUCK YEAH!"

Sherya's ears heard a loud yell as she saw a tank drive on into the lot running over a lamppost and almost hitting the van. The turret then changed direction pointing right at her as she looked inside and saw Ganivus waving to her. She rolled her eyes as four beings in black came out of the van and one of them, being Makias, yelled, "Ganivus! Don't run us over!"

Ganivus came out himself yelling, "How about you keep your mouth shut because people hear this?!"

Makias raised his talon, but then was defeated seeing where Ganivus went. Anyway, the four black dressed goons went as Sherya went to her father bickering, "What the fuck is this?!"

Ganivus looked over saying, "My ride?"

"You drove a tank into the parking lot! Doesn't that sound a bit stupid?"

"Not really."

"Dad, can you get rid of it?"

"No, and you're starting to sound like your mother."

"Didn't she hit you in the head with a pan when you said you went with this?"

"And a 2x4, but that didn't stop me."

He walked to the entrance as Sherya grabbed his shoulder, "Oh no, hell no!"

Ganivus then grabbed his daughter and threw her into a trash can, which then toppled into the bushes. He smirked and ran on in as Sherya yelled in rage, "DAD!"

Inside, the five, as Ganivus got with them, now had a whole place to look for. They took off their hats and glasses to look less suspicious, but when their hats came off, Eletius caught a glimpse of them. She immediately recognized her father and Yema, then saying, "Oh… fucking… shit."

Clark asked, "Wha…"

He saw the Sceptile and pissed himself, "Ooooh, we're dead."

Erick looked and asked nervously, "W-wait, the psycho Scepti?"

Clark nodded, "Yeeeaaah."

Eletius was in no way gonna make it through, and with Ganivus with them, they were even more screwed. Makias told the group, "Ok, spread out and check very carefully for a Blaziken."

Yema said, "I'm pretty sure there's one more she's hanging out with."

Ganivus told both of them, "Look, just find them, ok?"

"Mr. Ganivus, you find them."

"Oh, right."

Ganivus closed his eyes and focused on everyone's thoughts as Erick shit himself, "Uh-oh."

Eletius saw Ganivus as well as adding Erick's two words to the Gallade meant… they were gonna get found. Ganivus found one trail that led to…

He opened his eyes, "There!"

He pointed as the three were all the way in the back, but Yema and Makias made no hesitation to run for it. Erick and Clark were gonna get splattered. Clark said, "Nightmare form, now!"

Erick and Eletius didn't have time to think and did so as Makias jumped for it and…

Makias's foot was caught. He looked up and saw a scary looking Eletius. She smiled scarily, "Hello… dad."

And then threw him fast into Yema, who then crashed into the crowd, stirring everyone up. People began screaming as Yema cracked her night, "I'm too old for this shit."

She turned into her nightmare form as everyone began screaming even more and ran towards the exit. Erick and Eletius were now in defense mode as Clark said, "I'm gonna leave."

Erick said, "Good idea."

And then busting on through the doors, knocking and throwing people around was Sharpie as she was now in her nightmare form, four wing blades, 6' and ready to kill. Clark questioned, "Any other shit?"

Sharpie flew down and grabbed Clark as he asked, "What about them?"

Sharpie smiled, "They can handle themselves."

"Well, I ain't going in bed with ya tonight!"

"That's fine, I don't mind a night, or month."

Back to the fight, Eletius fired several embers, as Yema threw a couple leaf blades and sliced up the walls and tables. Erick grabbed a chair and threw it as it knocked out one of the Alliance goons, then Makias came back up and charged at him, but he jumped over and… Makias kicked him straight in the 'nads. Erick was in massive pain as Makias looked down and shrugged, "Lucky sho…"

And was kicked then by Eletius, sending him into several machines. Yema charged right at Eletius, only for the two sexy, killer females to start fighting like they SHOULD be actually fighting. Their "knifes" clashed several times as Yema blocked Eletius and vice versa. Eletius jumped over Yema as Yema kept eyes on her and then fired a pin missile, knocking out the Blaziken and sending her crashing into the roulette area. She got up instantly and grabbed several pieces of the table and threw them, only for Yema to dodge.

Ganivus charged up to Eletius, but she kicked him off and sent him crashing into several chairs, into the metal railing, flung out the doors, breaking them as well, and outside back on the pavement. He passed out, in pain and anguish from that whole event. Yema blew off flames that made Eletius get pissed off and blew even bigger ones, scorching the middle area. The place was empty, except for whoever was knocked out.

Sharpie came back and picked up Erick, and also grabbed Eletius and flew off at sonic speeds as Yema kicked the remaining machines to let some rage out. She then dragged everyone back to the truck, since they were all knocked out. After that, Yema called Yamito since calling her father straightforward would be a very bad idea.

Outside, Sherya was eye-twitching, infinitely pissed off, and ready to ruin her appearance as she just saw her casino get dismantled on the inside. Once Alliance left, she called the police and within five minutes, a car came over as a woman, not a Jenny, stepped out asking, "Ma'am?"

Sherya said, "Arrest him!"

The officer looked down and nodded, "Alright, I assume for…"

"How about destruction of my casino?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll get to it."

She pulled up Ganivus and threw him in the back of the car, then drove off as Sherya said, "Off to the bar."

Which was oddly not touched. In the police car, Ganivus finally woke up as he looked about and asked, "Huh, where am I?"

The cop laughed, "Ganivus you lucky ass bastard."

"Huh? Emily?"

"Yep."

Emily was the ex-Alliance cop that was early said about. Ganivus sighed in relief, "Good thing."

"Yeah, so I assume the fight ruined your daughter's place and you didn't get your Flare group?"

"Nope, we fucked up."

"Eh, just like the GLORY days?"

"Yep."

Afterwards, the cop drove Ganivus home, and there, Uremia beat the hell out of Ganivus and then the cop came back with his tank, charging him 50 bucks for it and another hit in the head from Uremia. Then Uremia had to fix all the wounds that were from her and the fight.

(In Unova)

Mintoyae was in the meeting as Yamito and Alezek walked in as Mintoyae asked, "Yes?"

Yamito nervously said, "Um, dad, remember that group you sent down?"

"Which one?"

"The one for Eletius?"

"Ah yes, what about it?"

The Zoroark and Greninja looked at each other nervously as Mintoyae asked, "What's going on?"

Yamito stuttered, "W-well… Yema called and said… it… f-failed."

"Failed?"

"Y-yes."

Mintoyae was oddly quiet as he simply said again, "Failed, hm."

He stood up and walked in the middle of the room as Alezek whispered, "Run."

Yamito didn't need second warnings and then Mintoyae made his machete going apeshit all over the room slicing the walls, breaking off bits, screaming off rage and anger, which sent Yamito and Alezek running without any other warnings. Two guards came around, saw pieces of rock flying out of Mintoyae's office, then just turned around and pretended nothing happened.

(In Hamager's Hotel)

Eletius wasn't angry for once, Clark was actually thankful for Sharpie coming about, and Erick… well, he had testicle issues, nothing serious, just the classic kick in da nuts routine. He was put to bed as Clark said, "We're flying home on Sharpie tomorrow. That shit was un-fucking-real."

Eletius thought it over and said, "It was an ambush."

"What?"

"Clark, Alliance members don't appear out of nowhere. Someone must've told them we were here and they got sent on over and now we're in the position we're in."

Standing up Clark asked, "Ok Eletius, ask me who the fuck could've told Mintoyae, because that was his daughter and your father, that we were here? Who?"

Eletius thought over who could've done it. Then the answer appeared. She asked, "That Gardeovir, isn't she the daughter of some Gallade?"

"Her? According to files, her father is Ganivus."

Eletius didn't have to say a word as Clark got the message. He cursed, "That little bitch."

Eletius sat on the couch, "Well, we didn't need to find much evidence and, bam, we found it."

"We're leaving tomorrow. Pack your bags!"

"A lot of the shit that's 'mine' is what you packed."

"Fine, pack your shit in my bags, we're getting the fuck out of Kanto and back to Kalos."

Sharpie whined, "Do I have to carry all that?"

"Yes Sharpie. Think of it as exercise."

"Ok, I'll do it, but…"

"Another mating session?"

"Two."

"Two!? Hell no, one!"

"Hey, I saved all three of your asses back there, so two or you can walk."

Clark mumbled something meaning "stubborn dragon bitch" and nodded, "Fine, two."

Sharpie smiled and squeezed into the bedroom to go to sleep. Clark followed along, and Eletius went to her room. Both went to sleep as the day ended miserably for all of them.

(In Ferrum)

But misery didn't end there. To where Brunet and Luya live, Pietre has acted a bit quiet lately. It was night, and to what they see, Pietre has remained a bit unusual to them. Brunet came up and asked, "Pietre, is there something wrong?"

Pietre looked over and nervously smiled, "No, no, why would there be?"

"Because you look nervous."

Pietre was going to get hit for this, but told Brunet, "Ok, there's gonna be some people coming over here…"

"Oh a surprise party?'

"Um…"

Then the door busted open as Luya screamed a bit, then a couple men entered as Pietre hollered, "Stop, stop!"

The men just had their guns up as Pietre said, "Calm down, their just a few friends, no harm anywhere."

Brunet demanded, "Pietre, who are these guys?!"

One man said, "Pietre, we have to shoot them now."

Pietre told Brunet, ' _There dart guns, don't worry_.'

Pietre nodded, "Ok."

Then the guns went off as Luya and Brunet got shot, but Pietre wasn't shot, but he felt as if he was with a bullet.

And that didn't stop there. To where Jan and Alphonse are, a group of men barged into their place as well. Jan looked over and asked, "Who are?"

The answer was a dart as Alphonse came into the room in rage, "What did you do to…"

And was shot as well. Ashely came in hearing both yell, then was shot as well. A woman said, "Alright, take all three. Hopefully they can provide sufficient information to help us with stopping these teams."

After that, both houses were empty as all five, unless you included Pietre making six, of them were taken out and the night was silent with misery and remorse.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **That scene of Mintoyae was spoofed off from the Force Awakens movie of the temper scenes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There is a death in this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

Brunet and Luya woke up in a cell as they didn't know what happened after last night. Brunet did look up to see Pietre as all the Raichu no wanted to do was electrocute Pietre's ass so much he'd become a black shiny. But before anything could happen, Pietre raised his paws, "Look, I know you're angry, but let me explain what's going on first, then we can talk."

Brunet didn't believe him as Luya barely asked, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain, hopefully. Now, I'm aware of your old friend's past, not Ash, I mean Mintoyae's, so I won't be having you tell anything about him."

Brunet crossed his arms, "Fine, what's going on?"

"Well, for a few years this secret police, if you want to call it that, has been devoted to stopping any criminals that have caused any form of trouble, damage, or devastation; so far we got a lot of those."

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, Mintoyae was an old friend, and seeing that you have been there a couple times, and he runs those mines. That, and the Delphox and Lucario along with what looked to be your trainer? Right?"

Brunet nodded as Luya asked this time, "But, why are we…"

"Well, there was a more or less blackmailing 'scheme' we pulled once we got whatever info we needed. Basically, either you join us to stop the teams, not just Alliance, or we send you off to prison for being a friend to an Alliance worker."

Brunet and Luya were dead in water as Pietre sighed, "I don't like it any more than you do, but that was my orders and I really don't want to anger my supervisor, so… please?"

Still thinking bullshit, Brunet asked, "And what will we be doing?"

"Not much, more or less guards. The only excuse I could pull right now is that you know literally nothing about Mintoyae, other than being an old friend, causing several murders, and running the mine, or Alliance in general, which can pass through since you just go for visits."

"But do we have a choice to just leave?"

"No, sorry."

Pietre further explained what was going on, but Jan, Alphonse, and Ashely woke up to a different face. Right now, Jan was beaten on the floor as Alphonse just stood still, hit himself, and Ashely stayed away from the face they woke up to. Now, you'd think "oh great, more torture, blood, and Yema shit, NEXT!", we-he-hell, shut the fuck up and listen next time.

What happened was Jan woke up first, then Alphonse, then Ashely, and after that, a 6' 2" figure showed up, black body, dark green arms, hair, navy blue spike, blood red crystal, and had that muscular setup. Jan thought the Pokémon was going to attack, but one punch and the being just did a one shot to the face with no force necessary and Jan was almost out cold. Alphonse then attacked, but was barely hit and felt the pain on his face, but it wasn't as severe.

The figure was a nightmare evolved Gallade named Scipio. Once the fight thing was over, he changed into his regular form, only his hair color changed to orange, which meant he was a shiny. Alphonse demanded, ' _What do you want_?'

Scipio snapped, ' _Information, what else?'_

 _'Yeah, I can see.'_

 _'Well, if your friend didn't decide to attack, this could've came out simple and painless. Now, I assume you want everything?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Good, then we'll begin with the basic setup. I'm Scipio, you're Alphonse, your friend is Jan, and the… man-woman there is the famous/infamous Ash Ketchum.'_

Alphonse nodded, ' _Yes._ '

Scipio then spoke out loud, "Then here's where I'll begin for the three of you. You're here for the reasons that we need someone who has experience of Alliance, or any teams, that has retired, left, or escaped from the group. You three have been there, and you two worked for Alliance, obviously there must be facts on Alliance, it's allies, and the oh-so popular Killer Greninja, Mintoyae."

Jan asked, "What do you want specifically?"

"As I stated, whatever you know on alliance and its allies. Mintoyae is second on the list, but I want those two done first."

"Fine, I'll tell you about Alliance and the others."

And for an hour, Jan explained the main points of Alliance and whatever allies they had, then Alphonse went as well, but when the subject of Mintoyae came up, Alphonse remained silent, confusing Jan a little. He asked, "Alphonse, is something wrong?"

Alphonse told him, "I can't say anything about Mintoyae because we know what's going to happen."

"Yes, but I'd rather get out of the prison than have to sit here for who knows how long."

"Jan, I'm not going to risk my life in order to…"

Scipio said, "No troubles, I already got what I needed."

Alphonse sighed as he remembered about the use of telepathy. But, Scipio went to Ashely and asked, "Now, with you, you were once the trainer of Mintoyae, so obviously there's got to be something about you that he has."

Ashley didn't entirely get where he was going, until he asked, "Can you connect to him?"

Connect to him? Ashley shook her head, "I… I don't even think that's possible."

"If you are the Ash Ketchum, it will be possible."

Scipio changed into his nightmare form and said, "I'll lead all of you out, and if anything funny happens, you'll be in some painful trouble."

He led out the three, making sure they didn't do anything stupid.

(Flying about)

Clark, Eletius, and Erick were flying back to Kalos on a nightmare evolved Sharpie, only for Clark to worry on how hard Sharpie would go with those sessions when they get back. Eletius was still in her area as Erick held onto her, seeing that they were all squeezed onto a small area.

Dangling from sharpie's claws, Clark yelled, "Tell me we're near?"

Erick looked and yelled back, "Another half hour, maybe?"

"FUCK!"

And skipping the half-hour of nothing but being scared of falling off, the flying group made it to Kalos and landed at the Flare base. Sharpie placed Clark feet on the ground as he was shaken up and walking as if he came out of a freezer. Erick and Eletius were better since they rode on top, then Clark slowly got back to reality and turned to Sharpie, "O-ok, you're going back."

Sharpie smiled slyly, "Remember Clark, two rounds, and if I'm not out by tonight, I'll add a third."

Clark mumbled something and put her back anyways. The three walked off into the base as Clark said, "Well, vacation got fucked up, remind me to bomb that casino and assassinate that Gardevoir… you two can do whatever the fuck you want for today and tomorrow, I'm gonna do whatever I want for today and tomorrow."

He walked off ranting away as the couple just walked off to their dorm. There, Erick was sitting on end of the bed as Eletius was on the other. Erick asked Eletius, "Um, Eletius?"

She looked over, arms crossed and not wanting to talk, "What?"

"Don't give me that cold attitude. I wanted to ask about back there."

"About what?"

Tilting his head, "Well… why did you attack your own father?"

Eletius gave him a weird look, "What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"I'm asking because I'd figure you'd never do such a thing."

"Look, guilt tripping me isn't going to work."

"No, no… it's just that… I'd figured you'd…"

Another glare, "Ok, you're trying to indirectly say something and I'm sick of it. Spit it out!"

"Ok, ok. What I'm saying is… thanks."

The glare reverted back to a weird look, "That's it?"

Erick smiled, "Yep."

Now Eletius was in confusion as she never has been thanked before. She asked, "Why?"

"Well, you went as far as attacking your own parent to defend me so… you care."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please don't get all sappy."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't gonna work."

Erick hugged Eletius from behind as it was an innocent hug. Eletius wanted to flip him on his back, but let it go for some reason she can't put her talon finger on. But, she did push him off as Erick asked, "What, something wrong?"

Now she had to make something a good excuse. "Eletius, I can see whatever excuse you're making."

Well, cross that off, Eletius was fucked. Erick looked to her face, only to smile, "Oh, I see. That blush tells it all."

Eletius shook her head, "What the fuck are you saying?"

"Eletius, I can see your mind and it shows on your face."

Truth be told, Eletius was blushing and she needed to calm down. So, she got up as Erick asked, "Come on Eletius, scared of being near me now?"

She just said, "F-fuck you."

And left as Erick snickered, "Oh, looks like she's slowly opening up."

Then the door opened revealing an employee as he said, "Good news, you're needed for a mission."

Erick heard it and went out to find that there was Clark, Eletius, not looking too happy, Maraich, Mortem, and a Machomp as the man next Erick said, "All of us got stuck having to go to Unova again since the first time around was fucked up. Now this should be better."

Well, it could've been worse. The whole group went out of the base and into a Flare van, disguised as a bush. Clark asked, "Have you decided to revive idiotic tactics from those Team Rocket losers?"

The man, who was driving, laughed, "Oh hilarious, no, no. Now, shut up and get in."

They got into the vehicle and the driver and Machomp sat up front as the group of "I know who all these assholes are"'s sat in the van. The van was started up and driven off to Unova. As they drove, everyone inside was now in close proximity and Clark asked, deciding to make a conversation, "So…"

Eletius immediately shut it down, "Shut… up."

"Fine."

Mortem said, "How about you let him talk?"

Eletius told him, "No, I want some peace and quiet since last night was hell."

"Oh really?"

Mortem stood up and snarled, "Well, how about you stop being a…"

Erick quickly killed the tenseness, "Look, can we just relax and try not to cause any trouble? Right now, we're going to Unova so the least we could do is not have any fights along the way? That and we'll be having bigger issues when we get there."

(An hour later)

Being an hour later, the van was 40 miles from Unova and the tension was ready to break. Eletius was putting enough up with the two assassin spies and Clark was stuck on the sidelines while Erick tried to come the Blaziken explosive down. Of course, hell broke loose and then a fight broke out in the van. The driver asked the Machomp, "Should we pull over see what they're doing?"

The Machomp shrugged, "Eh, they'll solve it."

After five minutes of beating each other up, Eletius was held down by Erick, bleeding in the beak, Mortem who successfully ended the fight by giving Eletius a good swing to the face, and Maraich who would've taken his tanto out and stabbed Eletius. This short peace lasted until they arrived at a group of trees near the edge to the alliance mines. Eletius exited, but asked Clark, "Why the hell are we back here?"

Clark said, "That's not for you Eletius, it's for them."

Mortem and Maraich ran out as Eletius mumbled, "Good luck to them."

Those two went off as it was the usual three again. Clark told the two, "Well, I'm going away until they come back, bye."

Erick snickered, "And don't get caught by the Psycho Scepti."

"I won't."

Eletius and Erick sat in the back of the van, and sat opposite of each other. Erick looked up and asked, "So, want to talk?"

Eletius asked, "What?"

Erick groaned, "C'mon Eletius, stop acting like a cold Pokémon and open up."

She turned her head away, "I don't want to."

Erick got up and went to her as he said, "Look, we're mates now, might as well start talking."

She grumbled, "Fine, since it's the only way to keep you shut up, what do you want?"

He smiled, "Well… what's your opinion on having a child?"

Eletius blushed a little, but scoffed, "Yeah right, first off I have had mated before and had no such thing happen."

"Oh yes, because you went to your Goodra doctor who give you medicine before you do so."

"S-so, I'm not going to have any anyway."

Erick's smile grew as Eletius got confused, "What?"

The Lucario chuckled, "Well, aura can show on any Pokémon or human, so when I went over today and last night…"

Eletius's eyes went from confusion to horror, "H-hold on… y-you're saying… I-I'm."

"What's the term? Oh yes, happy motherhood!"

Eletius then collapsed onto the floor as Erick wondered if that pushed it. Then Clark busted into the van as Mortem and Maraich came back scared shitless. Erick asked, "What's going…"

The van drove off immediately making everyone cling onto something as Mortem yelled, "Eletius needs to see this shit!"

Eletius opened her eyes from the shock and stood up, barely making it, only to see a flying Greninja chasing them. No, two… it was Yamito… and his father flying at them. Mortem began firing at them as both dodged them and soon Erick changed into his nightmare and also attacked them. Shit broke loose as Mintoyae was firing on the van and Yamito then landed on top as Erick yelled, "I'll take him out!"

He jumped out and flipped over to where Yamito was and pulled out a sword like bone rush as Yamito just went into nightmare form mode and became a half Greninja half Garchomp. He had the same build as a Greninja, but the features of a Garchomp was with him. Erick swung the sword at him as Yamito blocked it and kicked Erick, sliding him back and earning a small bruise. Yamito charged at him, but was blocked as Erick kicked Yamito's gut and then side swiped.

It missed, Yamito swung his fist over and hit Erick's head, then off the van, but back up he went. Erick swung the sword again, but Yamito knocked it out and hit Erick's head and neck, sending him across the van, but still on his feet. Charging once again, Erick used cross chop to knock off Yamito, but failed as the hybrid hopped over him and slammed on top of him, then grabbed his neck as he threw him off the truck, crashing into the dirt.

Now Erick was on the ground, but Yamito was still no the van as…

SWACK! He was hit in the head with a branch and knocked out cold. Erick would've laughed, but then Mintoyae dropped down in front of him as Erick armed himself with his sword. Mintoyae made two longswords and both swords clashed as Mintoyae swung around and Erick did the opposite way, still clashing the swords and protecting himself.

Mintoyae used a psychic blast that flipped Erick over and made him drop his sword, but that didn't stop him. Erick used aura sphere on Mintoyae, but the Greninja teleported out of the way and went behind him, but Erick saw that and turned around, using his metallic wrist blade. The fight was dragged out as both forms were well in defense.

Erick flipped back as Mintoyae swung his swords, missing, but when he used a dark beam, it hit Erick enough to where he went head first into the ground. But he flipped up and blocked Mintoyae's attacks of swords, still defending himself of course. Blades clashed, a punch was thrown, blades continued banging and sparking.

The surrounding Pokémon watched the two fight as it was a deathly battle that no one would enter. The blades were clashing, bashing, then a cut appear on Erick's face as he left one area of his face unguarded. Mintoyae then swung his sword around, only for Erick to dodge it and then block using his own, but the sword was not good enough as it still took the force of Mintoyae's and sent Erick flying back.

He went into the ground, losing energy, but Mintoyae jumped high to plunge his sword into him, Erick rolled out and jumped to side kick Mintoyae, then the Greninja was sent flying once when Erick sent a surprise aura ball into him. But, Mintoyae took the force and charged at him with his sword, being blocked and then having a scar go over his previous scar, but not cause any kind of damage to it.

The sword went into Erick as it damaged his face, blood leaked, but Mintoyae flipped Erick over, only for a sword to go up, then the sword missed, as Mintoyae dodged it and swung his sword down, for Erick to dodge, then Mintoyae used psychic to throw Erick's sword, then threw his sword at Erick, dodging once but the second hit…

Erick's form turned back as a sword was seen in his stomach. He held it, feeling nauseous for a bit. Then Mintoyae went over and pulled out the sword, and made a machete, jabbing it into Erick's head. The Lucario just gained something in that week… and now had nothing to enjoy of it. The machete came out as Erick's body fell onto the ground, cold and dead. Mintoyae flew off as Yamito was already gone back to the mines.

Back at the truck, the rest were unaware of Erick's death and thought he was just taken away as a prisoner. Eletius wasn't worried, or cared that much, and thought that they'd get him out. They made their journey back to Unova, and went to hopefully find Erick.

(At the mines)

Mintoyae got back after his killing and went straight forward to his dorm. Of course, he wasn't the one who was pissed this time; it was Yema as she saw Maraich and Mortem enter in. To kill them would've been a dream, and she missed both attacks, only to get her brother and father on the case of it. In her office, Yema was walking back and forth as she now had to deal with a lot more problems.

One was trying to make sure she wouldn't get kicked out of her spot of chief of espionage because she enjoyed it, two was dealing with Eletius, and three was now having to torture every Flare in order to get any kind of information. Of course, she has at least something she can have her happiness in, mainly her mate Martin and her family. But, there has been a slight issue with hers as well. Since she has so many kids, there has been some rumors going about that a couple of her kids secretly joining enemy organizations. Oh well, she'll have to figure out something.

(Time skip to Kalos)

In Kalos, the time was already evening, since they stopped somewhere in the middle, and the first thing Clark went to do was go to the search-room, which was an Alakazam who had mental tethers to everyone, to check out where Erick is. Eletius stood outside as she was probably gonna here that Erick…

"Is dead."

Clark told her after coming out. Her mind was blank as she was dead in water, shot with shock. She asked, stuttering, "Th-this is a joke, right?"

Clark told her, "No, it isn't. Erick was killed."

Then she grew furious, "Who killed him?"

"Um, best to tell in your dorm."

They walked down to the dorm as Clark was going to hear Eletius explode worse than a Charizard with Dragon rage. They entered the dorm, and closed the door. Clark took in a deep breath, and said, "S-so, Erick… w-was killed… by one of the…"

Eletius screamed, "GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!"

"MINTOYAE KILLED HIM!"

Three words. Clark now backed up slowly as Eletius processed those three words. Hand on the door, Clark opened it and ran as fast as possible, closing and locking it behind. Eletius's eye twitched, talons were spazzing, and her breaking point hit. She screamed out loud in pure rage as the whole base heard it.

Clark ran out of the base, into a truck, and drove the fuck off before Eletius came over and ripped out his intestines. After that, the night was mostly peaceful, with a hint of Eletius destroying the dorm and sleeping on bed remains. However, for the first time, she was crying… crying about Erick. She never thought it would happen and now she admitted it, she had feelings, true, real feelings, and she just threw them away to keep her pride intact. Now, she let on wrecked, torn, empty bed as her mind was clouded and ruined.

(In Sinnoh)

Galactic was sending off its own ships into the portal like areas that transported cargo from one universe to another. Of course, there are two portals that do these, but when you have Galactic trading with Ferengis, the bullshitting bureaucracy kinda gets annoying. So, their second choice was to have the portals setup up in two locations in two different universes: One at Qo'noS, and then one at Sanghelios.

Now, Cyrus, once everything was setup, found Klingons and the Sangheili to be almost the same and decided to more or less stick to trading with one. But, when you got a bunch of other "teammates" to feed, double trading might as well commence.

Anyway, so ships were entering and exiting in and out, and Cyrus was in his office, only to then have a guard come through the door as he said, "Sir."

Cyrus looked up, "Yes?"

"One of those aliens wants to have a face to face talk."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"She said she'll blast through the door if it means to talk with you."

Cyrus sighed and nodded, "Alright, send her in."

"Um, I don't even think she can fit."

"Fine, I'LL come out."

He got up and walked out of his office and to the main bay. The first thing there was several aliens who were either carrying goods in, goods out, or talking about, exchanging words, and trying to understand that a Pokémon is not a Dominion spy. A little bit later, and Cyrus was found near a large alien that stood at around 7'9". It was a Sangheili major named Shosha 'Hafum, but her reason of being here, you'll find out.

Cyrus asked the guard next to him, "What the hell is that?"

The guard answered, "I'm not too sure sir, but she's some kind of high rank, and thankfully they got translators so we don't have to do much."

"Good, I feel as if this will end up like me… in space."

They got up to the major as she looked down and asked them, "Which one is the leader?"

Cyrus answered, "I am Cyrus, leader of Galactic. My guard he said you have something you want to talk about?"

"Yes. We need your technology."

"What technology?"

"Your gateways."

Cyrus immediately knew what she wanted. He denied, "We only starting trading within the month and you want that technology?"

"Our leaders demand it. We have given you our technology you owe us yours."

"The gateways are far too expensive and much too important to hand them over."

'Hafum argued, "The portals you have are what we need. In order for us to create alliances and to conquer we need your gateway technology to do so."

"Yes, and do you know how long it took to build one of these? A year gets one done, with your technology it might take shorter time, but with the required materials, it won't be built in a snap. Now, might as well fly back to whatever planet you came from, I will return back to my office.

"For a leader, you sound more like a swindler."

"Well, I don't swindle, just state the unfortunate."

Cyrus went back to his office as the major left to her ship. The guards weren't about to argue, until a fight broke out between a Lucario and Klingon over who has greater honor.

(Back in Unova)

Mintoyae decided to make a private meeting with Alezek, Makias, Yema, and brought in Gary because he had a job for him. Once the four got there, Mintoyae began to explain it out.

He began, "So what I want to do is start setting up perimeters around the mine entrance and around anywhere that would be considered mine territory. The earlier event today is probably not going to be the last, but I hope they learned from it."

Makias asked, "Yeah, but from you and Yamito found Eletius was on that vehicle, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you honestly think she'd not try again?"

"She's stubborn *and a bitch* but she's obviously not a fool."

Yema spoke up, "Dad, she can be a fool if it means to get something done. She came in here to rescue someone and do you think that was a foolish move? Still pissed at that."

Alezek told Yema, "Look, this whole problem is getting bigger and bigger, can't we just end this before it gets any larger and soon uncontrollable?"

Mintoyae laughed once, "Alezek, that's bullshit. Eletius won't calm down until I'm dead and if she wants it like that, well I think we can arrange a battle to the death."

Makias stood up, "Mintoyae, this is MY daughter here. I'm not going to let you kill her over this mess."

Mintoyae stood up, "Makias you know as well as I do that this has to end like Alezek said. Of course, my version means to kill; he wants her alive which will never happen."

Makias walked out as he wasn't about to hold an argument on whether his daughter should live or not. Alezek did so as well, but because Mintoyae dismissed him. Then Gary asked, "So, I'm here for…"

Mintoyae said, "Hux asked me about some kind of portal thing?"

"Yes, I have it ready."

"Good, Hux wants it sent over as soon as possible."

Gary nodded and left as it only left Yema. Mintoyae asked her, "Something wrong?"

She got up and walked over to him as Mintoyae was suspicious of she had in mind. But, it was wrong as Yema told Mintoyae, "Dad, I understand that you haven't had great relations with some here, before, or soon after, but maybe… you could try talking to Eletius of what's going on."

Mintoyae thought her raping him was a better topic. He crossed his arms, "Yema, here's what my view is here. First off she was a Flare, secondly, they have done things to us, and thirdly, let's say I don't kill, what the fuck will I do with her? Slavery for life won't do shit."

"Yes, but you Mr. Makias is right that killing her isn't the greatest option."

"So? It's the best one."

"Dad!"

"Hey, it is!"

Yema crossed her arms, but then smiled deviously as Mintoyae asked, "What?"

Yema snickered, "Ok, how about this: you don't kill Eletius… or we can have a nice, consensual…"

"Hell no! I thought that shit was solved ages ago?"

"It was, most erotic things is of Martin, but there's one time it's with you. Now, either you consider my offer of talking with Eletius, or you can have your sexy daughter get on you for a nice long while. Well, have a good night dad!"

Yema skipped out of the room merrily as Mintoyae was amazed how someone could sound creepy, scary, and perverted, yet act so loveable straight afterwards. Oh well, he now had a double frontier to fight on, but at least Yema he could debate, Eletius… he couldn't.

* * *

 **Rate and Review. And no, Yema won't fuck her father, it's just a threat to scare him. Course, if you want that, then go on right ahead.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so one death. A lot of shit to catch on. Sucks it's past midnight, but hey, shit happens.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

The base was unusually quiet as it was raining outside and nobody was doing much but inside Eletius's dorm, her night was horrible. She woke up, feeling nobody in her arms and just a pile of bed materials. For the first time she was actually ashamed of how she treated Erick and just wanted to prevent it from even happening.

As she sulked, Clark came through the door asking, "Eletius? You somewhat ok?"

She nodded and Clark closed the door behind him, "So… hopefully you're not gonna…"

Eletius cried, "No, no, I don't want to…"

"I know, I know, I'm not going to deny it. I was wondering if I could talk, seeing you're more open… hopefully?"

Eletius nodded as Clark began by asking, "So, my first question should be kinda obvious, but why did you shove him away every time he was trying to get close?"

She sighed, "I… never got with the idea of being with someone so when it comes to talking, I reject it and go to practical ways."

"You do realize that Erick can be just about as bad as you."

A tear came from her eye, "No, he was better than me."

"Not really, he's much better than he was."

Clark sighed, "The first time he came here, you two would've been the same, after two years, he's got a better attitude and has developed a new personality. He's had somethings to look forward to and even said the mate he'd get would most likely be like him."

Eletius cracked a smile as her old personality was slowly deteriorating. Clark saw it and chuckled, "Well, at least you're the first to give a smile. I did to myself as well."

Eletius asked, "How so?"

"Well, I got one thing on my list done: getting that Gardevoir bitch shot."

"Wait, you did?"

"Well, later today or tonight, I don't know. Anyway, c'mon, let's get you over to the lunch room. Today they got breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Well, we humans have to eat don't forget. Besides, some sugar stacks will hopefully help you up a little."

That just brought her down, "Not really."

"Well, there's always trying."

And they went out to the cafeteria for there food as the morning rolled on over.

(Somewhere 20 miles from Kalos border)

Voices were bouncing in his head. Dizziness ensued. Not a straight thought appeared. He felt sick, pain, a slew of emotion. Stomach churning, body burning. His head was a migraine center and he felt as if he needed to stick a knife into it.

He couldn't tell where he was and found himself in what appear to be a hut. He looked around, feeling insecure as if there was someone was watching over him. He heard in the distance some kind of footsteps, the sounds that were loud and ominous. He couldn't tell what it was, but exited the hut and looked around.

He kept hearing the sounds as he couldn't see who it was and continued walking into the forest. He felt there was someone lurking about, but something was definitely wrong here. Then a sound of some kind of hovering took over. Either it was hovering or lurking about. He looked constantly and was more and more worried. Then he looked at a tree off in the distance and saw some kind of face. He couldn't tell what it was as it moved too fast.

He kept on walking as the sounds almost sounded as if they were getting closer. He looked around, scared from his wits as a new sound appeared. The sound of overall fear of being. It was a low roaring sound that sounded like a vacuum, but more of death. The trees began to stir up as he looked around trying to spot who it was. His aura couldn't pick anything up, but he saw a face in the trees.

The being was close to him, then he found a flashlight under his foot, tripping over a stick. He stood up hearing this kind of echoing radio sound that his ears picked up and shown the light as he saw a tall figure in the distance, blank face, business suit, and very stretched out thin limbs. He couldn't find out what it was, but it didn't look like a human, more like a mannequin.

He ran faster and faster as the being just went to the sides, closer and closer every time. Soon, he found a piece of paper on the floor of the forest. He picked it up as the paper read in bold letters: ALWAYS WATCHES: NO EYES.

Sweat began to run down his head as he turned around slowly and saw a tall man, standing before him, only to hear static effects grow louder and louder, then his whole face was showing that man's mannequin face with the static sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sitting up from some kind of bed was, who was supposedly dead, Erick as he found himself in the same hut that he woke up in. he looked at his body and asked, "I-I'm alive? H-how?"

"Nanoprobes."

A female voice said, only baffling Erick as he couldn't find her. He asked, "Wh-who is that?"

"My name is not relevant, you're here and you should go."

"H-hold on, I was killed, then brought back to life, a-and now you want me to go?"

"Correct."

Erick shook his head, "I ain't leaving here until I get an explanation!"

"Either you leave or I can simply sedate you."

Erick demanded, "Show yourself and I'll leave."

"No."

"Then I'm gonna sit my ass here until you do."

There was a beat in the conversation as Erick heard a quiet sigh, then out came a Gardevoir, but he only saw the left part of her, and when she turned her head…

"Oh… my… Arceus."

Her right eye wasn't an eye, but an optical implant as her right arm had tube like veins and several tiny plates. She said, "You saw, now you leave."

Erick was in shock as he asked, "H-how, did…"

"That is not…"

"Look, I know I said, but this isn't technically normal. What the hell happened to you?"

She didn't budge as she explained simply, "I was assimilated."

"By who?"

"The Borg."

"The… Borg?"

"Correct."

Erick rubbed the back of his head, "And the Borg are?"

The Gardevoir explained, "The Borg are a collective of intelligent species, assimilated to become cybernetic in trying to achieve the ultimate goal of perfection. New species are preferred as they give new information and new biology to further reach that goal."

Erick was confused, and asked, "Ok, that explains… you. But, are you still…"

"No, I was broken off by Plasma a year ago, then left Plasma 6 months ago. Most of my implants have been taken off; however, several implants still reside in my body."

"Like that… eye thing?"

"Optical enhancement implant."

"Wait, so, why am I here?"

The Gardevoir told him, "I found you on the route to Kalos, sector 4-5, with abdominal and skull punctures along with internal bleeding, brain swelling, increasing blood clots, and premature infections."

Erick was baffled with the Gardevoir's information as she continued, "I transported you to my residence in order to inject enough nanoprobes into your body to repair the damage, then finish it up with healing pulse."

Erick asked, worried, "H-hold on, I have those probe thingies in me… do I have?"

She teleported a small mirror as Erick looked and found tiny metal parts in his head and began breathing heavy. He exclaimed, "I-I can't go like this! I look like a fucking robot!"

She corrected, "Technically, you'd be further assimilated into a Borg drone, however the probes are controlled by me."

"Then get them the fuck out!"

"That will not be possible."

'I'm fixed right?"

"Correct."

"Then I want this probing shit out of me!"

"The probes will remain in your body until your lifespan ends."

Erick asked, "Tell me it won't pass on onto…"

"No, any offspring you have will not have any of the nanoprobes."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Godiva."

"Godiva?"

"Correct. Or would 4 of 7 do?"

"Um, no, Godiva will do."

The Gardevoir cyborg left the room as Erick said, seeing it would be polite, "Um, I should…"

Godiva said while working on a project of hers, "Erick; Lucario, 6.56 years old; one father, one mother, two sisters; current position, Team Flare guard; mate Eletius, 8.2 years old; one mother, one father, five sisters, six brothers; current positon, Team Flare Guard; Children, one in current development, no sex gender, no siblings."

Erick was flabbergasted as all that information was dumped out. He now said, "Um, r-right, um, so… how come you can read my mind and I can't with yours?"

Godiva answered, "Anti-psychic brainwave implants that block off foreign telepathic brainwaves from outside beings."

Erick was amazed of how the hell she just shit it out of her mouth. Ok, that didn't sound right, but you got the idea. Erick asked, "So, how do I get back to Kalos?"

The last answer, "Exit the door, take a right, continue until you find the main route, then walk down the route to Kalos. After making it to Kalos, continue down the route until you find the town of Cabus, continue until you find the Route between a Pokécenter written as "Nimbiscus" and a split tree, then turned right and continue walking until you find the base."

"Uhhhhh…. Thanks."

Erick quickly ran out as he didn't want to see what else she knew. However, Godiva then activated a type of contacting implant that dialed up and called up Pietre.

Pietre was at his home, after relocating, then got a call on his PhoneDex as it was Godiva. Unusual since she'd normally call to the main office. He picked it up and asked, "Yes?"

Godiva said, "We have a confirmation of Flare."

Pietre wasn't really too surprised, but asked, "Where?"

"Kalos, northwest of Cabus and then we also have location of Alliance mines."

"Where?"

"North of Enekrum City, Unova."

"I figured Unova. Anyway, I'll report it to Guillermo."

The connection ended as Godiva returned to her things, and Pietre now had to contact Guillermo. In a semi-fancy looking office, a Zoroark was at his desk, only for a holophone to appear, for him to turn it on and then Pietre showed on screen. Pietre bowed, "Sir."

Guillermo asked, "Yes Pietre?"

"Sir, I've gotten contact from Godiva on the location of a Flare base… and the Alliance mines."

"Which one?"

Pietre hesitated, "The one that is run by… Mintoyae sir."

Guillermo thought it thoroughly and told him, "Keep me up to date on anything that pops up on it, and if you get contact with Godiva again, tell her that I want her to DIRECTLY tell me this, not to do it indirectly."

"Yes sir."

(Back in Kalos)

Well, the morning was semi-decent as it was still raining, but Eletius was a bit better than before. Her and Clark were at their table as they finished their breakfast, giving both a little sugar in the system, but it was still not enough to perk her up. Of course, Clark knew it since nothing could perk anyone up from the death of a loved one; he just wanted something to help her up a bit.

But that almost went south when a familiar character showed up. A whistle went up as Clark figured it was pointed in his direction, so he turned around his head and…

"Eletius, look who wants to talk."

Eletius looked up and saw a Greninja and a Delphox… Mella and Thelsia. She asked the two, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Mella chuckled, "Oh? You think that my family could get me?"

Clark asked, "I assume Mintoyae caught on?"

"Actually, Yamito found out, after I said your name, then I escaped, and Thelsia came along so, we're here."

Clark facepalmed as Eletius asked, "So, now what?"

Thelsia just shrugged, yet smiled to Mella, "We'll just be staying here until everything can get cleared up."

"Allow me to laugh in your face, HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

One hell of an obnoxious laugh came out of Clark as Mella and Thelsia looked confused, then Clark asked, "Oh wait, you're serious? Let me laugh even harder, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

He fell onto the floor as Mella just ignored it, "So, um, anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to visit us?"

Eletius had a puzzling look as Thelsia said, ' _No, it's nothing like 'that', just a simple talk, nothing more_.'

Eletius decided to go with it and nod, "Fine, but it better not be a trick."

She got up and followed the two as Clark hollered, "Don't go fucking on me! Um, a second thought, forget that."

He regretted saying that, seeing how it was put, and decided to get up…

Sharpie appeared before him as she smiled, scaring Clark a bit, "Remember about those little mating sessions?"

Clark lied as hard and good as possible, "Oh, um, kinda forgot with all the shit going on."

"Well… you're overdue… by a lot."

"Um…"

And she bit down on Clark's footwear as she smiled dragging him off, and Clark screaming, "GET ME A CROWBAR!"

And out of the cafeteria he went. The Gardevoir waitress saw it and shrugged, "A reason why a lot of humans don't go for dragon types."

Anyway, to where Eletius was, she was heading to the two's dorm, and when she got there and inside…

"You got to be fucking kidding me?"

Eletius said as her surprise kicked in, seeing how the two's room looks five times better than her dorm, even if it wasn't torn to bits. The two sat on one bed as Eletius looked and asked, "Where would I sit?"

Mella pointed to a chair, "You can sit there if you want."

"The bed here isn't… fucked on, right?"

"Uhh…"

"Exactly, I'll take the chair gladly."

Her attitude was slowly returning, but nowhere near as bad as it was before Erick's death. She sat down as she asked, "Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

Mella began, "Here's what I want, more or less what's going on. To begin with, anything recent that has happened here?"

Eletius went over, getting depressed with Erick, and shook her head, "No, nothing of any kind of importance."

"Really? How about the fact you stole Melina?"

Oh, that. Eletius shrugged, "She was the easiest option at the time. Besides, nothing happened."

Clark yelled from behind the door, "Your own niece almost killed you and had a nightmare form because of it!"

Eletius growled, "Mind your own fucking business Clark!"

"HA, I got lucky when Sharpie let me go after one shot… w-wait… AAAHHHHH!"

And he got dragged off by Sharpie again. Mella and Thelsia were both confused as Mella asked, "Wait, what do you mean Melina has a…"

Eletius began to explain, "Um, *sigh*, fine, Clark found out that my sister, Anya, is… Mintoyae's daughter."

Mella went into wide eyes, "W-wait, doesn't that mean… she'd be… my sister?"

Eletius made disgusted look and slapped herself as they day got worse, then better, and then even worse than when it started. She sighed in annoyance and told her, "Look, I'm gonna repeat this so I can go, what the fuck do you want?"

Thelsia told her, "We want to know what's going on? You want to know the same, but we don't as well."

"Look, nothing has happened, ok? If anything, you can shut up and go back to being a couple faggoty girls, I'm getting back to my dorm."

Mella shook her head, "For someone who hates my father, you sound just like him."

Eletius gave an angry smile, "Well, I have my own fucking opinion thank you very much."

And left the dorm, going back to hers. Of course, Eletius had no care for Mella in general, so why would she care now. After the trip to her dorm, she was calmed down, but still feeling like something was missing. She opened the door and found…

"ERICK!"

Eletius jumped and crashed onto Erick as he was standing right in the room. She crushed him, trying to hug him, and was immensely happy to see him back. Erick choked, laughing a bit, "For someone… to be hard hearted… you seem to care a lot."

She got up, letting him breathe, and said, "Shut up."

And kissed him as her mate returned from the dead seemingly. She this time got up, and Erick got up still in pain, and the first thing Eletius asked was, "Erick, what the hell is on your head?"

He felt it, being those cybernetic parts, "Just some parts, no worries."

"Ok, fine, but… I thought you were dead?"

"I was, then I 'died', then woke up to find an… unusual Gardevoir who gave me these parts in order to bring me back to life."

"This is some bullshit, right?"

"Uh, no."

Eletius shook her head, "Well, in that case…"

Clark busting through the dorm as his clothes was a mess, and half pulled off, and his face was burning as he yelled, "What the hell happened between you and the two girls there?"

Erick asked, "What?"

"Holy shit, you're alive?!"

"Yeah, long story short, these parts a Gardevoir gave me are why I'm alive."

Clark was less pissed, but still scolded, "Fine, but I want Eletius to follow me this time, and since Erick is alive, you're coming as well."

He just shrugged, "Ok."

And the three went to the cafeteria room, and they were, not only going to be with Mella and Thelsia, but also the two assassin spies. Eletius groaned, "Four of them?"

Clark nodded, "You bet, apparently we got a lot of shit to deal with."

The table had all four who looked crossly at Eletius as she walked to them. The three sat down as if a battle broke out, they'd be fucked. Clark began, "Ok, so, the last attempt, Erick here was 'killed' and now he's back, so I suggest you all shut up."

No one talked, but the fact he was alive did shock Maraich and Mortem. The conversation began with Clark asking, "So, the Alliance mine is currently been having some issues ever since the whole mess you made Eletius, and you're getting famous real fast."

Chuckling, Eletius asked, "Really? Well, what exactly do they got?"

Mortem told her, "Search parties, torture on every Flare who gets caught on everything they know, or else, and then Mintoyae and Yema wanting you dead, or at least Mintoyae."

"Eh, sounds normal."

Clark shot her a stare, "Normal up my ass, they've been trying to hunt you down for a week or more and you think that 'oh, it's normal' and they'll quit?"

Maraich stopped the ranting bullshit, "Look, can we get somewhere else now?"

"Shut it you transgender asshole."

The response was an angry tongue flicking hiss as Eletius was a bit surprised on it. Clark resumed ranting, "Now, if Eletius has nothing better to say, which we know is true, then let's move to exhibit B: Mr. Undead."

All eyes at the table went to Erick as he asked, "What?"

Maraich pointed out, "The metal pieces on your head are a start."

"They're nothing honestly."

"Then can't you have them removed?"

Eletius agreed, "You looked better without that shit."

Erick told them, "I can't. That Gardevoir said it's not possible."

Clark asked, "Who the hell is this Gardevoir anyway? Some sciency computer nerd, big glasses, and a nerdy looking outfit?"

"No, more like a… cyborg."

The whole table was in a frenzy, "Cyborg?!"

Erick explained, as best as he could, "The Gardevoir had this eye patch, arm plates and pieces, and was way different in how she acted and talked. I couldn't sense any aura, I couldn't begin to imagine what she has going on inside her body, and another thing I noticed was that she said she was turned into one, then joined up to Plasma."

Clark put it crudely together, "You think this Gardevoir may have been an experiment?"

"Possibly."

Mortem asked, "Did she have a name?"

"Yes, her name was Godiva."

The name hit Clark as it sounded familiar. He asked, "Wait, Godiva?"

"Yeah, why?"

His eyes were moving back and forth, then he cursed, "Shit! She's gonna get us killed dammit!"

Erick was stunned, "Wait, what?"

"Godiva was a Plasma member and then was also a Flare years and years ago. There was a sighting that she worked for some son of a bitch police corporation that as meant to take out teams. Think of Mr. Ketchum, only multiple it by 1000, and their not ten year olds running around with starters. Well, I guess some Pokémon could be ten years…"

Before he continued, Mortem asked, "You're saying…"

"Well, the police thing is almost confirmed."

Maraich then asked, "She knows about us?"

Erick remembered her spiel, "Um, I think she knows too much."

Clark whined, "I sent someone to kill that bitch in Kanto, and now I have to kill a cyborg lady. Can this day get…"

"Ah, ah, ah, let's not tempt fate here."

After that, the day was more or less uneventful, other than the evening of Eletius and Erick being together once again, and Erick being surprised how the Machoke styled Blaziken has turned softer than she was before. They went to sleep with the knowing they won't be separated… or will they?

(In Kanto)

Outside of the casino, Kolchak was going into the building and back to see Sherya. He stayed a little away from her because he knew she had temper issues and the casino event was a time that it was best to let her be.

He went through, then went to the office door and knocked, "Sherry? You there baby?"

No answer. He turned the nob and asked again, "Sherry? You here?"

He walked in, "Sherya?"

Turned on the lights, "Hello?"

Then he saw the top of the back of her green haired head, peeking out from the back chair, and an arm that was on the chair arm. He asked again, "Sherry? You asleep?"

He walked closer, "Sherya? Hello… hello… oh… oh… oh baby."

He saw why she didn't respond… she was dead. Her head was shot between the eyes, two in her heart, and one on the right lung as her neck was slit. He took off his hat and said, "Well, Sherry, I guess I didn't say goodbye, never wanted to. I'll let you be, let you think by yourself on who you pissed off. Probably that Sceptile. I'll see you… in… whatever afterlife there is."

And he ran his as fast out the door thinking there might be someone in that room. He ran out of the casino, hopped into his car, and drove the fuck off to the police station. However, there was a truck that was parked about 40 yards away as it had two guys, about 20s, standard loafers, a Hitmonchan, and a Gallade. The Gallade asked, "Isn't that little sis's boyfriend?"

The first guy said, "That Kolchak guy? Looks like he's in a hurry."

"I got a bad feeling on this, let's go see it."

The three got out of the truck, leaving the HHHitmonchan to watch it, and went over to the casino.

Kolchak drove from the casino to the police station where he told the head of the place and even found Ganivus and told about it. Ganivus was shattered, and first strangled Kolchak, but then found it wasn't him and let him leave. Kolchak just apologized, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't stop by and see her during the last couple of days so this could've been prevented. I thought she'd…"

Ganivus stopped, "I know, I know, Sherya was hot headed and usually needed alone time so you did what was normal. But, how can I tell her?"

Ganivus was a mix of worry and sadness as he couldn't break it to Uremia that their daughter was murdered. Kolchak nodded, "Well, try to have a good night, I'm gonna go now."

The Gallade nodded and Kolchak left back to his car. He got in and headed to his home, but outside was that same truck as it had the four guys in it, only this time the Gallade was way over the border of pissed, thinking Kolchak went and killed his sister.

He screamed being in the passenger seat, "There's the mother fucking prick! KILL THE BASTARD, KILL HIIIIM!"

He cried as he yelled, only for the man driving to floor it and chase after Kolchak. Driving normally, Kolchak saw the truck speed up to him as he asked, "What the hell now?"

In the truck, the three guys, two in the back, Gallade in the seat, all loaded up guns, the Gallade having an automatic. The one problem with your father being a cop is that he brings guns from the station home, so, you get the idea. Anyway, Kolchak looked very carefully as he saw three automatic guns pointed at him and he just cursed, "Arceus… titty fucking…"

The guns blazed fire as Kolchak just ducked, not even finishing his sentence. They fired at him as the Gallade screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

The bullets flew and broke all the windows as Kolchak asked, "Why the hell aren't these things bulletproof yet?"

He hit the pedal and sped out burning rubber, but the truck sped up as well only for more bullets to keep on flying. Kolchak was in a painful position as he drove, then peaked up to see a light turn red and then another light was yellow, he floored it only to barely make it, but…

A gasoline tanker was driving perpendicular to the chase road and the lights turned green early, so the trucker drove, then Kolchak crossed over and then…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

The Gallade screamed along with everyone else as the truck crashed into the tanker… and exploded. The explosion was enormous as Kolchak looked up and back and exclaimed, "Holy shit! I doubt those weirdos could live through that shit. Could they?"

He drove off back to his home trying to shake off the unusual, and virtually pointless, car chase.

At Ganivus's house, well, the Gallade didn't know what happened because Uremia was twice the shattered self that Ganivus was. All he could do was comfort her and hold her. It was an emotional arrow that pierced her heart and Ganivus couldn't really do too much but just say with her until she wanted to be alone.

At Kolchak's house, Kolchak was inside, silent and thinking as he was having similar emotions. Sherya acted like a bitch, talked like one, and technically was one, since they weren't married, but she was a great girl in his eyes and hated to see how he lost her. He went off to bed, with an unusual feeling, and when he did lie down in his bed, he heard a little humming.

At first he thought, 'Haunters.'

But it replied back, 'I was your little witch.'

He jumped up, and saw…

"Sherry!?"

It was Sherya. Ok, she was in the usual Gardevoir getup, no rings, and was a little more spirit looking. He asked, "I-I thought you were…"

Sherya nodded, "Dead, yes, I was, but I'm back and", she smiled, "Thanks for what you did."

"Tell everyone?"

"Well, that and for what you said. Maybe you were a good male to be with after all."

"Why? You underestimated me?"

"Well, I'd call it wanted to see how well you did. Now, two things that I should tell you: One, got room for one more?"

Kolchak laughed, "As always."

"And two… I think it's for you to go back to something."

"What?"

Sherya gave that smile of confidence as she opened up Kolchak's closet and pulled out an old reporter's uniform. Kolchak now knew that feeling, it was the feeling of his old life, ready for mysteries and conspiracies. She said, "Now, since I'm dead, but I'm here, one, you're fired, and two… you gotta get some paper and a pen because this time it will become way messier."

Kolchak nodded, "Damn right."

Sherya put away the clothes and teleported into bed, then kissed Kolchak as he never kissed a spirit before. She laughed and the two just went to sleep, getting ready for tomorrow's bullshit.

(In Ferrum)

In Ferrum, Scipio, Pietre, and a new character, being a shiny Zoroark, were standing together as Scipio was looking rather tired and Pietre was less tired, but still having his exhaustion put him to sleep. The Zoroark asked, "So, how's the two groups doing for you?"

Scipio looked over to Pietre, "Mr. Lufuckio got it easy as I have to deal with two assholes and a former champion turned female. The champion I can handle, those two, fuck it."

"It can't be that bad surely."

"You don't think so, aye? You go deal with them, I'm going to fucking bed."

He walked off as the Zoroark looked to Pietre, "Anything to report?"

Pietre shook his head, "No Niko, nothing of anything."

"Well, they're old friends of the Greninja, I figured…"

"Yes, I figured as well, but they only visit him once in a while and if anything one trip with me there was more than enough to get what was needed than if my friends were sent there countless times."

Niko agreed with it, "True, but what about the ex-Alliances?"

"Well, the two there were partially responsible for that Kiyask thing that happened a long while back."

"Really? I lived through it…"

"So did I, and I saw him myself."

"Really? How did the whole thing happen?"

"Brunet said Kiyask was a spinoff of Mintoyae's anger, but we found out from them that it was actually another Greninja they killed years ago. I guess anger can be the ultimate trigger for everything now."

Niko chuckled, "Careful. That could lead to something in the future."

"But, one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should really force them to join the Bureau?"

Niko firmly said, but still sounding friendly, "It's what the orders were. Now, I suggest you get some sleep. It will be a long day, or week, or… even year."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Ok, so I referenced a scene from Futurama and the car chase from Harlem Night's.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, here's the next one out. Internet went out for a bit, thankfully it's the router and this computer is directly plugged. But, stupid bullshit out of the way, here's the chapter. Next one will be fucked up. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

In the base, Eletius and Erick were sleeping together quietly and calmly as the two are finally more cemented in their relationship. Peeking through the door crack, Clark smiled as he got Eletius to be finally calm and collected, or at least the calm part.

He walked off down the hall, thinking that today might be a better day, but, as you may know, shit hits the fan. A guard ran up and said, "Sir, you better come look at this."

Clark knew that if it included him, something happened. The guard took Clark and, where he took him, showed exactly what happened. There were only a couple others, but the news was showing, _"Still unknown of who the assailant was, Sherya Nu was murdered last night in her office at her casino. It is currently unknown who was responsible for this, but several suspects include possible rivals, her fiancée, or some went as far as saying enemy teams that may have demanded something from her_."

Clark asked Maraich, who was in the room before him, but blended in the corner, "I thought I told you to get rid of her body?"

He shrugged, "You said to go and put a few bullets in her head, nothing about disposing of her."

"Fine, I'll make sure to be more detailed in that."

The reporter continued, " _Ms. Nu's death is currently being investigated and currently there is no witnesses to the event. However, there have been several witnesses who have phoned in saying that it was done by an assassin._ "

Clark sighed, eye lids closed, "Fuck, Maraich you're getting to old."

Maraich said, "I'm in my thirties."

"Really? I'm soon hitting my forties and feel as if I'm a hundred fucking years old!"

Away from the argument, the reporter went, " _Three witnesses to two different kind of assassinations say that these two could be linked to Nu's death_."

Clark was now mumbling, "Please don't say Maraich, please don't say Maraich."

"One witness was stated seeing a silver haired woman that dressed in an unusual outfit that seemed to resemble a *reading paper* a skimpy ninja outfit by the witness."

Clark tucked in both lips and looked at Maraich, "Good fucking going."

Maraich rolled his eyes, "Look, I'll just…"

The TV interrupted, " _Now, these witnesses are remaining anonymous in order to not get attacked by these assassins_."

"Never mind."

" _The next witness has seen an unusual Sceptile that quote 'Was like a Sceptile that was the child of Giratina and Rayquazza…' I'm not sure how that fits, but I'm more or less just telling. The third suspect was an older man who said that the Sceptile was actually the offspring of the mysterious Death Greninja. The man has supposedly seen the Greninja decades ago and has said that he looked like Darkrai… made of nightmares…_ "

The TV turned off as Clark yelled, "GREAT! Just fucking great! Now we have another insanity mystery all because I had that bitch killed for two-playing me!"

The guard corrected, "You mean two timed?"

"Whatever."

Clark went out of the room yelling and throwing his hands into the air. Back to Erick and Eletius's room, the two finally woke up and walked out of there, only to encounter Clark, since he was coming down their direction. He wasn't in too good of a mood, figures, and he snapped, "Come on you two! You can kiss later, we got work to do!"

And another guard came back as Clark screamed building shaking loud, "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT YA ASSHOLE?!"

The guard almost had a coronary. He stuttered, "S-s-sir, y-you're wanted f-for a mission."

"Of?!"

"Um, something with Galac-tic?"

Clark calmed down, "What do they want?"

"The manager was asked for you and three others to go to Sinnoh for an experiment."

Erick asked, "Tell me it doesn't involve cyborgs?"

"Uh, no. I heard something about… time travel?"

All three asked, "Time travel?"

Eletius asked, "Hold on, you mean like… see the future? And… past?"

The guard nodded, "Yep. It took a while to figure it out, but we found a way how to do so. Now, um, we should be going."

Clark nodded, "Right. You two, off we go."

"Uh, sir, they aren't…"

"Don't care, they're coming because I've seen her fits and he keeps them controlled pretty well. This is the one time I'll say it so remember: don't piss her off."

The guard nervously smiled and led all three out of the hallway and to the exit of the base. Outside, there was a mini airport with a couple of helicopters and a mini plane/jet… um, something. The vehicles didn't look too impressive, but the first helicopter was the latest model of the criminal inventory. The guard led them to the helicopter and when Clark got up to it, he asked, "Shit, this thing looks brand new. When was it made?"

The guard said, "It was supposed to be last week. Latest model, the XL-Heli66C-7."

"You remembered all that?"

"Eh, got nothing better to do."

He opened the doors of the helicopter, then the pilot came out as she stepped, looking down, "Ah, so these are the first group to get sent back to get killed?"

Clark was not amused, "Why the fuck would I ever want to go back to the classical era and get killed by Zygarde?"

"I don't know, you've done enough stupid shit so far like, oh, I don't know… expose one of our assas…"

"Shut it, I know."

They stepped in as the pilot asked, "So, why are these two here? You were the only one called here."

"Hey, they're coming along, fuck you, I got better shit to do."

"Yeah, annoy the fuck out of me as I fly to Sinnoh."

"OH Pa-leeze, why can't you go and jump off a fucking cliff… wait, no-, when we get however many thousand feet in the area, jump out the door and land in the mine fields of a mine factory, ya stupid bitch!"

"Oh really now? You should've gotten killed by that fucking Treecko when you got your ass caught, now grow the fuck up and…"

Erick cleared his throat, "Um, not to ruin the argument, but you're both acting immature and don't we have somewhere to go?"

The pilot straightened herself and agreed, "Yes, we do."

But not before giving Clark a glance, then left to her pilot's seat. Clark mumbled something under his breath as Erick asked, "You two…"

Clark said, "She's… think of it as my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yes. We are like Eletius and you in the beginning, only we went backwards."

"Backwards?"

"You two are together, we split apart and this is what she got."

The floor was moving as the helicopter took off with virtually no noise. Clark sat down, despite how smooth it was for standing, and continued, "Now, when we get to Sinnoh, unless she on purposely crashes the helicopter, I suggest you two keep away from her and try not to provoke her, or bring me up in any conversation."

Eletius asked, "Why, you're scared of her?"

"Me? No, no. She's not scary. Now, if she was a Pokémon AND a fighting type, yeah, I'd be fucking scared."

They continued on more topics of what to do with Galactic, who's there, and who to watch out for.

(In Unova)

On the computer video screening with Ganivus, Mintoyae was there giving his condolences to his dead daughter and son, from that crash. Ganivus had to deal with Uremia's constant sorrow, but helped to comfort her because of what happened. Mintoyae agreed with it and said to make sure she stays well. Ganivus also went to explain to him the news that was going on about the murder, but what caught his attention were two guesses.

Ganivus said, "They said that it was either Yema, from that description, or from what I can tell from the second description… it was Clement."

They still didn't know his name was Maraich, oh well. Mintoyae was halfway to raging, "How sure?"

"Well, first off you need to check with Yema, then if she says no, then I would think Clement. But then again, I'm not too sure where he is right now anyway."

"I don't think Yema did anything, I'll try."

"Hold on, the next thing is that they said there may have been other assassins, so it could be someone else who'd do it."

Mintoyae asked, "Who?"

Ganivus thought over and said, "Well, and this is my overprotectiveness of being a father kicking in, but I think Sherya's fiancée might have done it."

"Who?"

"Know that old reporter Kolchak, wrote some things on you?"

Mintoyae thought hard and nodded, "Ok, I sorta remember."

"Well, I'm taking a wild guess he possibly killed her, you know, inherit the casino."

"I don't gamble so I never met your daughter."

"Well, she was a pain in the ass…"

"But a loveable pain in the ass?"

"That didn't sound right."

"Yeah, just regretted that."

Ganivus changed topic, "ANYWAY, I have to go now. Actually, how's your family?"

"I got too many grandkids."

Ganivus chuckled, "Hey, you gotta be a good grandfather for them."

"If I looked back at how I raised my kids, I think really need to limit who I fucked."

"HA, you did that with a lot of…"

"Ok, you better go before Uremia comes in with a pan… err, whatever she hits you with."

"She hasn't hit me with anything yet, probably because she's too upset to do so. Bye!"

The screen went off as Mintoyae just shook his head in humor and some light sorrow since he did feel bad for Ganivus's double loss. He left the room and…

"GRANDPA!"

Two Treeckos and a Grovyle tackled him to the floor as he might as well be knocked out. These were three of Yema's kids: the Treeckos, Erwin and Jennet, and the Grovyle, Elise. Mintoyae chuckled as then a Sceptile appeared, "Sorry Grandpa."

It was the three's older brother Tyler as he was supposed to watch the three little ones. Mintoyae got up, "Ah, no worries kid, just three kids acting like kids. Oh, since you're here, do you know where your mother is?"

Tyler answered, "She's back at the office."

"Really? Usually she's off with your father at this time."

"I don't know, or want to in fact, what they do, but they get together privately during midday and then with the rest of us at morning, evening, like that."

"Fine, but she's in her office, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks."

The Treeckos held tight to him as Mintoyae just laughed and said, "Oh well, can't you two go climb on him?"

Erwin said, "Nah, he's boring."

Tyler quickly rebuffed, "No, I'm not."

Both kids said, "Yes you are."

He just let out a faint groan as Mintoyae shook his head, "Calm down, the problem with too many siblings?"

Tyler nodded, "I wish mom and dad didn't have so much 'alone' time because at the rate it's going, I might get twenty siblings."

Mintoyae laughed, "And your mother will get a shit ton of grandkids."

He walked off as Elise from behind stood there with her eyes fixed on Mintoyae. She looked at him, licking her lips, then Tyler warned, "Elise."

Elise snapped out of her daze and asked, "Huh-whu?"

"Elise, come on, you don't want to end up like mom."

From what you just read, Elise inherited Yema's "love for Mintoyae" gene. Elise huffed, "So?"

"Look, grandpa told her it wasn't right and… technically mom should do it with you, but I'm going to do so anyway."

"Tyler, grandpa isn't just a grandpa, he's an… attractive guy."

Tyler groaned, "Elise, listen, you can't go and do the things mom did with him way back."

"Sure I can, I just need to do it where nobody sees it."

"Elise…"

She walked off down the hallway to her dorm, which Yema's dorm only resized five times larger, leaving Tyler to sigh as his sister was having her crush on Mintoyae. Why… just… why?

IN A TOTALLY DIFFERENT AREA OF SHITLAND AWAY FROM THE INCEST WORLD OF YEMA'S FAMILY, the helicopter was over Johto. Clark was still giving out some details of what the hell goes on in Galactic, since he's heard stories of the Universe Station. He explained, "Now, the universe that has these Klingon beings are very unusual. They gave Galactic some weapons, some this, that, and bits of information we put together. Now, there was one instance where the mentioning of this Borg did pop up, but we scratched it aside seeing it as insignificant. Of course, the idea of this whole cybernetic thing sounds fucking cool, if that shit on your head plus those details you gave us were part of it, no thanks."

Eletius, bored as hell, yawned, "So how long until we get there?"

Clark nearly blew a fuse, "Did you listen to a fucking thing I said?!"

"Hmm, let's see… no."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pilot yelled, "Clark, shut the fuck up and fuck the two of them."

Erick yelled back, "Eletius is my mate! How 'bout you come out and fuck Clark?"

"Because he's unfuckable!"

Clark raised a finger, "Actually, she's jealous because Sharpie has me and she doesn't have anybody."

"Fuck you!"

"Sharpie did that three times already! *gives middle finger*"

Erick sighed, "That ended quickly."

"You bet."

After half an hour, they made it to Sinnoh, and another ten minutes, they made it to the Galactic base. They landed on the tarmac, causing several guards to appear with guns pointed to it. Erick looked out and asked, "Um, is this a legal thing?"

Clark looked over at the Lucario's stupid question, "Is any of this shit legal?"

"Sorry, I mean…"

The pilot exited, "It is, but they want to make sure it's actual members, not spies or enemies."

She went out first, then came back saying, "Ok, everyone out."

That alone signaled that they could leave the helicopter without getting shot. They walked out and what they found was a group of Galactic soldiers, even a couple Pokémon, with laser guns. Clark went up and asked, "So, why the hell are we needed?"

A man in a commander's outfit said, "You're one of the people we require… and it seems you brought others."

He looked over Eletius and Erick as he asked, "Why are they here?"

Clark asked, "I thought… they might be useful."

"How?"

"Well, um, what's this time travelling thing?"

"Inside."

They followed him inside and the awe shock began. There were small transporting ships going back and forth, unusual looking beings, and goods being brought back and forth. The main group was led to a dorm area, only to puzzle Clark, "Whoa, whoa, I thought…"

The commander nodded, "Yes, the time travelling will begin tomorrow."

"But, where the hell is it? Might as well tell us."

"Fine, if you must know, we're going to try to kill, or attempt to, the Ash Greninja in order to stop Alliance from getting any stronger."

"I thought it would be smarter to kill off that damn kid?"

"Yes, but like all the other times, he ruins it. Now, I suggest you get a good night's rest because you'll be in the mood to see what Galactic offers here."

Clark just said, "No weird shit please."

"Would Gak be included?"

"What?"

"A Deli…"

"If it's delicacy, no, I know it's fucked up. Goodnight general."

"Actually, it's commander."

"Whatever."

And the commander closed the door as Clark said, "Well, it seems as you two have a good chance on getting that time travel position. Problem is…"

Eletius paused, "Hold on, I know that place in and out, and I'm pretty sure they won't mind if I do it because I'd love to kill him early on. Don't have to have a lot of shit caused."

"Yeah, and what the fuck will happen then? Hmm? You might not be… no wait, wait, sorry, your sister wouldn't been born…"

"Fine with me."

Erick then protested, "Look, you can't throw Eletius into this mess."

Back with Clark, "They want to kill him period. Now, I don't know how the fuck they're gonna do that, but hey, good luck fuckos."

And he covered himself up as Erick and Eletius went to the second bed, leaving the third empty. As they slept, the couple slept through the ruckus outside of time wasting jabber, employees getting their ass kicked by aliens, vomiting due to whatever they ate, and the occasional Pokémon who tries to challenge a Klingon and somehow loses.

(In Kanto)

This region isn't the safest so far for having criminals walk on by, but that doesn't stop some ex's to pass on through. There was a town, fine a smaller town than the usual, which had a courthouse and a police station side by side. In the court house, as odd as it sounds, lived Meowth. Well, he had his name changed to Cyrus ( **It's a history reference, look it up** ) and he was in his own area that was his dwelling.

Across from there was his Liepard mate living at the police station. Now, Cyrus switched jobs and went to work at the court house and his mate worked now at the police. They weren't split up; they just worked in different areas. Now, Cyrus wasn't expecting anyone to come over, but that was proven wrong of course.

Cyrus was sleeping away in his room, until he heard a distant knock on the door. It was at the front, and Cyrus didn't respond. Then a loud knock was heard, shaking his head, and causing him to wake up. He mumbled, "Why I ought'a…"

He got up and went to the door on fours, since twos were much harder to do now, and snarled, "Hey, I'm sleeping 'ere!"

Then a voice said, "The least you can do Meowth is let us in."

"Huh?"

The voice sounded very familiar. He turned the door handle, having the door open wide, and…

"Jesse?! James?!"

It was the two of them, and Talia, as Cyrus asked, "Man, I haven't seen you two in years. Hey, where's your Blaziken friend Jes?"

Jesse looked behind, then said, sounding a bit sad, "Dthomass? He's… not here."

Truth be told, he died a few years back due to all the drugs finally killing his system. It wrecked Jesse and her family; even James and Talia were taken aback and felt sorry for her. Cyrus said, "Well, no point in having you get in trouble, come on."

The three entered the courthouse and followed Cyrus to what looked like a lounge. The three sat down as Cyrus crawled on the sofa and asked, "So, what brings ya 'ere?"

James began, "Well, we kind of got a little time to spend…"

Jesse continued, "So we thought we might see you."

Cyrus asked, "Oh, well nothing has happened here, what about in Unova?"

"Um, nothing… much."

"Um, Jesse, are you ok?"

She was remembering Dthomass, then Talia spoke for her, "Well, something happened that grieved her for a while."

"Really? What happened?"

"Um, well…"

Jesse stopped her, "Talia, I'll explain. You remember Dthomass right?"

Cyrus said, "Yeah."

"Well… he… passed away."

"Wait, he's dead?"

Jesse cringed slightly, "Yes, he is."

Talia said, "It's a very sensitive subject we don't talk about since…"

Cyrus nodded, "Yeah, I'd be the same if Lypa died."

James asked, "Who?"

"She's my goil. A Liepard, not bad of a Pokémon. Now, I really hate to do this, but you three better scram because… you're in a courthouse that'll be opening as soon as the owner comes back."

The three were almost crapping themselves as Jesse snapped, "Meowth…"

"Um, my name got changed to Cyrus."

"Out of every name?"

"Eh, sounded good."

"Anyway, why didn't you tell us that before?!"

Cyrus answered with a smile, "Because it's great to see you guys again. Don't worry, he'll be back in ten minutes or less, so you better go. Thanks for coming!"

They waved goodbye and ran out of the place, leaving Cyrus alone and kind of lonely seeing that he had to send them out. He went back to sleep in the lounge waiting for the next day to bring whatever gifts it will bring.

However, there were no gifts being brought. In El Vega, Ganivus was arriving after taking a cab to some kind of police headquarters. Taking the tank would've looked fucked up and earned him several tickets, if not confiscation and jail time. Anyway, he walked into the building seeing many of the Pokémon around, and seen how some looked pretty well in officer suits. He just wore a black suit, something out of one of Makias's movies called The Matrix, only without the shades, and walked up to the counter where a Jenny was. She asked, "Can I help you?"

Ganivus said, "Ganivus Nu. I'm looking for this guy called... *picking up ID card* Morpheus?"

"That's his nickname, but yeah, he's here. I can tell him you want to see him."

"Alright, thank you."

Ganivus waited as the Jenny called the man, then told Ganivus, "Ok, he's in…"

Ganivus went and teleported away as he got the room number and floor, "Room… 6-7. *why does every fucking psychic jump ahead?*"

Ganivus appeared in front of the room of 6-7, seventh room on the sixth floor for those who don't know, and took a deep breath. He knocked, then a voice asked, "Who is it?"

Ganivus said, "Ganivus Nu?"

"Ah, the vice chief of that local police?"

"Yes."

"And the father of the casino girl?"

"Y-yes."

"Come in."

Ganivus teleported in as the man laughed lowly, "He, I forgot that you can just teleport in."

Ganivus just said, "I'd rather have this done as quickly as possible."

"I understand, and so do I."

"Then what was the reason I was called here?"

"Very simple reason, I wanted to more or less meet you."

That part confused Ganivus, "Meet me?"

"Yes, yes, meet you. You have an interesting history working in Kanto, but you're not from here are you?"

The black man got up and walked over as Ganivus said, "Well, there was no need for my history before Kanto to be told, why now?"

"Well, obviously you worked excellently as a cop down here, so you must've had training or previous experience as one back in Unova."

Ganivus tried to keep anything about Alliance out, "I was more of a rogue cop, an unofficial one you could say."

"Playing Robin Cap?"

"I guess you can say that sir."

Morpheus laughed, "Well then, tell me, why did you come down to Kanto from Unova?"

Ganivus explained, "I wanted to get away from Unova after a reviving meeting with my… brother…"

"Brother? There's no record of that."

"He died decades ago."

"Oh, I see. Continue."

"So, I moved myself and my mate, Uremia, down here as a way to get away from it all. And I was soon hired to the police force."

"Hmm, interesting. Now, your last name is something I find interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, your brother was… Arius, correct?"

Ganivus got a little worried, but didn't show it, "Yes."

"He was a leader of a spinoff of Team Flare. You were part of it?"

"Y-yes, but until I was a Kirlia."

"Ah, so you left?"

"I was kicked out and lived my life off of it."

Morpheus took out a folder, looking through it, "Ganivus, what do you know about the Ash-Greninja?"

"The Ash-Greninja?"

Morpheus nodded. "Why?"

The man said, "Just a question."

"Well, I know he was responsible for the deaths in Kanto."

Mintoyae told him that one time. The man said, with a mixture of pissed and confused, "Hold the fuck on, we speculated that it wasn't him and someone else, but now it is him?"

"Yes."

"So who the hell killed the professors?"

"That was found out by a source I lost to be Delia Ketchum."

"HER?!"

The man was now losing his mind as he asked, "Sorry, I… I never thought… anyway, so… have you encountered him before?"

Ganivus nodded, "Yes."

"How many times?"

"Once sir."

"He do anything like threaten? Kill? Rape?"

"No sir."

"How about this Sceptile?"

"Black Sceptile?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir, I've had a one on one."

"Yet you lived?"

"I teleported away sir."

Morpheus nodded, "I see. Now, one last question before you go: At the time of the casino attack, which was recorded on camera, why were you helping Alliance criminals?"

One thought ran through that Gallade's head, _'Oh fuck._ '

Morpheus gave an evil looking smile, "There we go."

He walked over, "So… you're an Alliance yourself?"

Ganivus tried to lie it out, "Sir, I never have been part of Alliance."

"Bullshit, those cameras had you talking with them, like you knew them. Also, don't you think we'd monitor your little communications with… Mintoyae?"

Ganivus was dead. Then Morpheus walked back to his desk, "Now Ganivus, you got yourself into this mess and for you and your friend Emily to be ex-Alliance members is one hell of a felony to have and you definitely screwed yourself. So, anything you got to say?"

Ganivus put both hands forcefully on the desk, failing to scare the man, "Mintoyae can find me and get me out of this."

"In the distortion world he can."

Then a little whoosh as Ganivus felt a little prick at his neck. He grabbed it being a little dart. Then he felt woozy, and collapsed on the floor knocked out.

(In Ferrum)

Yes, yes, this teleportation is just like Thor and Dr. Strange, calm down, and go rewatch Ragnarok, you'll fell less mind-fucked. Anyway, the five "guests" had made their decisions in joining the Bureau of spy bullshit. Jan and Alphonse did it because they wanted to have some action back, Ashely wanted revenge on Mintoyae, and the couple or Brunet and Luya did it only because Pietre convinced them and promised they won't get into the mess that the other three will be in.

Once it was done, Pietre called up Guillermo, "Sir?"

Guillmero set up the holophone, "Yes?"

"We got the confirmations, they will join."

"Good, now, since you like your 'friends' so much, you watch them."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and tell Scipio and Niko that they watch the other three. I've seen their history so they need extra security to keep a lookout of stupid shit they cause."

"Yes sir."

The phone went off as Pietre went off to tell Scipio and Niko their orders from Guillermo. Hopefully the whole event will end soon… soon.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter out. Now, to understand it more so, go to chapter 31 of "A Pokémon's Betrayal" on Mintoyae's day. That is the day (Day 88 it should be) that will be the setting.**

 **This does contain a lemon, which is an incest one as a warning. Lemon = ((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

Waking From their sleep, Eletius and Erick were not feeling too well since they were probably gonna get sent Arceus knows how long back. They, meaning Eletius, hoped that she didn't have to and could just sit where she was. Clark was sleeping soundly until…

"RISE AND SHINE MOTHA FUCKAS!"

The commander busted in scaring the living shit out of Clark and further waking up the couple, but at least they weren't as scared or jumped. Clark yelled back, "What the hell is going on?! Breakfast time?!"

The commander said, "No, we've made arrangements and it seems as your friends will be sent since she knows exactly where and how the mines work."

Eletius crossed her arms, "Do I look old to you?"

"Depends on who you ask."

Clark asked, "Hold on a damn minute, where the hell are they getting sent?"

The commander asked, "You know those old mines?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones that she was in?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's where they will be going."

Eletius raised her claw, "Hold on, I have to go back… then and there, to kill Minto the Assho, right?"

"Yes, we've been over this bullshit already."

Eletius smiled an evil smile as Clark asked, "You sure? She'll change history and get herself killed."

The commander just chuckled, "Well, this is an attempt and the machine for all we know will explode when they come back. Of course this shit is secret and we don't plan to use it that much."

Clark got up and left the room, signaling the commander to come along. The two were out of the room and Clark closed the door, then asked, "Why the hell did you choose a time like that to begin with? Why not Team Flare's Kalos affair; that shit would be nice to change? Why not Cyrus's universal… oh wait, you're Galactic, um, why not stopping the creation of Mewtwo? The Shadow Pokémon? Why the fuck of all things to choose from, you had to choose that Greninja asshole?"

The commander answered, "Because it's sort of more recent than the others and the least complicated. Besides, this is a cranky, ol' Froakie who has despised his own trainer, kicked legendary asses, literally, and is still controversially the most murderous Pokémon… next to Mewtwo."

"That ain't any good reasoning of WHY you should alter that shit. There's no real purpose."

"Hey, Cyrus's orders were to do so, so Mintoyae died and Galactic and Flare could regain structure and take over every other Team existing. Now then, get your friends, this will be very interesting."

Clark just turned around and went back into the dorm to fetch the two of them, and when he came out, they were about to ask what happened, even though Erick "heard" it. The commander instantly walked out as they just followed him, seeing as they weren't going to get an answer.

They were led into a huge room with an unusual device that was glowing blue, looking huge with several tubes and pipes running from it. The device was shining from the lights, but Clark asked, "The hell is this?"

The commander said, "This is, what you would call, a time machine."

"There's something called universal bullshitting aka laws of nature. Now, how the fuck did you get this thing?"

"Calm down, we 'acquired' it from these unusual time travelers who are trying to stop this virus thing and a group called the 12 Mankeys? Monks? I don't know, that was another universe of course."

He looked to Eletius and Erick, "Now, if you two would simply step onto the two plates on the floor, we can begin. Also, the time of day is stuck, so you'll be at the exact same time as you get sent. In words you'd understand, if it's 9 at night then, it's night at night here. Makes it easy."

Erick asked, "And this is hopefully a one shot go thing?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Most likely?"

"If it succeeds, then we'll use it for other events to correct."

He gestured Eleitus and Erick onto the pads as they stepped on. The commander told one of the scientists, "Alright, begin!"

The scientist pushed some buttons, flipped some switches, the commander told the couple, "Now, just relax and you'll find yourself twenty years ago."

Eletius sighed as Erick wasn't too…

They vanished.

In a snap, they were there and then there were not. However, they didn't disappear permanently; they were sent to a familiar area. Eletius and Erick woke up in two different beds; separate, but the time being only ten minutes after the travel. Erick asked, "Where?"

Eletius whined, "We're back here."

"Where's… oh."

It was the Alliance mines, or back then it was. They walked out as they saw others walk out of their dorms as well, only for Eletius to whine again, "Work, I hate this."

Erick shrugged, "At least we won't have to deal with anyone you know."

"Wanna bet?"

They decided to play along and go with the work setup, led by Eletius of all Pokémon, and they found themselves going with the others down to the mines. They stopped at the shop to see a familiar face at the mine shop, who was Erevan. Now, for some who don't know, AKA all of you, Erevan left the mines with his wife Elizabeth years ago. So far, they're fine with their own little family.

Anyway, Erevan passed on two bucket to them no noticing who they were, and the couple continued down. Eletius told Erick, "I really hated this."

Erick asked, "This?"

"Very much."

"How much?"

"I'd rather have… um, Clark have sex with me."

"You thought of me banging your…"

"Hey, my ass is off limits period so fuck you and fuck everyone else."

They made it into the mines and mined away in order to blend on in.

(In Kanto in current time)

Uremia was in her house trying to create her own kimono gown, but not entirely sure what she was doing. Yes, she wanted one, but thought that buying one was a little too much in the cash department seeing what Ganivus makes. Anyway, she put away her quarter way done gown and turned on the TV, seeing if any new shit happened.

The first channel was news, and after some weather broadcast, nice to know, the main headlines was what made her heart stop.

The new reporter was saying with a picture of Ganivus's mugshot on, "In the light of events, a Gallade named Ganivus Nu was arrested in El Vega yesterday after being found to have had relations with the formidable Team Alliance and having previous relations to the Ash-Greninja. Current charges include those two felonies, plus vandalism of the El Vega Nu Casino, possible assault charges, and concealing another Team Alliance member, Emily Mishear."

Her mugshot appeared as Uremia slapped herself, "Great, if they say the two did some 'interesting' behind my back, I'm gonna take a telephone pole to Ganivus's head."

Then a knock came behind her door as she was already planning to go to the jail and beat the hell out of Ganivus. She got up and went over, but to her amazement it was… her amazement died as she saw three cops, a Machomp, and a Charizard as the main Jenny cop asked, "You're Uremia Nu, wife of Ganivus Nu, correct?"

Uremia played stupid and shook her head. Then the cop said, "Mako, Char, kick her ass."

Uh…

The Charizard sent a flaming Ember into Uremia, who got up and teleported out of the house and fired a psychic beam into the Machomp, disabling him, but the cop pulled a pistol quick and shot Uremia… in the dress and missed. Skinny legs seem to be good right now.

Uremia took another…

A dark claw hit her head as an Umbreon was behind her, and took her out.

(Back in Unova back then)

Eletius was hating it as Erick took it like a man and just did it until they could find Mintoyae and find the right time to kill him. The whistle blew as Erick asked, "What's that?"

Eletius groaned, "The lunch whistle. If this is really back then in his young guy days, then he should be in the cafeteria."

"I think we should kill him when nobody sees him?"

"The mines?"

"We have a better chance of getting killed than him."

They stopped arguing and went over to where the cafeteria was. Inside, the two looked around for signs of Mintoyae, but all they found was every other worker but. They went up to the counter and found Uremia working at the counter. Eletius was a bit surprised seeing as she has never seen her work at the counter before. Uremia passed the two trays of food as they just went with it and sat at a table that was somewhere in the middle of the room.

Once they sat down, Erick told Eletius, "I'm going to go around and find some answers."

He got up and left as Eletius mumbled, "Don't get yourself killed."

Course, we know what will happen. No, he won't get killed, trust me, wait, I'm the author, you can't really trust me, or can you?

Enough conspiracy styled Hobbit X-files bullshit, let's get on with what happened to Erick right now. He was passing through the Pokémon, until he saw a group of Pokémon sitting at one table. He checked it with aura and found who he was looking for. It was only two Pokémon though: Makias and Mintoyae. They looked way younger than what they looked like in current time.

He quickly got back and found Eletius trying not to kill someone. He told her, "Eletius, I found him."

She snapped, "Good, can we just kill him?!"

Thankfully it wasn't loud enough as Erick shushed, "Eletius, we can't get detected. Besides, it's him AND your father at the same table."

"Ugh, this is getting ridiculous. Can we just…"

"When the time is right."

That time took a while. However, Erick gained enough knowledge that Makias was holding a birthday party and this was the best time since Mintoyae would be drunk and could be killed off after the party with nobody realizing he was killed.

After leaving the cafeteria, going back to the mines, dealing with a certain Lucario that Mintoyae just scared off before, the last whistle blew and Eletius threw her pick saying, "Finally! Now I can go and kill that son of a…"

Erick stopped her, "Wait Eletius, let's calmly walk to your father's dorm."

"Fine."

"It's the least we can do, so we don't cause a whole ruckus."

Eletius mumbled something under her breath, but went with it and went following Erick to where her father's dorm was. The area was a lot smoother than originally at the Unova mines at current times. They got there and it was empty, but that didn't mean squat since Eletius knew the party they were having would most likely be in security office. In that sense, the couple got went over there, led by Eletius, but when they got there, Erick stopped her, "Wait, let's wait until everyone is drunk AND leaving, so this way we don't change anything."

Eletius mumbled, "Fine."

It took around half a boring hour to have everyone drunk, and Erick said, "Alright, let's… oh."

Eletius went in already as Erick was going to also say, after finding out, that Kereesha was with him. Seeing as they were younger, that means they have more energy and possibly more power to kick someone's ass. Inside the office, Eletius looked to see a drunken mess/orgy going on. Well, orgy was an overstatement as a few were just standing still.

Anyway, Eletius tried looking and…

Out of what was a closet came out Mintoyae and Kereesha, except she got hit and knocked into the table of the beer cans, causing the pyramid to collapse on her. Erick, waiting outside, slapped himself over her accident. Eletius woke up ten minutes later as Mintoyae and Kereesha passed out of the office. She got up out of the canned mess and looked to see that her chance was gone. Meanwhile, Erick was watching to make sure nothing went wrong as then an arm grabbed his shoulder. It was Ganivus as he said, "So, a little spy huh? Making my day better?"

And dragged him off to the prisons as Eletius was near the exit, but then a claw grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw… her father. The problem was, he was drunk, so… what vibes can we sense here? He slurred seductively, "Hey Neeliska, still up for a round?"

Eletius's eyes went wide as her father was asking to fuck her. She calmly denied, "N-no, I'm goo… AAHH!"

Makias tipped her over on the floor, slamming his body on top of her and kissing her. Eletius was shocked seeing what the hell she was doing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Makias's member was erect and ready for what he had in mind, and…

It was jabbed into Eletius's vagina as she was just violated by her own father. Ok, he was drunk and mistaken her for Neeliska, but this shit was something she did not expect for her day… or life. Makias kept on ramming her, moaning as the pleasure sent through his entire body. Eletius was now regretting the whole idea as her body enjoyed it, but she didn't.

After a whole of 20 some odd minutes, Makias told her, "Here's… another… kid… aaahh!"

He came right into his own future daughter… did I seriously fucking write that? *looks over the whole lemon* Ok, that was some weird ass shit; time for some alcohol! ANYWAY, after that incident, Makias slid aside onto the floor as Eletius quickly unplugged herself, shuddering, and ran out of the office.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

To Erick, he was in prison right now, hoping that the Galactic assholes would teleport away him and Eletius back to where they were supposed to be, not in hell. The door opened and who came in was a guy, looking like a fresh guard off the line, coming over to look at everyone. He got up to Erick's cage, and the Lucario caught a staggering glimpse of that man as he saw it to be…

Poof. The guard looked back seeing nobody as he just shrugged, "My imagination… I think?"

At the same time, Eletius disappeared as well.

(In Sinnoh, regular time)

The two came back as Clark and the commander were looking rather disappointed seeing as the "assassination" flunked. The commander sighed, "Well, that failed. Alright boys, tear it down."

And once the couple walked to Clark, the machine exploded several times over. Clark asked, "Um, is that normal?"

"Eh, we knew it would fail anyway, so we rigged explosives to it. Now then, you can get the fuck out tomorrow; I'll go tell Cyrus the whole thing was fucked over from the beginning."

He walked away as Clark shrugged, "Welp that failed. C'mon, let's go to our room."

Eletius followed, but Erick gave Clark a dirty stare. Clark asked, "What?"

Erick said in an uncomfortably calm tone, "Can I speak to you alone… in the room?"

"Ok?"

Clark didn't know what was going on and just agreed to it. The two got to the room as Eletius asked an employee where the showers were, then went to them. Erick and Clark, however, were in the room as Erick kept his look as if Clark did something horrible. He asked, "So… what's wrong?"

Erick began, "Clark, what did you do back as a teenager?"

"What stupid question…"

"Answer it!"

"I was a guard! There, nothing to hide."

"Where?"

"Local prison of Umbertown. Decent place."

"You sure on that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Look at me."

"Why…"

"Look… at me."

Clark did so as Erick focused one image into Clark's head, just one. Clark's mouth began to open as he was walking through a prison and saw a Lucario in a cell, then the Lucario looked at him and Clark remembered.

He blinked a couple times, only for him to yell, "You son of a bitch!"

Erick made no reaction, Clark yelled, "I remember it! You fucked it up dammit!"

Erick asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted that to be kept a secret, ok?! Alliance sucked in my opinion and I don't care for it anymore!"

Clark screamed to get his point across as Erick simply sighed, "You were an Alliance guard, all this time?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You've lied to everyone. From what you told me, you worked at that Umber prison. It wasn't an Umber prison, it was an alliance prison."

Clark snapped right in Erick's face, "I don't care!"

Clark held his spot for a few seconds, then retracted his face as Erick just went to his bed, wrapped himself up, and went to sleep. Clark went to bed as well, only still pissed at Erick.

(In Ferrum)

Pietre and Niko were leading off the Trio and the Couple, off to be Guillermo's office. There, at the entrance, Niko told them, "Now, you five must keep yourselves contained and cool. I don't want to give off a bad impression."

Nobody said anything, but Alphonse had second thoughts as Ashley wanted to get to the part where she gets revenge on Mintoyae as soon as possible. When Niko opened the door, they were first introduced to a dark room, then a voice asked, "Niko? Pietre?"

The two bowed as the voice said, "Now then, these must be the five that you brought."

Niko said, "Si sir, these are the ones that we have brought. Jan, Alphonse, Ashley, who was the Ash Ketchum, Brunet, and Luya."

The being behind the desk walked out as it was another Zoroark, more specifically, Guillermo. He looked at the group and inspected them slowly and carefully. After his little inspection, he walked back behind the desk and said, "Alright then, might as well explain what is going on, correct?"

Jan spoke, "Yes…"

Alphonse finished, "That would be best."

Guillermo began, "Now, this is an organization, called the Royal Bureau for Internal Security and Prevention sometimes nicknamed the Royal Police Force, which combats against the criminal organizations that have plagued this world. A lot of times you won't hear about us because we haven't become a… major force until the '90s, even though we got into basic power in the '70s. Organizations such as Alliance and Flare were first to hear of us, scoffed at us, but we've got enough of their criminals under wraps faster than they could figure out what happened that they began warning their neighbors.

"However, with the new arrival of unusual technologies, alien lifeforms that we've yet to have heard of, and space travel of all things, we are having some issues in capturing who we need. However, that's where you'll come in."

Ashley asked, "How?"

"Simple; Mintoyae lives in those mines and has come out a few times a day, if he wants to or not. If we can take him out, or even kill him, that frees up targets in Unova to clear out and remove Alliance, then Plasma if possible."

Jan asked, "Hold on, to get in is easy but kill him? That's very hard to accomplish."

Alphonse nodded, "There's no way to do so. I'm sure you seen the battle between him and Arceus. If he can't take him out…"

Guillermo stopped them, "That's off topic", walking up to him, "He is the key to clean up Unova. He keeps it locked and once we take away that key, we can enter with no problem. Of course, Alliance here is a bigger problem along with Galactic who's bringing in the foreign technologies. But we can take care of Alliance in one easy swoop. Now, since all of it was explained, the main point of this was for your five to get into Unova… and get Mintoyae here, dead or alive."

And that made Alphonse, Brunet, and Luya step back three steps. Jan and Ashley looked back as Pietre even joined the three behind him. The two Zoroarks looked at each other as Guillermo questioned Pietre, "Is there a problem Pietre?"

He shook his head, "N-no sir."

"Then you'll join them…"

"But…"

Guillermo stared, "But what?"

"You don't… know what Mintoyae is sir, or what he has."

"Like?"

Pietre's maw trembled as he looked to Niko, only for the Zoroark to realize what they had to say. Niko said, "Sir."

Guillermo asked, "Yes?"

"*sigh* for the last couple of years we've been sending agents into Unova and… none have come back."

"We know, the brave ones, what about them?"

"We've had some 'agents' go in… and we found some… sc-scary results."

"What?"

"We've seen sir bodies ripped apart, heads, some in half, arms, limbs, i-internal –organs, i-it still scarred my mind a little."

Guillermo was surprised, "You said it was Plasma."

"I didn't fully lie, some agents were taken prisoner or killed by plasma, but most of the deaths… they were caused by only one suspect we can clearly… show."

Pietre nodded and a picture showed up on a screen behind Guillermo's desk. It showed…

"No… no… n-no."

Jan mumbled as his breath got heavier and memories came back. It was Yema. It was blurred a bit and not much was able to be seen, but what was visible was her face… the black, red eyed, murderous… nightmare Sceptile face. Guillermo grew a scowl, "Why the hell was this hidden?"

Niko explained, "It was necessary because you might have sent more down there to investigate only to increase the death count. Mintoyae is not the worry… she is."

The screen went off as Guillermo nodded, "Alright, I want you to take them back to their original homes. Afterwards, I want to talk with you both on this whole issue. No suspension, I understand what you did, but I want more information on this."

Niko and Pietre nodded and led the five out. As they walked down the hall, Niko felt a rock get thrown at him in his back. He stopped and turned around, nothing. He continued walking, another rock. He then called out, "Pietre, you lead them out, someone's inside playing tricks."

Pietre called back, "Alright!"

Niko went back and asked, "Whoever you are you little gilipollas, I won't tolerate…"

"Save it douche."

A man stepped out wearing an all-black getup. Niko aske, "Who are you?"

The man asked, "Watashi? Eeto, I am Prof. Italy. My name must've appeared somewhere."

"Never heard of you."

"Fine, fine, I'm already trading with everyone. Now, normally asking people is bullshit, but I found, going through this folder", holding up a folder, "that you're married to someone who does photography, so desuka?"

Niko nodded, "Yes… I think."

Italy lied as much as possible, "Well, my grandson is looking for some billboard styled gangster pictures for his group and nobody wants his cash, so from what I read here, you got a wife that takes pictures. Fine, ignoring the fact she's a slut, she seems to be decent enough to take some cash."

Niko was a little offended on him calling his late a slut, but kept his cool and said, "I'd prefer you not to call my mate a slut, and yes she can do these pictures… whatever they may be."

"Good, now Kevanin wants them done within the next three days so call up yo whoremate and tell her she got a customer, bye!"

And he disappeared as Niko had an annoyed face. He can already tell this guy was going to annoy him and everyone else, which Italy will.

(In Hoenn)

You're wondering; what the hell are we doing in Hoenn? Well, I'll explain. Maraich and Mortem were sent on a mission to go and capture an Alliance spy, who was a half and half in retirement. They went through the fields as the spy was around, but all they saw was grass.

After searching through, they heard some mumbling in a patch that seemed to be also moving as well. The two assassins carefully walked up to it and found that it was a Pokémon walking through, but which one. Thy walked up and followed it quietly, then the figure stopped and asked, "Who the fuck is following me this time?"

It was Deco the Gengar as he was in no mood to talk, but talk not needed since Mortem made a dark claw and hit Deco repeatedly with it. Deco was knocked out from the blows and Maraich put him in a Pokéball. He told Mortem, "Now we can get back with him in hand."

Mortem smirked, "And maybe a little fun as a way to celebrate the capture?"

"Definitely."

(To the Ferrum border)

Hux was flying from Unova, having a headache causing discussion with Mintoyae, and with the addition of Ganivus getting his ass arrested along with Uremia and then somewhere else it seems Mintoyae's Serperior son also got arrested as well. Fine, Mintoyae don't give a flying shit, but the Ganivus one pissed him off.

Anyway, the plane was heading over the land of Ferrum as Hux was talking over with Kara. He told her, "Maybe we should go and replace Mintoyae, I mean, he's getting old… irritable, and more pigheaded than before."

Kara said, "Sir, you're about the same as what you described."

"Well, Mintoyae's more so."

"Sir, there's no point in arguing that he has problems, but with the current setup he has now, he technically remains in office… or else he might take over your position."

Hux told himself, "Oh shit that's a good point."

He told Kara, "Fine, he can stay. Besides, it's only one mine… hopefully."

He turned it off and relaxed, "What the hell's next? Hammarskjöld?"

Then an attendant came screaming, "MISSILE!"

Hux yelled, "WHAT!?"

An explosion blew off the back of the plane, sucking all the shit out, and Hux as well, as the man went flying out and sent into a freefall. The man went screaming as we couldn't get his eyes straight, so he closed them and yelled as the cold wind passed on through, "I FUCKING KNEW THERE WOULD BE AN ATTMEPT AT KILLING ME!"

Then… he vanished.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so this chapter has a lot of switching back and forth between areas and regions, try to comprehend.**

 **One mini-lemon, like a scene. (((( for lemons.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

Silence of the mind. Blacker than anything there. No sound, no sight, no memories, not yet of course. A man was sitting in a chair, unconscious, but he mumbled something out as the room was oddly dark. The man was moving his head slowly back and forth, then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screamed out loud, only to find he couldn't see anything in front of him. He looked back and forth in fear and confusion, "Wh-where am I? Am I in the hall of o-origins? O-or the distortion world?"

Then the lights turned on, being huge blinds on the ceiling as the room looked… oddly familiar. The man asked, "Where am I? I demand to know!"

Then a figure appeared as a chalk board also appeared. The man found himself on a chair at a desk. Then a voice appeared, "Well, first introduce yourself and I'll tell you who I am."

"Fine, I'm Armitage Hux. Now who the…"

"Ah, unless you want detention, I suggest you watch what you say."

"Huh?! This isn't grade school, is it?! AH I'M IN THE DISTORTION WORLD!"

Then a Gardevoir appeared as she said, "Well, might as well keep a promise. I'm your teacher, Catherine Italy."

The face on Hux's face went wild, "ITALY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M IN A WORSE PLACE THAN THAT WORLD; I'M IN GIZEL'S HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Do you mind not screaming? Ms. Siliveisa doesn't like to be waken up."

"FUCK HER; I WANT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"And there's your detention."

"MOM, GET ME OUT'A HERE!"

And Hux is now in Catherine's pacifist school as a "grade" schoolboy, but at least now she was kinda attractive seeing the tits she had.

(In the other universe, in Sinnoh)

The three poor bastards were sleeping in their room as they had to get the fuck out of Sinnoh, seeing as the time travel mission, not only failed, but got Eletius fucked by her past, drunken father. She woke up and found herself with Erick, still sleeping away.

But that lastly momentarily as he opened an eye and then smiled, "See you're still here."

Eletius rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha, not funny."

"Eh, tried."

Erick got out of the bed, but looked at Clark with a stare remembering yesterday. Eletius caught onto the stare and asked, "Erick, why are you staring at Clark? Hate him finally?"

"No, I just… don't like him right now."

He tried to find words and did, but he left the room leaving Eletius the only choice, unfortunately, was to wait until Clark wakes up and knock the shit out of him to get an answer. Thankfully, it wasn't long until Clark woke up, but when he did, he was greeted by a Blaziken sitting on the edge of his bed with legs and arms crossed.

Clark asked her, "Yes?"

Eletius said, threatening, "Now, I haven't had a chance to properly beat the shit out of you, so either tell me what's going on between you and Erick or you'll see what this body can do."

Clark was picturing that scenario, then she yelled, "NOT LIKE THAT PERVERT!"

Clark calmed her down, "Ok, ok! Erick and I got into a fight, nothing big."

"What fight?"

"Just something about me, that's all."

"What?"

"Look, it's nothing…"

"Tell me or else."

"*quick sigh* fine, I told Erick that I was an Alliance guard back in the days before Mintoyae was freed. There, happy now?"

Eletius was a bit surprised as Clark was ready for a fist in his face. But, she didn't say anything, except, "You were?"

"Yep, we have something in common. At least one thing. Now, Erick and I are going to be slightly hostile until he decides to let it settle down. You, I don't know, want to swing your fist in my face?"

Eletius smirked, "Oh, you want one?"

"No, no, I thought you'd…"

"This time you're lucky."

The two left the room and found two Galactic guard along with Erick as the commander told the two, "Come on, you're going home."

Clark asked, "Really?"

"Yes, we have no use for you. The experiment failed, we dismantled the machine, now we just stick to trading with Klingons, orange goblins, and those huge suckers that make her look like a midget."

Eletius crossed her arms, "What did you say about me?"

"I said there is an alien lifeform that makes you look… like… a… mid…get. Got that?"

"Bullshit."

"Really? She's not here, but we found that her species can go past eight feet if they wanted to so I suggest you shut up and get out before I get her on the phone to come here and kick your ass. Now, good day and good bye."

He signaled the guards to get the three of them out of there before they cause some stupid shit. After being led out, they were thrown into that fancy helicopter and flown over back to Kalos without any more problems.

(In Ferrum)

Well, shit was being talked about everywhere so this isn't a surprise. In Ferrum, Guillermo was called for a large meeting with some of THE elites. In the meeting room were some of the highest ordered people in Ferrum: the director of the whole Bureau, Hugh Tanner, the minister of Ferrum's defensive grid, General Thomas Rexas, and Ferrum's Prime Minister, John Haldings.

The four of them sat there as Guillermo asked, "Where is?"

Haldings raised his hand, "Royalty takes longer… usually."

And as he said that, the double doors opened with two guards first coming in, then a woman in a very elegant dress, but not huge, just enough, moderate dress. She entered and sat down, only for the four to stand up and bow, "Your majesty."

The woman simply nodded as the group sat down. This woman was the queen of Ferrum, Isabeta V. The table had the group as the queen asked, "Now then, after these months of your bureau looking about, I assume there has been something to show?"

They nodded. Tanner stood up and began, "Now, your highness, the bureau has slowly began to eradicate the threats of Alliance after taking out one of their planes."

"And how does one plane cripple a team with hundreds, if not thousands, of them?"

"This one, according to sources, had the leader Armitage Hux on it. With him out, he have a clear attacking here in Ferrum to clean out your region."

The queen asked, "That is the start, but you said there were other factors?"

"Yes, your highness…"

Guillermo stopped him, "Sir, perhaps you should explain the more visible obstacles than just the leader?"

"Guillermo…"

The minster asked, "What obstacle?"

"Sir…"

Then the queen calmly demanded, "Director, explain at onceof what Guillermo is talking about."

Tanner was going to give Guillermo a long, painful talk, but he just forgot it and said, "Computer, show clip 1#... Sceptile Nightscare."

The room darkened as the picture Guillermo was shown of Yema appeared on the wall. The minister exclaimed, "What the hell is that?!"

The director told him, "That minister is our main concern. From what we know, true or not, this is a Sceptile in the notoriously known nightmare form. Natural, however. We know who it is."

Guillermo said, "From what my spies have said, her name is Yema, one of the children of the Death Greninja."

The general raised his hands, "Wait a damn second, I thought that that Greninja was dead?"

The queen asked, "Are there more?"

Guillermo nodded, "Pietre, one of my spies, went into the mines and found him alive and well. The Greninja has several children, and grandchildren, and about half of them have nightmare forms, are very much deadly…"

Guillermo's voice trailed off as the director said, "Now, we don't know exactly how to get rid of her. We've sent groups of our spies and simple information retrievers to go into Unova, but by the time we get word of them… they come by newspaper, or by private pictures and videos… and they usually wind up as a pile of guts… literally."

The general asked, "Then can't we just go and bomb the area where these mines are?"

Guillermo spoke, "Doing that will only get us in a worse position. Alliance alone is a trouble here, but with the alliances they have made over the years, it's suicide to just declare a 'war' on them."

The queen then suggested, "Well gentlemen, have there been any conclusions to at least remove the criminals off from Ferrum?"

The director said, "One thing we did do was to capture someone who had the technology that allows for teleportation."

"And who would that be?"

"You know the famous Gary Oak?"

"Yes, I've read about him as he disappeared…"

"Your majesty, we have captured him working for alliance, so we decided to let him work for us in return for not being arrested."

The minister asked, "Isn't that just a bit corrupt?"

"Yes prime minister, but he has the knowledge and besides, once we ally with another group, we can rid the criminals from Ferrum and then expose the teams that lurk about in the other regions."

The general denied, "Look, exactly who do you plan to invade these teams?"

The doors busted open, sending both guards into the walls as a soldier looking man yelled, "Alright maggots, time for your… doom?"

The table looked at him as he asked, "Um, is this the blue base… or did I go into the wrong room?"

The director asked, "Where did you come from?"

"From red base! I was running, went through engineer's teleporter, and wound up in this weird lab and ran to here. I assume I went the wrong way?"

"Yes, very."

"CHARGE!"

As the soldier screamed, running down the hallway. The queen, minister, and general looked at the bureaus, only for Guillermo to ask, "Sir?"

Tanner asked, "Yes Guillermo?"

"Was that…"

"I think that was from Oak's device."

The minister asked, "Next problem would be?"

Guillermo said, "Next is obvious: the Greninja himself."

The general chuckled, "How much of a problem, a little battle here and there?"

The director explained, "From what we've seen in the past, he is very violent. Course, his daughter here beats him, but from information we extracted from Prof. Oak, he's caused those mysterious murders and that beheading decades ago."

"I thought those were…"

"Teams? It was assumed, but not entirely proven. Now the last reason we can't really give a 70% chance of succeeding is because of the alien technology that is being gained by Flare, Galactic, and such. Alliance is slowly getting into it, but they haven't been as successful, making it the first target to clean up."

The general asked, "When will Alliance get into this?"

"With Prof. Oak out of the way, they will take much longer than expected so we have more time how to plan this out."

The queen then said, "Once everything is in order…"

"Then, your majesty, we can clean up Ferrum and make it first region to have no criminal teams whatsoever. There might be the occasional thief, but the higher class ones will be gone."

"Then try to do so, I don't want to have to rely on the other regions unless it is an absolute necessity."

"Yes, your majesty."

The minister questioned, seeing one flaw, "That's just Ferrum. This bureau was made to be dedicated to eliminating all the Teams… which means how will we clean up the other regions?"

Guillermo explained, "One step at a time."

The general got up, "That's what you said several times and you still go a few steps ahead and trip back in one or two places. Now, with the permission of the queen, I'd like to leave."

The queen nodded, "permission granted."

And the general left as the minister said, "I assume this whole conference is over?"

The director shrugged, "I guess so."

They left one by one out of the room until was only the queen in there, saying to herself, "Let's hope for the best", and then laving as well.

(Time skip to Kalos)

It was afternoon, same day of course, and the three drag-alongs, Erick, Clark, and Eletius, finally made it back to the base. Once they entered it, they were greeted by Mortem and Maraich, only for them to tell them some news. Maraich said, "Clark."

Clark said, "Maraich, Mortem. Please tell me I'm not involved."

Mortem answered, "Not you, more of Eletius."

Eletius asked, "Why?"

"Because… we have a little spy of your original base."

Original base? Eletius demanded, "Show me."

They led her, leaving the two guys behind, to the interrogation room. Erick asked Clark, "So… should we just…"

Clark nodded, "Yeah, let's put that shit aside."

"CLARKY!"

"Oh Arceus please no!"

In came Sharpie as she happily came down and crashed in Clark. She asked, "Hey Clarky, where did you go this time?"

Clark stuttered, "Oh, um, well I…"

Erick decided, "We went to Sinnoh and into the past."

Sharpie frowned on Clark, "Clark, you didn't say anything about that."

Clark raised his hands, "H-hey, it was a quick call, ok? Besides, I thought you were…"

"The other side of the base? I just busted out to stay with you so you don't get in trouble and don't any problems for me."

Then she grabbed his leg with her mouth and flew off as Clark screamed, "ERICK!"

Erick shrugged and went to his dorm.

(In the interrogation room)

Eletius knew now why they had her in there; it had to do with the Gengar spy. She knew who he was, Deco no doubt, and didn't like him that much. Reason was slightly obvious because Deco here decided playing douche one time when she was a Combusken and she had some scary nightmares caused by Deco. Course, before she evolved, they got more "explicit" in the terms of blood and gore, only now fueling ideas on what to do with Mintoyae and his family.

Anyway, Deco was at a table, looking straight-faced, as Eletius, Mortem, and Maraich sat down at the opposite side. Mortem began, "Now, simply and forward, tell us what is going on in Unova, or I'll beat the life out of you."

Deco smartassed, "I'm already dead dumbass."

He snarled, "Fine, either talk or I'll beat the shit out of you. Better?"

"I don't shit."

Mortem was getting frustrated as Maraich said, "Seeing that you're trying to provoke Mortem, let's keep this simple: We need you to tell us everything you know about the mines, or else Mortem here will cause you a world of pain."

Deco shook his head, arms crossed, "Nu-uh, you can't make me."

"Really?"

Mortem walked over and used dark claw on Deco. Again, again, again…

"OK, OK!"

Deco screamed from the thirds attack. He began, "Fine, what do you want?"

Maraich said, "Flare has tried for years to invade Unova to get ahold of those mines and we've failed so far. We need entrances now."

"Ok, first off, good luck with that; secondly, Unova alone has Plasma and Alliance."

"We know, but we want Alliance in Unova gone so we can take over with ease. Or at least have clear way."

Deco laughed, "HA, what shit is this? Send an army in there against the mines and a couple will be lucky enough to escape, let alone takeover."

Eletius asked, "Ok, what the hell does he mean by that? Minto can't do jack shit."

"You're right, he's too old. Err; he's more of 'lost that ass-kicking youth portion being behind desk/manger position/whatever the fuck the term of bureaucracy you wanna call it' guy. The real scary shit comes off that Yema bitch."

Maraich looked at him, "How bad?"

"How many times do you here of some unusual group of mutilated bodies lying around?"

"Quite a… w-wait, you're saying?"

"Damn right."

Eletius kinda didn't here what happened on the new networks since USNBC and KNN usually were shit period. She asked, "Wait, you're saying that Yema… does that?"

"Depending on her mood."

Maraich looked pretty worried and he was supposed to be an assassin. Another question popped out, "Wh-what do you mean mood?"

Deco explained, "If she's in a good mood, more people are likely to live, sometimes all. If she gets into a hell of an argument, her time of the month, or she's in her worst mood of the year, the terms witness and mercy aren't in her dictionary."

Mortem now was worried as so was Eletius, ish. Deco just sat there with a dead face as he asked, "Can I leave now?"

The Zoroark smiled, "Go fuck yourself."

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!"

"Oh well."

He left as so did Maraich, and it left Eletius, only she walked up to Deco, then blowtorched his face, and left. Deco just mumbled, "I'm questioning my life now. Welp, I'm stuck here, now what?"

The doors locked behind and a whirring sound appeared. Disappearing as soon as it came, the room was sealed off so Deco couldn't escape. He yelled, "Damn! Now how am I gonna get out?"

Outside, the two assassins left as Erick and Eletius were talking over something. Erick asked her, "Well, we got one of the spies, now what?"

Eletius shrugged, "Hey, that's for Clark to decide. What the hell can I seriously do with that Ghastly in there if all he can do is play dumb?"

"He was?"

"Of course, I know this guy's rigmarole. He gets caught, plays stupid, makes smartass jokes, and then with whatever, if anything, they got, he's left in the room and escapes 'mysteriously'."

Erick snickered, "That room is sealed off to prevent ghost types from escaping, psychic types from teleporting, and even disables telekinesis."

"Oh really? What about your aura shit?"

"Well, mostly, but I can sense someone in there, just not anything their thinking, or doing… or if their making faces at me."

Clark came along their way, looking urgent, "You won't believe the shit they got on TV."

Eletius groaned, "What, someone else got arrested, big deal."

"No, I think we got ourselves an open position for you to kick that Froakie's ass."

"Huh?"

Clark lead them down to what appeared as a lounge where there were several employees and guards looking the wide screen as the reporter was saying, "Earlier today in Ferrum, a plane wreck was found about 20 miles from the village of Ercus which was only 12 miles off from the capital. The plane was identified as one of the Alliance planes and further identified as the one that the notorious, if not arrogant and insane, Armitage Hux was riding in.

"However, the bodies of the plane members were found, but not the leader's body. Some say he was taken away by Pokémon, others say Alliance thugs in the area. The attack on the plane is not identifiable either, but some say it was another team that attacked them…"

Clark turned it off as everyone was whining. He ordered, "Get back to work, ya bunch of slackas."

Everyone left one by one as Clark told Eletius, "This might be good."

Eletius crossed her arms, "Oh really, how?"

"Well, with Hux dead, which means Alliance will be up in a flame ball and nobody will know what the fuck to do."

"Plasma?"

"HA, plasma are a bunch of Galactic wannabes with their own shitty technology. What could they even possibly do?"

"If they got the same stuff as Galactic…"

Erick barged in, "They don't, but we got confirmation that they have something."

Clark told him, "Yeah, but what the hell can they do?"

"This?"

He pointed to the top of his head where an implant was. Clark put his finger on his chin saying, "They put implants into your head?"

"No dammit! That Gardevoir I told you about was tested with this shit. Ok, she was dumped onto these cyborgs first and then she came back to this world a year later, but if Plasma can do that to any Pokémon AND people, then what can stop them?"

As the two argued, Eletius walked back to her dorm and laid there. She felt a bit better seeing how they didn't have to have too much force necessary to go into the mines, but she had to think still of what to do.

But, something was wrong. Something played her mind, slow, yet ominous, " _Are wa dareda…_ "

What? It went again, " _Dareda_ …"

Eletius sat up. " _Dareda…_ "

" _Are wa gekkou…"_

 _"Gekkouga…"_

Then, "GEKKOUGA!"

She jumped as a maniacal laughing began, echoing around the room. She readied herself and constantly looked back and forth, checking to see what that was. The laughing died out suddenly as a voice asked, "Well, it began first with Ash, might begin again, and now number two… is with you."

She turned and saw a black Greninja with wings on Erick's bed. He was sitting down, but when he showed his face a devilish smile with red eyes that can pierce the soul, looked at her.

Eletius asked, "Who the hell are you?!"

The being pointed to himself innocently, "Me? HA, you should know."

He stood up, "Come on, I couldn't have been forgotten after all these years."

He spread out his arms, "Come on, take a guess, remember me?"

Eletius shook her head, "Who, Min…"

"Nope, wrong answer. Of course, I and your… in-law have a little connection."

In-law? Great, a new term she hates. Wait… she put aside Mintoyae and wondered… no… no… it can't… can it? She asked, "Wait… you're… no, no that's not possible… that's bullshit."

He chuckled evilly, "You wish. I am."

"Am what? A prick?"

"Sometimes, but I… am Kiyask."

Eletius's heart skipped a beat as she backed slowly. Then she shook it off, only for Kiyask to push her down onto her bed, "It sucks you're on the wrong side of the team, otherwise you'd make a great bitch, I mean, your body would give any male a nosebleed… but I got four bitches already so a fourth just adds onto it."

Kiyask walked his way to the door, but didn't open it saying, "Oh, and don't bother telling your friends, because I'm pretty sure they'll be dead when this is all over."

And he just vanished into a cloud of smoke. Eletius was a mix of emotions again as the first encounter worried her a bit. Ok, not worried, but it was unusual to give it that sense.

That marked the end of all the unusual events of the day, seeing that the rest was bland labor, blabber, and the usual shit.

(In Ferrum, at Pietre's house)

Pietre was at his home, explaining more things to Brunet and Luya about the bureau. He said that he can't get them out BUT he can keep them as far away as possible from becoming an enemy of Mintoyae, or alliance period. After the explanation, the two went to bed, but he now had a small headache from explaining everything and went for a glass of some kind of moderate alcohol. Drinking was more of a pain killer to him, not some recreational thing. A drink of aperitif should help it. He grabbed a bottle, opened it, poured himself a glass, drank it, and went to bed.

Meanwhile at the home of Niko, he brought Jan, Alphonse, and Ashley into his home since he had to make sure there was no back stabbing. Jan and Ashley were willing to listen, especially Ashley, but with Alphonse, even though he will stay loyal to Jan, he was deciding of whether it would be good or not to stay with Niko and join this bureau.

In the house, Niko showed them around for a little, of course until a new character appeared. A Lopunny showed up in the hall smiling, "Hi Niko, see you're back. But, who are they?"

Niko said, "These are new recruits to the bureau, and since I have to keep an eye on them, they'll be staying here for a bit."

"Oh, well, I guess make yourself at home."

"Oh, is Laura home?"

"She is."

"Could you get her please? I'd like to introduce the three here all at once."

The Lopunny smiled and went off as Jan asked, "That is?"

"My mate Adonis."

Ashley asked, "I've seen enough weird things, this being the least, but are all the Pokémon lately getting taller?"

"The generation of Pokémon around were we're born has some height differences that are taller or shorter than normal."

The Lopunny came back with a woman as she was wondering what was going on, but saw Niko and the group he had. She asked, "Well Niko, I assume another meeting?"

Niko chuckled, "This isn't business, these are our new… I guess guests."

"Really?"

"Yes, this Jan, Alphonse, and…"

"Ketchum? Oh my Arceus. You literally find the best ones."

Niko smiled well as Ashley asked, "Wait, did I miss something?"

Niko said, "Well, there's a lot to talk about."

The woman said, "Name's Laura by the way."

Alphonse and Jan nodded as Ashley asked, "So, I guess you're…"

Niko nodded, "They're both my mates. Laura's a photographer, very excellent if I may add, and Adonis is a fighter and has some specific areas of work like mine."

Alphonse asked, "I see, so where do we stay, not being orderly of course."

"No problem, there's a room you can stay in for the time being."

A knock appeared at the door as Niko said, "Adonis, would you please show our guests to their room, I'll get the door."

Adonis nodded and said, "Follow me."

He led the three to their rooms, and Niko walked to the door. He turned the knob and…

"Surprise motherfucker."

With a shit eating grin, it was bad ol' Italy. Niko's smile disappeared and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Watashi? I'm here to make a deal with ya. Kevanin wanted some photos for his group, and he'll get 'em. Now, where's ya whore friend?"

"I thought I told you not to call her a whore."

"According to that file she was a…"

Laura came up, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Italy made his grin, "Name's Prof. Francesco Italy. Professor, trader, neighborhood asshole, and alcohol seller. That and I trade Pokémon, but Catherine's the usual bitch especially with that Hux guy in the nature room."

Niko's eyes widened, "Wait, Hux? I thought…"

"So, what can I do for those pictures?"

Laura asked, "Hold on, that's the main reason you're here right?"

"Yes."

She whispered to Niko, "I'll get this guy his pictures so he goes away, ok?"

Niko snapped from his mind cramps and nodded, seeing that might work. Laura asked Italy, "Alright, right now I'll agree to do you these pictures, but what exactly do you want?"

Italy sighed, "It's not me you stupid ass bitch, it's my grandson Kevanin."

"Hey, watch it. You want something done, I'll do it, but I'm not going to do anything if you keep that talk with yours professor."

Italy mumbled, "Fuck you."

Niko asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing, yet."

Laura tried again, "So, are we agreeing to my terms?"

Italy exaggerated a sigh, "Fine, fine, whatever the hell. I'll get Kevanin on the phone and tell him what I have here. Now, if you got questions, take it and stick up your ass so far that you could do it a second time!"

Niko was slightly enraged, "Ok, now you better leave if you don't want anything to happen."

"Oh my God, a threat, I'm so scared. Listen werewolf, touch me and you'll deal with my wife. She's not too happy when I get touched violently, or sexually, so I suggest you back off and we do this deal."

Niko calmed himself down as then Adonis came back, "Is there something I missed?"

The Zoroark said, "No, not yet at least."

Italy asked, "Besides, what the hell are we talking about in terms of picturing? 4-5 hundred?"

Laura said, "If you want my best work, two grand."

"TWO FUCKING GRAND?! You can take my .44 and blow off yo tits because I ain't paying no 2000 thousand for that shit! Fuck you; I'm wasting my fucking time with you faggoty asshole whore fuckers."

That pissed all three off as Niko angrily twitched, "Now you crossed the line."

Italy gave two middle fingers and stuck his tongue out as he disappeared.

(In Kanto)

As hell broke loose in Ferrum, Kanto was a lot quieter, well sort of. In Kolchak's house, him and his spirit fiancée were going to make their own little newspaper so they can get some cash. Sherya got some from her destroyed casino, but that would last only so much.

Kolchak was organizing facts together and already concocted some raw material, but he needed the equipment to produce it. As he went over it a third time, Sherya floated into the room. Kolchak looked up and asked, "Yeah Sherry?"

She asked, "Don't you think you've already got it finished?"

"Look, I haven't done this in years ever since I got fired. I'm rusty so I need to go over this. Honestly with the shit I got and what you got, this is a damn good paper. Now, if we had the press and the printers, and everything, we could get this done and we could make a fortune, or at least enough for me to live since you're not affected."

"Yeah, but I can only get so much from the casino."

"So, start doing the family tradition: steal."

Sherya crossed her arms, "It was join a criminal organization."

"Close, close."

"Besides, my family is beyond fucked up now. My parents are in jail, I'm dead, my brother is dead, uncle was dead a long time ago, and to top it off, my other brother is taking over the casino as my younger sister is moving to Johto."

Kolchak was surprised by that whole sum up. He said, "Alright, so basically, you got no family, sort of, and you're with me because?"

Sherya titled her head, "Because I got nobody to be with."

He wrapped his arm around her back, "There, there. It's gonna be alright soon, but how can we get this on the role? I'm not a lawyer who can set your parents free, nor am I Xerneas, Celebi, or Arceus who can bring you and your dead relative back to life. I think I'm missing someone in that group, but I'm not sure."

Sherya shrugged as the couple went proofreading the paper.

(In Unova)

Unova wasn't much exciting either. Mintoyae was in his office, still having some issues with what was going on, even thought it was close to two weeks after Eletius said to hell with it. He was at his desk, legs on top of it, and thinking about what to do with this whole…

A man came busting in. Mintoyae flew backwards and crashed on the floor. He rubbed his head complaining, "There's this thing called knocking!?"

The man apologized, "Sorry, sir, but there's a message you should read."

"From who?"

"Um, H-Hux sir."

Mintoyae took the letter, opened it and read:

* * *

 _To Mintoyae,_

 _If you receive this letter, this means I am dead. Yes, it escalated quickly because might as well play prick since I won't be doing that anymore._

 _Now, if you receive this and read my useless bullshit, you are now leader of Alliance and commander of it at your disposal._

 _Sincerely not yours, Hux_

 _P.S. don't destroy half the planet over that fucking Blaziken, and please don't do some nasty shit in MY office, ok?_

 _P.P.S. This is part of my will, so that's why you got where you are._

* * *

Mintoyae looked up as the man was gone, then he put the letter at his desk. He had the words repeat "Now leader of Alliance". A smile grew on his face as he said, "Leader of alliance."

He began with a light snicker, then it became a chuckle, then it became a roaring laughter as he now could get that dammed Blaziken and even Ash…

He then began coughing and choking, knees on the floor. He stopped, "Okay, *clears throat*, maniacal laughing is reserved for Kiyask. I can't keep up with it."

He left the office because he had to get Yema because she'll be a very important role in this mess. On his way, he found one of his grandkids walking by. She came up and asked, "Hey Grandpa, everything good?"

She was bit shy in her nature, so she wasn't too well in making conversations, except to close family members. Mintoyae nodded, "I'm good… Evie, why are you wearing that clothes?"

Evie looked down to see her wearing a scarf and a sports bra. She said, "Y-you know my… thing."

And for those who don't know, Evie has more human in her than usual. She looks like a Greninja, problem is she has breasts, B-cup for those who wants specifics, and she has no tongue scarf, just a human tongue that's double length. This is the problem when you got a human parent with a Pokémon, sometimes the Pokémon with have some unusual effects.

Anyway, Mintoyae asked, "I'm not going to bother, where's your aunt?"

Evie asked, "Which one?"

"Yema."

"Her? I think she's with Mr. Martin at her office… or dorm, I could never tell."

"And where's your father, I'll need him."

"Um… he's kinda busy."

"With what? Can't be that important."

Evie scratched the back of her neck.

(At Yamito's dorm)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yamito had his tongue around Bonnie's neck as she was volunteeringly wanting to be choked as Yamito banged her. She moaned loud as Yamito loved Bonnie's tightness, and how she moaned out from his force.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(Back to the other two)

Evie just said, "He said it's more or less private so he doesn't want to be disturbed."

Mintoyae sighed, "Well, fine, when he's done with whatever he's doing, tell him I need him in my office."

"Yes grandpa."

"Good luck kid."

He patted her head, even though he was six inches shorter, and left to Yemas' office. Evie went her way to her dorm as there was a human sitting there on the bed. He looked up to the entering Greninja as he smiled, "Well, look who finally came here."

Evie just said, "W-well, grandpa came along so…"

"Calm now, I get how he has things to do."

Evie laid down, back on the man's stomach as he asked, "Would it feel better without the clothes?"

Evie blushed, "Y-you're s-sure?"

"Come on, we've been together for a while."

He took off both pieces of cloth and then groped her from behind, causing her to squeal in surprise. But the two went to sleep as the man enjoyed what he got.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Yes, cheap lemon, relationships, and more characters and bullshit in so many regions. I'm a writer ok?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Prepare for hell bitches! Been watching some Principal Lewis lately.**

 **Anyway, Team Fortress in here .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15:

Waking up from a relatively cruddy sleep, Eletius got out of her bed and walked out of the room to the lobby. She was barely awake, but the morning was started…

"Eletius."

And it ended. Clark was already up, but looked dragged around, broken, and ready to pass out like Eletius. He asked her, "You look like I dragged you out of bed?"

Eletius mumbled, "Look, I'm tired, ok?"

"Well too bad. I got raped by Sharpie last night. She's already laid an egg meaning I'm a father and I DON'T WANNA BE ONE! Anyway, how's your life?"

"A load of shit."

"Eh, could be worse…"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Clark looked to someone screaming, "Fuck, I hate it when you say something and it happens."

The two went over and found the TV had a live video footage showing what appeared to be in Unova, but the whole group was… Alliance workers. Clark asked a woman, "What the hell is this?"

The woman answered, "Mortem was sent out last night on a mission over to Unova and look what the hell he's right now filming."

On screen, it was a large crowd of people and Pokémon as they were gathered into this building. There must've been high ranks, moderate ranks, and a few lucky low rankers. There was a murmur as the camera was showing the main stage.

After a minute, someone appeared. It was a Pokémon, but when the camera zoomed in, Mortem whispered, "Oh shit."

Thankfully his illusion affect works well to hide him and the camera because what he saw pissed Eletius more than ever, and made Clark, and everyone else, begin to think hell is going to rain on them. On stage, walking slowly to the main stand, were three Pokémon. It was Mintoyae, Yema, and Yamito as they all were wearing Alliance suits, only Mintoyae was fitted with a suit that Hux similarly wore.

Yema and Yamito stood on the sides of the stand as Mintoyae got to it, looking as if he was forced to do a speech in front of everyone, which he was. He tapped the microphone, seeing enough of Makias's movies to imitate it, and cleared his throat, took a deep breath and would've said something, but his mouth was stuttering.

Clark snorted, "Bastard takes over for Hux, can't say a fucking word in front of the audience."

Mintoyae took another breath, "Now…"

Everything went silent. "I… I am… new to this… I never thought… I'd be this."

His stuttering of small stage fright, "Never thought I'd honestly j-join a Team."

His fright slowly disappeared, "I always fought against Teams: Flare, Rocket; until I was… betrayed."

Another screen was being shown in a room with Niko and Guillermo as Niko hacked into the camera streaming line that Mortem had. They were virtually flabbergasted from what they saw. "This betrayal… I thought it could be solved… but it evolved into a more… complicated..."

Back to Flare, "… more horrific…"

In front of Mortem, "More… backstabbing."

Mintoyae had a hint of anger in his system, "I've seen what has happened to me and some of you must have had this one time happen…"

To Eletius, "I've been through torture."

To Clark, "Fear…"

To Erick, who just entered, "… and plain ruins."

Mintoyae gripped the stand a he remembered his past, "I was once the Ash-Greninja, and after I earned that freedom once again… Ash? *shakes head slowly* I would've killed him.

"But I didn't. To kill him once didn't seem worth it. But instead, I got my revenge slowly torturing that bastard, once a friend, now a criminal. You all have one betrayal…"

To Maraich, watching as well, "One hellish past…"

To Niko, "One… common enemy."

The stand, "Once… Hux gave me authority to control the mines… I thought it would be more… simpler… fairer… easier to some degree… and… I've had those issues challenged lately… and have had my own family betray me… but…"

Now sounding as a threat, "If any of you want to leave, fine, do so. But you are going to help my enemies… have you met my daughter?"

He gestured his had to Yema who gave a cute smile, but everyone was a bit scared as that was just tried to make her look friendly. Mintoyae finished, "I understand that Alliance has had some issues… and yes, some setbacks, but I want to end as much of this as possible. The name Alliance will be the point of this Team, to ally all other Teams!"

Everyone cheered as then a chant became, "Glory to Mintoyae! Glory to Mintoyae!"

As they chanted, Makias and Martin were in Alezek's office watching it, since the whole event was being filmed by Alliance cameras. Martin saw the whole chanting, "Shit, my father-in-law just became the Adolf Hitler Pokémon."

Makias asked, "Who Hitter?"

"Hitler? He's a Nazi German dictator. Mintoyae looks like that, except the mustache and the salute… and the swastika."

"What the fuck is all that shit?"

"Never mind."

Back over in Kalos, everyone that watched Mortem's recording was ready to shit enough bricks to build three bricks houses for the three little Spoinks. Clark sighed, "Great, we had a chance and now…"

Eletius was missing. Clark asked Erick, "Where's Eletius?"

He looked around, "I don't know."

"Well find her before she kills someone over this. Wait, she'll do that anyway."

Erick nodded and ran out as Clark mumbled, "Good fucking Arceus. Can't we have something good happen… for once?"

Eletius was in her room, cursing and lightly hitting the wall as she was filled with anger. She just had her whole plan crushed in literally moments after that whole event Mortem filmed and now she had to figure out how the hell to kick Mintoyae's ass without getting killed. The door opened and she sent a fire ember at it, luckily not hitting Erick.

He asked, "Um, should I…"

Eletius just snapped, "Shut it, just… shut it."

"Eletius, calm down."

"How can I calm down when my whole fucking plan was ruined?! With that fucking Greninja sitting up in the high seats, it's basically impossible to knock him down."

"How many pegs?"

"In to one and it sticking out of his stomach."

"I shouldn't have asked it."

Eletius sat down, "What the literal fuck can I do? It's hard enough to try to get him out of his little mine seat, but this is not what I had in mind of ruling the mines."

Erick suggested, "What about ruling… Alliance?"

Eletius was about to say something, but then… a creepy smile formed. Erick was a bit shocked, and regretful, about saying Alliance, but Eletius's grin became that of a psychopath. She chuckled, "You know Erick, that's actually a great idea."

"I-it is?"

"Damn right, instead of just running the mines… I can run an entire setup. Oh-ho-ho-ho, this is some shit I think is more worth it."

Bad move Erick, very bad move. Now he just encouraged the Blaziken to go for such a height that he was worried it would kill her. Erick said, in order to cut it down, "Wait, what about the amount of security? Going to Ferrum…"

Eletius stopped him, "That's if he goes there. Maybe he won't and he'll sit in his little spot, because he misses his family 'oh so much', and he can just become a huge target for me to walk in and bam!"

Clark appeared just in time, "You get shot?"

Eletius turned her head, "No dumbass. If anything, I shoot Mintoyae."

"Eletius, that is completely absurd. Do you know what the hell he could do? He could send an entire army into Kalos and blow the whole damn place up and not give a fuck. And because he wants you, and possibly wants to get Melina back along with arresting Mella, and then to get rid of Flare would probably be next."

Eletius sighed, "Look, there's got to be a way to kick this guy's ass without having to deal with the obvious shit and your shit."

"My shit at least can tell you that YOUR FUCKING PLAN WILL FAIL!"

Erick hit both of them, "Shut up!"

They rubbed their faces as Erick scolded, "Enough of this, ok?! All we're doing is arguing over pointless bullshit, and I think I had enough of it as all it does it wreck what the hell our lives are."

He looked to the screen and yelled, "AND STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU SICK, PERVERTED FATASS BASEMENT DWELLERS!"

Clark asked, "Who are you screaming to?"

(Flying over the ocean)

As Erick doesn't want us to see him for a bit, we now go over to an Alliance plane as on it was Mintoyae, Yema, and Yamito, all three who were getting sent over to Ferrum. Mintoyae, unfortunately got dragged to Ferrum as a requirement to rule Alliance, at least to stay there for a week, and dragged his kids with him.

Mintoyae was drinking a shot of rum as Yema and Yamito were talking over their family lives, seeing that they don't talk much on it. But their father had other ideas in mind. Since this whole "ruling Alliance" thing is literally brand new to him, he needed to first see what the whole Alliance setup was first based on. All it was, after reading only 20 pages of history, was an organization to unite all the other criminals to take over the world slowly and carefully.

He threw the pamphlet across to the table and sat there trying to figure out what the hell to do. He couldn't use that, the only thing that could do it is force. He knew this for a fact and was going to have to fight with a force. Hopefully Alliance can do something like that to Flare.

His thoughts were knocked out when Yema called him, "Hey dad!"

His view changed to her, "Yes Yema?"

Yema asked him, "What exactly do we do in Ferrum anyway? Not much there to really do."

"Be on guard, do the usual tasks, I don't know, go kill someone."

"Dad, I do that on a weekly basis."

Mintoyae pulled out a list, "Well, some targets you can do in Ferrum are these weirdos: Charles Dutcher, Guillermo Zora, Lena Marget, Eli Ener, and then a Thomas Rexas. Here, catch."

He tossed the paper as Yema grabbed in and asked, "All these in a week?"

"Well, not all, but that's for you to work out."

Yema shrugged and asked, "You gotta map?"

"Yeah, here."

Mintoyae took out a tourist map and threw it over to Yema, only for Yamito to ask, "This might be out of my field, but could I join?"

Yema smiled, "Sure, why not? You're little sister can show you how to do things."

Yamito rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I think you just go and stab people to death."

"Not just stab, or people, but let's just say out of the ordinary just so it's more comical to watch everyone else piss themselves."

Mintoyae told her, "Yeah, Hux said something about that."

Yema asked out of curiosity, "Oh? What did he say?"

"He said your little things were double of what a horror movie can make."

Then smugly smiled to her brother, "See?"

Yamito nodded, trying to change subject, "Uh, yeah, now, where the hell do we stay?"

Mintoyae answered, "The base's dorms, not anything different. Course, I'm in this private room, I don't know about you."

Yema shrugged, "We can share a room."

Yamito nodded, "Nothing can go wrong, unless someone decides to shoot us for no reason."

Their father nodded at that "amusing" joke, "Sure, maybe it'll be one of Makias's movie characters."

That ended the conversation, only for the day to continue rolling on.

(Several hours later in Kalos)

Kalos was, oddly, fairly quiet in terms of criminals running around the place. Yes, the base was still having the usual traffic, but what came was an unexpected thing that made Clark almost yell like an insane person.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING A BUNCH OF MOTHA FUCKING ALEINS RUNNIGN AROUND THIS FUCKING SHOP, YA HEAR?!"

He screamed directly at two Galactic workers, but one just shrugged, "It's our orders, here they are."

What walked in were two humanoids, gray skinned, large looking vascular veins on both sides of the neck. Clark looked at them, then asked, "What the hell are those things?"

The alien in front objected, "We are Cardassians. And we would rather not things, if that's not any trouble."

"No trouble, but around here if a Lucario sticks his dick up your ass, might as well go fuck yourselves."

And walked off. He knew that Pokémon were unpredictable like people, but aliens with a whole new way of doing things can only become worse, if not make it the worst.

In the cafeteria area, Erick and Eletius were in there getting after meal courses, or whatever was being served. It was a fruit salad with a side of leftover boiled greens. Clark entered the room as he wasn't in too good of condition. He sat down where the two were, then Erick asked, "So, how's life doing for ya?"

Clark raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to fucking tell you?"

"Just asking."

"Well, other than aliens here, Eletius planning world destruction, and me having a shit ton of kids with Sharpie, I'm doing abso-positive-fucking-lutely well right now."

Well, Erick regretted it. Eletius took he return, "Um, what aliens?"

"Long story."

"*cracks knuckles*"

"Fine. There are two aliens here that are going to be stuck here for Arceus knows how long and… that's it."

Erick asked, "Then why is it a problem?"

"Because enough shit is happening and you expect me to include this kind of shit? Please, I got better things to do. And another thing, how long until you two become official parents?"

Erick snapped, "Our children aren't of your concern. I would be worried about your own kids."

Clark frowned as Eletius cracked a half grin at that comeback. Erick crossed his arms in victory, but Clark stood up, "Know what, one day one of you will get killed and I'll just have to figure out what the hell to do without you, oh wait, I won't. Hey Gardy! Two shots, one glass, black rum, no bullshit!"

A minute later the server appeared with Clark's drink, then he drank it in one shot and said, "Here."

Then gave the glass back, and walked off. The Gardevoir asked, "Is this, normal?"

Erick nodded, "Yep, just go with it."

She floated off back to wherever as Eletius got up and went off to her dorm. Erick sat there alone with the ponderous thought of what will happen since everything has changed so dramatically?

(In Ferrum)

Guillermo had an emergency private meeting with Tanner after earlier calling him of what just happened. The Zoroark explained everything that happened, only for Tanner to start questioning if the whole balance was ready to tilt. Tanner told Guillermo, trying to think of something, "If Mintoyae, this damn Greninja who was assumingly dead, does indeed become Alliance leader, we got several problems. Our spies can't get in because all that has achieved was a shit ton of autopsies, and cross sections for the medical colleges, can't go into full force of attack because the queen doesn't want the region in ruins, like decades ago, and because Alliance is in another region, we have to get conformation to enter and station in Unova."

Guillermo asked, "Why would Unova be an issue?"

"Because they didn't like how many of our spies went there so they kinda banned us."

"Alright, so I get your point sir, but there must be another way of how to remove Alliance because the trouble they cause adds up and up, and at some point we are going to felt the burden."

"Well we're not sure where Mintoyae will actually plot any plans, or if he has plans period. He's the first Pokémon to run a criminal organization and, with the backup of his family and Alliance, he's not going anywhere."

Guillermo just argued, "Sir, there must be a way how to skin the Meowth and get rid of Alliance."

"Yeah, except skinning a Meowth will land you in jail, this won't. And it is missing the point, but we can't take out Alliance. But, with the help of a few extra people, I think we can."

Tanner left the room as he led Guillermo out of it. Outside, down the hall, and then to what appeared to be a waiting room, ish, Tanner opened the door and inside were a weird group of people. Sitting against one wall was a huge, bald guy with a handheld, Gatling gun leaning against the wall next to him, then there was a guy who was dressed up in an engineer's suit, wearing goggles, and a tool box on the floor, and then a third guy who was appearing to be dressed up in a business suit, wearing a mask, and smoking a cigarette.

The director hollered, "Hey huge guy!"

The huge man turned his head. "Come over here."

He got up and walked over as the man crossed his arms, "What does little man want this time?"

Tanner told Guillermo, "These people are the ones who will help us defeat Alliance."

Guillermo looked and then asked, "This? That Sceptile could slice this guy up in no time."

"This guy's huge and has a big ass gun, he can defeat her."

"HA, yeah right, look sir, I respect you, but this is a horrible decision."

"Guillermo, I admire how you keep your cool, but this is one of the tactics we are going to use."

Guillermo shook his head, "This guy is like the others, worthless."

The man yelled, "Oh, so little wolf thinks I'm useless?"

"The word I used was worthleeeeeEEEHHH!"

The man grabbed Guillermo by his foot and said right to his face, "Don't talk like that around Heavy or else I throw you along with the babies."

And dropped him, knocking out Guillermo as his head collided with the floor. Tanner nodded, "The reason why this guy's getting used."

He walked away as then a Flygon passed on by, nearly colliding. Tanner yelled, "Careful!"

The Flygon apologized, "Sorry sir."

That aught Heavy's attention, "Hey you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"What about me?"

"Vy russkiy?"

The Flygon answered, "Net, ya rodnoy Sinnoy."

"Kak vas zovut?"

"Yuriy."

"Priyatno poznakomit'sya s Yuriyem, ya Tyazhelyy."

The Flygon smiled, "Pokhozhe, my mozhem khorosho ladit'."

Tanner slapped himself, "Great, we'll need translators for this."

He walked off to his office to do a few more things before going to his home.

(In Alliance base, Ferrum)

Mintoyae was sitting by himself in Hux's old office while both kids went out for Yema's little "fun time" which in Alliance terms means "bloodbath time and news headlines sometimes". Mintoyae sat in the chair as he had to figure out what to do now since he had the whole Alliance at his hands, but hand nothing to do as a first command.

Ok, fucking up Flare would be a first, but he didn't want to destroy Kalos in the process because it was his birthplace and it already was wrecked. Plus, he didn't want to remember himself as the Greninja who saved and then destroyed Kalos.

He flipped over a few untouched documents that Hux had in the cabinet and flipped through, then threw then over onto the cabinet as he needed something fresh, like a plan how to kill a Blaziken that is a kidnapper, literally, and decided to go and attempt to kill him. Oh well, maybe Yema and Yamito are having a better time than he is.

(Flying through Ferrum)

Yamito was flying through the city with Yema on his back enjoying the flight with her hands out and kneeling up. Yamito would slap sense into her, but right now their first target, Yema's target technically, was one of these high up officials who are involved in Alliance's demise. The first target was Thomas Rexas. He lived in the richer side of the city of Techne City and since he had some popularity, it wasn't that hard to find him.

Anyway, the two siblings got to, what appeared to be, an apartment complex, and they circled around three times, only for Yamito to pin point which room. He landed at the window, only for Yema to change into her nightmare form and cut the glass with her fingers. It was silent, so no noise was heard from it. She put her arm through and unlocked the window, then lifted the rest of it up and went in. She told Yamito, "You wait out here until I'm finished."

Yamito nodded and Yema went in. She walked around the room for a bit, but where she found Rexas was in his bathroom. The crappy singing was distinguishable and Yema just armed her fingers and carefully cut the lock. Thankfully the shower was on so nothing was heard, and once she was done, she just turned the knob.

Rexas was inside trying to take his shower, but he was facing towards the wall instead of the door so he didn't notice Yema first coming in. He grabbed a foggy mirror and looked at himself, "Ugh, don't you just hate these damn physics."

We wiped a bit of the mirror, only to look at his face… then he went virtually pale as he saw a face he remembered from that meeting. He swallowed hard, turned around…

SLASH! Yema sliced his face, sending the man crashing into the tub, then Yema stabbed the man in the bottom lung, but not the heart, so Rexas played dead to live. Yema stood over for twenty seconds, then looked to see nothing move, so she walked out, jammed the door shut, and went back to the window. She told Yamito, "Ok, I'm done."

Yamito nodded, "Good, let's go."

But Yema smiled a slightly kinky smile, "Actually, could you fly to the roof top?"

"Um, ok."

He did so and flew up to the roof top, while Rexas busted the door and ran quickly to the phone, out of breath, "My fucking luck, my fucking luck."

On the roof top, Yema and Yamito landed there, then Yamito asked, "So, Yema, what is…"

Yema kissed her… Oh come the fuck on people, err, Pokémon, not again. Yema kissed Yamito, only for him to back up, "Yema?!"

She giggled, "So, what's wrong?"

"I thought…"

"HA, Yamito, I've seen you cheat on Bonnie a couple times, so either you play by my rules, or she can know all the girls you have been with."

Yamito was now doomed because, despite being "loyal" to Bonnie, he has gone a couple times to other girls when she was pregnant, seeing as he had needs to be attended to. Yamito sighed, "Ok, fine."

Yema nodded, "Good, we sleep tonight, then tomorrow… we can have a bit of fun."

"Wouldn't this be cheating on…"

"Martin? Well, let's just say I secretly know he's done something with another girl, so I think this is balanced out."

Yamito sighed once more as he now had to have "fun" with his sister in the morning.

* * *

 **It was slightly rushed at the end so a lot of things weren't added that should've been. However, I'll make it up with a lemon next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, this chapter is a bit complicated with some foreshadowing/future sights at the end.**

 **There is an incest lemon right at the beginning, so skip it if you don't like it. ((((= lemon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

Waking up, Yamito looked around to see himself on the rooftop. He just shook his head, "Yema, were you just…"

"Just what?"

He was startled by Yema's voice as she was leaned against a vent. She asked, with that smile, "So, ready?"

Yamito really didn't want this, so he tried to get out of it, "Yema, look, if dad finds out…"

"Yamito, dad won't find out, but like I said yesterday, Bonnie will. Now, maybe something to get you all… excited."

She ended with a mischievous smile, then she glowed and turned into her anthro form, only to gain a dotting pair of eyes from Yamito. Yema giggled at her brother's eyeing, so she teased him further, "Wanna see more?"

She turned around and bent over, but Yamito turned his head away quickly, but that failed as he felt something happen. His dick was beginning to get erect, and to add on to it, Yema walked over to him, looking at his junk. Yamito stood up and already was ready for flight, but Yema jumped quickly, knocking him down. She smugly asked, "Oh, just because I look like I can't fight in this body, doesn't mean much. Now, how shall we begin?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yema went down and grabbed Yamito's dick, then stroked it until full length. She gazed at it, "Wow, you're actually bigger than dad."

Yamito said, "Dr. Goovy said it had to do with a dragon type's penis being larger in average than all the other types."

"Well, more for me then."

She licked it once as Yamito moaned, but Yema wasn't continuing and asked, "I'll give you a choice: You got three ways to do this, and I think you know."

Yamito looked at her as if she finally lost it. He exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Yema, this is insane already, but I have to…"

Yema impatiently told him, "Either choose one, or I'll do all three."

"Ok, ok… whatever doesn't make you pregnant."

"That leaves two options Yamito."

"Ugh, fine! Anal."

Yema smiled, "Better."

She climbed on him and inserted herself onto Yamito's dick, only shivering on how long it was. This was new lengths she never felt and probably would regret, but she wanted to this as a onetime thing… unless Yamito was willing to do more.

She pressed herself down, earning a squeal in pleasure from both siblings, then Yema began to move herself. She bobbed on Yamito's dick; sending pleasure through both of them, but Yamito was still shocked to see him having sex with his little sister.

Yema then played dirty and collapsed onto Yamito as he was instinctively banging her, but because Yema was taller, due to the form, Yamito's head got stuck between both her breasts, causing Yamito to blush very hard. Yema laughed, "Aww, someone likes this form."

Yamito shook his head, "N-no."

"Come on big brother, no male can hold it back."

She was right, and Yamito increased pace as he was reaching his breaking point. Yema then ordered nicely, "Now, suck them."

Yamito asked, "HUH?!"

"Well, might as well. Haven't had them touched in a few months."

Yamito shook his head, "No, I ain't gonna be your sex slave…"

"Want me to…"

"AHH! Fine!"

He took Yema's left breast and sucked on it as Yema yipped with pleasure from it. Then when she thought it ended, Yamito came a ton right into her ass as he moaned out loud. Yema cried out in ecstasy, but once it ended, she changed back into her regular form. Yamito unplugged himself and told Yema, "Never… again."

Yema just winked, "Maybe."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Away from Ferrum in Kalos, Eletius and Erick were in the cafeteria getting breakfast. Today was bacon, eggs, and a fruit siding. When their order came, it was bigger than they thought, or at least what Eletius thought, but it didn't matter because within a minute it was gone… in their stomachs.

Clark came along and asked them as usual, "Anything new happen?"

Eletius leaned back, "Like what?"

"I don't know… niece tried to kill ya again?"

"I don't even know where the hell she went."

"Good, because we shipped her off to Aqua in Hoenn."

Eletius was struck with a bit of surprise and kept silent, but sat back up and continued on like nothing happened. Erick asked, "Anything about Mintoyae's reign of hell?"

Clark sighed, "Well, I don't know how, but Mintoyae's ass got on major new networks. Don't know how the hell that was even possible because Mortem was the only one that filmed it to us. Anyway, it's all over the fucking news, they're calling it the end of the world, and everybody is in panic mode."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Technically, them cowering in fear is. Panicking is something that happens if shit starts hitting that fan so much the fan slams onto your head."

"So, is any news on…"

"You kidding?! That's the only fucking thing they've been talking about. I'll show you."

He led them from the cafeteria to the TV lounge, and there they still stood, but their attention turned to the TV that was on KNN. Clark asked the guy, out of the two in the room, "Hey, what are they selling?"

The man told him, "They blabbered something about some defense guy getting stabbed, now they're repeating the same shit about Alliance."

"Good, you two, this is what the hell is going to be on until Alliance disappears from history."

The three stayed there as the host of the news show began, "In an earlier finding from the Ferrum department of defense…"

Clark yelled, "THAT EXPLAINS WHERE THE FUCK THEY GOT IT, BUT HOW THE FUCK DID THEY?!"

"…the assumed death of Armitage Hux, former leader of Team Alliance, was thought to be the halt of the organization and the criminals within. However, this video evidence shows something many of us have dreaded and now will dread even further."

The video switched over to what Mortem filmed with the whole setup and Mintoyae at the stand, _"I understand that Alliance has had some issues… and yes, some setbacks, but I want to end as much of this as possible. The name Alliance will be the point of this Team, to ally all other Teams!"_

 _"Glory to Mintoyae! Glory to Mintoyae!"_

The reporter continued, "As a result, the Greninja at the stand is what appears to be the infamous, and long thought dead, Ash Greninja. Many have speculated that the ascension may have been caused by him in order to achieve this rank. Unova residents are now alarmed to be on constant guard for any unusual activities because this will become one mess nobody wants. *sigh* Where's Ash Ketchum when you need him?"

The three left the room as Eletius was in an uproar, "Great, now we have bigger issues about everyone else trying to kick his ass!"

Clark shook his head, "Wait a minute, we couldn't waltz on up to Unova and say 'Hi Mintoyae, we want your head on a silver platter' and get away with it. Kalos wants our heads, Unova wants there, and any home region wants their native criminal organization's heads."

"Yeah, but this was supposed to be a me thing, but now everyone wants his head."

Erick quickly intervened, "Look, our chance is gone, that's it. Let's make a new plan."

Clark crossed his arms, "OK smart Riolu, ask me, what plan ya got?"

"Galactic."

"No."

Erick as a bit surprised hos Clark guessed. Clark told him, "As soon as Galactic appears as a plan, or answer, it involves the aliens, right?"

Erick nodded. "Then you might as well take it and stick up her ass."

A fist almost coming to his face, Eletius got very close and pretty angry. Erick asked, "Fine, what plan do YOU have Clark?"

A smile formed, "Simple, mostly. Classic warfare."

"You mean an army?"

"Yep."

Erick shook his head in dismay, "No Clark, if we want to kill them, we need very few dead."

Clark got stuck, then Erick clarified, "We don't need our people dead."

Clark nodded, "Yeah, ok, but how can we go and just… take over the mines? Besides, if we cause enough problems to them, Minto-boy might just send down that Psycho-Sceptile and all of us will become dissecting kits for a high school."

"Yes, but if we…"

Eletius took both their heads and slammed them together, "Ok, shut the fuck up!"

The two looked unhappy to her as she scolded, "Look, this is my shit I'M supposed to deal with. You two are my helpers in this. If you want a piece of it, fine, but if you two think that you can go and make plans to get all the credit, I could try to persuade that Salamence to rape both of you, so SHUT UP!"

Eletius walked away with steam coming out of her ears. Clark told Erick, "You know, I almost feel sorry for you."

Erick chuckled, "Nah, I'm keeping her."

"Fine, but if you want those muscles to rip you apart, go for it."

Clark shook his head, walking away from the insane shit that Erick would put up.

(In Kanto)

Inside a high-security prison, we find ourselves with two Ralts-lines, Ganivus and Uremia. Both were put in separate cells, only connected by an intercom so the two can talk. It was monitored, but they already went through Ganivus's head, or at least what was on the surface.

When they were arrested, Ganivus willingly gave information on Alliance and his history there. However, what thoughts he wanted to bury deep in his mind weren't found out. Technically, he went through a medical analysis and it was found he had a very rare mutation in his hippocampus. This mutation resulted a "split" in the hippocampus, creating two different sections, and that second section made it virtually impossible for psychic types to read any memories he'd store there, making him the only one that could access them. Course, they demanded everything and he gave them "everything", leaving the ones he wasn't willing to give up in that second campus.

Uremia wasn't as lucky and they got every little bit of her out. However, she did send her memories into Ganivus to not be caught, and once they went through the whole screening, he gave them back. Course, it was weird of how she remembers giving them to him, but not remembering what they were.

Now that all that mind fucking is out of the way, let's see the two.

Ganivus was in one cell as Uremia was in an adjacent cell. The two were sitting, doing nothing, in the prison as they were already having a miserable time. Ganivus was worse, seeing what happened to Alliance. He never thought Mintoyae would become the one thing he hated, always avoided, and never wanted to be: a criminal leader.

He sighed, seeing the thought constantly go back and forth, that his friend already went straight for the black side. Sure, Mintoyae's motivation was probably to catch, and kill, Eletius, but this was pushing his luck too far. Ganivus stood up, then went up to the speaker, "Uremia?"

Uremia raised her head a little as Ganivus said, "Look, right now, we're in a horrible position and we need to get out."

Uremia stopped him at the end of the sentence, "Ganivus, we're stuck here for however long it takes. There's no point in planning."

"Uremia, there's always a way."

"Yeah, like what? Blasting down the walls?"

"No, can't do that, stupid anti-psychic shit."

Then he stopped. The walls prevented telepathy, but…

Ganivus made an energy ball and blasted it at the wall. It blew off the surface, but revealed a foot thick worth of high strength steel. He drooped, "Aw shit."

And sat back down on his bench. Uremia asked him, "Ganivus, even if we get out, what could we even do?"

"We have to get to Mintoyae."

"You crazy!? They'll kill us before we even get out."

"We have to try anyway. He's causes shit in the past and caused a hell load of destruction. With Alliance at his will, who knows what that guy can do."

"Isn't that the point of…"

The conversation stopped when two guards appeared, then one opened the intercom, "What the hell is going on here? You just shoot the wall?!"

Ganivus just nodded. The guard said, "Well, can't get through it, it's a foot worth of heavy metal."

Ganivus rolled his eyes as Uremia listened carefully, seeing as Ganivus didn't turn off the intercom for their cells. The guard told the Gallade, "Now, we hear all that shit you're saying, and nice try in escaping. I suggest you be quiet, or else we can get you a death sentence early."

Early?! Ganivus jumped, "Early?! What the hell do you mean early?"

"You two got life sentencing, but the Supreme Kanto Court is deciding whether to have both of you executed, or just you."

Now they had a reason to escape other than Mintoyae, death. The guards walked off, with the intercom closed, then Ganivus ran to the cell intercom, "Uremia, Uremia!"

She didn't answer. He yelled, "Uremia!"

No answer. Ganivus now was panicking. He either had a death sentence one way with court, or with getting stuck running around the damn place. Oh the choices he hated. He sat on his bench, panicking over what happened…

His head was lifted up and a pair of lips kissed him, but he didn't open his eyes as he just thought it was an illusion of his insan...i…ty.

He opened them and found Uremia there, then said, "Just a fucking illusion."

Uremia bitch slapped him, as he took it back, "Nope, it's my wife."

Uremia asked him, "Do I really look like an illusion?"

"I don't know… hold on, I thought you were?"

"Well, let's say I did a quieter way of removing that white stuff on the wall and then I simply teleported on out."

Ganivus smiled, then frowned, "Is the…"

"Intercom's off, don't worry."

"Ok, then, let's get out."

Uremia went to where Ganivus blasted away the white plaster, then teleported away as Ganivus took a deep breath, "Just teleport, just…"

He teleported out… in midair. He fell screaming his head off, then was held back up by a force, only to look to his right seeing Uremia floating next to him. She giggled, "Next time, not so far."

Ganivus shrugged, still shivering, "We're out, that's what counts. Let's just… go."

His wife nodded and the two got out of that prison area, thankfully not getting recaptured.

(Back in Kalos, several hours later)

Eletius and Erick were thinking of solutions, while carrying some cargo around. Clark and a manager, named Harvey, had the two work a bit since there hasn't been any kind of major missions. The two Pokémon were pushing cargo dollies of the crates and boxes back and forth. They were in the middle of a discussion, but Eletius changed subject, "Ok, now how about I kick your ass and figure this out myself."

Erick suggested to talk with Mintoyae, even though he knew it was futile, and that's where it wound up. Erick rolled his eyes, "Look, I'd personally take it back because it was stupid anyway, but we don't have the authority to send an army into Unova, let alone that Ferrum region, and if it fails, and someone dies, we can have it fired back at us and we'll be even more dead."

That made Eletius less aggravated, but she rolled her eyes and said, "Look, how about this: We get this done, then we can plan this out because I'm not going to drag this heavy ass shit around, wondering if I have to drag Clark by his balls in order to get this whole thing done."

Erick began to chuckle, only interesting Eletius annoyingly. She asked, "What?"

"You know, you may not be the smartest one here, might be one of the stupider ones, but honestly, this is something I just find attractive."

"What, my ability to kick your ass?"

"No, the muscles to do so."

Eletius was about to say something, but then asked, "Wait, what do you mean?"

She began a little grin as Erick said, "That's why I took you. Very few females have that kind of body and for you to have that, ha, I want it."

Now a full grin appeared, "Oh, everyone else is weak? Figures."

"Look, even the female Blazikens aren't near what you are, and I'm not attracted to the Machomps or Machokes."

"HA, so why am I so special?"

Eletius was indulged with the attention about herself as Erick finished, "Because, I knew you were a great female, just needed some work and that Tsundere shit out of your system."

That killed the indulgence, but she was pretty smooth now. After they finished up the crates, it was evening time, which meant it was time to go to bed. However, before that happened Clark found them, "Now we're fucked. Some queen is blabbering on the news station."

He led them back to the lounge were everybody was inside, but it was oddly silent. The news was still on, but the host finished up, "After what happened yesterday to Thomas Rexas, current minister of Ferrum's defense, Queen Isabeta of Ferrum has made a speech that is directed to all regions for peace, and to the organizations that do harm."

The screen changed to where it showed Isabeta in front of a podium, on stage, in front of a huge crowd. She tapped the mic, but then said, "Citizens…"

The crowd became silent, except for one guy booing. The queen began, "For decades, we have had issues that have dealt with your regions. These issues have troubled our people, robbed them, stole from them, and ruined their lives.

"These issues are, of course, the criminals who work, support, and run these organizations."

Pointing to Clark: "Some do because they have no choice, or hide something."

Pointing to Ganivus, running through the woods: "Some do it because they have a past they don't want."

Back to the queen, "But the rest… they do it because they are greedy, merciless, and cruel."

To Yema, sitting in her dorm: "They have slaughtered several of our good people."

To Eletius: "They want to exact revenge on those who don't need it."

To Mintoyae, as he was having some tech guys hooking up a camera to film himself: "And they want to abuse power to fit their own agenda."

Back to the queen, "I need to have the regions, whether allied or enemy, to coalesce to rid these Teams from our lands. We need to stop them before it becomes worse and worse. They have done horrible things, caused near global disasters, and have now became a threat to this world even more so than we have thought.

"Some may not know this, or think it may be a hoax, but the Death Greninja has become the Alliance leader after the former leader was ridden. This along with Galactic's unorthodox space program, Aether's robotics, and Plasma's cybernetic reforming as becoming threats to this world."

The queen bellowed out, "All of you have known that they have done these things, but this time we are by ourselves as Ash Ketchum cannot say us this time. We must fight against the Teams and get our world back!"

The crowd began to cheer as Mintoyae was readying the film equipment, "Once this bitch shuts up, begin."

The queen continued, "This I say to the teams, if you don't stop your evil actions, every human and Pokémon will bath with your blood. Only Arceus can give you mercy and forgiveness, but I don't."

Everyone cheered, but the Flare TV was turned off as Clark dropped his arms, "Welp… we're fucked."

A woman in the crowd yelled, "It took you that long?!"

"Yes bitch, it did."

He left the room as Erick and Eletius went to their room as well. But one of the people called back, "You have to see this!"

Clark, Erick, and Eletius came back, only this time to see a screen of Mintoyae. Mintoyae rigged it as he was pissed off from that speech. He began, "So, this is what I get. I'm not trying to fuck up the regions, Ferrum, or anyone really. I just want Eletius. But if it takes all the power I got to destroy Flare for her, I'll do it. Don't get in my way, because you'll regret it and Yema will be having a lot of practice."

It went off, giving a chill down most of the Flare members' spines.

(In Ferrum)

At the home of Niko, the trio was well settled in and enjoying the residence. Adonis, Laura, and Niko enjoy the trio's company and their experiences, or at least what they were willing to share. Course, Ashley made all three hosts entertained with her adventures before the whole crisis. The whole event was halted when a knock came at the door. Niko nodded, "Excuse me."

He got up and walked over to the door, unchained the lock, and…

"You!"

Yep, it was Italy again. He waved one hand as Niko angrily dejected straightforward, "You're not getting anything from here."

Italy raised his hand to stop him, "I thought it over with the knowledge of your… wife, and the fact that Kevanin has a gun to my head, or to my lab's head. Anyway, I'll make a deal: Your wife takes picture for 1,500, or I can call up that Mintoyae character and start the Ferrum blitzkrieg.

He clapped his hands together, "Do we have a deal?"

Niko wanted to slam the door and return, but with that threat… nah, he couldn't. Niko crossed his arms, "Is this a lame threat with no backing?"

Italy let out a maniacal laugh, "Let me tell you something, Makias works for Alliance, ok, then I trade with him as he pays me. So if I tell him to arrange shit with Mintoyae to give your locations… don't you think he'd like Ashley's head with his mother's?"

Niko still didn't believe it, but he called out, "Laura!"

A minute later, she came down, only to get immediately angry and say, "Oh no, I'm not doing anything with this guy."

Italy said, "Take 1,500 or I order a one mile ground zero, this place being the center, got it?"

"Oh, so threatening is now what you'll do?"

"Yep."

"Niko, can't you just get rid of him?"

Niko was about to say that he was armed, but he saw no guns so…

He walked forward, "Ok, I suggest leave, now."

Italy stood in place and smirked. He pulled out a gold desert eagle, "I suggest you take my offer, or else."

Niko growled, but Laura accepted, "Fine, if it keeps you away from us, I'll do it."

"Good. Problem number two, you have to come with me."

"What?"

"Unless you can turn your area into a ghetto by tomorrow at 6 AM, then I suggest you follow me."

Laura asked, "Hold on, a ghetto?"

"Yeah, which one bitch?"

She sighed heavily, "I'll come, only if Niko comes."

Italy nodded, "Fine, can't go wrong there. Come on, let's go."

Niko told him, "Let me first tell…"

"Yeah, yeah, go tell the fags about your departure."

Italy walked to the street as Laura waited for Niko, who came back and went with her down to Italy… and they teleported away.

(In Kanto)

Sherya and Kolchak made their own little newspaper press after getting a license to do so. Luckily Sherya didn't get caught stealing any equipment, but Kolchak had to have her steal money off from the casino, now officially owned by her living brother. They got the papers ready, tomorrow they send them off.

They got it all loaded into the truck, but when Sherya came back, she said, "Question, that shack in the back?"

Kolchak nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Was there an axe there?"

"Yeah… why?"

"It's gone."

"Gone?"

Then a chop at the door as the little wedge of the axe was showing. It went in and out, in and out, in, out, in, out, until…

A big of piece was made for an arm to go through, one final cut revealed…

"HERE'S CHARLES!"

(Unknown location)

As a scene gets spoofed, in a faraway land, on top of an thousand year old tree rests a Xatu. He was a Xatu that saw the whole event of Mintoyae's original murders, beheading, break out, legendary defeat, and so happen. Now, it was about to begin.

The Xatu closed his eyes…

Flickers were happening as there were screams. Screams, filling everywhere. Flames, death, destruction. He sees a hallway, too faint to tell where, but a man laid on the floor telling a Pokémon, only words, "…you must detonate… hurry…"

The scene was flickering black, red, orange, flames, lights, enough to give one a headache. Then another being said, "End of the line…"

And an explosion was heard… destroying an entire building with the words "I'm sorry Alph…"

The name wasn't clearly heard. That wasn't the end though. The Xatu saw what was taking place in another hallway. He heard a voice, though in fragments, "What's the mat… Greninja… still don't…"

What appeared to be a Greninja, but the image too faint to tell who, said, "No… you are already…"

A flash from a finger snap, then the next scene with blood on the wall. After that was another moment, a human protecting a Treecko from another human. The attacking human stabbed the defending one, only for a crying scream, "Daddy!"

The Xatu opened his eyes as the future was is to come… will be worse… than before.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Oh, and just in case for those few, Charles is not going to chop off anyone's head, he just busted in.**


	17. Chapter 17

I **am** **here, and I will say that there isn't any useful notes, you are wasting precious reading/fapping time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17:

(In Kanto)

In Kolchak's house, he was just getting up after having a little "visit" from last night. It was Charles, no doubt the Hitmonchan can appear in the most unusual positions. He gave some information to Kolchak on some stuff off Alliance, some on Flare, but sadly, Charles knew very little in terms of actually useful or somewhat threatening information due to the fact he spent 15 years in prison, then got an extra three after robbing a store of three bread loaves.

Right now, Kolchak entered the kitchen, looking groggy, and went to the fridge to find something to eat. All he could find were four eggs, some vegetables, and other things that weren't breakfast items. He decided to scramble himself up some eggs, and once he did, Sherya appeared in the kitchen. Kolchak smiled, "Well, sucks I can't make breakfast for two."

Sherya giggled, "But, at least we can do that in the dream world."

"True, true. How's that damn Hitmonchan doing?"

"He's sleeping still."

"Can't believe he's an ex-prisoner. The last time I've seen him was… shit, that's long, um… back with Gizel… and… May, yeah that's the girl, May. Anyway, the last time I've seen him was when the three of us went over to Sinnoh, I think, and we bumped into Flare and Aether, then we got stuck in a fight, then it led to Gizel saying that it was this guy, and then… that was that."

Once the eggs were done and on the plate, Kolchak began to eat, then his holophone rang. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but took it out revealing an unknown caller. The number was 12-239-099-9190. He said, "Who the fuck could this be?"

Sherya answered, "A Team."

"What?"

"Something I found from my father a few years ago. 2 is for Alliance, 1 is for Rocket, 3 is for Flare…"

"Yes, yes, fine, you can explain me the numbers later, but who the hell is calling?"

"I don't know, this is a number I've never seen."

"Where's the screen?"

Kolchak sent the signal to a screen with a camera…

He cursed, "You got to be fucking with me."

The screen showed with Mintoyae on picture. The Greninja looked, nodding, "Ah, it seems that you are this Kolchak?"

"Yeah."

"Gizel, years ago, mentioned you. A reporter?"

"Yes."

Kolchak wasn't too set with Mintoyae because he didn't trust him even a smidge. The Greninja grinned in a menacing way, "Now, I'm sure Sherya there has probably told you things of what has happened and hopefully you won't bullshit me like everyone else."

"Listen your… um, Froakiness. I just publish whatever the hell is available and what is truth. Fine, I might think something was truth or what claimed truth and publish it, only to find out it wasn't true and have to redo it, but I'm not those BS networks. The B always stands for bullshit."

Mintoyae didn't have time for Kolchak's lame jokes and straightforwardly told him, "Listen here, I've seen your work so I know what the hell happens. I believe you, but I'm looking for you if you fucking betray me by writing even the slightest of bullshit on me, got that?"

Kolchak nodded, with a hint of fear, only then for the screen to turn off and for uncertainty to dwell in him.

(In Kalos)

Eletius and Erick were not having a good morning because Eletius was dreaming about wringing Mintoyae's neck, only to find out it was Erick's neck. Anyway, breakfast was quick, Clark went on a business trip to Galactic, and Erick wasn't too great to see his neck red.

Anyway, the two were dragged to the cargo dock where they had to load up boxes and unload them. The morning was getting only better when then a whistle was heard, then a second time as it was someone aiming at Eletius. She turned around and saw Mella and Thelsia, only to grumble something under her breath. She decided to make an act by thinking to herself, have an idea, then face them frowning and giving the middle talon.

Mella rolled her eyes and told Thelsia something, only for her to teleport over, grab Eletius, teleport back, and all three teleported away. Erick looked and saw that Eletius was gone, thinking that she abandoned it. He just shook his head and continued away.

Meanwhile, Eletius was in the two's dorm asking, "What the fuck do you faggots want?!"

Mella sighed, "Don't sound like my father, ok? Now, it's also about that."

"What?"

"Uh, have you seen what just happened? Dad becomes Alliance leader, threatens to kill anyone who gets in his way to kill you, and he must've gotten drunk somewhere in the middle."

"That's it?"

Thelsia further explained, "Look, Alliance may not be as powerful as Flare and Galactic, but that's not the scariest part."

"Ok then, what is?"

"Yema."

"Her? Look, what can she do honestly? We're here and they don't know I'm here."

Mella told her, "Have you ever wondered why psychic types that pass her don't pass her and stay as far away as possible? There is some disturbing things she's done and nobody wants to see it."

Eletius scoffed, "Cutting off someone's head isn't scary."

"Not the head. She's disemboweled people, she's killed a lot of types that can go double, quadruplet, or even sextuplet the weakness damage and come out like she was going up against a 1 level. Hux covered up things from everyone else, and with dad in he'll just make it worse."

"So how did you…"

"Thelsia."

Thelsia smiled as Eletius remembered about telepathy, "Oh."

"Now, I really don't want to get involved into any of this, but you can't go to the mines, definitely can't go to Ferrum. You need to stay here and not worry about what happens unless dad sends something to attack us."

Eletius nodded, pretending to go along, "Uh-huh, yeah, I'll take it into…"

Thelsia stopped her, "We're being serious. If you won't listen, you'll get killed."

"Hey, this is my shit that I'm supposed to deal with in my own way. I told this to Erick and Clark: My business, not yours unless you want to help. Now, I'd like to leave before you two do something."

Mella shook her head, "I swear you're like dad, just a female and a Blaziken."

"Fuck you."

"Do you want to?"

Eletius growled as Thelsia teleported Eletius back to her original spot. Erick found her and asked, "Where were you?"

Eletius just grumbled, "Assholes, nothing more."

"Oh, well, back to work."

He shrugged and went back to the crates as Eletius rolled her eyes and did the same.

(In Sinnoh)

Clark was brought over to Galactic for another call on something involving bringing the dead to life. When he got there, that commanding asshole was there with a shit eating grin. Clark sighed heavily, seeing this as a long day.

He stepped out of the copter and walked down to where the commander was. Clark asked, "Hello Commander Asswipe. What forces me here today?"

The commander chuckled, "Well Clart…"

"Clark asshole."

"Mr. Asshole…"

Clark rolled his eyes at how this commander was going to get back at him. "…what brings you here isn't really old, we've rebuilt the time machine BUT are now reserving it for something more… useful than altering history."

Clark's attention was brought to it, so he asked, "What do you people have in mind?"

"We simply have someone go back in time when a criminal that is from any of the other Teams, within reason, are able to be brought back to life."

"This shit has been proven to actually work?"

"Well, we needed to begin with something simple, so we first tried it on a member who died five months ago. We travelled there and took his body before any of us noticed. It actually made sense of why we couldn't locate the body, but we have it, we sterilized of any harmful bacteria, used electrical pulses, and several other techniques… he's alive and well."

Clark chuckled out loud into a hoarse laugh, "Bullshit, this is obvious bullshit."

"Really? Well, maybe we can work on bringing some members you'd like back to life."

"No… hold on, question, if we were to bring someone back to life... wouldn't that affect…"

"What, the spirit world? There's no time difference where the spirit then will follow to now. It will be the spirit of now entering the body of then."

Clark thought, "Could you… stop the Kiyask Greninja?"

"How, that's not…"

"Team Flare had a record of a Greninja named Kiyask that was killed by a Delphox, who was named Jan who worked in the Alliances mines. Now, if we bring Kiyask back to life… he would no longer be a problem, right?"

The commander was actually intrigued and said, "It might work. But if it fails, your head will…"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, we got problems to solve."

The two, with the guards, walked into the building to put the time-travel to some real use.

(In Kalos, after lunch)

After lunch, seeing as it was the usual, Eletius and Erick decided to take the day off without anyone saying boo. They got into their dorm, and inside they only got 2 seconds of peace and quiet, when a ring came from the table in the dorm. Eletius groaned, went over, and looked to find a flat box laying on it. Erick got up, "Let me get it."

Erick swiped the block and it turned into a hologram, being Clark. He said, "No time for greetings and Eletius's attitude, you won't believe what the fuck we got here!"

Eletius asked, "What? Stupid shit?"

"Very stupid shit that works! Galactic is bringing dead Team members back to life."

They were shocked, and to top it off, Clark told them, "And bets of all, we got that Nightmare Greninja locked under solid metal."

Now they had confusion. Erick asked, "Wait, I thought…"

"Yes, Kiyask was a spirit, but when the body comes back to life, the spirit reenters it and, BAM, we get a prison inside a prison."

"You're saying… no more Kiyask?"

"No, I'm saying no more weird ass… *mumbling in the background* dammit, never mind. He committed suicide; he's on the loose again. Anyway, this whole contraption of time travel finally came into some good use. I don't know if it will blow up, but they will be sending off their "undead" members to the Flare base. Have a good day."

The device turned off as Eletius wondered if this will actually benefit her. Erick on the other hand didn't like the idea as this could lead to some unsettling events.

(Later that evening)

Clark wasn't back yet and Eletius was thinking about whether to use some of these previously dead employees to…

"Eletius!"

Erick slammed the door open as he yelled, "You won't believe this at all!"

Eletius rolled her eyes as today was full of unbelievable things to the point of it being believable. Erick ran out, followed by her, into the main room, and when they got there, there was an escort guard leading in a group… wait, are those actually the enemies?

There were Alliance, Aqua, Rocket, and Flare's allies Aether, and their own Flare members. It looked like half were Pokémon and half were human, but the group looked pretty solid. Eletius asked, "Who are half these bastards?"

Erick whispered, "I don't fucking know, but I'm sure they'll get…"

Then the escort hollered the group, "Listen up!"

Everyone stopped, some mumbling under their breath, the guard continued, "Now, since we know some of you are not of our team and are our enemies, you'll be staying here until we can fully guarantee that you won't do anything to get us discovered, arrested, or purely ruined. Now, we have a list of the dorm syou'll be staying in. Your name gets called out, you step forward. If not… Erick!"

Erick ran over there; "Erick here will pick out the name and dragged him here. If you resist, he can kick the shit out of you and drag you there with force. Agreed? Agreed."

Be took out a few cards, "Michael Erduns."

A man stepped out, Rocket, black hair, slim build; "You are dorm 2C-13."

He gave him the card and then a guard escorted him away. "Sycth."

A Scyther walked up, no Team, but was part of Magma, then Aqua; "Dorm 5D-2."

Next; "Megan Fillister."

A woman, Flare; "Dorm 3E-5."

As the names were called out, Eletius looked over, not the people, but the Pokémon. From the group, there was that Scyther, then an Aggron, then in the group, there was a Sceptile, a Gallade, two Gardevoirs, a shiny Salazzle, and then a Golduck. Figures on selecting only the humanoid ones. The names still were called out, "Trisha Perla."

Another woman, a Rocket; "Dorm 2A-32."

She was escorted, then; "Arius Nu."

Eletius blinked, Arius Nu? A Gallade walked up front, only for Eletius to see that it actually was him. Clark's thing about bringing the dead back to life was true, but how? "Dorm 4B-12."

He was escorted by two guards, only for the hollering man to tell him, "And don't go making any more religious bullshit Arius! You already caused us grief before."

Arius just looked back, but continued walking. The man kept calling out names as Erick walked over to her, being in close range, and asked, "You're surprised by this?"

Eletius sighed, "Can't believe this. If that Arius guy is alive, I think just about every dead person can be brought back to life."

"Yeah, but these people must have some significance because the people are actually high ranks."

"How the hell is that Arius guy a high rank? He was killed by…"

"Maraich, yes. But Arius has a past don't forget, he knows something that makes him a high rank… unless it's just the fact he was the former leader of his little play house."

"Probably that."

The man continued naming, "Corbin Locris."

A man, Rocket; "Dorm 5A-2."

He was escort away; "Selezsis."

Eletius looked up, "No way."

Erick asked, "What?"

A Sceptile came out of the crowd, the man said, "Dorm 4C-23."

Eletius told Erick, "That Sceptile… she's been dead for as long as Arius."

The Sceptile was escorted off, Erick asked, "Who is she though?"

"Her? From what I remember, she's Yema's mother."

Erick looked over, "She doesn't have anything important."

"Damn right, so why the hell did they choose her of all things?"

"Maybe she knows something?"

"Yeah right, there's something going on because what does she have that makes her…"

Erick stopped her, "Look, there's obviously a reason. Flare has file on them and Clark knows more than me. The group contains high ranks, people with information that someone would kill for, and any leaders in the mix."

"Leaders?"

"Yes, Arius is an example. The man Locris was a medium leader of an exportation project on the Kalos coast. He's not too valuable, but he was a leader until he was 'mysteriously' killed last year."

Eletius rolled her eyes, "And by mysterious, you mean by Yema?"

"From the looks of attack, yes."

The group of undead refugees were passed through, letting Erick back to his thing and the man to his, until the next group came back.

Now the two were in an entirely new situation of where they had people and Pokémon from within one to 30 years ago come back to life.

(In Sinnoh)

Clark was astonished from it all. They can bring just about anyone back to life. Well, ok, not just about everyone. From he has seen; there are limits to what they can and cannot do. One is the time of death; it has to be as close to the death point as possible so the body is still fresh, making it easier to revive via medical treatment, cryostasis, and even the use of healing Pokémon. Second is the autopsy. When they find the body, they can get a small view of what it is and if it's easy or somewhat easy to fix, it can be done. Chopped off heads, Yema's famous disembowelment, and other extreme deaths can't be fixed. Third, make sure there's nobody to see it. This speaks for itself.

Anyway, Clark was in the base's lounge, waiting for Commander Cuck to finish whatever the project was. These two didn't know each other before the whole time travelling thing and now they're frenemies, bad ones if I might add.

The commander came in, but Clark asked, "Oh Commander Cuckhead came back eh?"

The commander sighed, "The names James."

"Fine, Commander James, what is it?"

"Would you like to see who we have now?"

"Takes you hours to do that?"

"We have to go through everyone who's died stupid. Now, stop trying to piss me off and let's go."

Clark rolled his eyes once again and went with James out of the room. The commander led Clark into the time-travelling room, only to find five "dead" members in there. Clark raised an eyebrow, "How many hours does it take to bring someone back to life?"

James sighed, rolling his eyes, "This isn't all of them, just a few of all of them. It takes a few minutes to pick out who gets the bodies, make sure there isn't any incurable diseases or shit like that, then we have to transport it, freeze the body, then unfreeze it, and then begin the work of bringing the person back to life."

One man exclaimed, "Wait, is that shit even legal?! Even here?"

"Fuck off, this is really useful tech. *back to Clark* Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I picked these five here."

Clark looked at the five and nodded, "Yeah, they look like your standard freshmen ready to get shot. What makes them special?"

James went up, "I'll explain, hopefully."

He began with the first man; "Jerome Millis. He has some information on Kanto police networks that we can use for future exploitations."

Next was a Blaziken; "Zkuir Uijo. He has an unusual mutation that allows his body to repair itself more so. Normal bodies don't have it where organs can grow back, like the liver. His organs can do that. Piece of heart missing, new vale. Lung, new vessels. Stomach, new lining and new glands."

Next was a woman; "Merrli Stoma. She was on a mission to steal Alliance documents about multiple assassinations, murders, and the usual from the last 50 years. She succeeded and her photographic memory got it. Problem, that Sceptile bitch of yours killed her before she could get to Cipher."

Fourth was another man; "Morillis Kerbuns. This man is known as the silent threat because he's inherited dark type genes that makes him one hell of a defense. Why he's here? Has Rocket's plans, the virtually exact ones used from the Mewtwo project, which can be modified into creating more controllable artificial Pokémon. If we don't do that, at least we got something of it."

The fifth man, "Finally, Nicolas Mauna…"

Clark stopped him, "He's a Skull?"

"Um, not officially, but there's something on him we can use."

"Like what?"

"Well, he knows all of Skulls places inside and out, plus he could prove double bonus."

"What bonus?"

"Well, according to police records he committed a suicide in prison that was caused by his Pokémon abandoning him, his Skull career being found out, and him being kicked out of his own house."

Clark made a straight frown, "Bullshit, tell these four to go so I can bitch slap this guy."

The commander nodded, "Ok, go to port."

The four nodded and left. Clark asked, "Mind control?"

"No, don't forget they're on our side and I'm the commander."

Clark looked at the ex-Skull, "Nicolas aye? Ok Nicky, if I were to ask you how many bases there were on the largest island, how many?"

He answered, "There are… 16-17 of them. They've increased since."

"You know every way there?"

"Most of the ones I've been to. The newer ones…"

"Fine, fine… what about the other three islands?"

"They have in total 6 bases at least… um, sir?"

Clark nodded, "Yes, it's sir. Now, tell me this: what information do you know about Mintoyae?"

Nicolas started to quiver, "Wh-what?"

"You heard what I said. You must've heard something."

"I-I wasn't really listening to anything of the higher ranks I swear I just was helping here and there."

Clark asked James, "You fucking sure this guy's worth it?"

James told him, "Listen Clark, it was this or some guy who was a genetic cripple, so I think a guy who can move with the same, or a tad bit less, memory on where the hell to go is worth more than a guy who can't move."

Clark sighed, "Fine, fine, can I just go home now?"

"Yes Clark, get out."

Clark walked out to the door as fast, yet as calm, as possible, and didn't even look back at that crazy contraption.

(In Unova)

It was nighttime and this was grand… sort of.

"GANIVUS, UREMIA!"

Kereesha screamed as she hugged two long gone friends, nearly killing both of them in her joy and friendliness. Ganivus wheezed, "Kereesha… we'd like to live?"

Kereesha saw what happened, "Oh, hehe, sorry."

She let go, but hugged them again, only lighter this time. She let go, then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Uremia said, "On the run after Ganivus got caught."

"Doing what?"

Ganivus told her, "I was baited. I got arrested, then Uremia, and to top that off, my daughter is dead, one of my sons is dead, then I hear that Mintoyae owns Alliance. WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

He screamed out loud for the cavern to hear. Kereesha told him, "Well, I think when Hux was killed…"

"Let me guess: the bastard left something for Minto and now all hell with break loose, right?"

"Yeah, just about. But, what happened to…"

Uremia told her, "Sherya was killed in her casino, and her brother was killed in a crash, in a gasoline tanker."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Ganivus told her, "It's ok, we don't know who did it anyway. Where's Mintoyae?"

"He's in Ferrum."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, you can wait though. Gizel's parents moved out a long time back, so… you want to move back in?"

Kereesha offered it, and the Nu's just shrugged, "Sure, we lost everything anyway."

They went to their "new" dorm as Kereesha flew to her dorm. It was way more furbished than originally as it had a bigger bed, was comfier, and when she got her time with Mintoyae… take a guess. The room was literally a haven for the two to have sex in, BUT Kereesha can't have any more eggs, which made her sad when realizing, but Mintoyae cheered her up, until he came inside her and it brought memories how she can't have any more.

Anyway, way off track, moving off to Kanto because fuck you!

(In Kanto)

Walking down the road was a Hypno detective, on his way to visit the old Ketchum house. The building was looking worn down over time and didn't have that spark that said "this is the house of the world saver Ash Ketchum". All it said was this was a house that belongs to someone dead, done, and gone. Actually, it was more famously known for the heavy disappearances and murders of Ash's friends and family.

The Hypno reached the front point of the house and just took in a deep breath, remembering someone he cared for at that time. He took another breath and went into the building, technically violating police policy, but he was police, private investigator in fact, so he could walk in with reason, but had a warrant just in case.

He walked around the place and checked for anything. According to what Sabrina, the one who sent him here, said, there was supposed to be a diary. The Hypno checked clear of the downstairs, so it must've been upstairs. He went up and found nothing but badges and little trophies in Ash's room, nothing in the closets, in Delia's room… there.

A book laid on the top of the dresser, just collecting dust. The detective walked over and took it, then thought to might as well glance at a few pages. One page, somewhere down the pages towards the end… the book was empty until he checked the date when it stops. The date was two days before the murder, makes some sense, but what was written down was a shocker.

It read: " _Can't believe Gary is here, I went and shot him three times and he just reappears like he was some kind of spirit. Hope this is just a prank played by that Greninja creep_."

If this was Delia's diary, and she was the only one who wrote in here, could it be that… it was her?

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Yeah, a lot of weird shit. It will get a shit ton weirder at the end of this story... well, actually there will be some weird ass twists in the later chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is. Now, there are several deaths at the end, some mind bending shit, and a headache for me... actually it's a stomach ache, but eh, whatever.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18:

Eletius was waking up with Erick hugging her from behind. She rolled her eyes, got up, and then was deciding to throw him off or let him sleep. Nah, just punch his face. So, she turned around and armed herself…

Her fist was caught by Erick as he peeped open one eye with a smile, "Nice try."

Eletius asked, "How did…"

"Aura."

She groaned out loud and walked out, only for Erick to laugh at the trick. He followed out, but Eletius came back asking again, "Where's that Sceptile character?"

Erick crossed his arms, "You're asking me?"

"Look, you know this place better than me, and you can remember that dorm number, right?"

"Yeah, it ain't that hard."

"Then show me the dorm number."

"Why do you want to see her anyway?"

Eletius crossed her arms now, staring at Erick as he said, "If this has to do with Yema, I'm not helping."

Eletius's arms fell back into place, but she then put then on her hips, "Oh really? And why is that?"

"If I remember correctly, I'm just a helped and this is YOUR thing. The number is 4C-23, that's all."

That did it as Eletius shook her head, leaving the room. Erick wasn't about to get into things that would get him into trouble or into trouble later on.

Eletius, meanwhile, was going through the dorm hallways, trying to find Selezsis's dorm. After thirty minutes of running around, Eletius finally found the Sceptile's dorm. She cracked her talons, her neck then opened the door, finding the Sceptile inside sitting on her bed. She asked, slightly nervous, "Is… there a problem?"

Eletius walked in and slammed the door, "No, but I want a lot of answers, or else you'll be painted on the room."

Selezsis retracted a bit, but Eletius walked closer, "Now, if I'm right, your Yema's mother, right?"

Selezsis nodded, "Y-yes, she's my daughter."

"And I assume you're aware of what she does?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Well, maybe you can explain what the ever living fuck is going on concerning this whole nightmare evolution bullshit, because whoever got the genetics of Mintoyae seem to have it, so start talking."

Selezsis was going to regret it from Kiyask, but she said, "It has to deal with Mintoyae."

"I just said that bitch; why is my question."

"His form… was his Ash form, just… changed."

"So? That shit I'd figure would stay with him."

"It didn't, the Darkrai thing was made up. He never gave it to him, Giratina never gave it to him… nobody did. From what Kiyask told me, it was just said that so Arceus didn't go and get rid of Mintoyae straight off, even though he blamed them for it."

Eletius stood there confused, "Hold on… if nobody gave it to him…"

"His anger… connected to Ash… then it just changed his evolution. If it doesn't make any sense, here's an idea: what colors associate with death and evil?"

"Black and… red."

Selezsis had a depressed look, "That's why Mintoyae is losing what he was and becoming what he is now. I've seen it. Years of him just acting like a criminal. He'd send my own daughter to kill people, *tear rolls out* let her just go around like this murderer."

She began to cry, but Eletius just stood there trying to grasp this. Selezsis told her, "I wanted my daughter as a sweet, lovable girl, but nobody wants her."

Eletius corrected, "Well…"

"I know she has a mate and family. I'm proud of her for that, but she's… oh Arceus.

Still crying, Selezsis looked up, "I understand that it's all part of the job, but Mintoyae isn't what he was and he's going to use my own children as weapons."

Eletius then smirked, "Alright then, want to…"

"No, no, I never said I hated him. I love him still, but I never agreed with some of his actions."

"Then why the hell do you cry about all that shit about him, but say you love him?"

"I've always loved since I've seen him. Odd thing was, when I first saw him, he was familiar and it was like I knew him already."

Eletius shook her head, "I had enough of this shitty sob story. I gladly hope he dies and you grow a set and grow the fuck up."

Selezsis stood up, with tears on her face, but a scowl, "Really? Look who's talking. You act like a little brat and don't care honestly if someone gets killed."

That caught the Blaziken's attention as she growled, "Watch it you Treecko bitch, if you piss me off I'll easily kick your ass."

"Then I suggest you leave before you get caught yourself."

"Oh really?"

Eletius was going to use blaze kick, then a knock came at the door, "Eletius, what the hell are you doing?"

Outside was Erick, meaning Eletius had to get out before Clark… oh wait he ain't there… a high ranker or a guard found her in there. She walked out, only to look down seeing an unhappy Lucario standing there. Erick asked her, "Mind telling me why you're idea has failed?"

Eletius gave him the talon and walked away, earning a shaking head from Erick.

(In Ferrum)

Mintoyae was in his office having a headache because he needed to find a way to get the queen off his back. He thought his little "get the fuck out of my way and off my lawn" message got through to them. He got up and left his office, then went over to his kids' dorm and checked to see if they were there.

He found the dorm, opened the door, and found only Yema in there, but that's close enough. She looked up and asked, "Yes dad?"

Mintoyae asked, "Well, seeing as you got MOST of everyone, there's one more character you need to knock off."

"Who?"

"That Guillermo Zoroark. Of course, I want you to go and slice off that defense guy's head off as a safety measure. No more surprises."

Yema asked, "Why do we even have to kill them though? I never got that since they never did anything to you… yet."

"It's from Hux's notes so once this is done, you won't be going on anymore missions until I say so. Ok?"

"Ok, but before I go on that trip, I have to bring Yamito along."

"Sure, sure, whatever you need within reason to do it."

He left the room and closed the behind, leaving Yema sighing in relief that her father still didn't know about her little semi-rape session on her older brother.

(Back to Kalos, two hours later)

Clark returned back to the base, not having any welcoming party except from Erick, Maraich, and mortem. Eletius didn't do shit, typical. Anyway, the three went asking Clark several question of what happened. He said, ending it, "Fuck you, I got better things to worry about."

Erick asked, "Yeah, but you sent us Pokémon Eletius knows and Arius the Religious dickhead."

"Yeah, and I regret it."

Mortem asked, "But the Sceptile… she's nobody."

Clark nodded, "Very true, never understood why though, unless it's just because she laid the egg that hatch a living nightmare straight from Giratina's anus. On second thought, that's a horrible description."

Maraich asked, "But isn't there anyone else?"

Clark paused for a bit, then told him, "Actually, one weird thing did happen."

"What?"

"Well, when they were searching through, we found Jan's body in… the future."

Erick asked, "Isn't there rules against that?"

"We're criminals Erick, not the court system. Now, we took him before this big ass explosion took place. We don't know who it was, where, or what the hell happened, but they had a three second window of time to grab him, and they snatched him. When we took him out, it took a few seconds until he was back in reality, then he went entirely berserk saying that Mintoyae is going to kill everyone and kill his loved ones, and shit like that."

The four looked at Clark as if he was insane, but Clark said, "Right now, in this time, we have literally two Jan's. However, future Jan is being locked away as present Jan… will become future Jan."

Maraich questioned, "When was this…"

"I told you, I don't know. Even if they did, they wouldn't disclose it because hell would break out here and every other organization that existed."

"Then what else was there he said?"

Clark sighed, but released, "Future Jan said Mintoyae will attack Ferrum. He's going to cause destruction there, he's gonna make his nightmare form the size of the organization he has a hold on. Basically, it sounds like a war."

Eletius rolled her eyes, "I figured he'd do something."

"That's nothing, future Jan said that a Xatu has shown him the future and he thought it was a nightmare until the actual events took place. Problem was he never knew where until it happened."

Mortem took a turn, "And he didn't say where?"

"Nope, he was ranting to us that we had to kill Mintoyae, literally go straight and kill him. A psychic proof strap vest should hold him until we can figure out what the hell is going on."

"He's an alliance…"

"Nope. We asked for who he worked for and he said The Royal Bureau of something in Ferrum. Now, there's this theory that if two selves of different times collide they both get erased causing some paradox that destroys the universe. Now, we agreed to let him go when this shit is over, but on the condition he doesn't say shit about us or mention it… strangely, he agreed."

Eletius snickered, "Oh, he's gonna be…"

Clark still shook his head, "No, he's not aiming for criminal… but he wasn't aiming for good guy either. From what our psychics found, he just wanted to get back with his Lucario mate and live a peaceful life after all the shit he's been through. Nice story, but even more strange we can't get it."

Maraich took the next one, "What do you mean?"

"Look, they had a Metagross try to go through his head and it failed. Either there is something blocking his head so that we cannot access information… or it's not possible because there are two of them. Or some third thing."

Afterwards, Clark left to his room as Erick and Mortem were talking over something, but Maraich told Eletius, but feeling so bad about it, "Maybe you were right."

Eletius raised a brow, "Right about what?"

"How bad Mintoyae is. You sounded like one of those conspiracy theorists and now you're making some sense of it all."

"Yeah, but without when the shit goes down, I don't know when to kill Mintoyae."

"Just hope it works."

He walked off to his room as the two canines do as well, leaving Eletius standing alone.

(In Ferrum, evening)

Yema and Yamito were outside the same apartment complex of where Rexas was. This time, however, Yema is going in with her anthro form on, and some clothes to more or less disguise her. She honestly doesn't like the feeling of clothes, but sometimes she feels a bit prettier wearing it. Now, she told her brother to stay at the side of the building so nothing bad happens or he blows the cover.

She put on the dress, still extravagant, to make it look like she's an upper class girl, a white hat, and she was set. The clothes was a bit tight, due to the fact the size was supposed to be exact fitting and her breasts of the anthro stretched it a bit. Despite that, she went into the complex's lobby and to the front desk.

At the desk, a young woman was there, going over the usual papers and reservations. Yema got up to the desk and asked, "Excuse me ma'am?"

The woman looked up in a slight shock top see such a tall Sceptile look down at her. She asked, "Um, y-yes, can I help you?"

Yema smiled warmly, "I was wondering if a man named Thomas Rexas lives here?"

"Thomas Rexas? The General? He no longer lives here."

Yema cursed in her mind "fuck", but she said, "Oh, well where does he live now?"

"He didn't say. All he said was that he had to move and disappear after getting attacked by that Sceptile. I would."

Well, there went him. Yema nodded, "Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome."

Yema walked out the exit, to the alley, then cursed, "DAMMIT!"

Yamito was startled, seeing how early she was. He asked, "What's wrong Yema?"

"He's not here anymore."

"Where's he now?"

"The woman don't know."

"Sure?"

"I can tell a lie from truth and she wasn't lying."

"Ok then, who's next?"

"Let's see… um… Guillermo Zora."

"And he's…"

"He's a bit farther away."

(In Kanto)

This part may or may not have relevance to the story, but hey, I need some interesting filler, ok?

In Kanto, the Hypno detective was on a small trip over to this Machoke's house, who supposedly was the one who found the diary along this unknown man. The house wasn't that far off from the house of Ketchum, only four blocks away, but what's unusual is how there weren't any people in the houses in between.

The detective came up to the inhabited house, knocked on the front door, and waited for an answer. A blind was peaked through, then the door opened, but the chain blocked it, "Who is it?"

The detective answered, "I'm Private Gottfried, my friend Sabrina told me about you finding a book, a diary?"

There was a small silence, "Yes."

"May I come in?"

"Yes, one moment."

The door was closed back, unchained, then reopened. The Machoke standing there said, "Come in sir."

Gottfried nodded and walked in. Inside, the two of them sat down, opposite of each other as the Machoke began to explain what happened. First he began, "It began about a week ago when me and an acquaintance went to the house."

Gottfried paused, "You do realize…"

"Yes, it was illegal, but I had to go in myself to see it. The two of us went in, I showed him where I found the book and a few documents. We went a second time two days later, but it was to the basement."

"Why there?"

"Well, a day after we went in, there were cops around the house and, when I asked them for what was going on, they said someone broke in, that was us. Now, while I talked with the police, a cop went running out screaming there was something in the basement. They blocked it off so that's why we went a second time at night."

Gottfried asked, gaining interest, "What happened the second time?"

"We found why they were screaming, there was a rotted to the bone body hanging in the basement."

"How old?"

"Very old. They said between 20 to 25 years old. But one officer said it was the former Pokémon of Delia Ketchum, her Mr. Mime."

"That means…"

"It could've been as early as 20 years, but when was the last time he was even seen?"

"I don't know. So um…"

The Machoke said, "Martin."

"Thank you, Martin. So what did you find aside from the body?"

"Another book, kinda like crude written words, inside this box. Now, we found the key, opened the box, and I took the book, seeing as John was highly suspicious on it, and we went back to our homes. Next thing I know, he was killed the next day."

Gottfried was a little shocked of that, "That blunt?"

Martin nodded, "Sadly. The police showed us a picture of it."

He got up and went over to a drawer and pulled out a small picture. He came back and said, "I asked for a picture from the police, they gave it to me seeing as a way for me to hopefully find who did it."

Gottfried took it and looked over, seeing how the body was horribly cut, sliced, and arms were severed. He looked up, "Strange."

Martin asked, "How?"

"The longest time, anyone who winds up in ways that even regular murderers would almost gasp at it, those connect to one murderer. Problem is… the police here can't tell who it is."

"Here?"

"Yes, what makes it scarier is that the murderer isn't known here… but more in the eastern areas such as Unova, Kalos, and such."

"Who?"

"It's best to talk it out of town, just in case."

"Well, Sabrina told me that you'd help me get out."

"I don't blame you honestly. I also assume you have that book and documents?"

Martin nodded, "Yes."

"Good, I have Delia's diary, went there just tonight, let's go."

They got all of Martin's luggage and left the house, then Pallettown, hoping not to return again unless absolutely necessary.

(Back to Ferrum)

Yamito and Yema were flying off to where Guillermo lived, one thing they were about to find out was that Guillermo was warned by Rexas about what happened to him those nights ago earlier today. From what Rexas understood, it had to do with how he intervened in Alliance's affairs, so that's why he was being targeted. Guillermo had a similar thing as he arrested three communicators and sentenced one vice leader to death.

The siblings were flying over Guillermo's home, being a large 2 story house. They landed at the side that was blind spot and a perfect entrance to Guillermo's bedroom. Inside, however, Guillermo wasn't in and instead it was seven soldiers, two armed with a .50 caliber anti-material rifles, the others had .308 guns. They hid in the building, all floors, each room. Did they know what they were up against, nope.

Yema whispered, "Now, like before, you stay out, I go in, no problems, ok?"

Yamito nodded, "Alright, and if something goes wrong?"

She giggle softly, "When has that happened?"

She scurried up the wall to Guillermo's bedroom, seeing nobody inside. Maybe the Zoroark was in the bathroom… kitchen… the house in general? She really didn't want another dud. Yema cut the glass on the window, threw the circle plane on Yamito's head, shattering it and earning Yema a few curse words from him.

Yema climbed through and looked to see a made bed, which meant he didn't go to sleep yet. Yema continued her way through the room and into the hallway, only she found the place to be dark and empty. She switched into her nightmare form and everything brightened up a bit, but still was empty. She stepped down the stairs ever so softly, only thinking, ' _Somethings wrong, it's dark, it's empty. Shit, it must be a dud as well._ '

But what caught her eye was a badge on the table. It had the name George Murs, Ferrum Marines. Marines? That made her look very carefully at the lines of the walls, the shadows… it was quiet because there were soldiers in the house, not Guillermo. She began to walk backwards, keeping an eye and then… she found someone.

She carefully stepped up the stairs, but behind her down the hallway was a soldier carrying a .50 caliber as he aimed it at her head. One shot had to do it, just one. He gently pulled the trigger…

The bullet fired, but the wall had two halves. The soldier shit himself as Yema's pupils aimed to him. He mumbled, "I'm a dead man."

Yema then flung a razor leaf a the man, slicing his head in two, then a soldier jumped from the bedroom, firing, but Yema fired a pulse, blasting the man into the wall, then several soldiers from below began shooting her, only to miss as she slid down the steps, spun on the bottom banister, and stabbed two men, then flipped over and side kicked another, razor leafed one, then took the gun and shot the previous one. That was six people in one house she just killed. She went back up and picked the first soldier's rifle, then rolled her eyes and fired a bullet through the bathroom door. She opened it and found a dead man in the shower. Yema sighed, "Typical."

Well, no Guillermo.

(In Italy's lab)

Catherine was looking around for Hux. Her father let her keep him in the lab as long as he doesn't do any nasty shit. Thankfully she found Hux in the corner in the gym area. When she got closer, she saw him sitting on the ground with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and an empty bottle of rum on the floor. She quickly floated over and saw that he was drunk on the floor, mumbling something incoherent.

Catherine scolded, "Armitage, you're not supposed to go drinking."

Hux gave her the finger as Catherine was taken aback, then teleported the bottle out of Hux's hand and teleported it away. She didn't want to break it because it was her mother's. Baking purposes, not drinking. She scolded harder, "Get up, we're taking you off to the garden."

Hux asked, "Do I look like a fucking five year old to you? You're my teacher, not my mother."

"Look, get your ass off the floor and follow me."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Armitage Hux."

"Catherine 'Bitch' Italy."

Catherine's eye twitched, "Don't you make shit up like that!"

"Actually your nephew made it. The Greninja guy. Funny how after the pictures the guys printed off the photos and then smashed the camera on that woman's head. Then Kevin…"

"Kevanin."

"Whoever, then was attacked by Zoroark guy, then the black guys and your nephew knocked that Zoroark out with some bullets to the leg, and Italy teleported them back to their house."

Catherine stood there baffled, "How did you?"

"I'm an eight part Gardevoir, I hate myself."

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Please, look what the fuck I am? I'm a guy who's probably renounced and announced dead, Mintoyae is gonna go berserk, Arceus bless the bastard, and I'm sitting here drinking my health away on birb-bum."

"Bourbon."

"Fuck you."

Catherine sighed, "Armitage…"

"Don't call me by my first name."

"Why, I can…"

"Don't do it, I don't want to be reminded."

"Of what?"

"Shit of my past."

"Your past?"

"Yeah, if I never did what I did, none of this shit would happen."

This was an opportune time to see what happened to him. Catherine asked, "What happened in your past?"

Hux made a raspberry and then told her, "I took a vacation from Ferrum to Kanto, thinking to myself that I'm gonna be the biggest dick on the street and tell rocket to go fuck themselves. This shit was before they got mixed into the works of Alliance. Now I was minding my own business and then I met this girl. Beautiful girl, can never deny it. And you know what the fuck happened?"

Catherine shrugged, "No."

"Well, I took her out for a couple drinks. We both got drunk. Then we both walked over to her house. We went to her bedroom. We fucked. We stayed together for a bit. I had to go back to Ferrum. Then she says she's pregnant two weeks later. I say to hell with this."

"You have to be kidding me. Why would you do something like that to a woman?"

"Same fucking reason why you divorced that Delphox of yours, because you got sick of it all."

Catherine grabbed his neck, "Hey, that's my personal…"

"Personal, please. Your brother said he could hear you for three straight hours and when you said to get the fuck out, Edward knew that you fucked up, and so did I at that time."

She let go as Hux continued, "I never seen her again. But that doesn't mean I didn't protect her. I once sent a letter saying that I wouldn't see her again, but under what authority I can give, she will be protected. 14 years later she says she doesn't need my protection because her son can do it. I told her that I hope her son dies a painful, bloody, gory death."

Catherine asked, "Wouldn't that be…"

"Yeah, it's my son. Anyway, after that, I heard she was killed. I was a bit sad once I learned Mintoyae went and killed her, but I wouldn't dare stope him because… why? He couldn't snap his fingers and I'd be dead, no effort."

Catherine put an arm around his back as she sat down aside him. Hux began spinning the empty bottle slowly, "After that, the only thing I now have to live with is my fucked up past, my son now looking like a fucking woman and is gay, yeah."

Catherine nodded, "Yeah, sick people they are."

"Well, I don't mind either groups, I just don't like it when a girl I like turns out to be a guy or a guy acts a little too friendly to me. Other than that, I don't mind them. In fact some of the best guys I had were gay, sucks they left though."

Catherine asked, changing subject, "So, what's your son's name?"

"Him? It changed, but still sounds the same. His name is Ashley."

"Ashley? Then who's the mother?"

"Her? Her name was Delia."

Catherine was pretty shocked and asked, "W-wait, you're not saying…"

"Yeah, what are the fucking chances? Besides, you, her, and I are the only ones that know about it."

"What about everyone else?"

Hux laughed, "Oh, that's funny. Well, I sent Yema off to Kanto a few days ago, before my 'death' of course, and earlier a spy found that a man went in and read through Delia's diary. Someone said that man knew my secret, so I sent Yema to kill him. It worked easy and nobody knows now."

Catherine just sat there, "You killed someone over this secret that isn't much?"

"Look, that secret is the only thing, besides my job, which I held very close and concealed. Now, she's dead, I'm gone and you're here, so who the hell would now know? Well, maybe that Kiyask guy but… oh, why make myself miserable."

Then out of the blue, he kissed Catherine on the lips. She was surprised at first, then Hux crashed on her lap asleep as the Gardevoir was paralyzed from it. Then a hand was standing upward, rubbing on her breast as Hux mumbled, "I'll show you… a good… student… mmm."

The hand went on the floor as Hux turned over, but now Catherine was turned on and had to wait for it to go off. Great, drunken people… yay.

(At Niko's house)

Meanwhile at Niko's house, Niko and Laura were not happy, bullshit, they were extremely pissed off. Kevanin and his gangster friends got their pictures, excellent quality, printed them up, got them… then broke Laura's camera, shot Niko in the leg five times, and knocked both of them out, and finally told Italy to take them back to their house.

Adonis, Ashley, Jan, and Alphonse had to take them him and get them bandaged and healed up after that backstab. As they laid on the couches, Laura mumbled, "If I ever see that guy again, I swear I'll take one of your guns and kill him."

Niko groaned, "Don't worry, I will… ack! Ok, maybe not."

Adonis told him, "Niko, you need to rest, if anything happens, I'll take care of it."

"Good, just tell work I can't come in until my leg is healed, or healed enough to…"

"Niko, you need your leg fully healed. We'll bring you to the hospital tomorrow since the bleeding has stopped and Jan removed the bullets."

Niko groaned from the pain, then closed his eyes as Laura did the same thing. Adonis went upstairs to bed as Ashely, Alphonse, and Jan did the same thing.

Once everyone was asleep, Jan was moving around in bed as something was happening. From what Jan was seeing, he was in a new area he has never been in. He looked around, seeing only two things: A very tall tree and a Xatu. He walked towards the tree, only for the Xatu to fly down to a branch that was at Jan's eye level.

The Xatu said nothing, but he flew over Jan and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then the background changed into a horrible, decimated terrain. Then his entire view changed to a first person view of a man lying on the floor, wearing an eye patch, but that's as much as he could see. The man said, "…you must detonate… hurry."

Next scene was him with a detonator in hand, with some kind of vest on. In front of him were four beings, one he could see was a Blaziken and another was human, but the next two weren't recognizable, but he could tell they weren't human. The Blaziken said, "End of the line…"

Then the arm moved up as Jan said, "I'm sorry Alph…"

He dropped the detonating button and everything went white, then black. Jan jumped up as he just had one hell of a nightmare, but he just shook it off and went back to sleep. It was just a nightmare or… was it?

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Will any of this shit make sense? Of course not you fucking idiots, I plan to make such a complicated timeline and story that you'll have to reread it in order for it to make sense. ):D**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, here's the next chapter, not yay. Just the usual and more foreshadowing but NO MORE HINTS! I don't care what Mr. Krabs wants, NO MOAR!**

 **Insanity aside, this chapter contains Red Alert 2 references and another part of my story's mindfucking.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 19:

In Ferrum, the house of Niko was waking up from a really bad night. Laura and Adonis weren't affect and still slept, but for the Niko, and the trio, it wasn't as great.

Jan had his thing, Alphonse found himself following Niko, running for his life, and once they got out of some building, the whole place blew to bits. Likewise, Niko was in that spot leading Alphonse out before it exploded. Ashley had it worse where she saw herself fighting Mintoyae, then he was an inch away from cutting her head off and she snickered, "What's the matter Greninja… still don't…"

Then he said something, then everything went dark.

Everyone was at the table for breakfast, being served up a round of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Jan and Ashley looked pretty tired from their night while everyone else was pretty good, well Niko and Alphonse were less rested, but way better than Alphonse's mates.

As they ate, Laura asked Niko, "Hey Niko, had a rough night?"

Niko just shook his head, "Nah, just some weird dream, nothing to worry about."

Jan mumbled, "Aren't you lucky."

Alphonse asked him, "What do you mean lucky?"

"I mean that isn't he lucky to have just a weird dream."

"Why? Had a nightmare?"

"It seemed like that."

Ashley spoke up, "I had a nightmare as well since we're on the topic."

"What was it?"

"Um… I don't really know, but… I think Mintoyae actually killed me."

The table turned to Ashley, only Alphonse asked, "Niko, what did you have?"

He answered, "It wasn't anything. I was running down some hallway, I was leading you out from a building…"

"… and when we got out it exploded."

Niko was shocked to see how he knew the answer, it dissipated as he figured it was just his aura. Alphonse told him, "I had the same dream, only it was from my point of view."

Niko suggested, "Possibly you were dreaming and I was thrown into it?"

"Maybe, it can happen, I think?"

Adonis asked, seeing as it was already getting weirder, "So, if you have that dream, Ashley had that nightmare, I didn't have anything…"

Laura said, "I didn't have anything."

"… so, what then did Jan have?"

Jan told them, "I was in some corridor, then there was a man sitting on the floor, wearing an eyepatch, whispering to detonate something. I went into this room, had a vest on and some button and… then I heard the line about 'End of the line'. Problem was, I didn't know what that meant… but I think I know who it is."

Niko asked, "Who?"

"It was a Blaziken, and with that voice, it had to be Makias."

Alphonse was a bit surprised, "Out of everyone, he appeared?"

"Yes, then I said the words I'm sorry Alf and then everything went white, then black."

Niko asked, "Did the vest look as if it was… explosive?"

"From what I had, I'd say it was."

He sat back in the chair as ideas and thoughts ran through his head. Then he suggested, "I think all three of our dreams are connected."

The table was now completely confused as Adonis asked, "They are?"

Niko nodded, "What if Jan caused an explosion, being the only way out, then it has me and Alphonse running out of the building… before Jan does what he does?"

Ashley asked, "So… how do I come into the picture?"

"You probably just had a normal nightmare seeing literally nothing linked to what Jan had. But, weird things have happened for so long I think it's just become the norm."

But it wasn't.

(In Unova)

They weren't the only ones affected. Makias was shot out of bed as he had it were he was walking down the hallway, passing the same eye-patched man and in that same room, he found Jan wearing a vest and holding a button. Makias told him, "End of the line…"

And then Jan said, "I'm sorry…"

And he dropped the button, and everything went white then black.

Alezek and Yamito had the same dream as Makias, only in their positions. Martin found himself in a position as well as he was defending a Treecko from an attacker. He could identify that Treecko as his daughter Meagan, problem was, the attacker stabbed him and ran off, leaving him to die and only to hear the last words being of his daughter yelling, "Daddy!"

In Ferrum, Yema also had a nightmare, this time finding Martin, almost dead on the floor with Meagan next to him crying. Yema wept as well and her whole mind and body changed dramatically as her daughter ran scared and her mother was enraged. Next was where she found Mintoyae dead in his office. She wept as much as over Martin's body, only this time it crossed the line.

Yema in reality saw only bits, but something changed her to the point of becoming… like her father. From what she saw vaguely from a glass piece reflection, she had wings that would be nearly double of Mintoyae and her tail was shaped like a devil's tail, but thick as a Sceptile's.

The last scene was her and Eletius, only Eletius was on the floor, bleeding, and wounded so much she couldn't escape. Yema was laughing sinisterly as she had Eletius in her grasp, ready to kill.

Yema jumped out of bed, 'bout the same time as Yamito, then they went back to their beds and pretended nothing happened.

Mintoyae also had something where he killed Ashley with the snap of his fingers, then he was fighting Eletius in the halls, only to then be killed by her and then jumping out of his bed.

Eletius, finally ending, had her dream where she killed Mintoyae, and then was bruised, wounded, and lying on the floor looking up at a scarier Yema.

This was thanks to that mother fucking Xatu who has now gave out massive spoilers to the story ):(. I'll kill that asshole later on maybe.

(To Kalos, even though it ended with Eletius)

She and Alphonse were walking out of their room, only for them to meet up with Maraich instead of Clark. Maraich went up to them and asked, "Something's wrong and I think it might involve you."

Eletius asked, "Like?"

"Well… if I said scarier Yema, what would you say?"

Eletius was a bit shocked from what he just said, then replied, "Ok, how the hell…"

"I think our minds might have just been connected and toyed with. Also, you have to see what's on the news because this might become you two."

He led them into the lounge and inside, there was Clark. He was looking at the TV screen to what was the news and what the three saw was what Maraich was going to tell them, but wound up holding it back as a surprise. The screen showed the host broadcasting, "Earlier today, one of Ferrum's police operatives found seven dead soldiers in his house after ordering them there in an attempt to stop the nightmare Sceptile. This defense attempt failed and footage inside the house, we won't show due to graphic content, shows the Sceptile killing five soldiers on the first floor."

It switched over to where Guillermo was interviewed, "I was coming back early in the morning and I thought to myself that those seven soldiers must've taken out the Sceptile because those are anti-material rifles, green tipped .50 caliber bullets, and instead… I find seven bodies littered inside my house, blood soaked everywhere and bullet holes in the ceiling and walls as well.

"This assassin, what she is according to our files, literally cut one of those bullets in half clean, no problems. I don't even think these are Pokémon, I think there *BLEEP*-ing demon things from the distortion world."

Eletius snorted, "Why the fuck am I not surprised?"

Clark answered, "Because this shit is getting too fucking complicated."

Maraich told the two, "Yeah, now how can we solve this is the question."

Eletius shook her head as Clark yelled, "You and Erick are on dock duty today! A lot a' heavy shit today!"

She groaned as she kept on walking further and further away.

(In Ferrum, at the Royal Bureau)

Director Tanner was strutting down the hallway as he had a new solution to combat the Alliance assholes on the island. Using Gary's teleportation technology has allowed them to go to an alternative universe where they met a different America from Italy's that has new technology.

He walked into a large porting area where the portal transportation brought in several tanks, regular and ones with reflective pieces, tanks that turned, only sadly, into trees, and even a couple robotic tanks that hover. Tanner beamed over the new tech as he knew the queen would be very proud of this discovery. Problem…

"You!"

A soldier yelled at him as Tanner knew that the cost was ridiculously high. The soldier asked, "You're a Hugh Tanner, correct?"

The director nodded, "Yes."

"This is the cost of all this."

"Oh tha- holy shit."

It was 56 million dollars to pay as Tanner smiled, "Um, since I doubt our currency doesn't work with yours, um, could we just use gold? Gems? Stuff like that?"

The soldier said, "I'll talk with the president, until then this is still ours."

"Of course, of course. But your soldiers stay here only, that's my only request."

"And we will because we're not going to trust you like the Soviets."

"The who?"

"Long story."

He walked off as Tanner just shrugged. He went all the way to his office and called up Queen Isabeta about the whole army thing. In half a minute, he got contact with the queen. Her image appeared as Tanner bowed, "Your majesty."

She asked, "Is there something I should know director?"

"Yes your highness, we have a way to eliminate Team Alliance here."

"How?"

"We've used that portal technology to make contact with another country. They were willing to give us a few of their weapons for us to reverse engineer and construct. If all goes well, we got enough weaponry to secure the island and remove any threats."

"Excellent, but we've also made the point we will remove all the teams so once we remove Alliance from this island, we will need to remove the entire Team and then slowly remove Plasma and so forth."

"I understand your majesty, but as the saying goes 'one step at a time'."

"I understand director, I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Yes your majesty."

The screen went off as Tanner laid back and asked, "Could that engineer guy help?"

Right now no because when Niko showed Jan to the mercenary group… they remembered him.

"AAAAH!"

Jan was screaming as he was, for the first time in a while, scared as he was getting chased down by those nine soldiers. They screamed out: "Get back here you maggot fox!" "I will destroy you!" "I'll turn you into a science kit!" "I'll turn you into a fur coat!" "Never mess with Heavy!" "Get back here you damn fox!"

As Jan was getting chased down, he mumbled out, "Today's not a good day, today's not a good day."

(In Kanto)

Gottfried and Martin got to Gottfried's home and entered his house, in order for the Hypno to go through the documents that Martin found. Inside, the two went into the living room and there was someone else in that room.

Gottfried looked and smiled, "Ah, Sabrina, you're here."

She nodded, sitting on the couch, "I was the one asking for you to find the stuff, so might as well see it myself."

Martin sat down, thinking it was ok, then Gottfried pulled out a few of the documents and laid the diary down. He explained, "These are what was found in the house. They appear to be documents, letters, and small things that belong to Delia Ketchum. This is her belongings, then if nothing prevails, we'll move on to her Pokémon's dairy, seeing it's sort of legible."

They began with the letters, seeing them open and the easiest to go through. Gottfried looked through and saw they were sent from Sinnoh to Delia. Inside, one letter was a love letter. Gottfried asked, "Who's this?"

He looked through to the bottom and the love signature was…

"You're kidding?"

Sabrina asked, "What?"

"The letter here is talking about some romantic evening, then it talks about going away, and then it says that he wishes to be with Delia, but sadly can't do so."

"Who is it by any chance?"

"It ends as: Love, Armitage… Hux."

The room was silent as Sabrina asked, "Hold on, you're telling me that one of the biggest criminals… was…"

"There's more."

"What?"

"Another letter said the opposite of how the two broke up as soon as Delia told Hux about her… being… pregnant."

Martin asked, "Hold on, that means…"

Sabrina shook her head, "That's possible. Ash's original father was… a criminal?"

Gottfried said, "There was a small rumor that Giovanni was the father, but I guess it was the wrong criminal."

"Ok, ok, that solves the missing father point, but what else is here?"

They sorted through the rest of it, uncovering more documents that pointed to a more common topic that was long ago, but more recent than the letters. Sabrina asked, "What are these? Plans?"

Gottfried looked carefully and said, "From the looks they are, but what's written… wait, look at these names."

He laid it on the table and looked at the names, seeing the names listed in capital letters:

GIOVANNI

PROF. OAK

GARY

PROF. KUKUI

SAMUEL OAK

RICHIE

SERENE

BROCK

They were in awe, then Sabrina asked, "Wait, all these names, except for Gary here, are all dead."

Gottfried asked, "When were they killed?"

"More like… who killed them?"

They two looked at her as she suggested, "Maybe these murders weren't some random thing. Because from those books, Gary Oak, his grandfather's cousin, Prof Kukui, and Richie were killed on the same day within the same minute. Besides, these are people she knows, well, I'm not sure, but… could she be the one who did this?"

Gottfried thought it over as he then asked, "Maybe some of the other documents could lighten the topic a bit to give us a clearer view."

The detective nodded and they went reading through, then Martin said, looking through one paper, "Hey guys, I found something."

He showed Gottfried the paper and then Sabrina took it as the detective said, "That gives us enough to know it."

Sabrina was a little shocked, "Wait… Misty, Iris, and Clement? These are three gyms leaders, well Iris doesn't count, but still, these are… Ash's… previous… hold on."

The two looked at her as she asked, "From what we know, Ash had friends and they usually helped him, travelled, and such, but if these three, along with the info on Delia, helped cause these murders, why?"

Gottfried answered, "Here's you answer."

He was through the diary in one of the middle pages, "She wanted him safe from any harm, so when the Killer Greninja began to go insane and begin to slaughter, do those feats and scare everyone, she wanted Ash safe and sound, so she had some of his friends help to kill anyone who would help the Greninja."

He passed the book, having Martin and Sabrina dive right into that page, only to see he was right. Sabrina further suggested, "Maybe that's why the police found only those specific bodies in that house and at the lab."

"Good point, but what happened to everyone else?"

"We don't know."

"And it's going to stay that way until we can find out what happened."

They continued to search through the documents and try to uncover any more information that could be useful.

(Several hours later in Ferrum, Alliance Base)

Similar to the Bureau, Mintoyae, thanks to the new member Plasma, was able to gain some help from a country from that same universe as the Bureau… but Yuri would've been good help with this.

Anyway, the military units that were coming in were bulkier, more badass, and seemed to be based with more rockets. He was walking through the lines of tanks, rocket trucks, choppers, and his favorite: the apocalypse tank. It was a perfect match of him with the double cannons, two anti-air missile turrets, and a black and red color that meant "I'm gonna kill you".

He walked up and put his hand on it, feeling the cold metal that would soon get rid of Flare. However, an oddly dressed soldier came up, "Vy, where is this Mintoya?"

Mintoyae said, "I'm Mintoyae, who are you?"

"Private Aleksandr. I'm here to give the total cost of the entire shipment and any further shipments that are necessary."

He gave him a paper as the soldier wondered why a frog was running the place. Mintoyae asked, "What the hell is a rubble?"

"Ruble, it is the Russian currency. 5 billion Rubles."

Mintoyae was ready to shit himself as that was a hell'u'va ton of cash. He asked, "Anything in dollars, something I could estimate reasonably?"

"It's about 75-76 million American dollars."

"Really? Oh, never mind, I'll send over some cash and some gold, err, such."

The soldier nodded and walked away as Mintoyae shook his head at what he has to do in order to get this done right.

Now, to top it off, his "sweet" daughter skipped into the room as Mintoyae asked, "Tell me it went well?"

Yema took in a deep breath, "Well, the defense minster isn't at his room and the clerk knew nothing of where he moved to."

"Smart asshole. And the Zoroark?"

"All I got were seven soldiers trying to shoot me."

"Yeah, rule number one, don't fuck with Yema."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I choose who to fuck."

"Not me."

"That one was when I was in heat."

"Don't care. But back on track, we need these officials dead somehow."

"Well, I don't want to send Yamito out because he's… kinda new to this."

"So? He learns a few new things."

"Dad, this stuff I did back was I was a Treecko. He's a Greninja, a full adult, fulltime worker, and he doesn't know jack shit on how to kill someone. See where I'm going?"

Mintoyae rolled his eyes and said, "Just kill the fucking Zoroark."

"I take that as a no."

Mintoyae continued his way out of the building as Yema just sighed and went on her way out of the room. Then she smiled, ' _Maybe I could convince him a "fun" way._ '

(Back in Kalos)

Eletius and Erick were in the cafeteria room after their day of slaving. However, while Erick's eyes were on his plate of steak, Eletius had a new site of info to kick the shit out of: Arius. Sure, she could'a done it yesterday, but with Selezsis, as her first target, she wanted to wait until the next shot fired.

She got up and strolled over to Arius's table, only there he just moved his pupils to her, then back to a piece of bread he was milking. She got up to the table and Arius simply stood up, but then Eletius grabbed his shoulder, "You're not going..."

He teleported off, "Anywhere."

Arius just took him and his food three tables down. Eletius found him and groaned as Arius was going to play this game until he was either bored or she stopped. And this process of chasing Arius took about twenty minutes. He kept on teleporting, further enraging Eletius on purpose. He was enjoying pissing off the Blaziken, but Eletius wasn't enjoying it.

After thirty minutes, she yelled, "Ok you little asshole, sit the fuck down!"

She ran over… and Arius let out a low chuckle seeing as this was perfect entertainment. Eletius, however, had a twitch in her eye as she screamed incredibly loud, "SIT THE FUCK DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!"

It was so loud that the entire base heard it and it even shook the cafeteria a bit. Everyone spun their heads as a bullet grazed Arius's tip of his head. The bullet came from a guard, "Hey, stop pissing off employees and sit the fuck down."

Arius mumbled, only to then get choked by Eletius. She lifted him up, "Listen here asshole, I want answers to whatever questions I throw, and if you don't want any answers, how would you like your neck broken in a very painful way so they DON'T bring you back?"

Arius had no choice and just sighed, "Fine."

Eletius put him down, then sat down, and then began her question assault. She first asked, "Now, if I'm right from what stories I heard in Unova, you're Arius, Ganivus's brother, right?"

Arius nodded. She asked, "I need to know anything about Alliance, and you were in the spirit world so I expect you know something."

He said, "Like what?"

"Mintoyae, everything."

"Mintoyae? What about him?"

"Stupid, I want everything about him."

"There's not much. What do you…"

She grabbed his throat again as he complied, "Ok, ok, I'll start."

She let go of his neck as he began, "For the longest time, he's been quiet… until you began your little rebellion and everyone slowly fell away and that's what made this whole problem. If you would've…"

Eletius threw Arius across the room and he crashed into a group of four at a table. She stomped off to her dorm, only for Clark and Mortem to catch her walk out. Clark shrugged, "If I try to figure this shit out, it'll kill me."

(In Ferrum)

Mintoyae was in his office, ready to wreck it, as a guard told him something that he never expected. The guard informed, "According to a few of our sources, the enemy Teams have developed a time machine that is able to bring back dead members. Course, they're not like zombies, or that, but they are being slowly brought back into Flare, Galactic, and even our own are being brought in."

There was a silence as Mintoyae asked, "Anyone of the past?"

"Everyone. But, there was one conformation that Jan, one of the previous members, was brought from the future, but he was stowed away and that was it."

"Anyone I might know?"

"There was an account that Arius was supposed to…"

"Fine, fine, anyone else though?"

"No, not that I know of sir. I'll report…"

"No."

"Sir?"

Mintoyae said, "Get Yema and Yamito. I think I got something they might like, in terms of retrieving assholes."

The guard nodded, "Yes sir."

And left. Mintoyae had a new problem and knew that the newly bought army of destruction he got will come in handy, sucks Ganivus isn't here, otherwise…

Then the phone rang. Mintoyae rolled his eyes and went over, turned it on, then Kereesha showed up with a smile on her face. Seeing how she wanted to wring Mintoyae lately, something happened. Mintoyae asked, "Hey Kereesha, you seem joyful today."

Kereesha giggled, "I've been this way for the last couple of days. Guess who came back?"

"Who? No names are…"

"Ganivus and Uremia silly."

"They're there? I thought they…"

"They were in prison, but they got out after some design flaws helped them escape. Also, how long until you get back?"

"Three days at least. But, I need Ganivus here. Think you could fly him over Kereesha? Please?"

Kereesha pretend thought, "Hmm… on one condition."

"Which is?"

"If I do what you want, I need to pick someone up."

"Who?"

"Well… it's kinda a long story, but I found Mella…"

Mintoyae now asked, anger boiling, "Her?! I'm not doing shit if it involves her!"

Kereesha chuckled, almost sounding like Yema, "Well, here's what I'll do. Either you can come down here when I bring Ganivus up, and you talk with him on whatever, or I can talk with our son and Yema to get you down here."

Mintoyae smirked, "Pulling a Yema?"

She giggled, "Hey, that girl can teach me some things… only I do them nicer."

"Odd seeing you wanted to…"

"Well, I'll put them aside since I can't be angry with you forever."

Mintoyae looked away, "Neither can I with you."

"Then let's do this the nice way and nothing bad will happen. Please?"

Even though it was a hologram, Kereesha made those cute eyes as Mintoyae closed his, but he gave in, "Fine, I'll go over."

That Garchomp still got it. She cheered, "Yay! See ya later Mintoyae!"

It went off as Mintoyae sighed on how he had to… shit, if he left the island early… maybe… hmm, he didn't know. Maybe he could have the two kids watch it since I'm sure they can do it together with no issues.

(In Sinnoh)

But issues were beginning as a Sceptile entered the facility with a bag hanging over his back. The bag constantly shook and moved since inside was a bagged Pokémon. The Sceptile entered the Galactic building and was met by the commander as he asked, "Tyler? Back so soon? You said by the end of the week."

Tyler shrugged, "Mom is supposed to get back in three days and if she gets back, I don't think it'll matter if I'm her son or not."

"Oh well, family becomes a shit ton of pieces in a second when you backstab. But, who's in there?"

Tyler smiled, then dumped the bag… it was Elise. She was tied up, mouth covered, and unable to move or escape. James looked down, "This is the little experiment?"

"Well, she likes grandpa so much… let's send her back."

James smiled, "That's disgustingly brilliant."

And they soon got the time machine ready… and Elise was sent into the past with no memory of anything.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**New things, stuff like that. There's only so much of eletius since I'm running out of things to add in on that part.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20:

Clark was up earlier than usual, seeing how his night was already rough, and he got out of bed to start the new day of bullshit. But, instead of Eletius getting in his way, this time it was Maraich. He asked Clark, "Hey Clark, can I ask you for something?"

Clark crossed his arms, "Make it quick."

"I'd like to use the base holophone."

"Holophone? If I let you use mine, will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Follow me… after I get breakfast."

He walked to the cafeteria as Maraich just walked away, knowing it will be a while until Clark agrees, or allows it after stuffing his face.

(In Ferrum)

While that happened there, Mintoyae called up the leaders of Alliance's allies to discuss a new plan he was going to propose. In the meeting room, Guzma, Archie, Marks, Grogan, and just entering, Ghetsis. All of them got into the room as Mintoyae wore the Alliance leader's outfit, might as well get used to it, and began, "Now, I'm sure you're all…"

Ghetsis barged, "I do, no need to..."

"Don't fucking care, now, recent events, and Plasma's help, have gained Alliance some new technology in the way to defend. However, I've decided on something that needs to be taken into consideration."

Guzma asked, "What? Replicate one of our previous experiments?"

"That has failed too many times if you recall. I've decided to do something… new."

Marks now asked, "What?"

"We will invade this Bureau and then Flare."

Everyone screamed in rage and protest at Mintoyae's suggestion, as he expected. Grogan yelled, "You can't be that effing serious!? This police bullshit is one thing, but Flare has connection to Galactic, Cipher, and Aether."

Archie then told him, "Besides, Magma secretly gives stuff over to them at a price, so you can throw them in too."

Mintoyae said, "Well, unless you got better ideas…"

Guzma yelled, "Yeah, not try to get us killed!?"

"How do you propose that?"

Ghetsis suggested, "How about not having this Torchic be your main concern?"

Mintoyae's head turned, "She's one of my concerns."

"Then he's a new one: Plasma is fresh to this Alliance and we have helped you. Either you think this whole insanity you're choosing through, or Plasma will leave this whole group and use the technology ourselves for our own purposes."

Mintoyae stood up, "Are you threatening me?"

"Threat is a very heavy word, but yes… yes I am."

Mintoyae nodded and walked away from the chair… then he threw a shuriken into Ghetsis's robotic eye, not doing any real damage, just cracking the glass with the shuriken stuck in it. Mintoyae told him, "We play by my rules. Either you do so, or the only way you leave this in that kind of manner is by getting killed. Got that?"

Ghetsis just pulled out the shuriken, and left as Mintoyae went back to his chair. He told everyone, "So, we follow with the plan?"

Everyone wasn't gonna debate, after seeing that, so they all nodded. Mintoyae nodded, "Good, you may now go, we continue with the plan."

(In Kalos)

Eletius and Erick were up and out as Eletius was now re-planning everything again. But to her surprise, Clark came over and told her, "Eletius, there's some a Sceptile that wants to talk with you."

First assumption, you know by now. Eletius was looking ready to shit fear, but then Clark told her, "It's not the Psycho, it's her son."

Her son? Eletius asked, "What do you mean…"

"Just answer it for Arceus sake so I can get some liquor for the morning."

She got up and followed Clark way over to his office, and there he said, "He'll talk to you until he's finished, don't ask anything stupid or say anything that is classified."

He closed the door and left as Eletius was now in the room and the screen turned on. First it was a Galactic symbol, then…

"Tyler?!"

Eletius exclaimed as the Sceptile that appeared was Tyler. She asked him, "What the hell is going on? Everyone is taking lesson from me? Actually, that's a good idea."

Tyler chuckled, "Me? Nah, I've been part of Galactic for about a year now."

"But doesn't Yema…"

"Mom? HA, with all the shit she does, she's unable to sneeze without having to kill someone. Besides, with grandpa giving her all the orders to go run around, it frees up some time to decide to stay with Alliance or not."

"Yeah… but wouldn't he…"

"Catch on? Please. If anything I'll just appear back and say that Elise was kidnapped and I tried to find her, and… shit did I say that?"

Eletius shrugged, "I kidnapped my niece, continue."

"So, anyway, I'll say I'll find her, leave a fake note, then 'disappear', only to reappear later on."

"How many idiots will fall for that?"

"My family? Besides, mom don't know anything. Dad might by now, but once mom comes back, there gonna be crying in tears I disappeared."

Eletius thought she did shit to her family, but this guy did worse. But she emphasized, "Continue."

"Well, there's not much. But, I'd like to talk to grandma you got."

"Selezsis?"

He nodded. Eletius asked, "Why?"

"Because… there are reasons. Well, actually Galactic will come to pick her up so you'll need to tell her that. Anyway, I have to go, good luck on your insane mission."

The screen turned off as Eletius was left with whatever bizarre thing Tyler had.

(In Ferrum)

Kereesha just got to Mintoyae's office. Yeah, the guards had to go through some things with her and she was stuck for a bit, but after the whole check out, she passed through and busted through the doors cheering, "HI MINTOYAE!"

Mintoyae fell of his chair, back first on the floor. He groaned, "While I admire your enthusiasm, scaring the shit out of me isn't gonna work."

She just giggled nervously, "Sorry."

Mintoyae got up, "It's fine, I'll take this than what you were a week or so ago."

"Good! Now, let's go!"

She was already to fly right out as Mintoyae asked, "Hold on, what the hell will happen if I go there exactly?"

"Well, first you'll talk with Mella, and I'll be with you so nothing bad happens, and then you'll see Ganivus again."

"Why do I have to Mella again? She's a…"

Kereesha crossed her arms, "Mintoyae."

"What?"

"She's your daughter. I had Delphi check her out and she was telling truth throughout so there is literally no way she's gonna ditch a second time. I want you to apologize to her for everything you've done and for your absence and distaste to her ever since she decided she was with girls. And then she'll apologize to you and we can become a happy family again. Well… maybe a sour puss from you, but at least we can fix some things."

Mintoyae raised a brow, "Now, not that I don't trust you, but did you make all this up?"

Kereesha laughed, "Nope, now c'mon!"

Mintoyae got on Kereesha's back and she went soaring right through the hallways and blasting out through the doors, sending two guards flying opposite sides.

(At the Bureau)

The Bureau was now on a new system of ass kicking as they just connected to another universe and grabbed out… some Minecraft mobs. Sure, sounds pathetic, but when you think of it they can actually provide some usage. The next universe that they jumped into… well, you'll see.

Niko, Tanner, and another guard was at the entrance of the portal, now waiting for a new invention to succeed. You see, they got some tech spoofed off from Galactic that could take people out of time… but they could do it only before their death or just out of time period. Anyway, as they waited, Niko asked, "So, who is supposed to come out?"

Tanner answered, "We sent in three expeditioners into that portal to bring someone back to help with our problems with Yema and Mintoyae."

Three minutes passed by and only one guy came back with another man…

Tanner asked, "Wait, where are the other two?"

The man said, "They're dead. I… don't want to explain."

"And this guy is?"

"A guy who we got out as soon as we opened up."

The mysterious man was bleeding in many places, with a chunk of his left arm bicep missing, and he wasn't looking too good. Tanner said, "Bring him off to Urshy. She'll get him fixed."

And the man was taken off.

(4 hours later)

Urshy, a Blissy, came to Tanner, "Director, he's healed up, but he's not too… happy."

Tanner nodded, "I'd figure."

He got up and followed her off to the hospital infirmary… only to hear a man screaming his mind off. Tanner entered, then it all went silent as the blonde man asked, "Who the hell're you?"

Tanner said, "I am Director Hugh Tanner of the Royal Bureau for Internal Security and Prevention. Who are you?"

"Me? I am Alexander Anderson, and by the looks of this place, yer not exactly looking like any direct'r I've seen before."

"This is a National police if you want to call it that. It's trying to solve the problems of criminal activity and such."

Niko further said, "And we've brought you here to fight off two very hard Pokémon to kill off."

Anderson just yelled, but kept a smile, "Oh, so ye think ye have a couple hard Poking-wha'cha-ma-call-it while I have to fight off a fucking vampire bast'rd. I have better things to do than this, now, I'd like you to bring me back this minute 'r else."

Tanner sighed, "We're willing to pay you."

"How much?"

"60 million?"

Anderson's face changed into a more of a creepy smile than a pissed off smile, "Well, I think I could solve yer wee problem. But, I need to use a few of yer troops."

Tanner asked, "How much?"

"At least 50 worth. More would be great, but I'll settle for 50 of whatever non-Protestant soldiers ye got."

Tanner said, not knowing what the hell a Protestant is, "Maybe I should show you what you'll be up against."

"Definitely, but I think it'll be an easy catch, I've fought worse."

"Good, then get ready to make some new ranks."

Him and Niko led Anderson led the Irish man off to a meeting room, only for the man to ask, "So, forgetting to ask but…"

He pulled a sword inches from Niko's neck, "Is this a werewolf?"

Tanner quickly denied, "No, he's a Zoroark."

"Oh, and what the hell that be?"

"A Pokémon that can be a spy… or change himself into anyone or anything… or anywhere. He's not harmful; he's actually very helpful and one of the higher ranks here."

Anderson pulled away his blade, "Oh, well then Nicky, you're fine by my rules… for now."

He ended it with a cheerful note as Niko just pretended that didn't happen. Tanner told Anderson, "This is number one on our list."

He pulled out a picture of Yema in he rnightmare form as the man asked, "The fuck? You want me to fight a liz'rd?"

"Um, this might not look like much, but these are pictures of what she has done."

Picutres flashed by one per second shooing nothing but mutilation, disembowelment, and other gory pics. Anderson just stared at them, "Eh, I've seen better."

The two looked at him, "What?"

"Ye'h, I was fighting better enemies than this. Besides, a little slicing her' and ther' don't mean much."

Niko yelled, "You accented asshole, this is the nightmare Sceptile we're talking about!"

"The what?"

"Night Sceptile, Yema. And this is her father."

Next image showed Mintoyae in his nightmare form…

Anderson smiled creepily as he saw what appeared as a devil, "Now we'r' getting somewher'. That's a demon we'r' talking about."

Tanner explained, "Well, can you take both on?"

"Of course, I just need to go over and…"

"Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh. You gotta bring them here."

"Sorry, that's not how I work."

"Yes, but if you want that money, you play by my rules."

"Well, that bullshit can go up your heathenish ass for all I care. It's going to be done my way..."

Niko offered, "100 million and we'll give you a rank up to mine."

"It's going to be done your way. Now, wher' do ye have in mind?"

Tanner was gonna kill that Zoroark, "There's a warehouse that has a good emptiness to it so you can kill that Sceptile in one swoop and burn the place down with her remains inside. I'll send out a letter and once she takes it, hopefully, and then you know the rest."

Niko asked, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't burning the warehouse…"

"Actually that warehouse was a donation to me a while back and, since I had no use for it, we'll use it as a kill site for that fucking Treecko."

Niko nodded as Anderson asked, "So, when can I start?"

Tanner answered, "When I say so. Right now, I'll get a letter made and I'll send you fifty soldiers with armor piercing guns for this job."

(In Kalos)

Now, Clark was having a rage fest because he found out Mella and Thelsia went back to Unova to Mintoyae. Eletius… well, she was handling it a different way.

She and Erick were in their dorm as Eletius "inspected" at her talons, "Well, if that bitch comes back, I'll slice her in enough places to the point where even the undead surgeons can't fix her."

Erick asked, "Eletius, don't you think that's a little pushy?"

"What? Killing her? Nope, not a second thought."

"Eletius, this is insane."

Eletius exaggerated, "OH, sorry, I fucking forgot. I need to say sorry to Mintoyae and hope I can undo everything. Fuck off."

"You don't get, do you?"

"What?"

"You obviously don't care for anything and all you care is that Mintoyae dies."

"Exactly, so I get it and I hope you get it soon because I'm gonna rule over and if you want all this to end well, I suggest you shut… the fuck… up."

Erick had enough as he left again and Eletius laid down on the bed and pretended nothing happened.

(In another room of the building)

Maraich was given permission by Clark to use the base holophone, since Clark needed to go punch something to get rid of his anger… then Sharpie came along and you can figure out the rest. Back on track, Maraich was going to do something he hasn't done ever… call up Bonnie.

In Unova, Bonnie was inside mine 1's security office with Alezek. The two were just talking over some basic things as Bonnie was also watching her son's kid. But that all got interrupted when the holophone in the office beeped. Alezek asked, "Who could that be? There nobody I'm… who the hell is this?"

Bonnie asked, "Who is it?"

"Someone named Maraich."

"Maraich?"

"I'll check."

He opened it up and…

Bonnie screamed in her head, _'CLEMENT?! What's he doing here!?'_

Bonnie said, "Alezek."

Alezek asked, "Yes Bonnie?"

"Take Hanamo out of the room, I need to speak alone."

Alezek grabbed the Froakie and left, only as the kid exclaimed, "Grandma!"

And once out, Bonnie went over to see that it was Clement… after all this time. Maraich saw Bonnie as well after all this time. The two last saw each other all those years ago, and now they were face to face, err, holographically at least.

Maraich started out, "Well… Bonnie… it seems you haven't forgot."

Bonnie just replied, not looking too thrilled, "How could I after what happened… Clement."

"Clement? I haven't heard that name since it was changed."

"Changed? Since when?"

"Back before the first mess."

Bonnie didn't have time, or didn't want to in fact, and asked, "Why did you call?"

Maraich responded, "Well… I thought I could see how you were doing on the other side."

"Really? Well, everything was going great, I got a nice family, a nice job and I don't even need you to watch me for anything."

Maraich stayed straight and asked, "Oh, you're doing fine. Am I remembered by anyone other than you?"

Bonnie gave a smirk, "Oh Mintoyae remembers you well enough to nickname you."

That wasn't a good idea. But it ticked Maraich enough to ask, "What would that be?"

"Clement the cocksucker, but now we can call you Maraich the mega jackass."

Maraich slammed both fists down, with the anger changing his eyes and his snake tongue coming out, "Bonnie, watch it! I was only going to have a nice conversation with you, but all I'm getting is…"

"Because it's true. If I remember correctly you didn't want me and Yamito together and you threatened to kill him, and you did that in those dreams. The only good part was when Yema told me how she killed you, serves you right."

Maraich was shocked by her words as he yelled, "Oh really?! After all those years I helped you, you suddenly turned your back all because I wanted to kill that Froakie of yours?"

Bonnie nodded, "I love him and I know that… and you should've just accepted it. But noooo, instead of getting a girl, you became just like your nickname, a cocksucker. I know I got a better life than you, but what can I do for you?"

Maraich was pissed beyond this and calmly told her, trying to instill fear, "Well then, soon, you'll see how powerful I become after you ditched me. And after I kill your husband, you'll regret your decision...sister."

He flicked his tongue at the end, but didn't even scare Bonnie one bit. It went off as Bonnie smirked, knowing Maraich's threat is bullshit, "I'm surprised he even decided to call, but he's not going to get anything friendly from me."

However, in Kalos, Maraich was broken down. He had a tear developed, "What did that Greninja do to my sister?"

He got out of the room, only to find Mortem outside as he asked, "You ok Maraich?"

Maraich shook his head, "No."

"I heard something about your…"

"Sister Bonnie? She's not herself anymore."

"I'd expect that as normal…"

"From what I just saw, I tried to put some fear in her and she was just annoyed throughout. She openly thinks I'm bad, all because I went and tried to break up a relationship with that fucking Froakie!"

"Well, that part I can't blame you since I tried to kill Yema after what she did to you, but that's beside the point."

"Mortem, I know you're trying to help, but… I need a little time to myself."

He walked away, only for Mortem to tell him, "Maraich?"

Maraich looked back to Mortem as the Zoroark said, "I've been thinking of this, and probably should've done it way back… I think it's best to retire from all of this."

Maraich was a bit awestruck, "Wait, you mean leave everything behind?"

"Once all of this ends, we'll just go and disappear from everyone and live out our lives in peace. No more crime, no more trouble, no more. Just you, me, and whatever else."

A caring half smile formed on the assassins face as he softly said, "Thanks Mortem."

And walked away.

(In Unova)

Besides the call, Mintoyae was… greeted well. Not really, but before he could strangle his own daughter, Kereesha kept the two, mostly Mintoyae, in line and the two made up as Mintoyae whispered a threat to Mella. Afterwards, Mella went to her thing and Mintoyae asked Kereesha, "Ok, now that I did what you want with her, where's Ganivus and…"

"Mintoyae!"

He looked and called back, "Well, if it isn't the Gallade himself."

Ganivus and Mintoyae shook hands once he appeared out of the dorms. Mintoyae asked him, "So, I assume you brought Uremia along?"

Ganivus nodded, "Yeah, she's back at our old dorm."

"Oh yeah, it has been empty for a bit, hopefully you don't mind the fact that…"

"Others used it? Mintoyae, it's perfectly normal, but Uremia was bitching someone pissed in the corner."

"That might have been a troublemaker child that used to live there, 'm not sure."

"Well, other than that, the dorm is well kept up."

"That's good to here, now, I'm going to go do a look around, you and Makias can go have a few drinks."

"Oooh, you have any?"

Then a yell was heard, "Ganivus… don't you think about it!"

Ignoring Uremia, "Have any?"

Mintoyae told him, "Ask Alezek, he knows."

And Ganivus walked off to the security office as Mintoyae off to look around. He knew he had to go back, but might as well see what was going on. He walked through the hallways, the dorms, but when he got into the training room…

He swear when he looked in the room the first thought was roller rink because he heard some kind of disco play along with… Evie roller-skating?! Mintoyae was beyond baffled as he saw her skating around doing all sorts of tricks, even with her eyes closed. Bullshit, they were closed the whole time.

And to top it off, the music playing she was skating to. She even sang along with it as it went, " _Oh no not I… I will survive; oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive…_ "

Mintoyae was perplexed by all this, never knowing about it. " _I'ma surviva', I'm not gonna give up, I'm not gonna stop here, I'm gonna wor'k'arder; I'm'a surviva, I'm gonna make it…_ "

Evie was coming down Mintoyae's way backwards as it finished up, " _I'm gonna surviva', I'm gonna make it, I will survivor and keep on survivin'…_ "

And only a hundred feet from Mintoyae, " _I will survive_!"

Then Evie looked back and stopped herself as screeching was heard from the skates. She stopped ten feet from Mintoyae, only for her to wave smiling, "Hi Grandpa! Sorry about that."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Skating, nothing much."

"Nothing much? This is a fucking training area, not some playground."

"Well, it's the only place I can practice…"

"Practice what? That?"

"Yeah, done it for about two years."

"Two years?! Evie, you're a Pokémon, not a human."

"Actually I'm a half and half."

"Yes, but you don't need this shit."

Evie said, "Well, I do it for fun. If you want I can…"

Mintoyae denied, "No thanks. Zooming around on wheels is not my thing."

"Aw c'mon, you might like it."

"Nope."

And he left as Evie shrugged, "Oh well."

She put in the next song, being another one of Makias's songs Italy gave him, and skated back off around the room.

(In Ferrum, hours later)

Now, Yema did receive the letter that was sent by the Bureau, although it was faked to be from Mintoyae, even in his own handwriting, which sent her off to some kind of warehouse. What made it more believable was that the warehouse was Alliance property, but Yema was unaware of the recent changes to make it Bureau property.

Yema, bringing along Yamito, went the way there, but she had Yamito stop for a break outside of the warehouse. They were only one street away, so they stopped to rest. Yema said, "Hey Yamito, could I talk to you."

Yamito nodded, "Fine."

They went in front of the building, then… *angry narrator sounding* Yema...

She surprised kissed Yamito, only he pushed her off way more forcefully, "Yema, enough of this, ok?! I'm getting sick of these antics."

Yema asked, "Ok, ok, but I want to try something new."

"No."

"Can we change forms while kissing?"

"No… wait, what?"

"Change forms while kissing? Please?"

"No Yema, that's…"

She gave him those cute eyes as Yamito whined, "*Dad you soft prick*, ok, only once."

Yema jumped with glee onto Yamito, kissing hard on his tongue/lips, only he kissed back, so this shit could end, and they activated their forms…

When it was ov…oh…oh fuck… um…

When it was over, they couldn't see each other. Then when they turned to the window…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Both screamed as they found themselves on one body. It was one giant Scpetile body, Garchomp wings, Greninja tongue scarf, and a random pattern of black, green, and blue. Yema's body was there, but it had several additions form Yamito as the two were inside one mind. Their separate minds were still talking to each other as Yamito screamed at Yema, "NOW LOOK WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID!"

Yema was scared apologizing, "I'm sorry Yamito, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know this would even happen."

"IT FUCKING DID, LOOK AT US!"

Yema and Yamito weren't able to move the body correctly, but then again you try having two minds control one body, and it looked as if Yema, in a weird ass form, was physically retarded. Then Yema said, "W-wait, let me try som…."

Yamito yelled, "Oh fucking hell no, I'm now doing something!"

Yamito forced the body to move a step forward, and it succeeded. He did another and another, and it worked. Yema then had he her slap herself as Yamito and Yema both felt that. Then Yema said, "Wait, I got something."

Yamito asked still aggravated, "What?"

"It works when only one of us controls, let me control."

Yamito would beat the shit out of his sister later. He let her control and she was right as her movements were from her and they were perfectly clear. So Yamito asked, "If it works with yours, and then mine, what the hell happens when we get into a tough situation?"

Yema immediately said, "I'll handle it. You… can do the travelling and, um, non-fighting."

"Good enough."

Anyway, the weird as combination of Yema and Yamito… Yema said, "Let's call it Yemito for now."

Fine, Yemito *doesn't sound good honestly*walked into the building and inside it was pitch black. Yema couldn't see anything as she asked Yamito, "Tell me we can still do nightmare evo…"

Yamito turned that form on and shit was Yemito looking even scarier. This time it was huge ass wings, Yema's deadly knife set, and it was black and red all over. With the enhanced view, Yemito still couldn't see shit, then Yema asked, "Does it seem a little weird here?"

Then she tried her actual voice and called out, "Hello?"

Thankfully it hasn't changed, but she assumed Yamito could talk with his voice as well. Then a response came back before her thoughts continued, "Well, well, if it isn't the lass that has been causing a lot of trouble latelay."

A light turned on revealing Anderson as he asked, "SO, yer the lizard that I have to hunt down?"

Yemito armed herself as the man just said, "Well, that'll do no good since I got meself an 'rmy to kill the living fuck out of you."

Several more lights went on as all the soldiers were pointed at Yema. "Now, stay still and I'll make this quick and…"

Yema commanded two dark energy pulses that blasted several crates at the soldiers, only for gun fire to erupt. Yemito flew right over them faster than the soldiers could readjust, but Anderson flung out several blades, only to be deflected off by Yemito. She fired several leaf blades down onto the Bureau's soldiers, slicing, killing, or injuring them, and a few gave the finger and ran out. Yemito used the two tails and blowtorched the whole back of the warehouse, setting aflame to all the crates, walls, flooring, and anything else. The few soldiers left ran out as Anderson just mumbled, "This is about as hard as Alucard. Hmm, it even rhymed…"

He armed two main blades, "But watch me get rid of ye."

Yemito came down as Anderson flung another two blades, blocked again, and Yemito slammed down a set of fingers as Anderson held them off. He said, "Ok lass, prepare for yer doom."

Yemito flew up, then blowtorched down as Anderson dodged it and scurried off to the corner of the room. Yemito used some kind of psychic to drag a thin beam and rail it into his leg and into the wall. Anderson had the leg bleeding as Yemito walked closer and closer. Anderson told her, "You think I'll go down that easy? Honestly yer easier than me previous attempt, but seems you still prove me wrong."

He continued, "Howev'r, I know what you can do, so next time I'll get some pesticide and a fuck load of blades."

And he disappeared with a bright flash as Yema and Yamito didn't know what happened. The two took off their nightmare form… they split! Yema was Yema and Yamito was Yamito, and they weren't stuck together.

Yamito, however, stuck a shuriken to Yema's neck, "Never again."

Yema said, "Yamito, maybe that whole thing can be done without having to kiss, or have sex, or…"

"Don't… look, maybe it has benefits, but I don't want to use it unless its 100% necessary."

"Ok, if you say so."

(In Italy's universe)

Well, Hux was comforted by Catherine since yesterday he was depressing himself as all hell. Problem: Catherine was now turned on by a man in his late 50s. Now, she wanted to ask if he would like to have sex with her, but she knew her father would give a massive shit since she lived in the lab.

Catherine was in the nature room while Hux was sitting under the tree. She went up to him and asked, "Armitage?"

Hux looked up, "I thought…"

"I know, but I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Um… well, urm, um, do you…wanttohavesexwithme?"

Hux was slightly baffled, "What? Could you say that…"

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Hux was wide eyed as he was thinking to himself, "Oh… um…why? I mean, you'll just divorce me like your…"

"I know, I know, you have doubts, but I've been… kind of turned on… after last night."

Hux asked, "Turned on?"

Catherine nodded. "Last… night?"

Another nod. Hux remembered… uh-oh, that dream might have not been a dream. Hux asked her, "Um, did I last night… g-grab…"

Catherine nervously smiled, "Yeah, a student wanting to please his teacher?"

Hux just bit his nails as he fucked up. Catherine said, "Look, I'm sure my father won't know unless Edward decides to play asshole… or someone else."

"Yeah, your gangster nephew."

"Yeah."

Catherine sat down, "So… please?"

Hux decided of whether to fuck her and get over with it, or not do it because he doesn't want another kid. But, he chose, "Alright, let's make it quick."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hux took off his clothes as Catherine took off her dress and…

"Holy fuck."

Hux was even more surprised of how human Catherine looks… even though she's a Gardevoir. She said, "Yeah, the beauty of having a human parent, you get human parts."

"Yeah… um, so…"

Catherine knocked him over, kissing him passionately, only for Hux to get on top of her. He told her, "I'm kinda old so, I don't know if I have the energy for it."

Catherine just smirked and all of a sudden his penis became erect as pleasure shot though him. He asked her, "What the…"

Catherine put a finger to his mouth, "Just a trick psychics have. Now… in it goes."

Hux shrugged and… he pushed right into her, earning a moan that satisfied her very much. He kept the motion up, and during it he grabbed her breasts, feeling her every inch. Catherine was moaning from the whole setup up as she used her psychic to push Hux further and faster.

Hux was startled at first, but went harder as well and soon, within a few minutes, he came inside of her, as the Gardevoir just shot up in pleasure. Hux collapse on her as he told her, "Maybe… not… so… hard?"

Catherine just chuckled, "Nope."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(In the other universe, in Sinnoh)

Selezsis was transported off to Sinnoh for Galactic's little project. She arrived there and the first ones to greet her were Tyler and James, and several soldiers. She was taken by the group to some kind of interrogation room, and inside, it was only her and Tyler. Outside, it was James, two soldiers, and one Klingon who stopped by to see what was going on.

Inside, Selezsis just watched Tyler walk back and forth as he kept an eye looking at her. She didn't know what her grandson was doing, but she was gonna give it to him. Tyler asked, "Now, do you know why you're here?"

Selezsis shook her head, "No."

"As I expected. Now, does the name Elise ring a bell?"

"Yeah, that was one of my daughter's daughters."

"Correct. Now, the reason why Galactic brought you back to life has to deal with that specific point."

"What? Elise? Why?"

Tyler chuckled, "Well, you two share a lot more in common than you think."

"Like what? There's literally nothing…"

"And that's where you're wrong. You two are very, very close. Maybe, just maybe, we can ring a few more bells to create an orchestra. What was the last thing you remember in your entire life?"

"What?"

"As far back as you can remember, what was the last thing you knew?"

Selezsis didn't get this and told him, "I don't know…"

"Do it."

She harrumphed, turning her head away. Tyler tried another way, "Ok then, what does the name Elise mean to you before Elise ever was born?"

Selezsis was confused. She asked, "What on Earth does that mean?"

"Well, I'm sure it has to be there somewhere."

James told on the intercom, "Make some fucking sense because I'm lost as well."

"I'm trying."

"JUST SAY IT STRAIGHT FORWARD!"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

The room went silent as James asked, "Uhhhh… I'm gonna go watch some Hentai."

(In an unknown location)

There was a being walking about the land of Ferrum as she had her sights set on one target: Ashley. She never wanted this to happen, never had any idea how bad it would've gotten, but now, she was going to get revenge on everyone… everyone.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **k, so here are the franchises per team:**

 **Minecraft, Hellsing, Team Fortress 2 and Red Alert 2 (Allies) for the Bureau;**

 **Red Alert 2 (Soviet) and possible Borg tech for Allaince;**

 **Star Trek, Halo, and Doctor Who for the Quartet Allaince.**

 **What a great crossover battle this will be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So... here's the next one, hopefully I can get the other fics going. I took an old idea from the Betrayal comments that dated back to March 18. Also, nothing really significant but... on 9/22/2018, I reached 10k views on the betrayal :D. Big accomplishment if it gets there for some reason.**

 **But anyways...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21:

Eletius was asleep in her bed as she was on top of Erick. The two were sleeping calmly, until the door opened slowly and in came an Absol. The Absol walked in and jumped on Eletius, only for her to wake up instantly and grab the Abosl's neck, strangling her with one claw. The Absol eked out, "Help… me."

Then a voice came, "Hey blazing girl, don't strangle Twi."

In came a man as Erick now was awake, "Huh? Who are you?"

The man entered, "The name's Davver. And that's my friend you're strangling."

Eletius looked as the Absol smiled nervously. Instead, she threw the dark type at Davver and both landed on the floor. Erick asked, "Where's Clark?"

Davver answered, "He's currently unavailable because he got sent off to Sinnoh again."

"Again?"

"I don't know, he said something about having to see what Galactic was doing again."

Eletius smartassed, "Why? They plan to send him off to the future so I kill him?"

"No."

Erick quickly stopped, "OK, and you are here because?"

Davver explained, "Well… you're going off to Cipher for today."

Both of them were slightly baffled as Erick asked, "Cipher?"

"Yeah, the Orre region."

Eletius got up and protested, "Hell no, I'd rather stay here and kick your ass."

Twi got in the way, "Ahem."

"Sorry, I'll kick her ass so her blade goes up yours."

Davver asked Erick in annoyance, "Is this normal?"

Erick nodded, "You'll get used to it."

So afterwards, Davver had the two brought onto a plane, and him and Twi went with them, seeing as it was new territory. Once their plane took off, Davver told Eletius, "I forget to say that Tyler wanted to speak to you, but since we were in a hurry, I told him I'll have it ready on the plane. So, here's the phone."

The holophone went up as Tyler showed up, "Good, finally, now wondering why the hell I'm here."

Eletius cut him off, "Yeah, normally Clark does this shit."

"He's here for a week to keep a watch on someone important. Now, since you're one of the few to know about Selezsis being brought back to life and question why, I might as well answer that."

Erick popped up, "Alright, well?"

"Ok, so, I kidnapped Elise, we sent her back in time, and… well, I'm sure you can figure the rest out."

Eletius and Erick were down right confused. Erick asked, "Um… I don't get it."

"Elise was sent back… about 25 years ago where she'd become a Sceptile at around the time of grandpa's enslavement."

"Why specifically that?"

"Well, let's just say I took a little blood from Elise and when grandma appeared, I decided to see exactly how Elise got the romantic gene for grandpa."

Eletius groaned, "Are you telling me?"

"Yeah, Elise is like mom, anyway, when I compared the two… they were exactly the same. Ok, it was older on grandma's sample, but don't you get it? You know what this means?"

"You need a new hobby?"

"That, and Elise and… Selezsis… are the same."

"Huh?"

Erick chipped with her, "Agreeing with her is very rare but, huh?"

Tyler slapped himself and yelled, "Elise and Selezsis are the same fucking Pokémon you assholic fucktards!"

Everything went silent as Eletius asked, "Wait… wait, are you saying… Yema's mother… is also… her daughter?"

"Yes!"

"How…"

"Don't, besides, it's hilarious seeing that grandpa committed voluntary incest without knowing it."

Erick told him, "I think we had enough."

"Yeah, now, don't get killed in Orre."

(Time skip three hours)

The plane arrived in Orre at a Cipher base, based right in the desert lands. The four got off the plane as Davver told the two, "Now, you'll be here for today, and Twi will make sure you don't cause trouble."

Erick said, "I can handle myself."

"I meant your bitch."

Eletius snapped her head towards him as Davver told her, "Now, I want you to behave because I know Erick can control himself. I have my duties to attend to and Twi."

Twi looked, "Yes Dav?"

"Watch them, and make sure they don't get into trouble."

Erick crossed his arms, "I thought you just said…"

"I changed my mind, now, have a good day."

He left without another word as Twi just smiled at the two of them.

(In Ferrum)

Niko was with Guillermo and Director Tanner and also General Rexas as the whole group was deciding on plans for any kind of attack created by Alliance. At the meeting table, they were heavily debating on defenses for the major cities in terms of whatever Mintoyae would throw at them.

Rexas first said, "This crazy Froakie thinks he could just run right through, so we'll just barricade the capital and surrounding area with those fancy prism tanks. Next, we'll protect further areas of nearby cities with the grizzly tanks and IFVs."

Tanner asked, "Alright, we can solve those issues with ease. From what we've seen, his first target might just be the Bureau. Ok, he might go and attempt the killing of the queen, but there is literally no possibility that we can just throw ourselves out of the equation."

"How so?"

Guillermo answered, "Sir, we pose a greater obstacle than the rest of Ferrum and any other region. Next, he might target Flare and any other nearby enemies, or Plasma. But…"

Tanner cut him off, "Wait there, our intelligence has just got that Plasma has teamed with Alliance and now they helped to give Alliance some technology that, according to those solders we go our tanks and stuff from, is these Soviets they were talking about. Psycho Minto here is pretty damn hard to scan over in terms of cracks and holes for terms of weak points. We need some way to take him out."

Rexas suggested, "What about that new assassin of yours?"

"Who?"

"The weird accented one that nearly chopped off Niko's head?"

Niko nervously said, "Oh… him."

Tanner explained, "Well, in terms of beating the Sceptile, zero. But, in terms of him following our instructions, thanks to Niko", shooting a glare to him, ", it seems that we might have issues in controlling that aspect."

Guillermo asked, "And in terms of protecting the Bureau?"

"Why?"

"This is the only place that we have. Yes, we have some areas in the north, but this is where everything is controlled from. If this goes, we can consider Ferrum by itself and soon the Teams can basically… topple the governments and the world is going to go to ruins."

Rexas paused, "Ok, first off I think the term dictatorship is the term here. Secondly, Alliance has Flare, Galactic, and whoever the hell else to fight so they could blast themselves into ruins and everything might be sorta fixed and you can arise as… the association?"

Guillermo asked, "Really? And what happens when you have to get stuck muddling commands to deal with Alliance, Galactic, Cipher, or any others, hmm? We need a way to secure Ferrum in a safety net so we don't lose any more than we need to. Besides, if this falls into Alliances favor, we can suffer a death toll, lose everything, and then Unova could fall, then Kalos, then it can trickle down into the lower regions. It's a mad setup!"

Tanner nodded, "True, and with what intel can tell us…"

The doors busted open with Anderson appearing, "Well, I've been lisenin' to yer talk and I thought I'd add a bit into it sayin' that app'rently that liz'rd of yers is not what was shown."

Rexas asked, "I'm sorry, I was attacked by it so I know exactly what the hell it looks like."

"Then you need some glasses like me. I saw the liz'rd with me own eyes and it was a winged…"

Tanner stopped, "Wait, Yema wasn't winged… wait."

Tanner popped open a computer screen and keyboard and looked through some files in the Bureau's database. He then said, "Hold on, winged, what else?"

Anderson continued, "Well, the liz'rd lass had some kind of pink scarf…"

Tanner whispered, "A tongue."

"… these we'rd wings that… wait, her's a pictur'."

He pulled out a picture that…

Tanner said, "Holy shit."

Rexas snatched it, "Impossible! There can't be two… could there?"

"Wait, those are Garchomp wings. Wait, there's a Garchomp with Mintoyae, but down the line… hold on… this doesn't make sense."

Anderson calmly said, "Neither do ye. But, I'll be on me way now."

He left the room as Rexas said, "Well, while you try to figure out what the fuck that is, I gotta get back to the parliament. Don't want anyone to take my seat."

Guillermo asked, "Permission to…"

Tanner nodded, "Permission granted."

Guillermo bowed and left the room as well. Tanner now was alone as he tried to think over this. Winged, Yema… Garchomp wings… Greninja tongue… Sceptile body… her nightmare contained nothing of it and the only one according to files that even has the first two was… Yamito. He was on file for a while, but posed almost no threat. But… how could there be such a combination, and Tanner certainly, yet actually didn't, know that Yema and Yamito fucked, so how the how did a combination like that appear?

He shook his head, "Forget it, just focus on the real issues, or at least what we got right now."

(In Kanto)

After the time they took to look over and correctly identify it, Gottfried agreed to allow the facts he had to become viewable to the public. Inside Sabrina's apartment, Martin asked him, "You sure everyone will accept this?"

Gottfried honestly couldn't tell, "Depends. From what I've researched, people have stuck to that story for so long I doubt they'd accept this as the new truth."

"Well, not every part of story was fake."

"True. But there was more to it that wasn't seen, so that might be hard to include within the original."

"And… what about now? There's no way they'll believe what those books say since they've seen that broadcast. All three of us saw it and I saw fear in your eyes as much as I had in mine."

Even though Martin was right, Gottfried's fear was a different kind that emulated from the memory of his past with the events of Mintoyae.

He got up and simply said, "True, I won't lie on that."

Martin told him, "Not your fault. If Delia here didn't act that bitch she was none of this would've ever happened."

Gottfired grabbed the diary and said, "Hopefully Sabrina can get it pub…"

Before he could finish, Sabrina entered the home, "You will never believe this."

The two Pokémon all looked as Sabrina told them, "Someone already got down everything from the dairies and are taking full credit of it."

Gottfried asked, "Full credit isn't the problem…"

"I know, a little overreaction, but they literally came in and stole everything and everybody thinks they're the ones who found out about this whole mess."

"That is a problem. And who exactly is it, because I sensed a stressing on the someone."

"You're right; it's this antiquated news reporter…"

(At 'someone's' house)

"Max Kolchak!"

Sherya yelled in glee as the two were hitting it huge with the stolen story they got. She continued, "I can't even believe you put all that down and got them selling of like fucking fiddle rotators!"

Kolchak was relaxing back, with a Pocky stick in his mouth to imitate a cigarette. He took it out and said, "Damn right, but it was thanks to you since I wouldn't have gotten that shit from those three dickheads. Um, who were they?"

Sherya answered, "Um, I think one was Sabrina…"

"Eh, never was interested."

"Then there was a detective…"

"Lame."

"And a Machoke."

"And I'm already bored. So, in terms of us getting caught?"

"Only if they find out you live here."

"Eh, let 'em bitch about it, I don't care. We got cash, that's what counts."

(Back to Sabrina's place)

Gottfried sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter right now because what we have has been published so even if we don't get credit, at least this is going to get out to the public."

Sabrina asked, "Gottfried, are you sure? You could go to this guy's house with a warrant…"

"Sabrina, it's petty for the moment. Right now we need to further investigate this brand new evidence even further."

Then Martin asked, "And I'm allowed to…"

"Of course, you may go. Thank you for all your help and your time."

Martin nodded, "Welcome."

He left the apartment with whatever belongings he had, leaving Gottfried and Sabrina alone. They had to get this old mystery solved, but hopefully before hell begins.

(In Unova at dusk)

Yema, Yamito, and Mintoyae were back in the mines, ready to get back to their daily lives. Ok, Mintoyae had his issue but everyone else was… ok, you know what, nobody was back to their daily lives, there, the truth be told. Yema and Martin were sobbing over their missing daughter and son whom a death note was found saying both were killed, Yamito was comforting Bonnie after she told him about the horrible talk with Maraich, and Mintoyae was… Mintoyae.

All he could do was just stand by seeing as they were just… not really his own little kids anymore. Shit'll happen and they'll need to deal with it. However, he did feel some sadness hearing that two of his grandkids were killed, even though we know where they went.

(In Orre at dusk)

Orre's dusk is a few hours backwards so dusk here is night at Unova. Anyway, Eletius was tired and Erick was having a pretty decent conversation with Twi. As they were getting to the good stuff, Eletius barged in, "Hey, can we go to bed now? It's nighttime."

Erick looked over, "Calm down, you can go to bed, no one's…"

Then a yell was heard, "WE GOT TROUBLE!"

All three looked at the voice, only to look out the windows to see a dust cloud come their direction. ( **Play GLA theme 7 as optional)** The dust clouds coming toward the base were being stirred up by on-coming trucks and vehicles. Everyone inside the base already had their guns out, Pokémon armed, and missiles primed. Erick and Eletius were baffled as Davver came running yelling, "Twi!"

Twi ran to him as he said, "Come on, we have to get to the bunker."

Erick quickly asked, "Davver, what the hell is going on?"

"Team ISIS."

"Who?"

"Their some kind of group of mercenaries that came from Kanto decades ago. They moved into Orre and have been causing problems with locals and us. Galactic has helped in trying to keep them away from us… but they don't seem to be stopping anytime soon."

The dust cloud was getting closer, this time they heard truck engines running as the farthest seeing eyes spotted trucks with guns attached to them, with men in Arabic styled clothes and black bandannas riding in them, and with a few black flags with unusual white squiggles whipping in the air. What made them more fearing is how they managed to bring the Pokémon from Orre and even in neighboring regions into their setup. So think of your usual ISIS soldier, only instead it's a Lucario instead of a human.

They were getting closer as the trucks began opening fire. One commander yelled, "FIRE!"

All the phasor guns, regular guns, Pokémon, and missiles fired right at the trucks as explosions were seen, trucks being blown to bits, and people and Pokémon getting thrown all over the place. But that didn't fully stop the threat as several of the thrown off attackers just grabbed a weapon and began shooting at the base.

The defending Orre base was being pummeled by the onslaught of bullets, people getting shot, and even a couple falling off the building. Erick and Eletius were stuck somewhere behind the whole shooting setup, but they weren't in the range of getting killed. Bullets flew, gun fire was loud and around, they had little to defend with, yet Alphonse took the initiative and went into nightmare form as Eletius followed along. Then coming out of the halls, Davver and Twi ran through as Twi was in her nightmare form as well.

Her whole body was black/purple with claw toes, double blades, actual wings, and, an internal upgrade, she had triple the vision she originally had, almost as close as a Luxray.

They came out with Davver yelling, "Have they breeched?!"

Erick shook his head, "No, but what the fuck is this?!"

"One of their weekly attacks."

An explosion rattled the front of the building. "Weekly?! How do you people keep this place up?"

"I don't know, it's whoever the hell's leading who's holding it up! I should've moved out, but the place they want me to go gets attacks every three to four days. Rarely two."

Erick was outraged, "Two?! This whole fucking region is a death…"

Another explosion from the trucks getting blasted; "… trap!"

Davver gestured, "Come on, let's go, quickly!"

He led the two out down the hallways as the base was getting bombarded. Most of the attackers fled back while a few still attacked and a good chunk was destroyed and/or killed. The Cipher guards blocked off most of the attack, but a few were killed off. By night, the attack was over and everyone tried to recover from the event.

Eletius, Erick, Davver, and Twi were back to normal and unharmed. Erick asked Davver, "We have to stay tonight?"

Davver nodded, "Yeah, and leave tomorrow before Clark either gets pissed because there was an attack… or because he thought I got both of you killed… or both."

Eletius nodded, "Ok, let me first take my talon and stick it far up your ass, then we can talk."

Twi's ears perked, "Watch it."

"HA, you watch it because I can kick your ass, both in type and in reality."

Davver raised his hand, "Twi, it's not worth it."

Eletius, being motivated by Erick, went to bed as Erick did so as well, then most o everyone else went to bed except for those who now have shell shock or are still having adrenaline.

(In Italy's universe)

Now, after Hux and Catherine got it on, the two have actually been, for the most part, very cooperative. Frank looked over as he wondered what the hell happened between the two that made them that close.

As he was by the entrance of the nature room, Edward came along and asked, "Dad, something wrong?"

Frank just said, "Well Edward, other than me trying to figure out why the hell those two are getting along that good, I'm just deciding if I should retire."

Edward was a bit confused, "Um, dad, you're only in your forties."

Frank nodded, "I know, I know, I'm too young to retire. Look, I'm just a human here, ok? I'm not a Gallade or a Pokémon, sure I was being a wannabe Gallade with those injected gems, but that was way long ago. Now, I'm just… losing some kind of spark."

"Well, what spark could you be missing?"

"Well, killing Pokémon now is a bore, I don't feel all that energetic, trading is boring, and I feel like I need some caffeinated crack with a side of weed and heroin to jumpstart me."

"Depression?"

"Age and not enough exciting shit."

"You sure?"

Edward made a grin as his father just chuckled, "Ok, I bullshitted you on that. I found that Gekko Hitler has a couple apocalypse tanks, and I'm gonna talk to Makias to see if I can pull one out from that pile."

"Alright dad, have a fun time."

"You bet."

And Italy teleported off as Edward, from afar, went into Hux's head… aaaand he pulled out seeing what happened. His father is gonna be "happy" to hear of Catherine's possible second husband.

(Back to Ferrum)

As seen from the last chapter, there was a being going over the Ferrum lands, or at least going through the papers, addresses, and such to find Ashley. She had literally no patience to do so and she was in no mood to deal with delays. But once she found the address, she was on her way. Now, she was standing in front of Niko's house as she just stepped right through the door and entered in. Was there anyone in the house? Yes. Three. It was Jan, Alphonse, and Ashley. Laura and Adonis were out, and Niko was also out at the base.

The being floated up the steps, looked to where the three were sleeping, and went into the room, finding the three sleeping in one bed. She made a disgusted remark and moved Ashley off the bed and into what was Niko's room. She dropped Ashley on the floor, waking her up abruptly, only for her to see…

"M-mom?!"

(At the Bureau)

"So, something I wanted to tell you about, seeing as it might have some possible meaning sir."

Niko told Tanner as the man asked, "What?"

"A few nights ago, I had this dream of some building being destroyed and me getting Alphonse out of it before it exploded and collapsed, killing us."

"And… what importance have?"

"I wasn't the only one who had the same dream"

Tanner was a bit confused, "What do you mean the only one?"

"Jan and Ashley had something that related to mine and it fit almost like a puzzle."

"Well, assuming it's the same dream, can you tell me what building?"

"From the looks of those halls… it was this building."

"This building? The Bureau building? You very sure?"

"It had to because there was a poster that was on the same hall, and in the dream it was there as well… and that was the only place to have the same poster… so…"

Tanner thought to himself, ' _Oh shit, you can't be saying… no, no, it's just a coincidence_.'

Tanner told Niko, "If anything else comes up, just tell me. For now, I'll have to wait and see."

Niko replied, "Yes sir."

He hoped that what it was wasn't what he thought it was… the building was going to get destroyed… and if those dreams are connected, Jan and Ashley would die.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, we have come down to this. This is my third story to make 100k words :D. I find it a big achievement so bear with me. Anyway, similar to the prequel, this is the line where ideas won't be taken, BUT i'll accept them and possibly use them if it is able to be scrunched in somewhere.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21:

Niko was walking to his home with Laura and Adonis after their night of being out of the house. Niko was a bit worried, thinking that there might have been a problem happening overnight. Adonis asked, "Something wrong Niko? You look pretty worried."

Laura agreed, "Yeah, you look as if someone decided to take over your job."

Niko said, "No, it's just… I feel as if the house is… um… scarred."

"Scarred? How?"

"I'm just worried because I'm thinking that leaving the three of them will only cause trouble."

Adonis smiled, "Come on, we can trust them."

"If I learned psychic, I would."

They got to the house, right at the steps, and Laura said, "We'll walk in and show you that they can be trusted with our house."

Laura opened the door and…

"Oh… my… Arceus."

She gasped as they walked in, only to find the house as a mess. Things were wrecked, furniture a mess, holes in the walls. Niko's eye began to twitch, "What… did… they… do… to my… FUCKING HOUSE!"

He screamed in rage as a head popped out, being Ashley. She asked nervously, "Um, I can explain for real."

"You betta because this is literally the last time I'd leave you three alone! Now explain what the hell happened!"

"Well…"

(Last night)

"M-mom?!"

Delia looked over as Ashley was scared out of her wits. She couldn't believe how the hell Delia was even there. Of course, her undead mother greeted, "How much you changed all these years my girl?"

Ashley respond back with suspicion, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my daughter. Can't I?"

Ashley answered, "The mother that I knew died long ago? You're not welcome here or anywhere, you manipulative bitch".

Delia slapped Ashley as a response, then speaking with a subtle anger, "Watch your tongue missy. Even though I'm dead, I'm still your mother and you will respect me!",

"Respect? A mother that killed people and Pokémon only to her child to get married deserves respect?! You're fucking crazy!"

Delia slapped Ashley a second time, "Because I wanted to make you happy and separate you from the trainer's lifestyle and your so-called friends, you ungrateful brat! Now, you're a tranny that is married with two faggots, and the worst part: both are Pokémon! This is fucking unnatural!"

Ashley is gasped at her mother's behavior and she responded, "Well mother, during these years I began to think since my fall of grace by Mintoyae, y'know? Those two faggots, despite mistreating me in those mines at first, treat me now with respect and love; even teach me how to take care myself and, yes mother, martial arts and Aura Techniques. Also, thanks to them, I have met very interesting people that are very supportive and caring since I began to live in this region. And you, what did you do for me? Nothing. You're just the typical MILF that goes around sucking dicks of senior men when her child is travelling with his partner, winning medals and beating championships."

Delia now is pissed and shot back, yet weirdly also given congrats: "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho...my, my, what a speech my girl! This was very impressive of you. Oh my Giratina, I bet that that bitch you knew is applauding you right now."

Ashley is confused of the "useless bitch" and thought she meant Jenna, who now she had distaste for. However, Delia responded with her now toothy smile*: "Oh? Don't you remember? It's that little bitch you liked."

"Which one?"

Delia smiled evilly, "The one from Kalos, little…"

Ashley's eye twitched, knowing now who she was talking about, "Don't you dare."

"…miss…"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"Serena."

Ashley burst out and swung a huge wave of aura as it was powerful enough to jumpstart something that hasn't been jumpstarted in so long.

Mintoyae was in bed, when then the jolt hit him and his eyes shot open. He wondered what the hell that was and thought he had another dream. Ashley, however, said with bursting anger, "You can slap me, you can call me names, but there's a red line that you crossed you miserable wench: DON'T. INSULT. MY FRIENDS!"

She fired an aura sphere, crashing into Delia, but the woman took the fight and made a whip appear, swinging it at Ashley, barely stinging the girl's leg. The fight continued out as the two fought off in a series of attacks, Ashley fired of aura attacks as Delia used psychic and even a few fire attacks.

Mintoyae was feeling his mind go a bit weary as he saw only flashing images as Ashley was getting more and more into the adrenaline. Delia took two blasts and wrecked the room, then Ashley used one shot and blasted Delia out of the room, through the doorway, waking up Jan and Alphonse. Delia blasted a huge flame, engulfing Ashley, sending her down the stairs, getting injured, but not burnt. Mintoyae felt the pain go through as he thought he was getting some kind of crap and seizure.

Jan exited out and saw the demon in the hallway as he yelled, "Who are…"

Delia sent a psybolt into him as Alphonse took the chance and charged through with two bone rushes, plowing right into Delia and casting her into the wall. She leaped over the banister and right in front of Ashley, only to wring her neck and then throw her at Alphonse, getting caught, then Jan teleported behind and used a fire kick, sending Delia flying, only to use a bolt that crashed into Alphonse and flinging the two down the stairs, knocking Ashley head on the floor.

She was still conscious, but Delia threw a flame onto Alphonse, only for a chunk of pain to hit him due to his weakness. Ashley got up and used another aura, but this one made Mintoyae dark pulse and fired it, blasting a part of the dorm. Delia was now in rage mode and used her whip to strangle Ashley as the demon bitch said, "You think I'm done here? This is only the beginning and by the time I'm through with you I'll…"

Jan and Alphonse used their beams and shot Delia across the room and threw a wall, making a pretty big hole in it. Delia just muttered, "This is not over yet! Not only you but everyone that have made me miserable all these years, WILL PAY DEARLY! YOU HEAR ME ASHLEY?! DEARLY!"

And she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ashley, now being tended by Alphonse, said, "Well… that's hopefully…"

Then her mind went blank as she went unconscious, only for Mintoyae to do so as well. Jan and Alphonse were worried and took her up to their room so she can recover.

(Current time after telling the story, minus the Mintoyae parts)

Ashley finished, "And… I think I passed out for some reason."

Niko wasn't thrilled, nor was he bored. He knew she was telling the truth so he couldn't be mad at them. He sighed, "Alright, so now we got this… devil version of your mother running amuck?"

"Yeah… kinda."

"Oh Arceus, we need help."

Jan asked, "Hold on, didn't you say there was someone new at your Bureau…"

Niko quickly denied in worry, "No, no, no, no, no, I don't want that guy involved in this."

Alphonse and Ashley asked, "Who?"

Adonis and Laura asked the same thing, "Who Niko?"

Niko was going to possibly regret it, "Ugh, I really didn't want to have this happen, but there's this guy who's an assassin and also someone who hunts down demons… and weirdly complains about vampires and leprechauns."

Ashley questioned, "But he can help?"

"I guess."

(In Kalos)

The morning was much more peaceful here since Clark returned back to the base, only to have some bad-ish news. He told a few of the members, "Well, on his way from Sinnoh to here, somehow he got stuck in Kanto and went missing. Sucks to be him! Everyone back to work."

Everyone went off as Erick and Eletius were looking funny at him. Clark said, "I don't care for Tyler, Galactic does. And his grandmother/sister… experiment as well."

As the three went along to the cafeteria room, Clark asked, "So, from what I heard, you've gone to Orre…"

Eletius snapped, "Yeah, and nearly got our asses shot."

"Don't tell me another one of those damn attacks happened?"

Erick nodded, "By this Team ISIS?"

"Shit, they always attack Cipher as this threat to their life. Sure, we're assholes and we don't care, but we got a looooot of problems right now that DON'T include that Team."

"Well, mind explaining about what Kanto has to do with this?"

Clark sighed, "Ok, ok, it began 21 years ago when this whole…"

Eletius skipped, "We get it, 20 fucking years ago, Mintoyae's shit, get to the fucking point!"

"Fine! Basically, there was this attack on the cities down there by this group called Team ISIS as they just literally appeared out of nowhere. They caused a significant amount of damage from Kanto and made a nice line to Orre. Orre seems to have fit their environment and now there are swarms of them. A lot of it came from some kind of portal tech like what we have from their world this ours."

Eletius nodded, "Better."

In the state of curiosity, Erick asked, "So, they've been pouring into our world?"

Clark nodded, "You bet, now, let's eat."

They got to the table as Erick tried to push, "Well, I'm sure there's…"

"Erick, look, they came, and they've fucked up the world like the rest of us, so let's eat and go on our way."

Eletius nodded in agreement, "Finally, something I can agree on."

The Gardevoir server came along, took down two orders of Pidgey egg sandwiches while Eletius went with a regular sandwich and a large side of fruit salad. Erick asked his mate seeing how she now chose her food, "Question, weren't you a fanatic in the gym or something like that?"

Eletius rolled her eyes, "I was, but once I moved here… I think I did twice… maybe three times... but it somehow degraded."

"Heh, think you got a bit soft?"

Eletius grabbed his neck with her vacant right claw; "Nope… still… hard…"

Clark gave her a look, "Eletius, stop strangling Erick, I thought you got over this?"

She shrugged, "He annoys me once in a while."

She let go as the Lucario took deep breaths, regaining his oxygen. The man just snickered, "Well, at least she's more tolerable than when we first met."

"Oh, you want…"

"No, I'd like to live."

The server came back with their food and set it to each of them. As they ate, Maraich came over, asking Clark, "Hey Clark, does something feel a bit weird lately?"

Clark asked, with a bit of meat spitting out, "Like the fact that Tyler disappeared and they nearly became Swiss cheese? Nope."

"Oh… would do you…"

"These two got stuck in an attack from those fucking desert people."

"Who?"

"Team ISIS you asshole."

Maraich crossed his arms, "No need to yell."

"I wasn't yelling, but I got pretty ticked off for a bit."

He went off as the trio finished their food and then Clark told them, "Now then *sitting up*, time for a new mission for you two."

Erick asked, "Why are we getting a lot of missions?"

"Because it keeps Eletius quiet. Now, due to the trip to Sinnoh, I'm sending off Maraich, Mortem, Khiri, and your new friend Davver to Aloha."

"Why all…"

"You're all the guards, the REAL people aren't getting mentioned since I know Eletius will poke her nose were it won't belong… ever."

Eletius smartassed, "Oh where? Up your…"

"Fuck no, in other people's business. Now, this whole shipping over to Aloha will be in an hour, so I suggest you get some suits on."

Eletius groaned as Erick said, "C'mon Eletius, it's not that bad."

She snarled, "I hate human clothes."

Clark told her, "Yeah, but you got a shit ton more rights than you think. Course… divorcing Pokémon are worse than women, but they tend to stick way longer than a women, so I'll take the risk."

Erick asked, "You mean like…"

"Don't… because if you say her name…"

In the distance, "CLARKY!"

"Great, say 'her name' and there's the jinx."

Sharpie flew on threw as she then tackled Clark to the floor in her hug. Clark asked, while being crushed, "Can't you survive… a day without… me?"

She innocently smiled, "Nope!"

Mortem came along, "Try not to make a mess."

Clark gave the finger, "Can't you see I'm, getting crushed here?"

"By her?"

"Her hugs!"

Sharpie corrected, "Aww, but I love you."

"I love you too, but you're killing me!"

Erick whispered to Eletius, "Maybe we should…"

She remarked, "Took you that fucking long?"

The two left the table as Clark tried to get Sharpie off, and also tell Mortem to get Maraich. Later, the whole security team was assembled, loaded onto a plane, and shipped off.

On the plane, Eletius was ready to strangle Davver for the little "adventure" he gave her and Erick, except Twi, Mortem, and Maraich were standing by to hold her down if she tried. While that happened, Twi decided to let the two assassins watch Eletius as she went to talk to Erick. Next to him, she asked, "So Erick, why do you stick with her?"

Erick answered, "Well, one we mated, two we're mates, three… I guess I don't have a three yet."

"Well, what brought you two together?"

Eletius answered, "He raped me."

Twi spun her head as he half-denied, "Well, she allowed it afterwards…"

"I'd like my ass clean, thank you very much."

Running out of excuses, Erick said, "Look, we're together, that's what counts."

Twi asked, "Yeah… and what makes her attractive?"

"Her… I guess body… and oddly her hidden personality once you know her enough."

"Yeah, if you never get that personality…"

"You got a body. And, honestly it's an attractive one for a fighting type."

"Yeah, but that body AND a better personality would be way better than what she is right now."

Erick asked, "Because she grabbed your neck?"

"Clark told us about how she did that with multiple…"

"Ok, ok, fine, she has a temper thing as well."

"I figured. Now, another thing I wanted to ask which is related: Do you really think she's worth it?"

Erick glared as he told her sternly, "If you want me to question the same about…"

Twi denied, "Hold on, we're just friends, nothing more."

"Really? Well, in that case, I suggest you shut the fuck up when it comes to how I want my females, and I'll shut up on what you should have as a male."

Twi withdrew back to Davver as the flight continued the usual way. Skipping over most of the boring sections, they landed in Aloha with little issues. At the entrance to the Aether base, even though looking small, a large group of people were standing by, waiting for the important people to show up. After ten minutes of exiting the plane, the security group split up with Erick, Davver, and the other woman going with the important people while Mortem, Twi, Maraich and Eletius stayed out.

As they stayed out, Twi asked Eletius, seeing of why she is the way she is, "So… Eletius…"

She snarled, "Piss off."

"I know I said some things about you, but why are you… um, you?"

"Ask those two faggots. At least they can get something on me."

Twi pouted, "You're a real downer…"

Eletius kicked Twi into Maraich as Mortem shouted, "Hey!"

Eletius gave him the talon as Twi groaned, "I'm reeeeally hating this Pokémon."

So it was quiet for a bit, until Eletius got bored and wandered off. Did the other three try to stop her, of course but she didn't listen and found herself on the border of a Team Skull base. She wasn't bored now and decided to go have some target practice, while the three were having a heart attack on her getting Aether caught.

(In Kanto)

Kolchak was relaxing, Sherya was enjoying her relaxment, and Charles was… punching a gym bag Sherya got him so he'd not punch them. As they relaxed, Sabrina was at the front of their house ready to give calm complaint to Kolchak on taking all the credit. Yes, Gottfried said it wasn't necessary, but if she wanted to, she can ask and talk with him, but no more than that since he was worried she'd could just barge on in and Kolchak can complain on it and ironically have her arrested if that extreme.

She went up to the doorstep and knocked, only for Kolchak to go over and see who…

"Oh fuck."

He murmured as he saw that it was Sabrina right at his doorstep. He opened it, only to a crack, and asked in a deep voice, imitating a butler, "Yeeeees?"

Sabrina had her arms crossed, "You're Max Kolchak, right?"

"Yeeeees."

"Cut that out."

"Hey, I'm practicing."

"Anyway, did you publish an article on the findings of Delia's diary, her murders, and several other plots and murders that was found in the Delia's house?"

"Yeah, why?"

She got serious, "Now, even though Gottfried said I shouldn't be like this, but I can have him arrest you under the fact you stole that evidence and took full credit on it. So, either you make up and change it, or I can get him here to arrest you."

Kolchak made a frown in annoyance, "Woman, I got better things to worry about right now. Unless you got something better, please piss off."

"*sigh* ok, fine, since you want the credit, I'll give it to you if you help us."

Kolchak asked, "Who?"

"Me and Gottfried. All I ask of you is to join, and we'll benefit you and you can benefit us."

He pretended to decide and asked, "Can I have a minute?"

"I'll wait."

He closed the door softly and walked to the back of the house where Sherya was, then asked, "So?"

Sherya said, relaxing eyes closed, "You do realize I classify as an Alliance and Charles is one too and also was a Flare. Tell the bitch to just fuck off."

A smiled appeared, "Read my mind."

She opened one eye to him and smiled, "You think?"

Kolchak chuckled and walked back, opened the door and told Sabrina, "Fuck off bitch."

And slammed the door as hard as possible, leaving Sabrina speechless. She mumbled, "Why you little… Ugh."

She then called out, "Fine, I'll get Gottfried on this!"

And walked off as Kolchak inside scoffed, "Pfft, yeah right. I'll just have Sherya get rid of him by throwing him… I don't know, Unova with your father's friends? Yeah, sounds good."

Sherya yelled in the back, "Can't do that, I'm dead!"

"Yeah, yet you're able to steal a book?"

"Just because I'm your fiancée, and technically was going to be your wife, doesn't mean I'm gonna run all the errands you planned out."

"Course not. Can't have a ghost float around, so I go out instead."

Sherya just shook her head, "I meant the heavy, dirty stuff."

"How's teleporting someone somewhere dirty?"

"Uh, it's more or less kidnapping."

"Yet, you're fine with stealing?"

"Stealing a book isn't alive. Besides, lying is my strongest point…"

"Yet…"

"Don't bring up murder, that's the last thing I'd ever do."

"Yet…"

"No, that was a clean out. If dad, or that Yema girl, goes and kills them, they kill them, not me."

"But…"

"Shut the fuck up."

Kolchak laughed, "Oh well."

(In Ferrum)

Niko was at his house as his mates and friends were inside as well. The Bureau was having a major meeting tomorrow that needed every soldier, guard, and Bureau employee there unless it wasn't physically possible, so they let the four of them take the day off, which they gladly took.

The only issue: Anderson was coming over to talk over the whole demon bullshit and how to rid of them. Niko wasn't looking forward since he knew how the guy would work… or the bits of it at least.

They were minding their business, only to have the door be knocked at. Niko whined, "Already?"

He went over and peaked through… it was the Catholic crazy. Niko took in a deep breath and opened the door as Anderson greeted, "Well Nicky, seems ye rememb'red still."

"Yes Anderson, I remember."

"Well, let's take a look at yer house and I'll see I can help ye."

He entered in, only for Ashley to come down, and Anderson say, "Unless that's yer demon, ye got a 'hore in yer house."

Ashley took offense, "Hey, watch it, I can knock you out without any issues."

"Oh reall'a?"

He took two bayonets and put them to her throat, "Watch it lass er else ye might be set off to see the aft'rlife… of hell!"

Niko didn't want Jan or Alphonse to see this, "Anderson, let's get back on track here."

"Quite right, now what do ye need?"

"We need something to get rid of demons, any kind."

"Well, depends on tha demon. Co'rse, from what ye told me, I would say it's yer typical demon."

"You sure?"

"V'ry sure."

Anderson put out a card of Saint Mary as Niko asked, "What the hell is that?"

Anderson yelled, "WATCH IT YE BLASPHEMOUS W'REWOLF! This here be a holy card of Saint Mary."

"How will this scare of a demon?"

"It's of God!"

"It looks like a cheaply made piece of…"

The bayonets went to his throat, "This time I be a warnin'."

"Uh… nevermind."

Anderson then said, walking to the hole in the wall, "We can used a blessed crucifix here", put a large crucifix there, only for Niko to ask, "Uh, that doesn't cover up the hole."

Anderson asked, "Do I look like Jesus to you?"

"Uh… no?"

"Exactly, I can't fix a wall."

Anderson finally said, "Now, one very effective tactic is to bless your home."

Niko said, "Ok, that's great, but will it work?"

"Don't worry, it should."

Anderson cleared his throat and asked, "Who's the demon's name?"

"Uh, Delia."

"Ok."

The man prayed, "In the Name of Jesus, I rebuke all evil spirits that have any attachment to this place, in particular the spirit of Delia. I command you to go directly to Jesus, without manifestation and without harm to me or anyone, so that He can dispose of you according to His Holy Will."

Anderson was done and left the house, only for Niko to call out, "Wait, that's it?!"

"Well, I ain't no apos'le, but yer house is blessed, ye got holy pieces, so ye should be fine."

And he left Niko's house, only for the Zoroark to hope that it works.

(Hours later in Kalos)

"Why did you skip so much?" you might ask. Well, I'll sum it up: Eletius went into a skull base, interrupted a game of blackjack by helping a grunt win, then she got caught afterwards, got shot at, Twi and Mortem got her out, got her back to base, made her ears numb from the scolding, yelling, and Davver yelling at Eletius as if he was a Clark surrogate.

Afterwards, they went back to Kalos with the group of successful people and the "successful" guards, Clark gave Eletius one hell of a lecture and she got locked up in her dorm.

Erick asked him, "Is that a little too extreme?"

"For her nearly giving away Aether and alarming our presence, which might transfer out to Alliance and such, yeah, this is pretty extreme… ly necessary."

Erick rolled his eyes and left to go to Eletius. Clark also would go back to his dorm, but before he could, Davver came along, only for Clark to ask, "Yeah?"

Davver told him, "Well, something they were going to tell you, but I decided to tell you it anyway."

"What?"

"Well, Galactic has discovered Alliance's mass of troops outlining in Ferrum, the land between Unova and Kalos, and even some as far as Kanto."

Clark raised an eyebrow, "And, this has to do with us?"

"Clark, most of it is located right now in Ferrum and according to some plans our spies gathered, they'll attack Ferrum first, then it'll be us, and for some reason it'll be in Kanto afterwards and that's it. The weaponry isn't bad, but they got anti-air units, strong artillery and armor units, and air units that are also deployed in several areas in Ferrum.

"It doesn't make sense why Alliance wants to attack its own region that has no other competitors."

Clark suggested, "Any kind of major militaries?"

"Well, there is this Royal Bureau here that has connections to Ferrum's government that might be able to equal it."

"Then that's why they're attacking Ferrum first. Then Kalos is second 'cause of us, but why the hell Kanto?"

"I don't know."

"Alright and how will we fight?"

"Well, the amount of Klingon and Ferengi ships from the parallel universe gave us designs to make miniature replicas of them to fly about in and out of hangers, buildings, the usual, then we'll have some Sangheili in tactical positions, and then we'll have ground troops finish up the mess."

"And these ships of yours are?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

Then, an influx of soldiers from Galactic and Aether came in with some humanoid ones. Clark asked slowly, "Who the fuck… are they?"

Davver asked, "The members?"

"Not the members, the… weird ones?"

"Those? Klingons, only a couple willing, and a couple Sangheili."

"Spaghetti?"

"No, Sangheili. Anyway, we have around fifty vehicles around the base ready to go to Ferrum tomorrow morning and when kill off whatever troops are there, we'll clean out Unova's Alliance and Talk to Plasma on joining us."

Clark nodded, "Seems legit. Now, how much was actually the higher officials?"

"Um, up to the part of troops staying here."

"So, the takeover of Unova…"

"That was my idea and hopefully they take it."

"If they don't?"

"They won't if this invasion force fails. We can't fail since we got the best shit on the planet. What does alliance got, eh? A few tanks?"

Clark just said, "Yeah, you have fun with that, I'm going to my dorm."

"To have 'fun' with your Salamence?"

Clark made a dead laugh, "Haha, very funny."

He continued to walk away without another word and did get to his dorm, but just slept, nicely hugged by Sharpie.

(In Unova)

Tyler and Selezsis were in Unova. Now, remember Cyrus? The Persian? Well, Tyler and Selezsis were on their way to Kalos, but when they got shot down, they escaped and in the end, Cyrus found Tyler and knocked him and Selezsis out, and they got secretly transferred off to Unova. There, we'll show.

Selezsis was hugging Yema extremely tightly as this was the first true time she could actually touch her daughter. Yema was crying tears of joy, seeing her mother for real and not as a spirit. Mintoyae came, and Selezsis did the same to him as well.

Mintoyae asked, sounding pretty pissed after what Selezsis told him about Tyler, "So, that's what the hell has happened?"

Selezsis nodded, "Yes, he's the reason why Elise disappeared."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he could use a little parental guidance. Yema?"

Yema smiled and nodded as Selezsis asked, "Um, Mintoyae, I really know she has… things to do but… could I talk to her for a bit?"

Mintoyae smiled warmly, "By all means. She's as much of your daughter as I'm her father, go on ahead."

He was really glad to see her, so he didn't distrust her. Selezsis nodded and put her arm around Yema's back as she led her off around to Mintoyae's old dorm. Mintoyae, on the other hand, walked to the prison where Tyler was.

Selezsis asked Yema, as both were in the dorm, "So Yema, I assume you're worried about your daughter?"

Yema nodded, "I am mom, she's a sweet girl, most of my kids are, except for…"

"Please, don't mention him right now. Elise is safe, I can assure you."

"Mom, are sure?"

"Yes, I can even tell you where she is."

"Really?"

Yema was lifted up as Selezsis was about to tell something that would really screw her up even more. She took a deep breath, "Yema, um, this will be… very unusual… but…"

"Yes mom?"

"*sigh* Yema… I… am… Elise."

Yema was a bit confused, "Wait, whaaaa?"

Selezsis closed her eyes, "I know, but it's true. Galactic's experiment was to send me through time as Elise, only to appear four or five years before I met Mintoyae… and become his mate."

Yema was now shocked as much as confused, "So… wait… you're saying… that my mother… is also… my daughter Elise?"

Selezsis nervously smiled, "Hi… m-mom."

Her mind was utterly baffled by this new information as Yema just said, "O-ok, maybe it's best for me to call you mom and… me Yema… ok?"

She said softly as Selezsis giggled, "Yeah, it's better like that."

Yema jumped right in and hugged her as she hugged back. Yema was now happy to find her mother AND her daughter back… just never expected both to be the same body. Yema broke it saying, "Sorry mom, but I have to go."

Selezsis sighed, "I know, but why do you have to kill?"

"It's my job mom, besides, I've done it for so long, it's not that easy, if at all, to just not do it."

"Yema… you're my sweet girl like I was yours, please don't ruin yourself."

"I didn't mom, I mean, I got a family."

She smiled, "That's what I'm proud of you for. Grandchildren is nice, seeing you with your mate is a pleasure to see how well you became… but I don't like how you became this… murderer."

Yema felt a bit sad, "Well, I did have the idea of doing the human retiring thing and go away with Martin and all the kids, or the ones who aren't adults, or 'him'."

Selezsis smiled again, "Good luck."

Yema giggled, "You bet."

She ran off as Selezsis hoped it would become an easy end.

(At the prison)

SLAP! Mintoyae hit Tyler hard in the face, causing blood to leak from his mouth. The Sceptile just made a creepy smile, "Grandpa, it ain't getting anything out of me."

Another hit to the face as Mintoyae corrected, "Wrong, blood's coming out and that's good enough. EYAH!"

He kicked Tyler in the head, knocking the grass type onto the floor. He dragged him back up and threw him against the wall, "So, after a whole fucking year, you decide to kidnap Elise for your own shitty needs? Don't you know what the hell your mother has done?"

Tyler laughed, "Her? Kill me? C'mon now, where the fuck are your brains? I'm her so-"

"No, you're not."

Yema entered as Mintoyae said, "Good, you take over. I need to wash this off."

He left as Yema went into the cage and angrily looked over her son. He just held his smile as he asked, "What? You're gonna spank me?"

Yema turned into her nightmare form and kicked Tyler in the ass, only piercing it, making him scream as nerves got cut, niched, and torn. Yema pulled her foot out as Tyler held his ass, only for her to seethe, "Well, seeing what you did, you deserve more than that. You don't know how lucky you are right now that your my son, otherwise you might as well be dead."

Tyler groaned in pain, "Really? Well, maybe I could bridge a little news to grandpa and see if he can do the same."

"What? Bullshit on your own life?"

Tyler semi-madly laughed, "HAHAHHA! How about the time you fucked uncle!?"

Yema was a bit surprised, then grabbed his neck, "How the hell did you…"

Tyler now was going for a rant, acting a bit mad, "Oh, Galactic has a way to get shit from things I hear and collect. Besides, does it look like I care? Oh wait, I don't. Besides, why would I enjoy a mother who's in love with her own brother and father? Huh? You know how wrong that sounds? And besides, you actually fucked them! That makes it even more unbearable! Eletius made the best decision leaving that blue asshole in his fat chair as she has the opportunity to do something worthwhile, while my own mother is a green eyed father-fucking bitch!"

Yema punched him so hard in the face that the jaw, nose, and even a tooth broke. He was knocked out cold as Yema had enough. Yamito walked in as he had no idea what happened and then…

"Ye…maaaa…"

As he paced out seeing the bloody mess in the cell. Yema walked out, changed back, and told him, "Clean him up, and if anyone asks, just say another prisoner did it."

Yamito nervously nodded, "Y-yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am… even though I'm acting a bit scary and I'm in a bad mood."

(In another area of Unova)

Dawn and May were walking their way to Gladion and Kellen's house as Gladion called them over for something Kellen found. They got to the den-like house, and even before they knocked, a cheery voice asked, "Who is it?"

Dawn went first, "Um, it's Dawn and May."

"Come on in!"

The door opened as Kellen's face appeared with a big smile on, "Gladion's waiting, c'mon."

The girls walked in as Gladion then appeared, "Ah, you two finally showed up."

He shook both their hands as May commented, "I thought your 'wife' would wear down with age."

"I'm surprised, even her father is surprised since her mother has had the toll, but then again she is older than her."

Kellen pouted, "Aw c'mon Glady, don't you like me like this?"

"Pouting?"

"No, the enthusiasm."

"You kidding? That's a beauty I won't let go of."

She perked a smile as May asked, "So, why did you call us?"

Gladion remembered, "Oh yes, I found something that has to relate to Mintoyae… and it's not good… at all."

"Well, what would it be?"

"It seems that Hux's whole assassination by the Ferrum police group wasn't all just them… Mintoyae had them shoot Hux down."

The two were confused as awn asked, "Wait, Mintoyae has done weird things before, some being pretty creepy, but he had the police… shot down…"

Kellen cut her off, "Dad bribed those police officers to shoot down Mr. Hux. I found that he needed a way to kill Eletius and it kinda drove him into an obsession, similar to Ash, which I can justify that, but this was a bit too far in my area."

May now questioned, "So, how bad has it gotten?"

Gladion took over, "Now with the military Mintoyae has acquired, he first wants to destroy the police force, the same one he bribed, in order to eliminate any means of them getting in his way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mintoyae's willing to go destroy an entire region?"

"You heard his speech; he said he'll crush anyone that gets in his way to kill Eletius. He's got to the point of ridiculous and now his insanity will kill thousands if not tens or hundreds of thousands."

Both girls facepalmed as May asked, "Why did Ash chose him?"

(Meanwhile in Ferrum)

An enormous army was setup at the Ferrum base as one general was talking to Mintoyae over screen, "Sir, are you sure we should attack at sunrise?"

Mintoyae nodded, "Either you attack at sunrise or I'll attack you. Now, I also want this to be clear that Ganivus is to take command you, for whatever reason, drop dead in battle. If he dies, Yema will take over."

"Why the hell is she in this?"

"Well, she'll be arriving before the fight happens, don't worry."

It went dead as Mintoyae turned it off and relaxed in his chair. Then the holophone rang again as this time it was Goovy. Mintoyae answered, "Hey Goovy, tell me you got something?"

She answered, "Look, you can take a thousand tests if you want but there is literally nothing wrong with you."

"I woke up last night, was seeing things, was uncontrollably fighting, using moves, collapsed, woke up this morning, and you're telling me nothing is fucking wrong?"

"Well, from the way you said I seems as if your brain was being controlled by someone else."

"Who?"

"I… wait… I thought of something."

"Yes?"

"What if… um… your… Ash-form?"

Mintoyae looked at her with confusion, "That shit? You crazy?"

"Mintoyae, I'm being serious. That's the only thing I could come up with."

"No, not fucking possible, I thought that shit died so long ago."

"Want to try again?"

"NO!"

Mintoyae accidentally screamed as he then apologized, "I'm so sorry Goovy, I-I lost temper there."

Goovy sighed, "It's a touchy subject?"

"Yes, it is."

"C'mon Mintoyae, can't you just give it up?"

"No."

"I can get Kereesha to try."

"No, even her won't stop me. Mella was hard enough, but this… uh-uh, she'll need Gizel here to fix my head."

"Has that worked?"

"Well, eh, uh… no."

"Exactly, now, since there isn't anything else, all I can suggest is go to sleep."

She hung up as now Mintoyae sat in his chair comfortably… waiting for tomorrow as he views his new removal of the Bureau and Flare.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So, next chapter will be very long in terms of literally having it set time by time such as 8:00 AM, 8:32 AM, and such so it'll take longer... much longer. Also, it will be a blood bath... a massive one. Finally to top it off, I'm gonna create a new pairing along the way :).**

 **And for those who are Catholic fanatics, I copied that off from a site so I don't get sent to a witch burning session.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This wasn't as long as I wanted but it's longer than the others. So the "L"'s are to be the typing effect in a military style way. I wanted something else done but the Fanfic documentation sucks in that department. Now, prepare for your favorite characters to die and a couple tears if you're that babyish.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 23:

L

L

|6:15 AM

L

| Alliance HQ, Ferrum

L

A full on assault of an army controlling some of the most powerful land weapons, air assault, and even oceanic vehicles were lining up in order, only for then to have Mintoyae enter the area in his uniform, ready to give a speech the world will remember.

He got onto a high point, standing above what was "general" Ganivus's apocalypse tank and began, "Everyone!"

It echoed throughout the area as every man, woman, and Pokémon turned to see the Greninja. Mintoyae spoke loud, "Today we will be invading the city capital of Neos and eliminate the ruler of the region in order to gain further materials and people to proceed invasion into Orre… into Unova… into Kalos… and so.

"The reason is to show what happens when the world you once knew decides to close the door and make you the criminal. To show that the world is the only cruel place and if you don't agree with it… then you're the one who should be punished, killed… or any other way to make you lose what you have.

"I lost everything I knew, and in return I got revenge and eliminated my enemies. This day begins the new age of where we will bring ruins to your enemies. We will show who the stronger one is, and who the real power that is, they turned their backs to.

"We are Alliance! We will show them who is WRONG!"

Soldiers began to cheer as Mintoyae ended, "WE… WILL… COMMANDER… AND… CONQUER!"

A roaring applause and cheer swept the place as everyone then rushed into their vehicles, starting them up, and driving out. Once they began to leave, Yema came rushing along with Ganivus trailing behind. Yema asked, wheezing a bit, "So dad… where do I… go?"

Mintoyae looked over, "Oh sorry about that. Yema, you'll be going with Ganivus into his tank and once you get to the battlefield then you'll get out and knock off any assholes in the way."

Ganivus asked, "Hold on, why does she have to come with me?"

"Because if you die, she's the next one in line."

Ganivus made a sweatdrop, "Oh thanks, you made me feel very good."

"Good, have fun."

Ganivus sighed as Mintoyae left. Once he was out of sight, Yema brushed up against him, saying, "You know… I remember a little decision back before I got you fired."

Ganivus said, "Don't."

Yema giggled, "C'mon, Uremia won't mind…"

"Actually, she will. Besides, aren't YOU married to someone?"

"Yes."

"So why would you cheat on him?"

"Well, he cheated on me, but I'll forgive him as long as he doesn't decide to do the human divorce thing."

Ganivus raised his eye, "Um, I'm pretty sure that's like committing suicide."

"Well… I talked to him on that since he thought I would but… I never wanted to harm him…"

Ganivus teleported off as Yema collapsed onto the floor. She pouted, "I should've known."

(Screen blackens)

| 5:35 AM

| Flare Base, Kalos

The "undead" army and Galactic/Aether/Cipher groups were loading into the atmospheric spaceships at the hopeful attempt to destroy the Alliance army in Ferrum. Clark, with a few other high ranks, was to supervise it. Davver came up to him as he questioned, "You sure I should lead?"

Clark answered, "Well, if you fail we got other generals. Hopefully Arius won't be used at any point."

"Why the hell would he be in my place?"

"He won't if you go, there's about five others who can take the leading place. All I do ask is that you don't kill anyone else in Ferrum unless absolutely necessary."

"How necessary is that?"

"If your life depended on it. You know… cliché bullshit."

"Understood."

"Good, now get into your general ship. And don't cause a problem."

Davver nodded one final time and left to the ships. Most of the ships needed to get armed and ready within the next two hours. In that hope, maybe they can stop it, or not.

(Screen blackens)

| 6:55 AM

| Neos City, Ferrum

The parliament was in a mess as several workers, guards, politicians, and the occasional secret pickpocketer was running around trying to arm up the whole region from Alliance. In the main meeting room, the queen had most of the head staff in there as she asked the biggest question that needed to most answering, "Where are the invaders?"

General Rexas stood up, "Your highness, according to whatever scans we have, they're in range of the city, but then… we kinda lost contact with our satellite so we don't exactly know where the army is."

"Are they on the same course?"

"Yes, but…"

Then a loud blare of air sirens went off as the queen exclaimed, "An aerial attack?!"

She went over to the main screen, only then to open up the commanding center for the defenses and yelled demanding, "Erect all defenses immediately!"

The commander nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

(Outside the parliament)

Several patriot missiles and prism towers appeared out of the ground, surrounding the building as on the outskirts of the city… people were flocking inward.

There were apocalypse tanks running through the land to the city, crushing everything in their paths whether it be vehicles, buildings, or walls. In terms of actually attacking, they weren't. Mintoyae gave direct orders to not kill any civilians as he wanted as minimal casualties as possible. Thankfully, with the people able to run, fly, or teleport away using their Pokémon, this helped along in the mess.

Back at the parliament, the queen asked the commander, "Where is the enemy army?"

The commander answered, "We're not sure. We have some conformation that… *screen fritzes*."

The queen was worried, "What happened?"

Tanner answered, "I don't know."

In reality, there were several siege choppers that went and shot up the communications and defense building, rendering the parliament, and everyone around, defenseless. The choppers shot up some of the defenses, wrecking them to bits, while a couple went firing down the parliament's walls, windows, and roof, trying to shoot off the queen.

| 7:00 AM

| Neos City, Ferrum

( **Play Hell March 2** )

On the horizon of the city, there were some figures appearing. Many of the folk on the ground looked to see the oncoming figures, but couldn't make out what they were. But as the sun rose, they saw something that made them begin to run in fear: tanks. They began to run and the tanks drove into the suburban area as if it was theirs.

They didn't drive into the houses, but they ran on the roads, over trees and other obstacles, and charged directly at the parliament. The charging tanks were followed up by a group of the choppers as they flew overhead and spotted a small battalion of IFVs and grizzly battle tanks of the Ferrum army. The choppers flew low and began to shot mercilessly at the armored vehicles, blasting them to pieces as the apocalypses shot from afar.

Despite this, a counter air attack was getting fired at them with several harriers and black eagles dropping bombs upon the tanks. The apocalypses fired several anti-air missiles that hit and shot a couple of the jets down, crashing into many of the buildings on the ground. The charge continued as there were extremely few citizens left, except for any guards at the parliament and the main crowd at the meeting. One of the meeting members asked, "Why didn't we go to another city?"

The tanks opened fire at the building, blasting any kind of security and defense in the way and wrecking the front of the building. A few guards were dumb enough to open fire upon the tanks. Ganivus popped his head out and smirked, "Class, open fire."

A bunch of gun tips peaked out of the tanks and fired rapidly at the guards, mowing them down. Once down, the tanks fired another shot and obliterated the front of the building, the inside lobby, and anyone inside that area.

The meeting room was a scared fest as the leaders had no ideas of what to do or how to deal with it. Before Isabeta could say something, the lights slowly dimmed and then a loud thud was heard.

Outside, Ganivus's tank got close enough to where the meeting room was right in front of them, only 50 feet ahead. In the tank, Ganivus told Yema, "Ok, now what do we do?"

The holophone went up, being Mintoyae, as he ordered, "Yema, I want you to go in and kill everyone one of those politician assholes… and get me the queen's head."

Yema was a bit shocked, "I'm sorry, but… you want me to…"

"Kill all of them and bring me the queen's head."

"Um, ok."

She wasn't too sure, but since she knew they were all in one room, it would be a Pidgey shoot. She quickly got out of the tank, changed forms, and walked ahead. Ganivus ordered the other tanks, "Keep guard and watch the area for any other attackers."

In the meeting room, all the officials were wondering why everything stopped and why nothing was shooting at them. Tanner suggested, "Maybe they stopped?"

Then a leaf blade went through his head as it got lodged and blood dripped down it, making him collapse on the floor dead. Everyone was in a state of shock, only for the doors to explode, shooting splinters at the front group.

Once the dust cleared, a couple jumped out of their chairs as standing before them was Yema the Nightmare Sceptile. Before anything happened, Yema asked, "Now, even though I'm supposed to kill everyone, I'll make a little exception. Hand over your queen, and I'll…"

Rexas shouted, "In hell bitch!"

And he fired a pistol as some others started to shoot as well, only for Yema to quickly dodge and begin her rampage. Firing pin missiles, dark pulses, shadow balls, and solar beams, the whole meeting became one huge blood bath. The room was wrecked, the computers and table were destroyed, and the people… what people? You mean those corpses with their blood and organs spilling out?

Anyway, Rexas played dead once again on the floor as he was planning to escape and pretend to not exist. Instead, three knives went through his left lung as his body was picked up. He was coughing a little as his face met with Yema's, only hers was smiling creepily as his was in panic mode. She asked innocently, "Trying to hide from me again?"

Rexas didn't know whether to answer or play dead with his eyes open. But a second stab to the heart led her to say, "Not this time."

She dropped him onto the floor and continued her way over to the queen's chair. She was on the floor with a leg injury, but with the current situation, she should've escaped while Yema was killing the general. Now, Yema stood over her as the grass type asked, "Leg's hurt?"

The queen just snarled, still having the bitter feeling of pain go through her, "Kill me and the whole region will attack you."

"Well, dad has it planned out… I think. And besides, he asked something from you."

"What… my rule?"

"No, he wants your head."

The queen's eyes went wide open as she exclaimed, "What?!"

*SLICE*

Back at Ganivus's tank, he was waiting patiently for Yema to return. He only caught a glimpse of what happened at the beginning so when she comes back…

The lid popped open and Yema popped her head in, giving a nice smiled, "I'm back!"

Ganivus snickered, "It went well?"

"Yep! Here's what dad wanted."

Ganivus's face was in shock as he saw the queen decapitated head bleeding onto the floor as Yema was still smiling while holding it. The Gallade asked, "I… don't want to know what goes on in your head."

Yema put the head aside as she slipped on in and closed the hatch. She asked, "So, where to now?"

"Now? We have to get to Byufe and wipe out that Bureau of Ferrum. Afterwards, we'll have to move everything to Unova so we can clean out Kalos. At least after all this I get a free tank."

"Oh, you had one?"

Ganivus set the tank and began the journey, "Yeah, I got taken away when I got arrested."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sucks."

L

L

| 7:30 AM

L

| Royal Bureau, Byufe, Ferrum

L

Guillermo has tried to get communications from Neos, but no luck. There were no responses to the communications tower, and Guillermo was wondering what was going on. Then Niko appeared, "Hey Guillermo, something wrong?"

The chief Zoroark looked over and shook his head, "I can't get a signal from the parliament. Communications over there is down and last radar showed… they were under attack."

"You think they'll make it out?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully none of the officials were killed."

"Sir, come down, I'm sure they got out before the attack was done."

Guillermo just started at the screen, "I don't feel like they did so. I think they might've gotten stuck."

Niko suggested, "We'll send in a rescue party to get them out if necessary."

"I guess. But we'll have to…"

His sentence was halted as a man bust in saying, "Sir, um, I think. We have conformation that the attacking force has left Neos… but they're coming our way!"

Both Zoroarks looked at him as the man then said, before leaving, "At current pace, they'll be here in an hour or less."

He ran out fast as Niko asked, "Permission to call my mates?"

Guillermo nodded, "Permission granted."

Niko ran out the door as well while Guillermo contacted the main armor battalion within the vicinity and ordered, "All armor vehicles and drivers of them, prepare all engines, load all turrets, get ready… this will be one hell of a battle."

Meanwhile, Niko was in the hallway calling up his house, only for a few minutes to pass by waiting.

(At his house)

Laura was setting up her equipment for another photo shoot, but with the music she had on, it was hard for her to hear the holophone ring. Once she finished, she turned off the music and heard the phone ringing away. She walked over, picked it up, then answered, "Hey Niko, what's up?"

Niko answered calmly, "I was trying to pick up for a few minutes…"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was setting everything up and I had the music on so…"

"It's alright, I need to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it Niko?"

"We have some conformation that whatever attacked Neos is coming down to Byufe. I need you to take whatever you can and get out of the house and far away from the city. Also, tell Adonis the same thing."

Laura understood, but told him, "Ok, but Adonis left a while back to get those three over to the Bureau."

"Fine, fine, when he gets here I'll tell him."

"Ok, love you Niko."

"Love you too."

They both hung up as Laura began to pack up everything and get whatever necessities she needed, and a few extras.

L

L

| 7:50 AM

L

| Ferrum Coast

L

The incoming Flare attack was at the Ferrum coast, going sort of slowly due to the first wave of defense. Only one ship got knocked out and a couple had minute damage, but the force still flew ahead strong. Davver in the command ship wasn't feeling too well on this. The ship was built at least 3x better than the rest, but seeing how a few missiles can take one down, Ferrum and Alliance's army could definitely take down their army.

On screen, the fleet general back in Kalos appeared, "Commander Davver Demar?"

Davver nodded, "Sir."

"We have intel report that there is an assembling army going to the city of Byufe, and then we have conformation on another army in this military base next to the Bureau building. We need to attack them as they fight each other in order to eliminate both armies."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Very much so."

L

L

|8:00 AM

L

| Royal Bureau, Byufe, Ferrum

L

( **Play "The Calm" from TF2, then "ROBOTS" where the two blend in** )

Guillermo was walking out of the main building as tanks and troops were getting ready. Most of whatever was left of Ferrum's army was here at Byufe, so the stand would be very substantial in this fight. As he walked, he looked off in the distance through the slight fog to see some lights coming their way.

He grabbed a M4A4 and walked towards the lights as a few soldiers began to join him. Soon, a few of the tanks joined as well as the Blu team followed into their group. The attacking force grew as tanks began to line up outside. Guillermo looked over to see a group of the Minecraftian soldiers ready to fight, as well.

They all joined into one huge group as the defense of Ferrum was spilling out in front of the Bureau premise and setting up ranks for fire. Anderson, though late, joined in as well as Guillermo was at the front with Blu Heavy, Steve, and joining them Anderson.

The lights and sounds of warfare was beginning to creep closer and closer, as Guillermo was feeling nervous of what might happen; yet he still was going to hold the responsibility of leading them. Anderson felt the same way as he did on his first massive fight as he sharpened his bayonets. The rest behind them was arming themselves for what might be the last day of their lives.

Meanwhile, the attacking force, being Alliance, got close, stopped, and out came several troops, and out of the general came out the Sceptile in her nightmare form, ready to slice up whatever came her way. When Anderson saw here, he was ready to finish what started since the warehouse.

And at that moment, Guillermo yelled out loud a war cry as the Heavy followed, then Steve, and then Anderson as all the troops, tanks, and everything else charged forward. The Alliance troops and whatnot charged as, seeing Yema running way ahead of the mass.

Anderson charged, and tried, to get ahead of everyone as he wanted to finish off Yema and get this over with. But…

The two clashed and nothing got sliced, as the two fended off each other's blades. The rest of the tanks fired at each other as Pokémon first clashed in battle, ripping, clawing, and killing each other as then the people opened fire, and then the people started to get close enough to actually use physical contact. Everything crashed into one big mess, to the point where someone got stuck between two tanks. The immense pressure and tense fighting blew off some many expectations.

Rockets fired from the apocalypses onto the Bureau as the IFVs launched their rockets onto the Alliance tanks. The fighting from air view was intense seeing the destruction between the two armies. And as they fought, only about 100 or so feet away from the fight was Yema and Anderson fighting alone, trying to stick one of their blades in each other's necks.

As they fought, they casted at each other several little insults, which did nothing but make them more infuriated. Yema threw a leaf blade, only to get blocked by Anderson's blade as he yelled, "All the best ye can do ya damn lizard!?"

He threw several bayonets, and they got blocked off by Yema, "If you'd stay still so I can kill you, maybe!"

"Ha, I bet ye decided to go and rape a few men in the process for yer little benefit, ye heathen!"

He threw another blade at Yema, she grabbed it and broke it in half, "Well, for your information, I never raped any human… well, I don't Martin but… what the hell is your point anyway?"

"I'm trying to piss ye off, don't ye get it?"

"Yeah, it's not working."

She used dark solar beam, but Anderson dodged and then heckled, "Well, maybe I'll kill ye and make a…"

Before he could finish, a very loud boom was heard that caused the two armies to stop fighting. Everyone looked toward the direction of the coast, seeing flying lights in the sky. Both armies looked up as they saw the flying death of ships. Anderson asked Yema, "How 'bout we put this aside until next time?"

Yema nodded, "How about we fight this off first."

"Alright."

So the two of them charged and fired at the ships, only for both armies to both fight each other… and the incoming attack of spaceships. Davver, however in the command ship, was never expecting this many troops and artillery and such in both of the armies.

Both groups of tanks opened fire upon the spaceships and the ships fired upon the tanks and explosions were taking up the area as soldiers and machine parts were flying about. Blood, guts, machinery, and so much more was being blown out into the air as the ships were taken out of the sky.

As all three sides attacked each other, Yema, who was in her regular form, and Anderson just watched all the mayhem unleash. The Irishman asked, "Well… this is just like back in England. Damn vampire he was."

Yema, not going to ask on that, asked him, "So… now what?"

"Eh, got anything better to do?"

"Well, we could just… fight?"

"Nah, a waste of bayonets right now."

"I think there might be a coffee shop still open in Byufe."

"Alright, but yer payin'."

"The guy's supposed to pay."

"I don't got me wallet."

They walked off and talked stupid shit at each other, only for the background behind them to be a mess of death and explosions.

L

L

| 8:30 AM

L

| Alliance Base, Ferrum

L

Mintoyae was seeing an overhead view of the entire fight as he was worried about Yema and Ganivus getting killed. He kept his mind positive on the assumption they are alive and began the second part of… I guess it'd be phase two of session one? He made it a little more complicated than necessary. He called up the Team Rocket HQ in Kanto and, once they picked up, the receiver asked, "Yes sir?"

Mintoyae ordered, "Execute order 77 and begin the Kanto assault. Do not hold back on any tactics they may use, but tell them to not harm the civilians… unless they attack first."

The man nodded, "Yes sir."

The screen went off as the man contacted every Rocket in Kanto, "Begin order 77."

Every Rocket took out a Pokéball and had their Pokémon cause mayhem to the area, some took out a gun and shot out windows, others were resourceful and more or less caused an organized criminal riot.

In the neighborhood of Sabrina, she and Gottfried were now trying to get calls made, but once the line went, they were stuck. While inside, they heard screaming of people as gunfire, explosions, and such were happening. Sabrina looked outside as there were people shooting at the windows, bashing automobiles, and a few setting fire to the houses.

Two goons went and fired bullets at their house, as Gottfried wished he went back to his home and not stayed while Sabrina was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. So, Gottfried make a psybeam and blew away both goons. That didn't do much as another goon came streaking across the street. Sabrina asked, "What the hell is going on? Did a new form of laws just get established?"

Gottfried just answered, "I don't know, but I think something is wrong… very, very wrong."

Sabrina went over and turned on the TV to see if there was anything that happened that could explain…

"Oh my Arceus."

She gasped as she saw the reporter with the background of Neos city in ruins. The reporter said, " _Only an hour ago was Neos city attacked, becoming the land of ruins that you see here. From both witnesses and actual footage, it was caused by the Alliance army that has devastated both the cities of Ferrum and the Ferrum army._

 _"To make matters worse, the entire board ranging from the executive staff, main branches, and even the queen herself, were found all dead in a room that was the parliament. From what the pictures showed, they were cut up and… b-beheaded by the nightmare Sceptile we fear._

 _"In a more local light, Kanto has just gone under some unusual terrorist and riot activity that seems to have effected all sections of the region. Police and military have responded to this by arresting, calming, and removing them without any harm since these attackers haven't harmed anyone yet oddly_."

Gottfried looked at the screen as footage of people running around screaming, bashing, and attacking too place.

Meanwhile on the other side of Kanto was Kolchak's house where they had the goons running amuck. Kolchak saw it and asked, "Now what the fuck happened this time? Their internet was turned off?"

Sherya looked and corrected, "I think they're doing more than a riot Max."

"Oh really? What?"

"They're purposely causing damage."

"Yeeeaaah, that's the point of a riot."

"Because they were told to."

"By who?"

"I'll give you an obvious hint: It's a water type who's has a humanoid body and rules Alliance."

Kolchak grunted, "Why am I not surprised?"

"More like why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know, but why the hell do I have to have these assholes ruin my lawn and destroy my property, all because a Froakie told them so?"

Sherya answered, sounding a bit ticked, "The same fucking reason why I am here, why I'm dead, why my father works for him, why my mother seems to beat my father, yet the two stick together, and the same fucking reason why we're a couple… because it is."

Kolchak was a bit shocked by it and said, "Well, under those words… I guess it made sense."

Sherya sighed, "Look, unless it kills you next, this is going to be normal and unfortunately I can't come back as a living body."

"I wish."

"Well, if this makes it a little better, I actually did find a way to make me come back to life… but it involves talking to Galactic."

Kolchak denied calmly, "No thanks, I'd gladly have sex with a spirit."

"Oh really?"

"Ok, I liked you better alive but… I don't want to talk with those bastards. Besides, the shit they did…"

Sherya shut him up, "Max, I get it. How 'bout we just barricade everything and wait for all the shit to pass by?"

Kolchak nodded, "Seems normal to me."

L

L

| 12:35 PM

L

| Flare Base, Kalos

L

At the Flare base, Erick and Clark were looking at Eletius as she wasn't feeling to well. This morning, she was having complaints of pain coming from her stomach and she doesn't exactly know what it was. One thing Erick caught was how the stomach was more swollen than usual meaning… you get the idea. However, it was only the afternoon and Erick was cautiously watching for any moments…

Eletius then jerked, "Ack!"

A pain came through her as Erick suggested, "Maybe we should go to the infirmary and check…"

"I'm fine! I'm staying here…"

"Eletius, you got some pain and I can read your head, you're lying. Let's just go and get a look…"

"ACK!"

"Fuck it, let's go dammit!"

Erick grabbed Eletius and dragged her off as Clark just sat there, "I'm not going to bother moving. Ain't my kid."

And after an hour, Erick came back looking as if he won the lottery, skipping merrily into the cafeteria. Clark wondered what the hell happened and asked, "Hey Erick, did Eletius get stuck in bed for a week *hopefully*?"

Erick laughed, "Nope, way better."

"She died?"

"Ok, that's an ass move."

"Well what happened?"

"I got two kids!"

"Sorry?"

Erick slowly explained, "After a while of Eletius strangling my arm to the point of blood loss, she just had two eggs!"

Clark stated the obvious, "I think I'd be more worried about the arm."

"Bah, it's fine. Besides, the worst is over anyway. Eletius and I got kids, Allaince and Ferrum will weaken themsleevs to the point of not even wanting to fight and…"

A doctor came over as she asked, "Um, Erick, I think there's something you should know..."

Erick's mood changed to his normal, "Yes doctor?"

"Well, we did a genetic test and… well, the eggs are under-developed so they'll take much longer than usual to hatch."

"Ok, that's…"

"However, the genetics test was very off."

Erick now was suspicious, "How so?"

"Well, one egg has both your DNA, but the second one… um; let's just say this in a way that I found from a TV show: Erick, when it comes to that second egg… you're not the father."

Erick yelled, "WHAT?!"

The doctor leaned back as she tried to explain, "From the genetics, it seems that Eletius was having sex with another Blaziken… a-a-and that Blaziken's genetics seem to be related to hers."

The moods of the Lucario were shifting too much as he now asked in confusion, "Wait… you're saying… that someone had incest… with her?"

"Yeeeees?"

"How?"

"Maybe you can talk with her?"

"I will."

Erick got off the table and walked out of the cafeteria to his dorm where Eletius SHOULD be. Meanwhile, the nurse tried to seduce Clark, "So, any plans you got?"

Clark looked and answered, "No."

"Well then, maybe I could…"

"A, fucking, hem."

The woman looked behind to see Sharpie with a cross look as she growled, "What are you doing?"

The doctor apologized, not willing to push any further, "Oh, um, sorry, I'll go."

She walked off as Clark looked to her, then Sharpie as he asked, "Not bad timing."

Sharpie asked, "Why didn't you tell her to go away?"

"Because what would that do? A woman is as much of a predator as a man."

"Yeah, but guess who's more than both."

Clark asked, "Who?"

She smiled mischievously, "Me."

"HA, very fu…"

She tackled him onto the floor and dragged him away as he screamed, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING THIS?!"

And he was dragged out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria man asked his Gardevoir, "How long until that Salamence rapes him to death?"

The Gardevoir just shrugged, "Well, a lot of times she just drags him off and acts friendly. Very rarely do they go into a romantic setup and as weird as it sounds… I think she only mated with him like three times."

"Oh."

(In Erick's dorm)

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Erick screamed as Eletius told him what happened. The Blaziken repeated, "I'll say it again, I was fucked by my father when did that time travel shit, got that?"

"Why the hell wasn't I informed on that?!"

"You always go into my head; I'd expect you to know."

"I don't have a 100% mind reading on your fucking head dammit!"

Eletius just turned her head away as Erick asked, still pissed, "So now what? I'm a father AND a step father?"

She answered, "Well, unless you want to smash it…"

"That's as bad as killing someone Eletius. It may not even be my kid, but we aren't gonna kill it. I'm stuck watching it, fine, one kid you'll have to explain later on in life."

Eletius sat up from the bed, "Well Erick, if that's all, I'd like to leave."

"So what, you go back in time and fuck your brother?"

She snarled, "Watch it."

"After this shit, I will."

Eletius marched out the door as Erick mumbled something while shaking his head and looked up in rage. Of all the stupid shit Eletius has done, this had to be the biggest one she's done.

L

L

| 2:17 PM

L

| Colossus Café, Eastern Byufe City, Ferrum

L

It appears the Café was still open. Yema and Anderson were inside, in the corner so nobody sees them, and believe it or not the two were getting along… for the most part. The two got some decaf a couple bakery treats as they talked a few vague topics, not giving anything away. To make it even inconspicuous, Yema turned into her anthro form and stole some new clothes for her and Anderson. Anderson refused it at first, but then took it as Yema got him a large shopping bag to hold his regular clothes in.

Right now, the two were at the corner table as the rest of the place was bustling, crowded with people having their attention glued to the TVs as they tried to see the hellish war at the Bureau… err outside of it about half a mile away. The two looked as well as Anderson asked, "Is this normal her'?"

Yema answered, "Well, depends on where and when. Now, this is probably the norm."

"Well, I don't think this'll end anytime soon."

"Nah, knowing what dad does, this whole event will keep up until Eletius is dead, or he gets his butt kicked."

"Um, who is Mintoya?"

Yema whispered, "He's the Greninja everyone talks about."

"Ok, and do you mind not talking that close."

"Why not?"

"Yer a liz'rd in a whor' f'rm that has… those looks and ye expect me to be that close to ye?"

Yema teased, "Aw, does someone like me?"

Anderson got that and denied it under his faith, "No."

"Well, can't really go all 'fun-and-games' since I still have Martin."

"Who's he?"

"My mate or the human term husband."

"A giant liz'rd as well?"

"No, he's a human."

Anderson yelled, "THAT'S BESTIALITY!"

Luckily only a few people looked at him, but then turned their heads back to the screen as the reporter was still showing the war. Yema asked, "Um, what's beast-al-ity? I think I heard it before."

"It means having sex with an animal."

"Animal?"

"You know, a beast, something that can't think, have emotions, can't reason, shit like that."

Yema raised her brow, "And what am I?"

Anderson asked, "What do you mean?"

"Uh, let's go over that list: I can think, I have emotions, I can reason, and I can kick your ass right now… or pour that coffee on your crotch and watch you run around."

"Still, you're not human."

"So? I had kids with one."

Now Anderson was in questionable territory, "I'm sorry… what", and took a big sip of his coffee. Yema told him, "I had kids with Martin."

Anderson laughed as he said, "Now, let me explain to ye why that is bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, it's true. You can ask him and even look at them."

"Yeah, right. My day gets better and better."

"Mhm, now, let's finish up and get out before some other guys decides to stare at me."

Anderson nodded, but then paused and looked at her, "Were ye implying I was star'ing at you?"

"Uh, duh."

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

"No I was not."

"Yes you were~"

"I WAS NOT!"

Yema giggled, "I can tell by your face. I know a liar just by looking for a second at it. Technically I'm taken, but…"

"Let's finish up."

Yema smiled as she got it settled at the cost of driving Anderson a bit crazy.

L

L

| 6:30 PM

L

| Byufe, Ferrum

L

The fight still continued, but the Alliance army got close enough to the Bureau building. It was, amazingly, intact as the tanks were just entering the area. However, Mintoyae gave direct orders to invade the building using soldiers, not destroying the hell out of it.

This was put to more reasonable use as Mintoyae ordered two planes, with eight paratroopers each, to infiltrate the building and capture anyone inside. The ones leading were Yamito, Alezek, and Makias, after getting sent over to Ferrum by Mintoyae. The Minto's led the first paratrooper group while Makias led the second group.

(Inside)

Groups of soldiers were running about as there were a few left guarding. On the fifth floor, the Red team was in their waiting room loaded up and ready. They were supposed to come out when Guillermo gave orders, or Tanner, but both are dead so they sat there the whole day. As they sat, Scout asked impatiently, "How long until we get called out?"

Spy shut him up, "We get called out when we get fucking called out!"

Engineer told him, "Yeah… that was the whole day so far?"

"Ugh, forget it. I'm going to go bathroom."

He walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the bathroom, only to stay there for a bit and take a smoke. He was ticked off of how they all got stuck in this world and thought the other world was better… sort of. As he smoked, a voice appeared, "You know… I haven't seen your face in a long, long time."

Spy looked up and loaded his gun as he asked, "Who are you, may I ask?"

The voice replied, "Well, you've seen me only once… your sniping friend has seen me multiple times. Two or three, I'm not sure."

"How about you show your face?"

"And I will."

Out of a stall walked out a tall, black Greninja as Spy asked, "Never seen you…"

Then wings appeared as it was Kiyask, and then Spy corrected himself, "The fight."

Kiyask smiled evilly, "Oh? You remember that?"

"Yes… sadly."

"Oh really? How's your Zoroark then doing?"

"*sigh* If I say good, will you leave me alone?"

"Oh come on now, I'm sure your daughter is very happy."

"Yes, and her mother, but that stuff is between me… and the others."

"Well, I have seen you ask what a Zoroark is despite being next to one for years."

"I pretended I didn't know anything."

Kiyask chuckled, "Ah yes, you best hope you make it out alive here, won't want you to miss your famil-ay."

Spy just growled, "Get out."

The winged Greninja just shrugged, "Alright, if you insist."

He teleported away as Spy just sighed, but his sighing was interrupted by the building shaking.

(On the higher floors)

People were being blown up, shot, and killed as both paratrooper groups marched through to the floors, only finding guards. Makias asked Yamito, "Any ideas where they might be?"

Yamito shook his head, "No, but hopefully dad knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does."

"Yeah, but don't you think that this is a little too far?"

"Well, I severely doubt that it's 'too far' but, he has been a little insane in terms of my daughter and his whole family rebelling."

Yamito nodded, "Sometimes I think dad goes a bit far when dealing with Mella. But now that my nephew is in jail, this war is taking place, and Eletius is still my dad's obsession…"

An explosion shook the higher floors. Then the floor collapsed as a man was screaming and laughing, "They'll nev'r put ye back togethar!"

It was Demoman as him and Soldier were blowing the hell out of the paratroopers, and destroying the place in the process. A rocket flew right over Yamito's head as the dust settled and the two mercenaries looked to see Makias and Yamito. Soldier asked, "What the hell are those things?"

Demoman shrugged, "I don't know, but they're gonna be…"

Yamito instantly threw two shurikens, knocking off Soldier's rocket launcher and Demoman's gun. Soldier corrected, "Correction, we're gonna be dead."

Another shuriken smashed into Soldier's head as Demoman nodded, "You're right!"

And he ran off as Makias shook his head, "Who the hell are these people?"

Yamito shrugged, "Do I care? C'mon, let's find some important people."

(A few floors below)

Jan was running up the floors as he needed to find Alphonse and get the hell out of the building. As he ran up the floors, Demoman, one floor lower than before, was running as he needed to contact his group. What stopped his pace was three paratroopers coming down the elevator. They yelled, "Hey, don't move or we fire!"

Demoman took a shot as a man fired a rifle and the three were blown up in the elevator. It descended rapidly as the whole contraption was busted. However, despite that, Demoman crashed on the floor as his heart just got shot. He wasn't gonna die in the next couple of minutes, but he wouldn't live unless he got to the hospital. He just muttered, "Damn invaders."

Jan was running up as Makias, Yamito, and, now joining, Alezek, with another paratrooper, came down to go through the rooms. Jan got to the floor where Demoman was mortally wounded and quickly ran over as the man looked up, "Oh… yer the fox guy… still remember the time…"

Jan nodded, "Yes I know, I thought it was just dream… what happened?"

"Just got shot… nothing bad."

"It's a mortal wound, if I don't get you out…"

"HA, please… I've survived much… look… you need to kill everyone in this building…"

"Huh?"

"I know my group will leave since me and Soldi'r didn't come back… Wait… you can do it."

Jan was confused, "What?"

"You can detonate since I can't… the strap on suit is inside, put it on, and then… ack… detonate the whole building."

"W-wait, wouldn't that mean I… would just blow myself… up?"

"Yes."

Jan had tears welling, "I-I can't do that… wh-what about Alphonse… A-Ashley?"

"You have to… we'll either die or… surrend'r… and neither is good… now go… you must detonate the building… hu'ry… hu'ry!"

Jan slowly got up and ran over to the next room as Demoman sat there, "The pain will end."

In the room, Jan found a vest on a stand and began to quickly put it on as he wondered what will happened if he just teleported out as soon as he pressed the button. But that was dead as soon as he saw a plan of Demoman's, reading that there were explosives linked inside the whole building. Jan had more tears leak out as this was going to be the last time he'll ever see Alphonse.

(Top floor)

The whole Red team got to the top floor, getting through any kind of paratrooper mess and getting out alive. They got to the helicopters that were there, amazingly untouched, but then the question was asked by Heavy, "Where's Soldier and Demoman?"

Spy looked and said, "Damn, we'll have to leave them."

Engineer protested, "We're not gonna just go and leave them."

A beep. Engineer pulled out a tiny device as his whole look changed, then he said, "We're gonna go and leave them behind."

Spy asked, "Why the change all of a sudden?"

"Uh, I kinda helped Demo-boy strap a load of exploisives around the whole building… inside…and…out."

Everyone was already in the helicopter as the Texan said, "Wait up!"

He got in and they flew off. Back at the hallway, the four paratrooper Alliance goons found Demoman on the floor shot. Makias asked, "Well, seems like we got one."

They passed him as the black man grunted in pain. The room was open, only for the Blaziken to open it revealing Jan in the bomb suit, detonator in hand. Alezek and the human raised two guns as Makias chuckled, "Well Jan… end of the line for you."

Jan nervously looked at them for the first time as Yamito ordered, "Put it down, and nobody gets hurt."

Jan just whispered, with a tear flowing down his fur covered cheek, "I'm sorry Alphonse."

He dropped the detonator, and it fell onto the floor, button top first. Nothing happened as Jan inhaled deeply, and looked to see nothing happen. Then within a split second he disappeared as an enormous explosion engulfed the whole room and the hallway, killing everyone in it. Outside, the helicopter saw the explosion blast material out all over the floor.

On the ground level, Niko and Alphonse were trying to find Jan, but the shaking of the building told Niko, "We have to run, now!"

Alphonse asked, "But what about Jan?"

"I don't know, we have to get out!"

"I'm not going without Jan!"

Then a huge explosion happened in the hallway behind him, "We have to leave or else that'll be us!"

Alphonse nodded, and began to run with the gut feeling it was wrong. As they ran, the building blasted out random parts as the two canines ran their way through the halls. They had to keep up, but both were being caught up by the flying debris and explosive fire heading right into their direction. Niko began to push Alphonse ahead as the Zoroark yelled, "Out the door and into the warehouse! HURRY!"

They busted out the door and the building exploded in a bright yellow fury as the two ducked into a warehouse, only for metal and concrete to crash down on the warehouse, some tearing through the ceiling, and causing the ceiling to crash on down.

From what the helicopter saw, the building exploded from the top to the floor. Scout just exclaimed, "Only Demoman can do that shit!"

Spy told him, "Because it was done by him."

"Yeah, so we know it was his crazy plan."

Back to the warehouse, Niko and Alphonse survived the blast, and debris, but when they got out, there was just ruble and a lot of missing building. Alphonse walked over some of the pieces as he looked over it in terror. His heart was racing, but his mind was in shock as he called out, "Jan?!"

He tried again, "JAN!"

There was no answer. Alphonse's eyes began to tear up as he couldn't find him. He crashed onto his knees and cried, "Jan! Jan! Jaa-a-aaan… *sobbing* it can't be, it can't be."

He laid on the ground crying as Jan was dead. He couldn't believe it. After all the years, he died of something caused by some stupid reason. Alphonse had tears flow as he cursed out, "Mintoyae you fucking asshole! You killed him! You fucking killed him! I loved Jan, and you went and killed him! You never change! You never change!"

He cursed, yelled, and wept as Niko watched from afar. He wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't. Jan was something Alphonse held close to and now his heart was broken beyond repair. Niko just stood there as he waited for Alphonse to finish, but that might take a while.

L

L

|8:15 PM

L

| Alliance Base, Ferrum

L

In Mintoyae's office, he was gonna get killed by Kereesha. Ganivus, who was alive, reported that none of the paratroopers lived in that building takeover and the building exploded. Mintoyae was pacing about trying to figure out how the hell to tell Kereesha, Neeliska, and his two kids that all their family that have been sent were killed. He was getting more and more nervous as he was rethinking the same brutal scenario: Kereesha would first pummel him as hard as Uremia does to Ganivus, then Neeliska would beat the shit out of him, and then Edgar and Eisha would take turns beating him, and then all the siblings would take turns, and then one big kill fest on him.

Mintoyae sat in his chair and tried to figure out if there was a way to calmly… bullshit, what way was there to nicely say he sent someone to their death? He went off to his bedroom and crashed on the bed so he could try to think this out in his sleep.

In another section, Yema snuck in with Anderson as the Catholic did not like where this is going. He whispered, "I don't like any of this!"

Yema shushed him, "Please, we'll be fine."

She brought him into her room as Anderson asked, "Why… are ye bringing me here?"

"Well, weird as it might sound but… I kinda like you… and despite you trying to kill me… maybe we could put that aside?"

Anderson made a sweatdrop, "Uh, I think I hear the officials calling me name."

"Oh, that's not possible."

"Why?"

"Because I killed them."

Aaaaand, Anderson wondered if she was some psychopath… which in an indirect way is true. Anyway, she led him in as there was a large bed against the wall in the middle of the room. Anderson asked, "Normally this isn't what I do but, where the fuck am I supposed ta sleep?"

Yema smiled, "In the bed."

"Then why are…"

"Uh, it's my bed."

"Wait, are ye trying to say?"

Yema nodded her head, "Uh-hu."

"FUCK NO!"

"Fuck yes."

"I've only known ye for a day and now you want to do… this?"

"C'mon, what will it do?"

"Betray my faith and loyalty."

"To who?"

"The Catholic church and Saint Mary."

"I don't know what those two are, except a church, but do you reeeeally need to worry that much?"

"Yes, now I'm gonna leave and I'm gonna go find me way back to tha damn building and get back to England so I can kill that Alucard bastard and pretend none of this ever happuned."

Yema crossed her arms with a smug smile, "Oh? And what's gonna stop you?"

"Stop me? Nothing! I'm gonna go back, you can do whatev'r the bloody hell ye want!"

Yema sighed, but kept her mile, "Ok then, here's what can stop you: You stick your foot out that door and I'll have you arrested and you'll be talking to my father. Of course, I might have Kiyask come over and torture you a bit, why not, so I suggest you accept my offer… and nothing bad will happen."

Anderson tried not to laugh, "Is this some stupid joke?"

Yema changed into her nightmare form as she evilly smiled, "No joke, and besides, I can kill you right now with no problem. Wanna take my offer now?"

Anderson growled as it was either his death or sleeping with Yema. So, she crawled into bed and turned into her anthro form as Anderson did not take his clothes off and went into the bed as well. He asked, "Is this adult'ry against yer so called husband?"

Yema answered, "Yeah, but I'm still holding him to what he did so…"

Anderson turned away from her as she grabbed from behind and pulled him to her. This was more of a problem with Anderson as he could feel her breasts, and they weren't covered. He just thought, " _Mother Mary, help me please."_

Afterwards, the two went to sleep and they let the night role by, but this wasn't the end.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Also, Yema is more or less teasing Anderson since why the hell not? Sure, they'ren't the greatest ship, but you'll see.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, the beginning correlates to the previous chapter, which introduced "future" Jan. This is also another emotionally wrecking chapter where we see a spot of Yema. Couple deaths. Also, my lemon collection hit 10k on 10/10/2018 :D. You'll see these updates on whatever stories I update (get used to it).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 24:

(In Sinnoh in the past)

Out of a machine, Jan appeared out of it as a few humans stood in front as they wondered what just appeared. Jan looked around and thought he died, but he found himself in some room. One of the men, which was Clark, walked up and asked, "Isn't that the fucking Delphox from Alliance?"

Jan started to look about an asked, "Wh-where am I?"

"You're at the Galactic headquarters. And if I'm right, you're Jan, right?"

"Yes."

"Hold on, if we grabbed you out of the future… Fuck! We have two of them now!"

The commander, James, walked up, "Hold on, how the hell could there be two of them? We grabbed him…"

"We grabbed him out of the future and now we got two."

James asked, "So… what do we do with him?"

Jan didn't like where this was going and tried to tell them, "Listen, I know I might be a little… unsettling here… but you have to stop Mintoyae."

The two asked him, "Huh?"

"I need you to stop Mintoyae, y-you don't know what's gonna happen, you have to stop him."

Clark whispered to James, "Commander, he lost his mind. Get him under straps, quick!"

James whistled over a Gallade and a Machomp, only for Jan to panic, "No, no, you don't understand! Mintoyae is going to cause chaos."

James ordered, "Take the crazy assphox off to the mental room! And strap him down!"

The two fighting types grabbed Jan as he kicked and yelled, "You have to stop it! Ferrum is going to get destroyed! Alliance is going to ruin it! You have to kill Mintoyae!"

Clark called back, "Fuck you."

"You don't understand! LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He was dragged down the hallway as the doors closed behind. James sighed, "Ok, that was one case of stupid shit that has happened."

Clark shrugged, "Hey, he mentioned something about Mintoyae taking over Ferrum… or whatever, so that's something I should tell Flare."

"How do we know that he was mentally fucked up from travelling through time?"

"Because Eletius would've raped me on the floor as soon as she went out, or she would've killed everyone."

James shook his head, "I don't care, I need you to go back to Flare and tell them about this because… if that was truly the Delphox you said he was, then I think you need to stay here and wait until we get more info out of him and THEN you can go home and blabber all the shit we tell you. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now, let's get this guy mind wiped."

(In Ferrum, regular time)

Mintoyae was in his office as the morning was already starting to end with the time reading… about… 10:32. He sat in his office drinking a cup of coffee, even though he isn't supposed to, after having some kind of nightmare last night with him and Ash being buddies. That was enough for him to jump off his feet so he barely had a good night's rest.

As he sat in his chair, the door had a knock vibrate through it. He answered, not looking up from Ganivus's review, "Enter."

The door opened with Yema entering in, but she was not looking happy. Mintoyae now looked up and asked, "Yema, what brings you here?"

Yema had a nonchalant look as she said, "I wanted to talk with you."

Mintoyae wondered what she wanted. He asked, "Well, what would it be?"

"Did you send Yamito out?"

"Yes, he was sent out as a… soldier, why?"

Mintoyae lied as Yema immediately caught it and asked, "And what happened to him?"

"From what Ganivus reported… he went missing."

"Missing?"

"That's what the report says."

"Huh, funny. He told me his 'report' early this morning when I asked where Yamito went…"

A scowl appeared, "…and he did not go missing."

Mintoyae knew he was fucked as Yema then threw three daggers, one to the left, one to the right, one over his head, and all three barely touching his skin. Mintoyae was paralyzed for a bit as Yema seethed, "Dad, I have no fucking idea on what the hell you were thinking but you went WAAAAAY too far this time."

Mintoyae stood up as she walked forward, only for Yema to turn into her nightmare form and yell, "SIT DOWN!"

Her father did so as he hasn't seen her like this a way long time. Yema got to his desk and grabbed his neck, but not slicing anything, "You're are so damn lucky your my father, otherwise I'd leave your head right on this desk and you're body would be a nice decoration on the wall."

She threw him back into the chair, which crashed with the wall behind, and hopped over the desk, standing in front of Mintoyae. He asked, slightly nervous, "Yema, look, I didn't know that they'd get killed, ok? I thought that…"

Yema kicked his left shin, making him crash on the floor grasping it in pain. The Sceptile asked, "Oh, you thought that they'd make it? I told you Yamito wasn't killer material or soldier material, but you didn't listen. Anything else you lied through your fucking teeth, huh, anything else!?"

Mintoyae muttered, "N-no."

Yema kicked his stomach as she said, "Bullshit. Mr. Ganivus also found that you had Mr. Hux killed."

Mintoyae was in awe in how Ganivus found that out. He just mumbled, "Wh-what?"

"Playing stupid all of a sudden? The fear maker all of a fucking sudden decides he doesn't know his ass from his elbow. You had those Bureau people take out Mr. Hux so you could gain control and start this whole war, didn't ya?"

"Th-that… was from Ganivus?"

"I made the rest to fit. Now, here's what I'm gonna do since you're my first target to keep alive."

Mintoyae's eyes widened as she just called her own father a target. Yema looked down, holding a razor sharp knife to his throat, "I'm taking charge now."

Mintoyae was in surprise, "You… in charge?"

"Yes, me in charge. I was thinking you be a puppet… but then you might do some shit to try to knock me off."

"Y-yema, you know I wouldn't do that to…"

"Shut up!"

Mintoyae wasn't sure if his daughter was making a whole act to kill him, or just letting a lot of rage exit. She continued, "Now, I'm gonna be in charge and you're getting shipped back to Unova AND you're going to stay there without causing any more problems. Got that?"

Mintoyae yelled in protest, "I'm your father dammit!"

"Yeah, now be a nice daddy and go see mommy."

"Was that an insult?!"

"Mmm, maybe~"

Then a couple guards came in along with Ganivus as Yema ordered, "Take dad here and carefully bring him back to Unova."

Mintoyae looked and asked, "Ganivus?! You're betraying me as well?"

Ganivus answered, "I'll explain Yema's reasoning along the way. This is simply for your own good."

"Wait."

Yema said before anything else could happen. She changed her mind, "Send him off tomorrow. He'll stay here and once the next morning rolls around, I'll go to Unova as well. Might as well bring Martin and the kids here."

She smiled mischievously, "Put dad in a room and keep him there."

Mintoyae exclaimed, "What?!"

"You heard me, since I can't really trust you after this, you'll stay in Ferrum for today, and then tomorrow you'll be sent off to Unova, and you and mom can have a nice talk."

Ganivus helped drag Mintoyae off as he was just frozen at his current position. Once they were gone, Yema had the room to herself. She sat in the chair as a voice appeared, "Yema."

It was faint, so she thought she was hearing things. Then a loud slap across her face knocked her out of the chair as she looked up and saw… Yamito? She blinked once as she saw him cross his arms in disappointment. She asked, "Y-Yamito?"

He snapped, "Well who the fuck do you think I am, Redd Wolph!?"

"Sorry, I-I thought you were a spirit."

"Well duh! I mean, it has perks, but this is obviously not one of them. Now, do you know why the hell I came here for?"

Yema guessed, "You wanted to see dad…"

"Yeah, I wanted to see you NOT through him out."

"What?"

"Look, dad did something stupid, I understand. The explosion wasn't his fault."

"Yamito, he sent you into it."

"But who the hell said that you need to kick him out of his own office?"

"Uh, that was for you."

"For me? For me?! Yema, I'd beat the shit out of you for raping me on that roof! I hold you responsible for that, and no matter what you do, I won't ever forgive you on that status!"

Yema was taken aback. She asked, slightly tearing, "B-but, I love you, I did that for you."

"Yeah, I wanted to not do a lot of the shit you did, but noooooooo you had to have your incest take control and now I have to tell Bonnie about the little fucking thing that has happened.

"I want you to apologize to dad for what you did. Even if he doesn't accept it, do it anyway. You want to kick dad out of office, fine, but after that whole show I saw of throwing knives, putting a sharp edge to his throat, and all the pain you gave him, I think you need to get replaced after him."

Yema had a tear pass through as Yamito disappeared. Maybe she did go too far. She was just angry on how Mintoyae sent her brother and her nephew to their death. And not to mention Makias as well, who Neeliska would miss very much now.

(In Kalos)

Well… the whole fleet sent over yesterday was basically destroyed. Sure, so was the Bureau's army and most of Alliance's, but what made this different was how Twi was crying in Davver's room. Yep, you guessed it, he's dead. The third ship to crash down and explode, it was his.

Clark had Sharpie stay with her for comfort as he now had to send off a group to Unova to kill off some more officials. Of course, this meant Mortem and Maraich had to go. Eletius tried to "persuade" Clark by attempting to wring his neck, but luckily Sharpie came by and knocked her on the floor, then went back to Twi.

Once Clark had Maraich and Mortem set up for departure, Erick came with Eletius, restraining her from attempting round two. Clark asked, "Oh, trying to reattempt round two?"

I just said that asshole. Eletius growled as Erick said, "Eletius wants to go on a trip to kill Mintoyae."

"Oh, well, we were going to send you off to Ferrum along with several other quiet assassins to clean out. Reason you're going… maybe you could take out Mintoyae and hopefully end this mess."

Eletius smiled as she said, "Well finally I get a little action. But, I need to talk with someone before I go."

"Why? Erick is right there."

"Someone else dumbass, not him."

"Who?"

"I know who."

She walked away as Clark asked, "So, who does she have in mind?"

Erick shrugged, "I don't know really, but it cannot be good if it involves Mintoyae."

As they talked, Eletius was in her dorm as she asked with no direction, "Ok Italy the asshole, I want something."

Nothing. Then before she repeated to use more profanity, Italy appeared in front of her as the man asked, "Yes?"

"You said a while back that you can help me to kill Mintoyae, right?"

"I did."

"Is it possible to create a poison?"

"Poison? Assassinations, gun fire, death, and burning things alive are my job along with black market and shit like that. Poison you can get from a Nidoking and not pay a dime."

"Yeah, like you who's a pain in the ass to get through to when I can easily pay it out."

"Easily pay it out? How?"

"If I give you the technology to create this nightmare shit, would it work?"

Italy made a "not bad" face and tilted his head back in forth in decision. He then answered, "Fine, I'll accept, but I want every file, or else your head is on Kevanin's choppin' block."

Eletius nodded, "That can be arranged."

"Good, now, go fuck yourself."

He disappeared as Eletius now had to convince Clark to show Italy the designs, but…

"WHAT?!"

Clark screamed as Eletius told him the idea. He protested, "To kill Mintoyae is one thing, but this is out right fucking ridiculous!"

Eletius stated, "We can kill Mintoyae now."

"I'll talk to this asshole and see his pricing."

But before anything could be done, another guard went up to them and said, "Hey guys you better check this out… I think we have a bigger issue."

"Huh?"

The small group followed the man and found themselves at the lounge, but what they found was jaw-dropping. It was Yema on the screen as she was spilling out a speech, "... Since yesterday, my father has gone a little insane in this whole endeavor of trying to kill a rebel and then it escalated to Ferrum… and… that. Now, let's just say that I'm now taking over and will try to get everything back on track.

"And, what sucks to everyone there, Mintoyae… isn't dead, I kinda just locked him in a room and hopes he doesn't go on a rampage."

Eletius muttered, "Well, she did something good for once."

"This is the only time I'll say anything to any of you… sorry for anyone you lost."

She nodded her head and the screen went dead, only to go back on a gameshow in Hoenn. Clark yelled, "WILL YOU FATASSES STOP WATCHING THAT SHIT AND GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!"

Everyone, in the room, said all at once, "Fuck you Clark!"

(In Ferrum)

At Niko's house, Laura, Adonis, and Ashley were there waiting in worry for their canine mates to return. You might ask why they were there if they were supposed to leave. Well, once Adonis got back and Ashley also returned, there wasn't any kind of damage, destruction, or anything caused to the house. So, through some communication, Laura returned home and all three of them were in the house since.

Seeing that it was almost 12:00, Laura wondered where Niko went, Ashley had the same thought as she wondered where Jan and Alphonse was, and Adonis was a bit more worried since he couldn't get a call from Niko. And to make it even more nerve wrecking, they had a report on the Bureau building getting blown up, so they were scared that all three got killed…

*knock… knock* Two knocks that made Adonis look up as he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Niko."

He quickly got up as Ashley heard it and ran into the kitchen to get Laura. Adonis opened the door to find Niko and Alphonse standing there. He quickly hugged Niko, then kissed him, and then asked, "What happened? Where were you?"

Niko just walked by as he said, "It was a long night."

His voice was nonchalant, yet it seemed to also be a bit sad sounding. Running into the main room were Laura and Ashley as the two looked to see the two canines. Ashley asked Alphonse, "Alphonse, wh-where's Jan?"

Alphonse just said with a slight whimper, "He's dead."

She hopefully heard that wrong, "W-wait, J-Jan's…"

"He's dead… we couldn't find him, we couldn't get him out."

"Wh-what?"

Niko explained, though feeling as if he shouldn't, "We were in Bureau building and… we tried to find Jan to get out… but when I felt the rumbling from it… I knew we had to go."

Laura asked, "Wait, the building…"

"Exploded, yes, and when we survived by hiding in a warehouse, we got out…"

Alphonse sobbed, "He wasn't there."

Ashley went over to hug Alphonse as the Lucario had too much shock on it. Adonis then asked, "What exactly happened?"

Niko shrugged, "I don't know exactly but…"

Alphonse answered, "It was Mintoyae."

"We assume it might be."

Ashley questioned, starting to gain an old rage, "How sure do you assume?"

"Pretty high. His whole army attacked the building so it could well be that he used something to set off and destroy the place."

She jumped up and walked to the door as Niko asked, "Where are you going Ashley?"

She replied, with the door now open, "I don't want you to be scared. I'll be back as soon as possible… I just need a helicopter."

She went out and closed it as Alphonse assumed the worst and stood fast, and tried to get to her, but when he did, she was already gone. He wasn't about to lose Ashley like Jan, so he asked Niko, "Is it possible any helicopters survived the explosion?"

Niko denied, "No, there aren't any working ones… oh fuck."

His mood changed as he said, "There were five helicopters, batteries missing, in the farthest one. Ashley might not know, so we got a good chance that we can convince Ashley not to do so."

Another knock on the door. Alphonse opened it this time as he found…

Niko whined, "Why~?

It was the Red team… err, what was left of it. Engineer at the front asked, "Uhh, this is kinda on short notice but uh… could we stay for a couple days?"

Niko asked them, "How did you escape?"

Scout in the back said, "We took a helicopter out before the place blew to shits."

All heads turned as Adonis asked, "You didn't happen to see Ashley go by… right?"

Spy questioned, "She's the black haired one with the big tits right?"

"I guess yes."

Sniper told him, "We let her use the helicopter we parked down the street earlier."

Alphonse charged right through everyone as all the men, except Heavy, was knocked onto the ground. He had to stop Ashley before this got worse. However, he was already too late as Ashley got hold of the controls and flew off. Alphonse only saw the helicopter fly up and then overhead as he shouted, "Ashley! ASHLEY!"

He was worried beyond belief as the helicopter flew out of site. He then ran off back to the house, only to see the last view of the helicopter and a new worry fill his body. He was worried that she would get killed and leave Alphonse alone for the rest of his life… ok, he could be with Niko or Brunet, but they weren't as close to him as Jan and Ashley.

(Later in the evening, in Unova)

Maraich and Mortem got to the Alliance mine, only to snipe off the two guards, and get through the passageway, into the mine. Mortem, as usual, turned him and Maraich invisible as they went down the tunnel to the mines. At the entrance, Maraich told Mortem, "Mortem, you go and find locations for Mintoyae and Yema, probably in the same room; I'll be checking a dorm for someone."

Mortem nodded, "Don't get killed."

"I won't."

Mortem still remained in cloak and ran to the main office whereas Maraich ran the opposite way, passed the security office, and wound up in security dorm area. He chuckled, "Nothing changes, except for a little redecoration."

He looked to his left and saw Yema's dorm, only to here a couple sounds. He walked closer and found that it was Martin and a Treecko in the dorm, as the Treecko was climbing on her father, giggling away. Martin watched as then Martin looked across and saw Maraich. He was surprised to see him here, then stood up and put his daughter on his bed. Martin made sure his hand was near his pistol, but not obvious as he asked Maraich, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Maraich faked an act, "Here for a visit, seeing what you're doing."

"I might not be good at reading all poker faces like Yema, but I can tell it's bullshit."

"Alright, I'll admit it is. I'm here for Yema."

"She ain't here, and if she was, you'd most likely be dead."

"Really? Well, I'd like to debunk that."

"You can't. To prove she can't knock you off is like not striking fear into anyone. She makes a smile and everyone worries someone did something wrong. 'Course, who here has done anything wrong… fine, Tyler did something wrong… then I here this weird ass story of Elise becoming Yema's mother, stupid time travel shit I never heard of. But if you think for a second that I'm gonna believe you can't harm me, then you're wrong."

Maraich changed eyes asking, "Well, seems a little anger decided to break out. Still remember when we first met?"

"Hmpf, when I was a kid, I watched that damn show and thought it would be kinda cool to be with Ash guy, now… my childhood has been ruined several times over. And for one second I'm gonna think that that's just a load of bullcrap, is meaning I got no real sense to man up and see it. I thought you were a geek, now you're a weird ass transgender assassin coming here to attempt to kill my wife, who apparently is a scarier assassin that is the daughter of the Ash-Greninja, who is Adolf Hitler, and apparently wants to ruin my whole life by doing so.

"Now listen, if you want to piss me off, go ahead, but their ain't no way you getting Yema, or me, or anyone else without having a bullet in that head of yours."

Maraich just stood there, then walked up to Martin, only for the man's hand to slowly get on the gun holster. The silver hair said, "There's one problem."

Martin asked, "What?"

A knife came out and flung right into Martin's heart, stabbing him, causing blood to leak out. Maraich answered, "How could a bullet kill me if you can't pull out your gun?"

He then took a second knife and stabbed Martin again, then pulled both knives out as Martin's body fell backwards. The Treecko inside screamed in horror, "DADDY!"

She ran over to him as Maraich ran away. Martin was trying to hold on as he told his daughter, "M-Meagan, Qu-quickly… get… G-Goo…v…vy."

She ran off in a hurry as Martin was hoping he'd make it.

Maraich quickly exited the whole place as Mortem followed shortly, holding only an envelope in a claw. He asked Maraich, "What the hell did you do?"

Maraich answered, "Killing Yema slowly… emotionally first."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

They got out of the mines before anyone could even guess what happened, and soon Goovy ordered Evie to go get Yema… and you'll be surprised by what she can do.

(A little later at the Ferrum coast)

Ganivus was there as he awaited for the transport to come and pick him up. He wanted to do a boat so he can bring along his new tank with him. As he waited, he looked in the distance to see a tiny fog coming at the dock. What was weird was how the fog was quickly coming in… a little too fast. Ganivus squinted as the fog started to become visible, then was already at the dock as it flew up in the air.

He was shocked by it and armed himself with his katana, only to find that… it was Evie? It was her… in what was her nightmare form. Now, unlike most of the others. Evie's nightmare form wasn't made for killing. Her form was the same like Mintoyae's in terms of colors, except the eyes which were a bluish green. Her eyes were three times longer, her legs, were toned like a Machoke, and her height was at 6' 6" with her arms containing two one foot extremities on each wrist. All this made her the equivalent to Quicksilver.

She smiled and waved, "Hi Mr. Nu! Sorry for spooking ya there."

Ganivus asked, "What… the hell are you?"

"Oh this? Something Mr. Kiyask made. It's supposed to be for running."

"Running… You skate… you act innocent… and you run?"

"Yep!"

"No… killing parts?"

"Nope! I asked if I can have something a little more useful."

"How useful?"

"Well, I ran from Unova to here in only two minutes."

"TWO MINUTES?!"

"Yep!"

"You traveled across the land?!"

Evie finished that part, "Searching far and wide! For Yema."

"She's at the main base."

"Ok, um, could you give me a picture where?"

Ganivus gave her a mental picture, only for Evie to nod, "Thanks!"

And she sped off, only to leave a long trail of dust over the land and mountains. Ganivus watched and said, "Shit, now if only that was everyone, we wouldn't have this thing called INSANE KILLINGS!"

Oh, why bother whining? This is Kiyask we're talking about, only the one getting the form can decide what they want.

(At the Ferrum base)

As I was saying that, Evie made it to the base, through the doors, flinging guards all over the place as they stood in front or behind them, and went up to Yema's office as the Sceptile asked, "Evie? *looks to the left* is that you?"

Evie nodded, "Yep! UM, there's something that happened back in Unova."

"And… you came here to tell me that?"

"It's only a three minute run."

Yema asked, "Three minute run?"

"Yeah, from there to here."

Yema was flabbergasted, "You literally ran from Unova to here?"

"Yeah, but I have to take you to Unova."

"Why?"

"It has to do with Uncle Martin."

Yema was nervous, "What happened?"

Evie lost her cheery mood and said straight up, "He was… stabbed twice… in the heart."

Yema was panicking internally and asked, "H-how long does it take to…"

"Well, extra weight included… I can get you there in five minutes?"

Yema demanded worryingly, "Take me there, HURRY!"

Evie turned around and readied herself for the run as Yema got on her back and then *PHEUUUUUUW*

They were gone in a blink.

(In Unova)

Within four and a half minutes, Evie and Yema were back in the mines as Yema was a bit dazed from the run, but Evie was fine and let her down. She told her aunt, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Yema shook her head, "I-I don't think I'll get used to it."

But then the thought of Martin quickly filled her mind as she remembered his condition. Evie led her to the dorm, but unfortunately, Goovy was there as she wasn't looking good, seeing the glum condition Martin was facing. Yema asked Goovy, "Dr. G-Goovy, is he…"

She looked at her, "Yema… I'm sorry… he's not going to make it."

Tears went began to fill as she looked at Martin. He was barely alive as the blood from his chest soaked his clothes. Meagan, sitting on the bed, looked at her nearly dead father, only for Yema to say in a teary voice, "Could I… be alone… please?"

Goovy nodded as she and Evie left, only for Goovy to ask her questions on her form. But while they did that, Yema bent down to her husband and his eyes began to open up. They still had a little life left as he creaked a slight smile, "H-hey."

Yema asked, "Martin?"

He nodded, but a tear passed through himself. He said in a low voice, "Well… after all these years… it seems I've died as a father… not really a soldier… *laughs a bit* I'm ranting a little."

Yema told him softly, "Don't… please, I need you here… I-I want you to live… pl-please."

"Sorry… it's not your fault… I was attacked… thankfully he didn't touch Meagan."

His voice got quieter as Yema cried, "Don't… Martin don't…"

He pulled her head gently to his lips as he muttered in her ear as his last breath, "It… w-was… Clement…"

Yema already was shocked as she remembered who that was… but soon after he said those words… he was lifeless. Yema started to cry as her head buried into his bloody body. She wept as Meagan cried as well, but then a fear began to grow as Yema started to growl. She lifted her head up as an angry glare appeared through her tears, "I'll kill that son of a bitch… I'll rip off his fucking head…"

Her form began to change as he nightmare form didn't appeared… but it expanded. Meagan was now scared as Yema turned into her nightmare form… but sprouted out wings that were double the size of Mintoyae's as she screamed a loud, angry, murderous roar that filled the cavern. Meagan ran out as Yema still had tears flowing.

(In Ferrum)

Mintoyae was about to get a fight as well. While Yema was mourning over Martin, Ashley found Mintoyae as the Greninja was meandering around the halls. Mintoyae was in his nightmare form as Ashley asked, "Well, it seems that you now go and kill everyone who doesn't agree with you."

Mintoyae asked, "What do you mean?"

"You killed Jan you bastard!"

"I killed him?"

"Yeah! Alphonse saw it! Niko saw it!"

"Really? I never killed him."

"Liar as fuck! You had that Bureau building explode and now He's dead!"

Mintoyae retaliated, "I don't care for Jan, I lost my son in that explosion. I lost Yamito!"

"Like I give a fuck."

Mintoyae flew up to Ashley saying, "You know what, how about I kill you right now."

Ashley wasn't scared, "Really? Mintoyae…"

She lost her words as she then stepped back and said, clearing her throat, "Mintoyae… Greninja… I had enough of this."

Mintoyae turned his head, "What?"

"All I've seen you do is destruction… murder… and… what's the purpose?"

"I want Eletius dead for her…"

"That's it? All you care is that Eletius character?"

"She's the one who…"

Ashley now got serious and pulled out a gun, "Greninja."

Mintoyae asked, "Oh, so either I apologize… or you shoot me?"

Ashley took a deep breath, "That's what I'll do."

Mintoyae stood there. He looked down… then up… and he said, "I'm sorry."

Ashley was surprised. He said, "I'm sorry I didn't take you out the day I had that chance."

He made his machete and charged at Ashley, but it never went through her neck. He took it off and walked away as Ashley asked, "What's the matter Greninja, you still don't want to kill me? Because we are together?"

It was true, the Ash-Greninja was still in Mintoyae, but he wasn't taking it as a weakness. He told Ashley, not looking back, "No… Ash… you are already apart from me…"

He snapped his fingers and Ashley's head exploded with the brains, skull fragments, and blood on the hallway walls as he finished, "That… and I didn't want my sword dirty."

He walked out of the hallway, changed form, and then… he found a bottle of rum on the floor. Weird to see it there, but he picked it up, popped the lid, and said, "Here's a little victory… all for me."

He drank down whatever he could hold, then threw the bottle at the wall breaking it to bits with the rum all over the wall and floor. However, when he got into his room, he felt strange… his mind went fuzzy as his stomach was feeling weird. Then he fell to the floor, holding onto the table, but then that failed as he was on the floor panicking.

Coming down the hallway, Eletius entered the base with no problems since Ashley knocked out the guards guarding that entrance. She found the ex-trainer's body on the floor with the head missing, passed it, and found the first room to have the door slightly open.

She opened it… then she casted a wicked smile. She found Mintoyae looking semi-paralyzed as Italy's trick worked. All she had to do was pay the guy and maybe she could get him to kill Yema. She walked over and around him as if she was a predator and asked, "Well, well, well. So you're the almighty king of Ferrum… the one who'd kill everyone in their path? The one who'd kill me? Well, maybe you didn't take this into consideration."

She grabbed his neck and lifted him up with ease, "AS I can see, you're a dictator… a tyrant… and a selfish… little… Froakie."

Eletius dropped her as she bent down again at Mintoyae's expense, "This is my time to shine and when I have Flare take over… watch what I'll do. I'll have everyone one of your inferior family members get thrown out, arrested, and whatever else I can do to them, and all you can do is… view it."

She changed into her nightmare form and asked, "So *putting a razor tip to Mintoyae's neck* any last words?"

Mintoyae glared as hard as possible and muttered, "Yema… will… kill… you."

"I'd like to see her… try."

And she stabbed Mintoyae mercilessly in the head, torso, chest, and abdomen, leaving a bloody mess everywhere. She sat up his lacerated, bleeding body against his bed as she whispered, "This is what you get for everything you done... for everyone who died… for everyone who has suffered… and for my father."

That she got from Italy after speaking to someone at Alliance HQ. Anyway, Eletius left the scene and went back to her ride, which she took back to Kalos with no issue. It ended as a bitter, sulking night for Yema, a vengeful night for Eletius, and a deathly night for Ashley and Mintoyae.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Well, I did nearly cry when I wrote Yema's scene... damn. At least this is pretty decent, besides, the writing is better than the prequel... but has less views than it for some reason (probably because it's a sequel) :/**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, so this includes some more death :D and a semi-consensual romance scene in the beginning with the two most unlikely characters because... it'll be explained in the epilogue.**

 **Very cheap and gory description at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 25:

(In the Spirit world in Ferrum)

Ashley found herself on the floor where she was killed by Mintoyae, only her head was on her body. She stood up slowly as she asked, "I-I'm… a-alive? N-no, this isn't… it's…b-but…how?"

She was a bit confused, but then got to her senses when she walked over to where the door was… well, not yet. She looked in and saw the room, then what appeared was Mintoyae brutally bloody and torn up body. She was a little spooked, but weirdly happy that he was dead… until he groaned. He moved and got up as if there wasn't a problem, and then saw Ashley as he was as baffled as her in the beginning. He asked, slightly confused and pissed, "What the hell… I killed you… your head was a bloody fucking mess…"

Ashley would've yelled… but what it would it solve? Both of them were dead, Ashley assumed Kiyask would take him away for some kind of torture, and Mintoyae just sat down on the bed as everything he ever knew was over and he was stuck here… with this fag. Ashley sighed heavily as she was now in the same room as her old, murderous, slightly insane Pokémon was just… a mess.

She wondered if she could actually talk with him without having her head chopped off. She cautiously walked up and asked, "Min…no… Greninja?"

Mintoyae looked up, "Fuck off."

"Greninja, enough, ok?"

"Hey, I don't want to talk, so fuck off."

"Well, we're both dead, we won't be able to see anyone ever again until they die, and now we're stuck in Ferrum for the rest of our lives as a bunch of spirits."

Having a glare from Mintoyae, "Do I honestly give an eff? It was your fault for having that bitch do all that shit and now look what happened!"

"I know now Jenna did something! Our past is the past, ok?! Can we put that aside?"

"If you want a sorry, fuck no! May I also remind you that you put a gun to my son's head!"

"I know I did that, I regret it! You killed a lot of everyone I knew!"

"They killed your friends as well, why defend them!?"

"Fine, they might have any problem, but you killed Cilan, you killed the Sycamores, you killed people who had no part of it and yet you thought you had a purpose. Did I do things? Yes, but I didn't kill anyone you knew."

"I don't care! You…"

"Enough of this!"

Ashley yelled, trying to keep Mintoyae under a little control. She went up to him as he was about to punch her face, but before he could, she grabbed his neck and kissed him, slightly forcing it as she tried to get him to calm down. However, it did the opposite as Mintoyae was internally screaming. She broke it and looked to see Greninja want to kill her a second time. Instead, he knocked her off the bed, landing on the floor. She asked, "What the hell?"

Mintoyae screamed, "You kissed me you faggoty dipshit!"

Ashley snarled, "Hey, I was being nice for once, ok? We were great friends together and now we act like a bunch of fucking idiots!"

He turned around and asked, still ticked off, "Oh, I'm 'sorry', I'm still remembering all the shit you've done."

Ashley just rolled her eyes, but then wondered… oooo, she had a nice little plan. She changed herself and then cooed, "Hey Greninja~"

"Fuck you."

"Well, look at me first."

He rolled his eyes, turned arou… his eyes widened as he was looking at something very sexy to his eyes. Ashley turned into an anthro Greninja with the same breast size, thick legs, and a nice ass as she then walked up and asked, "Shall we forgive each other now?"

She blinked her eyes a couple times as Mintoyae almost had his nose explode. Luckily, he kept it in and turned around, still amazed at the sight, but then remembered it was Ashley pulling a dirty trick. He said, "No, no, I'm not falling for it."

Ashley, however, pressed her tits against his back, her breath on his neck, and her hand moving toward his privates. She cooed, "Here's what I can do: we can get a little intimate and then I'll go away back to Jan and Alphonse. Deal?"

Mintoyae denied, "At the price of whatever sanity, pride, and… wait, I got no honor left, well, whatever I have left… and for what? To fuck you? No, it's not worth it."

She spun him around and kissed him again, only for his body to say otherwise. His member shot up erect as Ashley was a tad bit surprised of it, but then again… actually… it was a tiny bit larger than Jan's. Ashley warmly smiled, "Well, seems your body is saying you want it… badly."

Mintoyae turned away his head, shutting his eyes tight, "No."

"C'mon, we can do it quick~"

"No."

He was fighting really hard. Ashley shook her head and jumped on him as all control was null.

(Now a summary of the real world from then to the morning)

So Yema went back to Ferrum, broken into several tears, only to now create the Yema River when she found her father in a bloody mess. Someone acted like a smartass and had a raft stream down through the base, but Yema saw all the fun and everyone regretted it when she lashed out and kick the living shit out of everyone. No one was killed, but they were definitely scared like hell. Eletius went back home and so did Maraich and Mortem. But that didn't stop Yema as Martin's giveaway on Maraich meant she had a target to kill, and after an autopsy on Mintoyae's body, there were DNA strands that revealed Eletius very fast and Yema almost destroyed the lab if it weren't for Evie who dragged her out and into a shed… which was destroyed instead. And to top this whole "disaster" off, when news that Mintoyae was dead passed throughout Alliance… well, it was mixed feeling. Selezsis, Kereesha, Delphi, and Eve were devastated almost to the point of matching Yema's tears; May, Dawn, and a couple of other workers were cheering he was dead without their spouses knowing where they were partying. Kellen, Myi, Eisha Edgar, and even Mella were sad of the event. But, that was Alliance… what about Flare?

(Current time; Flare base, Kalos)

Celebration. Everyone was celebrating Mintoyae's death and Eletius was literally a hero to the flare base. She was given the day off, given a nice breakfast that made other envious, and even Clark and Erick joined on in with the partying. Sure, all three went drinking, but they enjoyed the lot of it.

In the cafeteria, the trio were "partying" in terms of drinking, eating, and the usual. Mortem and Maraich came along to congratulate, only for Maraich to tell about the trip to Unova and what he did… and that earned him Clark spitting out a mouth full of liquor and a scolding of, "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!"

And to top it off, a few heads looking to him. They turned back as Maraich defended, "Look, it's done and it serves Yema right."

"For what? Slicing off Mortem's arms…"

Mortem corrected, "Claws."

"Whatever; and sending both of you to the hospital?"

Maraich rolled his eyes, "Hilarious if it were. I wanted to get back at her and destroy her, so I thought doing so internally and emotionally was the best solution."

Clark ranted, "Do you know what the hell you just caused?! Of course not! You pissed off one of the deadliest beings on this planet, and you expect a hell spawn like that to be crying all day? She'll rip out every organ in your body until you're nothing but a schoolroom skeleton!"

Eletius scoffed, "Clark, instead of blabbering wild suggestions, how about we just disappear and keep her from finding us if it's so bad."

"Uh… Kiyask? From what we've got from Selezsis *before she disappeared* apparently Yema had a sexual relation with Kiyask when she was a Treecko."

That shut everyone up as Clark nodded, "As you can see point given."

Not long after that, a man came up to Clark and told him, "Clark sir."

"Yes?"

"You have an invitation."

"Invitation?"

"Yes, it's at the Hermon Mansion."

"Hermon Mansion? Isn't that abandoned?"

"Supposedly. Whoever it is wants to speak with you."

"Probably some uppity up rich asshole. Alright, I'll get going."

He got up and left the table, but the man then told Mortem and Maraich, "There's also an invitation for you two as well."

The duo looked a bit surprised as they assumed it was because of their assassination success. Maraich asked, "What is it?"

"Something about a lucky grab at lakeside property. Honestly it's a damn good location."

Mortem said, "Well, I guess we can take a look."

"No, literally, you guys just got yourself lakeside property."

They were even more shocked as they asked, "Where?"

"Kalos Frontier Lakes."

They were literally out of their fast, taking the note from the man's hands and running off. If you got one of those kinds of winnings from those rich areas, you weren't going to sit around. All was left was Eletius and Erick as Eletius asked, "Anything for me?"

The man denied, "Uh, no, that's all."

"Come on! I'm the one who did the best thing ever and I get nothing?"

"Yeah… I'm going to go now."

He walked away quickly as Eletius grumbled under her breath about how she didn't receive anything. Erick patted her shoulder, slightly struggling, "Calm down, maybe you'll get something today?"

She snarled, "I better, otherwise I'll beat the hell out of someone."

(Later at the mansion)

Clark arrived there in pretty decent time since he used Sharpie to fly over. Once there, he got off her and said, "Now, you stay out, I'll go in."

Sharpie protested, "Nuh-uh, I'm coming in with you."

"Oh, so I can get raped on the floor if I'm very early?"

"Is that going to be a very common topic?"

"Yes."

"No, it's because I think it seems a bit suspicious."

"And you're right because this place has been abandoned for over a year and all of a sudden I'm called here? I know it's suspicious, but for all I know it's an actual meeting. Now, let's go in and see exactly what the hell is going on."

He opened the large door, not surprised it wasn't even locked, and walked into the greeting room. It was in decent shape for over a year, but still had that effect of unattended age. Clark continued on in, looking about the building, then Sharpie squeezed on through as her wings nearly caused an etch in the doorway, but luckily she got through with no problems. After getting through and plowing under Clark, the door closed and locked instantly.

Clark looked over and asked, "Did the door literally close by itself?"

Sharpie added, "I think it locked itself as well."

"Oh great, a haunted house. Not too damn cliché."

He got up off the floor, only then for a creak of the floor to echo. He wasn't even spooked, but he mumbled, "Creaks, mmm, what's next some spooky, scary skeletons? A ghost or two made of blanket sheets? How 'bout my uncle?"

The creaking sounded closer as Clark squinted hard enough and…

"No."

He began to panic slowly as he backed up, "No, no, it's a fucking trap!"

Out of the dark shadow came the second interpretation of death… Yema. She was in her nightmare form sharpening all of her fingers as she had a glare on her face, ready to kill Clark. Sharpie got in front of Clark as she got into her nightmare form and told Yema, "Back off."

Yema snickered, "Really? And why should I let both of you go?"

Clark yelled in fear, "What the hell did I do to you?"

"You sent Maraich to kill Martin, didn't you?"

"Well… I didn't think they'd try to do that, I had them sent off to… kill... you?"

Yema solar beamed Sharpie right into Clark as the two of them crashed back into the greeting room. Yema walked over, "Now, since you caused a lot of grief from me and my family, I think killing you is a very good way to bring back what belonged to me."

"H-how?"

"Oh, a little thing called revenge."

A Pokéball came out of Clark's pocket, only to open up revealing a Bagon. The little Pokémon looked around, only for Yema to give a puzzling look. The Bagon charged at Yema without an intention of doing so, and barely hit her leg, then fell on the floor. Clark winced, "Shit, why all of the kids I needed to have."

Yema heard that and asked, "Kids?"

Sharpie nodded, still worried, "That's o-our child."

"It… is?"

She looked down as she can tell from Sharpie it wasn't a joke, this was their child… damn. Yema couldn't ruin a family… I mean, not in the presences of a kid or kill off the parents… well, maybe, but after how her kids saw their father die… was she really going to kill Clark over something he didn't entirely have a thing to do with?

Yema took in a deep breath, then asked, "Alright… I changed my mind… but I want to know this: Did you send Maraich to kill Martin?"

Clark shook his head, "N-no, if anything it was at you, not him. He's nothing to us."

Even though Yema wanted to rip off Clark's head for that remark, he was telling the truth. Yema nodded, "Ok, you live by one hell of a lucky shot. But just so nothing gets out and ruins what I have in store… "

A flash knocked all three of them out as Evie appeared in front of her aunt, "Well, at least you kinda listened."

"Evie, just because I need your help does not mean you get to pull a few strings."

"But Aunt Yema, they didn't entirely do something bad… ok, maybe that whole send an assassin to kill Uncle Martin but… they had nothing to do with it."

Yema sighed, "It sounds like me and dad all over again."

"Well… even though grandpa didn't listen, you do."

"True…"

"So, I want to make sure that you listen to someone. I might not be a true fighter, or even like to fight… but I think there are ways of winning than just… cutting people's heads off?"

Yema rolled her eyes as she then smiled, "Ok Evie, I'll listen to some of your ideas and hold on to them, but that doesn't mean…"

Evie smiled, "I know, I just wanted to make sure you know."

Yema then got on Evie's back as she told her, "Now, to Kalos quickly."

"That should be my middle name."

And off in a flash as they went out in a blink.

(In Kalos)

Maraich and Mortem made it to the lakeside housing, and found several houses, but they had to figure out which one was theirs. Ok, they actually looked to find the address, made it there, and stood waiting there for a few minutes in hopes that someone was there.

Maraich decided to knock on the door, then waited. A few more minutes passed and the door finally clicked the lock. It opened as a head popped out, being a Sceptile. She smiled, "Ah, so you must be… um, what were your names again?"

Maraich answered, "Maraich and Mortem."

"Ok, wanted to make sure I get them right. And… Mortem is?"

Mortem said, "Me."

"Ok, well, come on in."

She gestured as the two walked in… and the place was gorgeous. It was a wide open place, big rooms, and a straight path right to the balcony outside. Mortem asked, "I'd like to take a look on the balcony to see how well the view is."

He looked back and was a bit surprised to see the Sceptile, only to have human features. He asked, "Um, not to be going through your privacy, but… I assume you're part human?"

She nodded, "Yep, my mother was a human."

Maraich chuckled, "Well, it makes sense since a lot of rules have been passed since those first times."

"True it is."

"Could you show me the upstairs ma'am? I'll be with Mortem in a bit."

"Absolutely."

Mortem asked, "You sure?"

"Don't worry; I'll be back down in a bit."

"Alright."

And he walked to the balcony doors, opened them, and saw the beautiful sight of the lake. The early morning sun bounced off of it light a mirror, shining the warm light at the house. The view was entrancing, keep Mortem locked in the sight for a while. Soon, the Sceptile came back asking, "I guess you're admiring it very much?"

Mortem nodded, "Definitely. Where's…"

"Oh your friend? I showed him the upstairs, then he wanted to look at the basement below."

"Basement?"

"Yep, this place got everything. Except the classic cup holder's joke, those you gotta buy."

"Um, a slightly unusual question: who bought the house?"

"I'm not sure; it was apparently some kind of business that said it was giving out an award for you two. Nice people when you think about it."

Mortem looked at her, "Well, not all the time, but they do pay well, treat us well…"

He looked back at the lake as she cut him off, "If only you treat others well."

Mortem was a bit confused, "Huh?"

He looked back and the real estate agent disappeared. He walked to the door only for a leaf blade to go right through his heart as a familiar voice appeared, "You two are morons when it comes to trapping you."

He behind and saw Yema as she stood there with an evil smile, only to frighten Mortem as this he never thought would happen. He asked, stuttering as his blood leaked, "Wh-what d-did y-you d-d-do to…"

Yema rolled her eyes, "Duh, he went upstairs, I showed him the master bedroom, I shoved him into the bathroom and now there's a tub of blood in there."

"H-he's d-dead?!"

"I think the first duh explains it all."

"Wh-why?"

"Why? WHY?!"

She went over and grabbed him by the arm as Mortem was dragged over to the edge of the balcony. Yema seethed, "You killed Martin right in front of my daughter and expected me to put up with it? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

He pulled him up as she said, "Want to tussle with an assassin? Well… here's the tussle."

She flipped him over the balcony as Mortem screamed his way down and crashed on a sharp rock, killing him, then the rock point breaking off as his body went splashing into the lake. Yema rubbed her hands, "Well, now that's that, I got just one more to get rid of and we're done."

Evie ran to the balcony, "Well Aunt Yema… now what?"

Yema smiled, "Well… it's the last step so all this can officially end. Send an invitation to Flare again, only this time make sure it's addressed to Eletius."

(Around ten minutes later)

At the Flare base, Eletius was wondering if anything would come to her, which it did. The same man appeared, "Uh, Eli Tus?"

Eletius snapped, "Eletius, you illiterate asshole!"

"Sheesh, anyway, you got one of those surprise gifts like everyone else."

"Finally."

She took it out of the man's hand as he said, "Its kinda sus…"

Eletius ran out of the room as the man finished, "…picious."

Erick came over and asked, "Something happen?"

"Your friend…"

"Mate."

"…got a reward of one of those lakeside properties as well."

"Cool. So, what's the problem?"

"The address was the same as what Mortem and Maraich got."

Erick was confused and asked, "Was it an error?"

"Uh, no, it was the same repeated invitation… but the only difference was the name Eletius instead of those two."

He walked away as Erick wondered exactly what was… a trap. He ran to Clark's office to try to contact him as he knew this was a trap. It took a run, but once he got to the office, he got to the holophone and dialed up Clark.

(Meanwhile at the lakeside house)

Eletius fell for it and went to the same house that Yema killed Maraich and Mortem. When she entered without any kind of warning, she walked in and already liked the house. She smiled, "Much better than that shit hole of a base, or those dirt made mines."

Then a certain façade appeared as the "agent" came around and asked, "Ah, you must be… um, your name was again?"

Eletius said formally, "Eletius."

"Well, I've heard somewhere you killed the brutal d-dictator."

Yema literally forced that out of her throat as it was extremely painful to say regarding Mintoyae. Eletius nodded in pride, "True, yes, I am the one and I will hold it up to my grave that I did."

Eletius already walked around, the kitchen, the living room, and then to the balcony, only to got to the edge and look at the landscape…. For a few seconds. She got bored, only to look down, then look back up as she checked the area out. Yema walked onto the balcony and asked, "It's a very good view, isn't it?"

Eletius nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice view, sure."

Then she turned around, crossed her arms, and complained, "Now Yema, how about you not sell me a house with a couple dead bodies in it like a REAL agent?"

Yema was taken aback, "How…"

"Number one, you cringed when you mention your assholic father, two; how long have I heard your voice, and three; Mortem's body is off the balcony. Now… might as well knock you off."

Yema switched into her nightmare form as Eletius snickered, "Really?"

She turned into her nightmare form, only for Yema to sprout her wings, earning a shocked stare from Eletius. She cursed, "Shit, why the hell do you get the good shit and I don't?"

 **(Play Street Fighter v M. Bison Reveal) Optional:**

Both forms carefully watched each other as Yema took the first move and shot several mixed beams, blasting the floor, only for Eletius to jump over her and crash through the ceiling, into the house. Yema drove through and used, what appeared as, devil tails to shoot a huge flamethrower right at the Blaziken, only for Eletius to charge at her and slash her needles of death at the Sceptile, only for Yema to block it and use her own weapons against her.

The two of them then fired a dark beam and blasted each other to opposite walls. Eletius threw a couple steel feathers at Yema, but they missed and went right into the wall. Yema, likewise, threw several leaf blades and slashed down the door, only for Eletius to jump right through the ceiling and go right through some red liquid and a body. She hopped back on the floor of a bathroom as she found… Maraich.

She wiped herself, "Ew, now I'm covered in blood. Hopefully he's clean."

Yema crashed right through the ceiling and sliced Eletius's leg as the Blaziken crashed down back to the first floor and then hopped down the stairs, tripping and spraining her second leg as she tumbled on down, slamming onto the hard concrete floor. She mumbled, "It won't matter if he's clean or not, I think I'm fucked."

"And fucked you definitely are."

Yema said as she was ready to rip apart Eletius. Eletius scrammed over to the door as she tried to stand up, only to then have both legs hit with a leaf blade, then a slash to her back from the wing. Yema began to chuckle evilly as she asked, "What's wrong? Not as cocky as before? Well, ain't that a shame."

She threw Eletius over against the wall as Yema growled, "You arrogantly had to walk right on through your whole life and believe something that didn't need to happen. Dad got a little insane, but that was because it was all your fault. You killed him because you made him hunt you down and give you a reason. You wanted all this to happen… well… it happens now."

Yema showed all six as Eletius tried to intimidate, but fail, "Yema… move a step closer…"

A leaf blade into her leg, with a scream following after. Yema asked, "Or what? A stupid bluff?"

She began to laugh manically as she then called, "Hey Evie! Get the camera… this is getting videotaped."

Evie showed up as Yema told her, "Set up the camera… over there in front."

Evie nodded, slightly worried this is too crazy, and went behind Yema and set up the camera and the stand instantly. Yema grinned evilly, "Now record."

Evie made a hard gulp and clicked the button, only to then disappear half a mile away literally.

Outside the house, there were hearable screams as Eletius slowly got… um… dissected?

(Ten minutes later)

Evie returned to the front of the house, only to see Yema… peacefully sitting in a chair and drinking a bottle of rum. Evie waved nervously, "Uh, h-hi Aunt Yema."

Yema looked over and smiled, "Oh, hi Evie."

"U-um, I assume it w-went well?"

"Well, you can look."

"*gulp* o-o-ok."

She walked down…

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed, only for a thud to be heard on the floor. Yema had a sweatdrop appear, "I think that might have been too much for the girl to handle."

She went down to get her, and found Evie on the floor passed out, so she simple lifted her and carried her on her back. Yema asked, "Besides, this is perfectly fine."

Uh….. yeah… fine… for those who want the scene, here it is. Basically, blood all over the floor, several bones, ribs, and joints scattered about, organs, whole or torn up, scattered as well, Eletius head mounted on a metal stick with her tongue and eyes gouged out, on the floor looking at the entrance. Hey body was… obliterated to where there was no body, and to top it off, all the were veins put into the wall that made the words "Don't piss off the Treecko ;)".

Yema whistled as she carried Evie slowly back to Unova after getting her revenge forever.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So next is the epilogue and a conclusion that will be having a character that some of you may/may not have missed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well everyone here is the epilogue. I also bastardized a song under the name of "Jack's Lament", but it's the female cover, which gave me the idea of using it for Yema.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 26: EPILOUGE

Well, it was a nightmare. We'll be skipping twenty years due to the fact that there will be no third sequel, due to the fact a lot of the main characters are dead like in the Star Wars movies, and I have other plans. 4th wall aside, let's see what has happened.

Yema, last we saw, just finished the murder and took home with her the video. Now, she, unfortunately, had to take the seat as the head of Alliance, but when Aqua, Skull, Plasma, Scavenger, and Rocket started to question on Yema, she took it moderately and argued lightly. This worked, until around five years after when Guzma got replaced with that Nicolas Mauna guy, then he was killed later on by his ex-Lopunny Adonis when they found he was entering the area, and THEN he was replaced with a woman named Ecryel Hanu'a. She started a protest and this spread to the other teams. Yema used the footage as a type of warning, only for half the meeting to throw up and pass out while Yema sat there innocent looking while the video showed her… um… doing that to Eletius. As time went on, she fitted well into the position and has held it way better than her father. 'Course, nobody wanted to push her buttons and see what happened.

For Clark, he had slight issues. Besides the heart stopping event, he now was a father of three. Yes... three. Right now, two are Salamences while one is a human with red wings. Sounds cool, just paint the guy up in black and red and you get a devil, which has been attempted and trick-or-treating was a blast for that kid. XD

However, Clark quit Flare and moved into that slashed up house, only to find about a month later a rotting Zoroark corpse under the balcony.

For Erick… he got a worse treatment. Now, what wasn't said was that he found Eletius's head in his bed one night and that gave him a nice shock until a week later when it finally died down. In terms of being a father, mysteriously the one that he wasn't a father of disappeared while his blood related egg still stayed. Once it hatched, he got himself a little Riolu… that can use fire moves. Over the years, the Riolu, now named Eleyo, became a Lucario and stood over his father, due to gaining the height genetics. Erick sort of shrugged and continued on, so now his son is a kickass in several areas of police work. And yes, Erick did also quit as soon as he heard his son was going into police work.

Alphonse and Jan believe it or not got back together after two months of Jan trying to find Alphonse, since the Lucario left Niko's house and went on his own way. Once the two got back together, it was very much smooth sailing. They live now in a quiet town on the far north side of Ferrum where nobody would see or bother them.

Speaking of which, Niko, Laura, and Adonis were also well and happy together. Ok, aside from Adonis killing his former trainer, everything was pretty good. Yet, 12 years ago, their house was burnt down from some unusual reason, caused by Neeliska, long story, so they and Brunet, Luya, and Pietre all chucked in to make one huge house for all of them. This succeeded and now they live in one home. Problem, because the Bureau was destroyed and Ferrum was a mess for a couple years, they had to sign up as national guards.

Next up is… Anderson. Now, ever since Martin was murdered, Yema has had a hard time trying to cope with it and for some reason Anderson was a good snuggle up. He obviously didn't like it, ya know the usual, but about 11 year ago, Yema decided to ask Anderson if they could get married. Answer… a lot of screaming and yelling from the priest of why he won't do it. So, the Sceptile tried again two years later, and it was less, but still a no. Third time, Yema straight up said, "Either we get married or I rape you."

OK, not that serious but she demanded to get married. And this time, Anderson did so. And believe it or not, they even had a human wedding done like her previous one, and other than the kissing, Anderson made a straight face through every picture. Until another girl tried to snatch him for a second, then Yema threw a knife over and almost cut the woman's hand, making both Anderson and Yema smile at the same time, only he did it because he was holding a laugh.

What about Neeliska? Well, she didn't care too much for Eletius, but with Makias she had a teary lake. Ganivus tried to comfort her, then all her children and grandchildren, and then Evie tried to help along with Anya and Melisa.

And speaking of those two, Melina returned to the mines to her mother and father three years later, only this time she was an actual Blaziken. Later on, she mates with a Goodra who was actually the grandson of Goo. Of course, Ganivus already turned away and then the whole Goodra family of Haloumis, Melina's mate, came over… and a married catfight between Uremia and Goo broke out. Entertaining to say the least.

Ganivus, now, is next. He lived well seeing how he now has grandchildren from Sherya, which will be explained, and was living well with Uremia. However, Ganivus mysteriously disappeared three years ago during a walk through the woods. Strange as it sounds, some claimed that he was killed, others say teleported. But since it took place at night, so nobody knew.

Now, you might be wondering, how the hell did Sherya have kids? Well, Sherya contacted Ganivus, who then asked Yema, who then asked Kiyask with a little "motivation" to threaten Flare to kill a high commander officer unless they can give Sherya her body back. This was successfully done, at Clark's sake, and Sherya was in her original Gardevoir body once Galactic got it out of the time machine. Now, she has two kids so far and doesn't plan to have any more due to the fact that both were whiny spoiled bitch twins. Yeah, not too good looking.

And who's the poor father of them? KOLCHAK! He was cleared out by Sherya as she told Ganivus that it was Maraich's doing she was killed. Anyway, they became the head of all the Kanto newspaper industry once the actual building was burnt down by the Rocket fiends. This made him and Sherya rich in no time, but their two daughters made them age twice as fast. Thankfully when they became Gardevoirs he kicked them out yelling a great line, "Be gone whiny bitches!"

And now the two can relax and be rich at the same time.

But what about Sabrina, Gottfried, and the other Martin? Well, Sabrina is like what in her sixties? Age kicked in finally. Ok, she does a little battling here and there just for entertainment and recreation. Gottfried got upped to a very high positon in terms of being a detective. Ok, the actual truth bomb of the Mintoyae Fiasco was cleared off after the facts showed a deeper history that Delia forced the whole event and it led to the deaths of several people. Martin… um… he died. Yeah, there was a botched gas station robbery and when he was there, he got a family out in the nick of time, but when a grunt fired a shotgun and punctured a hole in the gas pump… a spark set it a flame and… yeah… the place exploded killing everyone in it. But, Martin was remembered by that family though for saving them.

Now the spirits. So, starting with Mintoyae and Ashley… well Mintoyae regretted every bit of it and even ran straight into the corner as he cried on the fact of what the hell he did. Ashley laughed at the whole thing… but the funny ended when Kiyask showed up and brought him and Mintoyae over to the Unova mines. There, Ashley was brought into what was the gym and strapped down to the wall. She was used as a living punching bag, most of it was by Tomahawk and Noimetz as their little revenge. Mintoyae got his own set as Yamito, Makias, and Alezek went ballistic on him for the first few days. Sure, it calmed down and everyone was sort of back together, but Makias now had a resentment to him and Yamito was ashamed to have Mintoyae as his father. Ashley now is used in something else, you'll see.

Eletius was stuck with Iris, Misty, and Jenna… sex toys. Yep, Kiyask used Eletius as a little sex object as her punishment and He went harder than the last three. Sure, he might use them only a few times a day when he's antsy, but he developed a little brothel that had any Pokémon come on in and have a go at them. All the girls, including Ashley and Eletius, were thrown in there and that's where they stay.

Mortem and Maraich were believe it or not stuck with Delia. Sure, all three were more or less the same in terms of looking like a devil, but they were stuck together because it was this or what Kiyask had in store. And even though Delia was freed, she had a triple choice with the third being a permeant servant to Niko and his friends and mates.

And lastly, Kiyask. Besides, raping and scaring, he's gotten a little bored with his world so he's decided to do some things with other universes. Piss off Italy, cause arguments with Q, have a good time with Anderson's 'ol "friend", and maybe try to annoy someone like the author here. ):/

Of course, there have been a few issues in terms of the in general politics. Ferrum was a small disaster after the whole battle. The Bureau was scraped aside and had to be rebuilt into the Ferrum Bureau of Intelligence and Foreign Affairs, or for those who are illiterate and lazy asses, the FBIFA. Kanto was a disaster as well since the Rocket attack cased civil unrest, slight street fights, and stupid idiots that run through the streets like crazy for the hell of it. Now, they're fixed up, but with tensions rising between regions, Aqua and Magma currently dead due to the martial laws installed in Sinnoh and Hoenn, and even more hilarious, Johto finally accepted the right of Pokémon marriage, 40 fucking years later, after some Pokémon styled SJWs came tramping along. Ok, they got shot, but they did something useful for once by having the Johto officials conceive the idea.

(At the Alliance mines in Unova; evening)

Yema was on top of the hill that covered the entrance as it became dark from the setting sun. After all the years of running an organization and assassinating, she became run down, not from stress, but from boredom. She was tired of having to do the only thing she was good at.

She leaned on a lonely fence post as she sighed, "Why can't I do something different?"

She walked over to a tree and leaned against it. She sang a little tune, " _There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide…_ "

She looked at her fingers, " _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying…_ "

She changed into her nightmare form, " _With the slightest little effort of death like charms, I have caused grown men to let out a shriek_ …"

Looking over the hill, " _With the wave of my hand, in a well-placed swipe, I have sliced the very bravest off their feet_."

She sighed, " _Yet year after year, it's the same old scene, and I grow so weary of hearing bloody screams…_ "

Then showed her killer pose, " _As I Yema… the Sceptile of death… has just grown bored of causing last breath_."

There she walked towards the moon, " _Oh somewhere deep inside of my thoughts, there's a feeling that's naught. It's gnawed on me for so long of my life, I feel its pain and know its strife."_

She turned away and continued, " _I'm the master of fright, and a demon of the light, and I'll just scare anyone out of their minds_ …"

She flashed her fingers, " _To that guy in Kanto, he'll become a no show, and I'll become big news in Unova and Khindes_ …"

She then lifted a rock, " _And once they are dead, I'll rip off their head, to recite a few quotations_ …"

She dropped it, " _No Pokémon or man, could kill like I can, after reciting through quotations_."

Then she questioned, " _But who here would even understand, that the assassin of all that can fix her fall would just rebuild her life, if they only understood_ …"

She looked solemnly at the tree, " _That I'd change it all around, if I only could._ "

She turned back to the moon, " _Oh there's a dreadful place in my thoughts, that cause me to get oh so lost_."

She then walked down the hill, " _The news and fear from year after year, cannot heal my empty tears._ "

Yema walked down and around back into the mines after her lament. However, someone was looking at her as she left.

Around a mile away, perched on a 100 year old tree was that same Xatu as he was watching Yema grow weary of her old life. Then a shine appeared as a figure said, "How are you?"

The Xatu looked behind, as we don't see, to see a figure, only to then have a black claw touch its head gently. The unknown figure told him, "Don't worry, doing God's work was never easy. It cost me my life to do His work, and it will cost you as well. Just keep it up, and do well."

The figure then disappeared as the Xatu continued its watch on the mines. He was ready for the next mess, and he was going to tell the world next time.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Guess who that was? Anyway, there will be no third sequel due to important characters dead, me wanting to take a fucking break, and already having another story planned. The next main story will happen in December, until then the only shit you'll get out of me is my lemon stories and my encyclopedia.**

 **Good luck everyone on your patience!**


End file.
